Anima
by clumsykitty
Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor. Otro JS. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas: ¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

PROLOGO

_¿Qué es un fantasma?_

_Un evento terrible, _

_Condenado a repetirse una y otra vez._

_Un instante de dolor quizá._

_Algo muerto que parece vivo aún._

_Un sentimiento suspendido en el tiempo._

_Como una fotografía borrosa._

_Como un insecto atrapado en ámbar…_

…………………… _de la película, El Espinazo del Diablo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La nieve es espesa y muy abundante, haciéndose dura al compactarse con el suelo húmedo, cuesta demasiado caminar por ella. El aire congela mis pulmones como brasas heladas con cada inhalación. No hay mucho ruido alrededor, tal vez a causa de la nevada; aunque por estos callejones abandonados, una persona en su sano juicio no se atrevería a pasear. Los densos copos de nieve acribillan mi piel. Tallo mis manos a mis costados, buscando un calor de fricción; sin embargo, mis abrigos están ya húmedos y muy poco pueden ayudarme, al igual que mis desgastados guantes.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Ojiazul?

Escucho su voz pero me apresuro a caminar sin darle una respuesta. Estoy tiritando de frío. Me pregunto cuánto falta para alcanzar el edificio más próximo. Ya no siento mis pies.

-¡Hey! Damm right! ¡Ven!

Una callosa e igualmente congelada mano toma la mía para arrastrarme hasta un piso resbaloso pero más libre de nieve. Un viento helado castiga nuestros cuerpos adoloridos, convirtiendo los copos de nieve en estacas asesinas que lastiman a los viajeros fatigados.

-Este es un buen lugar. Ayúdame a abrir.

Extiendo una mano para tocar una helada puerta de madera vieja a juzgar por los pequeños hoyos de termitas que encuentran mis dedos. Encontrando su centro, recargo mi peso contra ella para abrirla. El crujido de los goznes oxidados anuncia nuestra entrada al edificio cuando la puerta cede después de un par de intentos. El olor a orines, basura, polvo y humedad ataca mi olfato, pero el frío disminuye lo suficiente para considerarlo un buen techo en esta nevada noche.

-Umm, me parece que tendremos que subir las escaleras, creo que arriba está mejor. ¿Qué dices, Ojiazul?

Asiento, aferrándome al brazo protector que me guía a través de los escombros hacia la escalera. El olor de la madera podrida dice mucho de lo vieja que es esta construcción… 23, 24, 25 escalones cortos y bajos. Nos detenemos y percibo que aquí el viento invernal entra muy poco, la humedad, sin embargo, es mayor.

-No. Las ventanas están tapadas con láminas de metal. No entrará nada de luz de luna. No. Hay que subir de nuevo.

… 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 escalones esta vez, aquí hay muy poca humedad, escucho el viento soplar con suavidad contra los vidrios que tiemblan en sus precarios marcos de metal. El polvo reina en este piso, flotando en el aire y hay cierta densidad en él, como ceniza.

-¡Mira! ¡Una chimenea al fondo! ¡Y tiene aún troncos que encender! Fucking luck! ¿Tienes el encendedor?

Temblando de frío, busco en uno de mis bolsillos interiores al tiempo que sigo el sonido de los pasos animados… si, aquí está, el viejo encendedor de bota, pero muy útil.

-Espera unos segundos, voy a encenderla, Ojiazul.

El crujir de la madera protesta ante nuestras pisadas. Sigo tallando mi cuerpo en una vana esperanza de no entumecerme. La nieve atrapada entre mis largos cabellos que salen del gorro se ha derretido, humedeciéndolos. Trato de exprimirlos con mis dedos.

-¿Qué usaremos…? ¡Ah! Este tapiz puede servir. ¿No te digo, Ojiazul? Si Ravel siempre tiene la razón. Hell, yes!

Con fuertes rasguidos, el tapiz se desprende, alborotando más el polvo y ceniza. Mi garganta ya adolorida por el cruel frío se contrae ante otro nuevo ataque de tos, causada por el brusco movimiento. Mis pulmones sienten reventarse ante el esfuerzo pero pasa rápidamente. Me muevo para evadir la mini tormenta de polvo y ceniza. Ravel me jala al piso, arrodillándome. Tomo algunos trozos de tapiz que caen en mi regazo para hacerlos trocitos y echarlos a la chimenea que palpo frente a mí.

-Hey, Ojiazul, no las tires al suelo. Esta chimenea es grande, hay que arrojarlos con más fuerza.

Así lo hago hasta acabar; con un chasquido, Ravel enciende los papeles que crujen al ser invadidos con fuego tímido.

-Qué mal, no quiere encender.

Me acerco, usando mis palmas como apoyo sobre los ladrillos mal colocados para soplar. El calor del fuego por fin llega a mi rostro en segundos, y los papeles crepitan aún más cuando el olor del carbón se deja venir saturando mi olfato.

-¡Epa, epa, epa, ven acá, Ojiazul! Te me vas a quemar las pestañas. Eres muy bueno encendiendo fuego, ¿qué haría sin ti?

Sonrío ante su comentario.

El calor crece, aliviando mis huesos congelados. Me cruzo de brazos, recibiendo la calidez del fuego y arropándome con ella. Pasan varios minutos en silencio antes de que Ravel vuelva a hablar.

-Bueno… pues hay que cenar. Saca la comida, Ojiazul.

Busco mi fiel morral de cuero, para sacar un pequeño paquete envuelto en plástico adherente. Es nuestra "cena", consistente en una pieza de pan duro y una especie de ensalada con repollo. Partiendo el pan en dos, abro la taza de unicel. Creo que la ensalada está un poco pasada, pero para un estómago que no ha probado alimento sólido en una semana es una gloria. Ravel y yo usamos como cuchara nuestra ración de pan, que por cierto, está tan duro como una piedra… y rancio. Es un castigo a mi pobre mandíbula y dientes; sin embargo, me consuela saber que como al lado de Ravel.

Antes, solía tener grandes cenas con caviar y champaña, pero me encontraba más solo que un oasis en el desierto, nadie compartía de esta manera mis alimentos. Extraño poder sentarme en una sala confortable, frente a una enorme mesa llenas de exquisitos manjares.

Extraño comer con ellos…

-What's up, Ojiazul? ¿Te tocó un ajo?

Niego con la cabeza y sigo comiendo… hasta que me percato que Ravel lo está haciendo de nuevo. Casi no ha tocado la ensalada, dejándome a mí un bocado mayor. Golpeo el vaso contra el suelo para mostrarle mi enojo.

-¡Rayos, Ojiazul! Creí que no estabas poniendo atención.

Aprieto mi mandíbula mientras que levanto la ensalada hacia él, que la empuja contra mí, usando suavemente su mano.

-Ojiazul, debes comer más, te he traído corriendo toda la tarde. Ya sabes que yo puedo salir a buscar algo más. Anda, termínalo.

Con un suspiro lo hago. Ravel puede llegar a ser obstinado como una mula y hoy no quiero discutir con él. Una vez terminada la ensalada, pongo mis manos cerca del calor para moverlas y resistir la rigidez provocada por el frío.

-¿No te enojaste, verdad?

Sigo en mi posición sin moverme para nada. Si, me molesta que él haga esto, aunque tenga razón. Pero quiero que se cuide. No quiero perderlo.

Como perdí todo lo demás.

-Ojiazul…

Un suspiro de resignación se me escapa. Mis dedos están mejor para moverse.

_-/¿Qué voy a hacer si te enfermas/_

-Ya te dije que puedo…

_-/¿Dónde vas a encontrar comida en este momento/_

-Bueno, no ahora, pero mañana…

_-/Vas a salir con lo mismo/_

-Hey, Ojiazul. Dame un break, es Navidad.

Tiene razón, no deberíamos discutir. Usando mi morral como almohada, me recuesto en el viejo piso polvoriento. Los palos de la chimenea siguen crujiendo al quemarse. La fatiga termina venciéndome, no sin antes de que Ravel se acomode cerca de mí, buscando el calor del fuego.

-Feliz Navidad, Ojiazul –le escuchó murmurar antes de quedarme dormido.

"_¡Oh, Seto! Vamos… ¿Qué te cuesta aceptarlo?"_

"_Hermano, ¿verdad que si vas ir a verme a la escuela?"_

"_¡Estoy cansado de esto, Seto!"_

"_¿Por qué ya no pasas más tiempo conmigo, hermano?"_

"_Acepto casarme contigo, Seto"_

"¡Solo te interesan tus estúpidas juntas, hermano! ¡Te odio!"

"_Algo falta en nuestra relación"_

Despierto bruscamente y con la respiración agitada. De nuevo esos recuerdos, esas voces atormentándome. Quizá vinieron a mi mente por la fecha, me pregunto si…

No, no, no. No puedo hacerlo. Está de más. Deben ser muy felices sin mí. Yo solo les traía desgracias. Era un monstruo con ellos. Seguramente están chocando sus copas con todos sus amigos y familiares.

Sin mi…

Nadie me recuerda ya…

-Ojiazul, ¿qué pasó?

Ravel se pega a mí, abrazándome con preocupación. Me aferro a él como un niño asustado, y sin evitarlo dejo libre mi llanto silencioso. Sus brazos hacen círculos lentos en mi espalda, mientras posa sus labios cerca de mi oído.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó. Ravel está contigo.

Lloro como tantas veces lo he hecho, contra su pecho, mientras él sigue abrazándome con ternura, esperando a que mis lágrimas se acaben. Hundo mi rostro entre su peludo y viejo abrigo, tallándome contra sus cabellos largos y rizados con cierto aroma a bosque. Su barba áspera toca mi sien cuando me da un beso en ella, para luego sentir mi húmeda mejilla acariciada por un grueso dedo.

-Ya, ya pasó.

Su voz me consuela y sus brazos me confortan. Si lo perdiera me volvería loco, antes de quitarme la vida. Ha sido mi ángel guardián todos estos años. Protegiéndome, cuidándome, enseñándome… incluso amándome. Gracias a él, sobreviví.

Pese a ser ciego.

Pese a ser mudo.

El viento sopla estrellándose contra las ventanas. Ravel se pone en cuclillas para acunarme entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé; aguardando paciente a que mi llanto se apague en definitiva. Sin preguntar nada después. Su cariño tan incondicional nunca me ha pedido explicaciones.

Es tan irónico que yo, quien solía ser un hombre insensible, despiadado y egoísta, terminara como un chiquillo aterrado en los brazos de un vagabundo.

Yo, que tenía el poder en mis manos y reinaba sobre muchos, ahora sólo tengo a un solitario ladrón por única compañía.

Yo, que tenía una familia, posición y dinero; ahora solo tengo estos consoladores brazos y una suave voz como mis únicas posesiones.

-Ya, mi Ojiazul. Ravel te cuida.

_-/No me dejes, Ravel, por favor/_ -le suplico, separándome un poco para mover mis manos.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. No llores más.

_-/Tengo miedo/_

Me abraza con fuerza, meciéndonos. El fuego disminuye, puedo sentir su falta de calor. Nuestra reserva de leños se agotó seguramente.

-Ravel está contigo, Ojiazul. Duerme tranquilo en mis brazos. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

Esta es mi tercera Navidad con Ravel, desde aquél accidente que cambió mi vida para siempre.

Él me salvó, me enseñó a hablar con mis manos, a valerme de mi mismo en este mundo olvidado por la humanidad. Lleno de escombros, mugre, desperdicios y soledad, donde pasaré el resto de mis días.

Seto Kaiba está muerto. Ahora solo soy… Ojiazul

El Ojiazul de Ravel.


	2. Un poco de sopa caliente

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: que luego no digan que no aviso, este capítulo contiene una dosis de NCS (o algo cercano a Rape, por si no me doy a entender)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Quiero dormir cansado,_

_Y no despertar jamás._

_Quiero dormir eternamente,_

_Y no despertar llorando_

_Con la pena de no verte._

……………………… _Quiero dormir cansado, Emmanuel._

CAPÍTULO I. Un poco de sopa caliente.

Es de día.

Puedo saberlo por el débil calor que se cuela por los vidrios tocando mi rostro y el lejano trinar de algunos pájaros. Ya llevamos cuatro días en este abandonado edificio y lo siento como un hogar. Ravel no está conmigo. Esta mañana me ha dejado al lado de la chimenea, abrigado por otros trozos de papel tapiz. Seguramente fue a buscar donde robar o nuestro siguiente destino.

Traigo mi morral hacia mí para husmear por mi bastón antes de ponerme de pie. Ravel lo robó, no quiero saber a quién, como un regalo de "viajeros frecuentes". Es bastante útil al desarmarse cuando tengo que guardarlo en mi pequeño pero suave morral.

Si recuerdo bien eran cinco pasos desde la chimenea y dos en giro para tocar la puerta que daba a la escalera… si, ahí está. Con mi mano libre tiento por el pasamanos. Diecinueve escalones abajo, luego once pasos de frente. Bien. El siguiente pasamanos. Veintiocho escalones, un par de pasos, media vuelta… eureka… la puerta principal. Hay que empujar muy fuerte.

El sol invernal no calienta mucho pero quema la piel. Mis ropas ya no se encuentran húmedas, ahora están secas pero este día me ayudará a que sean aún más acogedoras por el calor que absorben. Oscilando mi bastón, camino por la acera empedrada, haciendo a un lado basura o escombros.

Un momento… hay un ruido nuevo, parecen voces hablando. El viento sopla en contra mía y trae consigo el olor a comida recién hecha. Con el choque de la punta del bastón localizo la pared del edificio y así continúo hasta dar con una esquina amplia. El rumor aumenta. Una vuelta de noventa grados para rodear la construcción y camino de frente sin ningún obstáculo… oh, problemas, se ha terminado la acera y sólo se percibe una gruesa capa de nieve irregular. Campo abierto.

-Debiste ser perro de caza en otra vida, Ojiazul. Encontraste este mercado ambulante tú solito¡Shit! –Ravel, llega de improviso a mi lado, proveniente de más allá de la nieve. Sus pasos siempre son muy movidos, pero hoy los siento más rítmicos. Debe haber encontrado algo que le emocionó.

_-¿Dónde estabas/_

-Oh… por ahí, no es muy grande este lugar. Ese mercadito es lo suficientemente bueno como para que hagamos algo de dinero -Sé a que se refiere, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Ven, hay que atravesar este páramo para llegar.

Ravel se acerca para ofrecerme como de costumbre su brazo y guiarme a través de la nieve y pequeños árboles secos, apartándome de las ramas traicioneras.

De nuevo nos encontramos en un piso firme, esta vez de concreto y caminamos hasta toparnos con la fuente de todo el ruido. Se escucha el sonido de trastos y cacharros sacudiéndose. Voces que ofrecen y otras que compran. Comida preparándose entre silbidos y desafinados cantos. Las risas pululan en todo el sitio.

-Vendré por ti en este mismo lugar en una hora. Son las 10:30.

Usando de nuevo mi bastón, me acerco hasta dar con la madera del primer puesto de venta, usándolo como punto de referencia para mi camino. El calor de las personas y su movimiento es muy reconfortante. Mi mano libre saca del morral mis pequeñas creaciones de origami, hechas de periódicos y revistas que encontramos en nuestros viajes, pintadas con mis dedos. No sé como lucirán pero siempre los vendo todos. Claro, debo causar ternura por mi ceguera.

-Oye, chico¿los vendes? –la voz de un hombre maduro me intercepta y yo asiento. Trae puesta una colonia fina, no debe ser de por aquí… debe ser de aquéllos que busca entre la basura alguna joya

- Quiero el elefante y el león. A mi hija le van a fascinar.

Los selecciono, rozándolos con las yemas de mis dedos para distinguirlos y se los extiendo al caballero, levantando dos dedos. Un dólar por cada figura. Tal vez sea mucho dinero pero lo necesito para que Ravel y yo comamos. El hombre saca un billete que pone en mi palma, tomando las figuras.

-Son cinco dólares. Tómalos, muchacho. Estas cosas son absolutamente geniales.

Agradeciendo con una leve reverencia, sigo mi camino guardando el billete, que tiento entre los dedos. Con el paso del tiempo supe distinguir por la cantidad de tinta y los dibujos impresos la denominación de los billetes. Realmente es de cinco dólares. Que honrado hombre.

Me dedico a pasear por todo el bazar. Sé que Ravel seguramente robará a alguna de estas incautas personas, vaciando sus carteras. Temo decir que realmente es un experto, hay bastante gente, lo que le ayuda a crear confusión. Calculo que a la mitad del recorrido he acabado con mis figuras. Este dinero servirá para pagar la comida de todo un mes y comprar –o robar- más pintura.

El inconfundible calor del fuego de unas estufas y fogones me toca en mi costado izquierdo. La zona de comida. Debo andar con cuidado si no quiero terminar quemado o embadurnado con alguna salsa o aderezo.

-Hijo¿quieres algo?

Esa voz le pertenece a una mujer entrada en años, no sé, sesenta o cerca de esa edad. Suena bondadosa y preocupada. Es increíble como pude agudizar el resto de mis sentidos al fallar los otros. Me detengo, olfateando un poco. Pero la mujer se acerca a mí, tomando con una mano amable mi brazo. Toda ella huele a cebolla, verduras y carne cruda.

-Tengo una sopa de pollo con verduras que te ayudará en este frío, hijo. ¿Por qué no la pruebas?- Con un gesto le pregunto la hora. Ravel puede estar buscándome.

-Ah, son las 11:20. Anda toma un poco de sopa cariño. Cortesía de la casa.

Vaya, la dueña del negocio. Ser un discapacitado tiene sus ventajas. Pero no puedo sentarme a comer, debo volver o Ravel se preocupará. Me es imposible percibir las pisadas de la mujer entre tanto barullo, pero seguramente ha notado mi indecisión. Su aroma vuelve a mí, tomando mi mano para dejar un tazón de plástico en ella.

-Llévatelo, corazón. Mañana estaremos aquí otra vez. Regresa conmigo, hijo. Yo te daré de comer.

Una sonrisa amplia y un adiós con la mano, es mi agradecimiento. Es bastante probable que mañana ya no estemos aquí, siempre estamos moviéndonos. De esa forma nadie nos molesta ni Ravel es detenido. Y aunque me agrada estar en contacto con las personas, por ahora prefiero la soledad.

La fortuna es que nuestro círculo de convivencia reúne a personas del más bajo nivel social. Los olvidados. Como Ravel y yo. He descubierto que en este ambiente la gente tiene mayor tendencia a la honestidad y compasión. Te odia o te acepta. No son hipócritas como yo solía serlo…

Volviendo sobre mis pasos, salgo del mercado ambulante. Justo a tiempo, Ravel está esperándome; alcanzo a escuchar su suspiro de alivio.

-Me asustaste, Ojiazul… hey¿qué tenemos aquí? -Palmeo el tazón que tengo apoyado en mi cadera con una sonrisa, encogiéndome de hombros.

-A mí también me fue bien. Conseguí un mapa de las vías de los trenes. Esta vez lo haremos en grande. Bueno, vamos a "casa"; esa sopa se enfriará si no la comemos pronto.

Recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, dejo que me lleve. Después de meses de hambre y noches en la calle, por fin comeremos más seguido y encontraremos algún refugio barato.

Pronto estamos en ese piso que ya me es familiar y sentados en su suelo de madera, abro el tazón. La buena mujer me puso una cuchara envuelta en una incipiente servilleta dentro de una bolsita.

-Tú toma del tazón y yo usaré la cuchara, Ojiazul.

_-¿No vas a hacer trampa de nuevo/_

-Holy Heaven, no. Comeré tanto como tú. Quien te dio eso te sirvió muchísimo. Si te lo dejo todo, vomitarás.

_-/Fue gratis/_

-¿De verdad?

_-/Una mujer del bazar/_

-Mmm, seguro la conmoviste. Pero a comer, que ya es hora del lunch…

Comemos muy a gusto. La sopa ya tibia es un delicioso manjar, al igual que el pollo en ella. De ser un multimillonario, contrataría a esa mujer como mi cocinera personal. Cocina exquisito y además, me lo dio de buena fe. No cabe duda que el alma bondadosa tiene el mejor sazón.

Al terminar me siento como el gato que se ha comido al ratón más grande. Me recuesto contra la pared tras de mi para reposar mi comida. Los efectos del alimento son inmediatos. Mi cuerpo cobra nueva vida con el calor del caldo. Ravel me imita y nos recostamos juntos. Como un niño, busco de nuevo el confort de su pecho; la risa escapa de éste mientras me rodea con un brazo, besando mi frente por sobre mis mechones largos. Así descansamos en silencio por largo tiempo, lo cual agradezco enormemente. Siempre en sus brazos estoy tranquilo, sin temores o pesadillas.

-Creo que debemos ir al este, en estas fechas habrá muchas pensiones ofreciendo comida a los vagabundos.

No le respondo, limitándome a pasar un brazo por su torso para abrazarlo, escondiendo mi rostro en la curva de su cuello cubierto en la solapa peluda de su abrigo. Es extraño, pero a pesar de nuestras ropas, el sudor y todo lo demás, Ravel mantiene su aroma único. Bosque. Como esos bosques siempre verdes, llenos de flores y luz cálida de los cuentos de hadas. O así lo imagino. El letargo causado por la digestión me obliga a cerrar mis ojos cansados pero satisfechos. Ravel toca mi mejilla.

-No te duermas, Ojiazul. Hay mucho que hacer. Si tomamos en la noche el tren, para mañana ya estaremos por el camino correcto hacia el este. Pasaremos Año Nuevo en un buen lugar.

Sólo me acomodo mejor cual niño caprichoso, consentido; pero él me hace sentir así con sus cuidados. Quizá debido a las circunstancias Ravel pudo derribar mis muros y liberarme de mi propia prisión. No lo sé. Pero se siente muy bien.

-Claro que no hay mejor Año Nuevo que en París, oh, I love it! La gente se divierte de lo lindo. Pero de fiestas a fiestas, la fiesta china de su Año Nuevo es la ganadora. Pero yo digo que todos los lugares tienen su magia algo que los hace únicos, solo basta que la gente sea feliz y todo lo demás se hace hermoso¿no lo crees, Ojiazul?

Río discretamente, Ravel ha viajado como el vagabundo que es por todo el mundo, desde que era un niño. Cosa curiosa, hemos estado casi en los mismos sitios, salvo que él sí apreció todo lo que veía. A mi sólo me interesaba cerrar un trato comercial, beber a más no poder y humillar a quien se me cruzara en el camino.

-Hay un lago en Montana tan tranquilo que parece un espejo del cielo; o las pampas argentinas con el viento del mar meciendo sus pastos. Umm, el calor de Atenas, el mercado de Estambul o su iglesia enorme…

¿Cuántas veces me rogaron salir a dar un paseo¿Visitar un museo o tomar una pequeña excursión¿Cuántas veces me negué¿Cuántas veces les grité, hiriendo sus sentimientos¿Cuántas?

-El único lugar al que no he ido y no por falta de ganas sino porque me han dicho que es aburridísimo es Ciudad Domino.

Respingo inconscientemente. El sólo nombre me provoca pánico. La verdad es que no quiero volver ahí. Me aterra. Sepulté un monstruo nacido ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Ojiazul¿A ti tampoco te gusta? Si, seguro has oído que es tan buena y honrada que ni hay ratas en sus basureros. ¿Qué haríamos tú y yo en ese lugar?

Nada. No quiero hacer nada. No quiero volver ahí.

El hogar que una vez formé, lo destruí con mis propias manos. No hay techo ya para mí. El famoso CEO de Kaiba Corp era una abominación tras la careta del éxito y el orgullo. No, ya no existe. Está muerto. Murió en un choque cerca de un bosque en una autopista en las cercanías de Washington, D.C.

-Lo que me recuerda que hay que buscarte más periódico para tus figuritas. Te admiro, no puedo hacer ni la ranita y tú parece que lo haces cada vez mejor.

Solía tener una manía, cuando estaba aburrido en la oficina, tomaba un memorándum o carta ya usada y hacia mis origamis que después tiraba. Los hacía tan seguido que luego ya no necesité mirar para armarlos. De suerte es la única reminiscencia de Seto Kaiba que aún vive, y es tan vital ahora, que nos provea alimento. Cuanta ironía.

-Tú quédate aquí mientras busco el papel, cuando vuelva nos iremos a la estación de tren y tomaremos uno que se dirija al este. No te me vayas a ir a otro lado¿okay? -Asiento para soltarlo, él se pone de pie.

-No tardo, Ojiazul.

Escucho sus seguros y rítmicos pasos alejarse escaleras abajo. Pronto el silencio me rodea. Ravel jamás me ha hecho pregunta alguna sobre mi nombre real, como terminé así o mi pasado. Se contenta con mi sola presencia que me hace sentir por momentos tan culpable. Con el paso del tiempo me acostumbré tanto a él, que no concibo mi vida sin su persona.

Si pudiera olvidar a Joey, me enamoraría de Ravel.

Lo he intentado sin resultado, sin embargo, aún amo a Joey… y cruelmente hoy que me doy cuenta de eso, es demasiado tarde. Suelo jugar a imaginarme que él todavía piensa en mí y que me busca. Más estoy seguro que no es así.

Estoy seguro.

La melancolía de mis pensamientos se rompe; hay un rumor de voces acercándose rápidamente. Mi corazón late aprisa. Espero que no sean policías corruptos. Desafortunadamente hubiera sido mejor esa opción.

Son pandilleros.

Todos hablan entre sí, adentrándose en el edificio a trote. Buscan algo. Me pongo de pie con cautela para no hacer ruido y ponerlos sobre aviso. Con mi bastón voy deslizándome pegado a la pared. Se han quedado en la entrada. Debo subir lo más que pueda. Ellos suelen permanecer en la planta baja para drogarse o contar lo que roban y luego marcharse. Pero no puedo arriesgarme.

-¿Estás seguro que aquí es?

-Sí, jefe. Yo lo vi entrar aquí.

¿Estarán buscando a Ravel? Tengo que moverme aprisa... y sigilosamente. Una estampida de botas subiendo por las escaleras me detiene. Están llegando con rapidez. Dos pares de pasos se separan del resto y toman la siguiente escalera. Me retiro de nuevo a la habitación, escondiéndome en lo que seguramente es una de las esquinas tras la entrada. Pero es inútil. Ellos me han descubierto.

-¡Jefe, venga! –grita uno de ellos con su voz chillona y temblorosa, antes de caminar hacia mí- Hola lindura.

Sin despegarme de la pared trato de alejarme. Toda la pandilla llega. A juzgar por las pisadas son en total unos once o trece individuos. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por aparentar calma. Con suerte solo quieran mi poco dinero. Un fuerte olor a cigarro y cerveza llena el lugar. Un andar pesado y lento se aproxima a mí.

-Quieto, cariño. No te va a pasar nada. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, eh?

Ríen maliciosamente y su burla no me da buena espina. Me aferro a mi bastón, listo para golpear si los siento moverse cerda de mí. El de las pisadas de elefante, que supongo es el jefe, vuelve a hablarme con su voz aguardentosa.

-Hey¿por qué la agresividad? Nosotros solo queremos hacer amistad contigo¿verdad muchachos?

Nuevas risas burlonas. Están moviéndose para rodearme. Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido.

-¿No le dije que era bonito, Jefe?

Un momento… ¿me buscaban? Entonces… ya me seguían y…

-Cierto, Randy. MUY bonito. Jamás había visto ojos azules tan lindos.

Aprieto mi puño libre para controlar el ligero temblor en mi cuerpo. Si creo que van a hacer lo que sospecho, estoy en graves problemas. Oh, Ravel, regresa pronto.

Uno de ellos a mi derecha se mueve con rapidez para tocarme pero lo esquivo, golpeándolo con mi bastón. Como si fueran una manada de hienas se dejan ir todos contra mí. Me es imposible resistirme. Pronto me sujetan de las muñecas, cintura y tobillos, privándome de mi bastón. Trato de zafarme de su agarre sin resultados.

-Chicos, chicos¿dónde están sus modales? –dice su Jefe, acercándose- Suéltenlo.

Obedecen de inmediato. Me quedo en mi lugar. Son demasiados para defenderme solo con mis puños. Los pasos de elefante se aproximan otro tanto. Su desagradable aliento de tabaco me llega a la cara.

-Lindura¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Vamos a pasar un rato muuuy divertido.

Será pesado pero no torpe. Antes de que pueda reaccionar me jala de un brazo con violencia y termino estrellándome contra él. Viste cuero y tela rasposa. Es alto y fornido. Más que Ravel.

-Te prometo que será inolvidable para ti…

Todos se carcajean y me revuelvo para liberarme. Sin embargo, el Jefe me levanta para echarme sobre su hombro. Mi morral cae por el movimiento, llevándose mi gorro con él. Pataleo con fuerza, golpeando su espalda con mis puños, buscando lastimarlo pero esa mole parece hecha de concreto. Sujetándome por mis rodillas, me lleva fuera del edificio.

No puedo evitar que lágrimas de rabia y miedo rueden por mis mejillas. En esta posición me es imposible ubicar a donde vamos. La pandilla nos rodea; su alboroto y olor cancelan toda posibilidad de localización. El Jefe me carga a paso veloz. Mi corazón late tan aprisa que lo siento en mis oídos. Estoy temblando. Sé qué dolor y tortura me esperan y eso me aterra. Ravel me ha protegido tanto que nunca había pasado por esta experiencia horrible. Nadie me había puesto un dedo encima.

¡Ravel, por favor, ayúdame!

Para cuando llegamos a su guarida mis fuerzas están mermadas. Debe ser una especie de túnel pues el sol deja abruptamente de tocarme. Aromas indescriptibles entre basura y agua de caño me hablan mucho del lugar. Es una alcantarilla.

El Jefe me lleva por unos corredores laterales, finalmente me tira sobre una especie de cama que no es otra cosa sino un colchón viejo cubierto de frazadas sucias de no quiero saber qué.

-Que no me molesten. Ya luego tendrán su turno.

-Sí, Jefe.

Los pasos de los subordinados se reparten, perdiéndose. Temblando me deslizo hasta chocar con la pared de cemento. El Jefe se acerca, riéndose de mí. Quisiera hacer algo pero mi terror me nubla la razón. Si pudiera hablar al menos gritaría o insultaría a los cobardes. Un chasquido. El peso del Jefe hace doblarse al colchón cuando comienza a subir en éste, desabrochándose su cinturón metálico.

-Shh, lindura. Voy a tratarte con delicadez, no te preocupes.

Estoy sollozando. No sé que hacer más que temblar. Ravel debe estar ya en aquel edificio y no ha encontrado más que mi morral, mi gorro y mi bastón. ¿Cómo puede buscarme?

El Jefe me jala por mi antebrazo, chocando sus labios contra los míos. Es asqueroso. La barba insipiente de su piel reseca se masajea contra mi rostro lampiño. Aprieto mis labios para evitar algo desagradable. Me separa para estrellarme en el colchón, dejando caer su peso en mi débil cuerpo, haciéndome jadear y dándole la oportunidad de invadir mi boca con su lengua monstruosa. Su aliento podrido me inunda, provocándome náuseas y más llanto. Con sus rodillas toscas separa a la fuerza mis muslos, restregándose contra mi cadera. Es evidente su excitación. Uso lo que queda de mis fuerzas para resistirme, liberándome del beso pero no de su cuerpo. Los resortes del colchón rechinan ante la revuelta. El Jefe se levanta molesto para asestarme una dura bofetada. Mi rostro se ladea, siento mis labios sangrar. Más sollozos salen a borbotones en tanto manos rudas van abriendo mis ropas.

La punzada en mi boca no duele más que una memoria amarga.

Yo solía comportarme así con Joey.

Alegando que éramos esposos le obligaba a tener sexo a la fuerza, cuando me entraba la rabia por verlo platicar con otro hombre o hacer algo que yo no le había permitido. Era una bestia con él. Muchas veces lo dejaba llorando y sangrando entre las piernas. No cabe duda que la vida sabe cobrarse las malas acciones.

La desagradable lengua del Jefe recorre mi pecho desnudo, mordisqueando salvajemente uno de mis pezones, provocándome más lágrimas. Vuelve a poner su rostro sobre el mío, enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos revueltos.

-Estás delicioso¿cómo no te encontré antes?

Vuelve a besarme con la misma brutalidad, lamiendo la sangre que escurre de mis labios, dando ansiosos empujones contra mi vientre.

-Voy a darte la montada de tu vida.

Desata mis pantalones de un tirón para bajarlos hasta mis rodillas. El rumor de su ropa me dice que se baja la cremallera.

Aprieto mis párpados ante lo inevitable.

¡Oh, Ravel¡Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí!

Sin nada de delicadeza toma mis piernas para echarlas sobre sus hombros, aferrándose a mis caderas para colocar la punta de su miembro justo en mi ano. Mi cuerpo no para de temblar. Sé que después de él toda la pandilla hará lo mismo…

Hay un grito aterrador proveniente de uno de los corredores.

-¿Qué diablos…?

Chasquido de agua, golpes, más gritos. Pasos apresurados.

El Jefe me suelta, maldiciendo furioso. Deja el colchón y escucho sus pasos de elefante dirigirse hacia la conmoción.

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!

Respingo ante su espeluznante aullido de dolor, se oye un crujido que sofoca su gorgoteo de voz. Un golpe seco como de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Me hago ovillo, temblando al escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

Peor que una pequeña pandilla, es una más feroz y desalmada. No creo que salga vivo de ésta.

-¿Ojiazul?

Levanto mi rostro como rayo al oír la voz de Ravel. Olfateo a través de todos los desagradables aromas. Ahí está. Su inconfundible aroma. Mis lágrimas se tornan de felicidad y extiendo mis brazos al escucharlo acercarse aprisa hacia mí. Me abraza con cierto temblor: me aferro a él, llorando aliviado y aún asustado.

-¿Estás bien? -afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus manos toman mi rostro.

-¿Te lastimaron? -sacudo mi cabeza para decir que no. Ravel suspira aliviado.

-Perdóname, me alejé demasiado. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Sus gentiles manos abrochan mis ropas, colocándolas en su lugar antes de cepillar mis cabellos en un gesto tranquilizador. Me cuelgo de su cuello, mi llanto se ha transformado en pequeños hipos. Dos fuertes brazos me toman, llevándome lejos de ese infierno. La luz del día que nos golpea es como un hechizo mágico que va mitigando las tinieblas por las que viví en esa alcantarilla. Ra**v**el sigue llevándome hasta que por fin paramos cerca de algo que puede ser un bosquecillo. Él me deposita en un tronco seco con mucha cautela. Una de sus manos limpia con su pulgar mis lágrimas. Hay pájaros trinando a lo lejos.

-Te prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar…

Mi conmoción ha disminuido, dejándome pensar más atinadamente. Una pregunta me asalta inmediatamente.

_-¿Cómo me encontraste/_

-Oh, mi Ojiazul. That fucking pandilla dejó manchada la nieve con la porquería de sus botas. Seguí su rastro.

_-¿Peleaste tú solo contra tantos/_

-Tenme más confianza, Ojiazul. Claro que sí. Ravel sabe como pelear. ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mis forzadas vacaciones con los monjes ésos que pelean¿Y a qué viene tanta pregunta, eh? No es forma de agradecer un rescate.

Tiene razón. Sonrío débilmente, abrazándolo por los hombros. El soba mi espalda con ternura, besando mi sien como suele hacerlo, tranquilizándome. Ravel toma mis manos para dejarlas en mi regazo. Se mueve y siento mi cabeza cubierta por un familiar gorro de lana mientras una correa pasar por mi cuello, dejándome un peso conocido. Es mi viejo morral de cuero. Lo palpo con alegría, buscando en su interior mi bastón, pinturas y encontrando nuevos periódicos.

-Tienes suerte de no haber arruinado el bastón. No te preocupes, esos infelices ya no volverán a molestarte.

Algo me perturba pero prefiero no hacer ningún comentario. Ravel es muy dulce y protector conmigo pero sé muy bien de lo que es capaz cuando enfurece. A juzgar por lo que escuché, debe haber matado a todos.

Solo por mí.

No quiero imaginarme como lo hizo. Ravel ha crecido en una cara del mundo que no deja espacio para vacilaciones. Ha través de sus relatos me he dado cuenta que muchísimas veces tuvo que arrebatar una vida para defenderse y sobrevivir. De la misma manera en que roba y pelea, de lo contrario hubiera muerto. No puedo juzgar un modo de vida que personas como yo crearon con su despotismo e indiferencia, amasando fortunas a costa de los menos favorecidos.

-¿Te sientes mejor para caminar? –pregunta tomando mis manos entre las suyas- ¿O prefieres que te siga cargando?

Me levanto para responderle. Ríe como un niño travieso y me pone su brazo para que yo lo tome. Marchamos por el bosquecillo, el silba una de sus extrañas melodías que no atino a reconocer pero me agradan bastante. Tal y como venimos haciéndolo estos años, me guía por campo traviesa todo el resto de la tarde. A pesar del frío del aire y de la nieve, la calidez de Ravel me hace olvidar que somos solo unos mendigos perdidos en estas tierras y que yo no puedo ver ni hablar. Su compañía hace que toda adversidad sea una simple nube pasajera.

Para cuando los rayos del sol dejan de calentarnos pues está atardeciendo, hemos llegado a unas vías de tren. Caminando entre ellas, recorremos un largo trecho hasta toparnos con un vagón. Ravel se detiene y yo con él, sintiéndolo buscar en su abrigo algo. El rumor del papel revela lo que seguramente es el mapa que robó.

-Esta debe ser la vía que buscamos. Tenemos que averiguar si este tren es el correcto. -guardando su mapa, me lleva a lo largo de los vagones.

-¡Holy Mother, este es¿Ya ves, Ojiazul, como Ravel siempre tiene la razón?

Estoy seguro que así es. Extiendo mi mano para buscar y sentir la placa del vagón, recorriendo una delgada línea palpo unas letras emblastadas.

U. S. Continental.

-Ven, aquí hay un vagón esperándonos. Señor Ojiazul, su asiento reservado le aguarda.

Con una sonrisa me vuelvo para acercarnos a un vagón de carga. Ravel se separa de mí. Sus pies deben de tocar el cabestrillo y le oigo pujar para abrir la puerta que se desliza. Las piedras chocan cuando él cae en ellas.

-Ahora, a subir.

Sus manos toman mi cintura para levantarme en vilo no sin antes darme un beso en los labios. Me sienta en la orilla del vagón y me arrastro a su interior. Éste se encuentra tapizado con madera en su interior, haciéndolo muy confortable para soportar el largo y frío viaje nocturno que nos espera. Hay periódicos en el piso, de suerte que nos ayudará a no sentir tanto el duro metal. Ravel sube, la puerta chirria al cerrarse.

Sus brazos vuelven a rodearme cuando se sienta a mi lado y me acomodo de nuevo en su pecho. Transcurre un tiempo considerable cuando el silbido de la máquina anuncia la partida del tren. Ravel susurra a mi oído.

-Allá vamos, Ojiazul.

Con un beso en su barbuda mejilla cierro mis ojos para dormir en sus brazos. Sabiéndome protegido y amado.

Este es mi hogar y lo agradezco infinitamente. No hay lugar donde querría estar que a su lado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	3. Las predicciones del viejo Brandy Vodka

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas: ¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Espero que siga gustando esta historia loca mía… jejeje…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Ojos que_

_Han derramado tantas lágrimas por penas_

_De dolor _

_De amor de tantas despedidas_

_Y de esperas._

_Soledad _

_es todo lo que tengo ahora_

_Y tus recuerdos_

_Que hacen más_

_Triste la angustia de vivir pensando en ti…._

……………………… _Mis ojos tristes, Juan Gabriel._

CAPÍTULO II. Las predicciones del viejo Brandy Vodka.

Pueden existir diferentes formas de combatir el frío invernal durante el viaje en un vagón de tren, pero mi favorita siempre será una tierna y lenta sesión de sexo. El calor que emana de Ravel es mi mejor abrigo. Sus brazos envolviéndome mientras susurra a mi oído una sarta de tonterías que se le ocurren como románticas. Su ancho pecho contra mi espalda, nuestras piernas entrelazadas: moviéndonos tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna.

Debo aceptar que en mi "otra" vida jamás hubiera accedido a ser poseído, pero Ravel lo merece. Quizá no pueda amarlo completamente, así que le doy todo lo que queda de mí para dar. Desde la primera vez que me tomó hasta ahora, nunca se ha comportado grosero o ansioso, cosa que me sorprende de sobremanera, a pesar de ser mayor que yo y con más fuerza física. Sus embestidas son suaves y gentiles, como sus caricias y besos sobre mi cuello y mejilla.

Jadeo sosegadamente, aferrándome a sus brazos. Una de sus manos baja hasta mi vientre para tomar mi propia erección. Tendidos sobre nuestro costado, esta posición hace mucho más largo el encuentro. Giro mi rostro para buscar sus labios, que no me niega, enredando su lengua con la mía, mientras sus dedos estimulan certeros mi miembro.

Debido a la ropa que no nos hemos quitado, nuestros cuerpos sudan profusamente. El vaivén del tren parece unirse al nuestro. El aire helado que se cuela por las rendijas del vagón no nos afecta. Es de madrugada, cuando el frío tiene la menor temperatura pero Ravel me hace pasarlo por alto. Siento un conocido y delicioso hormigueo electrizante, que va cobrando fuerza, anunciando un próximo orgasmo.

Ravel sigue moviéndose tranquilamente dentro de mí, cambiando su movimiento de cadera, tocando con ello mi próstata. Si pudiera, gritaría de placer ante el toque. Él sonríe sobre mi cuello, lamiendo el sudor que corre por éste. Muy a mi pesar es un gran amante que ha perfeccionado sus artes conmigo. Levanto una mano pata atrapar sus cabellos y traerlo de regreso a mis labios. La oleada de placer crece y no puedo resistirme más. Besándolo con fuerza, dejo que el clímax me consuma, eyaculando en su mano, con mi cuerpo estremeciéndose. Ravel no tarda en seguirme y siento sus caderas vibrar antes de llenarme con su esencia.

Ambos jadeamos exhaustos, sin separarnos. De hecho, lo agradezco, Ravel es como una droga para mí, tal vez estoy siendo dependiente de su compañía y persona, pero no quiero alejarme de él.

Soy nada sin él.

-Ojiazul…

Con tiernos besitos llena mi mejilla, en tanto le siento buscar un papel del suelo para limpiarse. Le gusta consentirme; sabe que me agrada que me consienta. Separándose de mí, termina su tarea. Me quedo tendido en mi lugar, mientras volvemos a abrocharnos el pantalón. Su cuerpo vuelve a yacer junto al mío y me pego contra el suyo, buscando sus brazos para enredarlos con los míos.

Usando uno de sus anchos antebrazos, reposo mi cabeza en él como una almohada. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldan perfectamente, guardando el calor hasta que amanezca. Es extraño, pero a pesar del cansancio no puedo dormir. Ravel deja su rostro apoyado sobre mi sien y escucho su respiración lenta. Duerme profundamente. Me temo que la culpa es la responsable del insomnio.

Le soy infiel a Joey.

Aunque si se toma en cuenta que estoy "muerto", la infidelidad no vale para un viudo. Este remordimiento es sólo para mí. Con seguridad, Joey ya debe tener una pareja, una que realmente le valore y que no le haga sentir como si fuera un mueble más de una lujosa mansión. Me encargué de marchitar su cariño con mis constantes olvidos, maltratos y abusos. Poco a poco maté el amor que una vez nos juramos y que habíamos sellado con un enlace matrimonial.

Joey no es culpable de nada. Soy yo.

Pero no me bastó con mi hermoso esposo, también con Mokuba, mi pequeño hermano. Le di una vida llena de lujos y comodidades cuando en realidad lo único que siempre quiso fue mi compañía. Me adentré en los negocios, las juntas, las compras, ventas, adquisiciones y lo olvidé. Creció más abandonado que un niño de la calle. Por eso se quedaba al lado de Joey cuando nos casamos, porque le vio como un padre. Yo no era nada para él.

Deben haber suspirado aliviados cuando encontraron el auto destrozado y carbonizado. Al fin el monstruo estaba muerto. En estas esferas no llegan las noticias de la alta sociedad, pero con seguridad Kaiba Corp debió mejorar cuando Mokuba –o Joey- tomaron las riendas. Mis ex empleados siempre les sonreían cuando llegaban a las oficinas y morían por servirles, no dudo que los apoyaran para sacar a delante la compañía. Inclusive los clientes debieron de auxiliarlos.

Muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia.

Todo debe ser mejor sin mí. Todo era mejor que yo, a decir verdad. El mundo ha girado y tengo lo que merezco. O quizá no. Ravel es una bendición. Pudo dejarme morir o bien pudo abandonarme con las hermanas en la Misión; pero prefirió sacarme adelante entre sus anécdotas viajeras y bromas espontáneas. Ha prometido que este próximo año saldremos de Estados Unidos para trasladarnos a Europa y llevarme a Notre Dame o Florencia como una "luna de miel".

Tengo más de lo que puedo pedir.

Y aunque lloro en silencio por el amor de Joey o mi hermanito Mokuba; aquí, entre los brazos de este bribonzuelo, es donde debo estar. El mundo del dinero, la fama, el estatus… no… el mundo "real" no tiene lugar ya para mí. Es penoso y cruel por momentos, pero esta vida al lado de Ravel es un capullo que me protege del monstruo que solía ser. Extraño ver y hablar, desearía hacerlo para tener una imagen más vívida de Ravel, no por volver a contemplar lo que perdí con mis propias acciones. Sería un tormento mirar a Joey como aquél…

No, no debo recordarlo. Ya no tiene caso.

El culpable de todo soy yo. Sólo yo.

Me remuevo para acurrucarme en el pecho de mi ladrón y vagabundo preferido. En su dormitar me abraza con fuerza, para no soltarme. Siento el sueño aproximarse y cedo ante su poder. El tren sigue corriendo, el sonido de las ruedas sobre las vías a toda velocidad es mi arrullo. Pronto llegaremos. El nuevo día nos traerá emociones y aventuras que vivir.

Este es mi hogar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ojiazul, despierta. Hemos llegado.

La voz de Ravel me trae de vuelta, sus dedos acarician dulcemente mi mejilla. No quisiera moverme ahora, el suelo donde estoy se ha calentado con mi cuerpo, pero es inevitable. Bostezando y estirando mis brazos, me siento. El frío continúa con su habitual ventisca helada. Hay una variedad de olores colándose por el vagón.

La ciudad.

-Es hora de pasear.

La puerta se desliza trabajosamente. Ravel brinca al suelo empedrado mientras me acerco a la puerta. Como ya es costumbre, me toma en brazos para bajarme. Yo le sonrío, rodeando su cuello.

-¿Qué te apetece para desayunar, Ojiazul? –me pregunta al caminar lejos de la estación del tren.

_-/Un filete de res con champiñones/_

Su carcajada abierta se acompaña de unas palmadas. Saco mi bastón para armarlo. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo dinero. Con suerte conseguiremos algo decente que comer. Le muestro los billetes y monedas a Ravel.

-Oh, es verdad. Yo también tengo lo mío. En esta ciudad debe haber un lugar donde comamos sin molestias. ¿Qué dice, Monsieur?

Guardo el dinero, asintiendo. Pasamos un tramo sin pavimentar y tocamos la acera citadina. El rumor de autos y pasos apresurados les escucho lejanos. La polución y la nieve sucia pueden olfatearse también. Debemos estar en los llamados cinturones de miseria, donde siempre nos movemos. Ravel se ha quedado quieto, tal vez meditando hacia donde ir primero.

_-/ ¿Qué sucede/_

-Umm, tenemos que movernos hacia el centro. Todo aquí está so damm, desolado, y no tiene nada bueno.

Mi corazón late aprisa. En estos submundos mina la ignorancia y el analfabetismo. Nadie me reconoce. Pero caminar en las calles de la clase media, representa un peligro, a pesar de haber transcurrido años. Todavía temo que me reconozcan y me arrebaten de los brazos de Ravel, quien debe leer mi expresión pues me abraza por la cintura, dando un beso sonoro a mi frente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. A little, ¿de acuerdo? Vi unas bodegas cerca de la estación. Podremos dormir ahí cuando regresemos. No pasa nada.

_-/Está bien/_

-Sin angustias, ¿trato hecho?

_-/O.K./_

Seguimos por callejones que se van ensanchando pues las aceras son más amplias a medida que las recorro con mi bastón. Los claxons y motores ya se oyen cercanos. Hay mucho ruido. Debe tratarse de una calle llena de comercios o algo parecido. Casi enseguida, el pisoteo constante sobre la nieve y la acera está frente a nosotros. Aprieto la mano enlazada con la de Ravel. Perfumes femeninos, humo de escapes de carros, colonias varoniles, tacones, silbidos, pláticas apresuradas, rumos de bolsas de plástico, llantas chirriando; todo eso invade mis sentidos. Hace frío y empeora con la contaminación en el aire.

-Oh my God! Allá va un potencial cliente. Tengo que alcanzarlo. Entre más money ahorrado esté en nuestros bolsillos, mejor.

_-/No quiero que nos separemos/_

-Ve a tu derecha, Ojiazul, hay un pequeño parque. Espérame ahí.

_-/Vuelve pronto/_

Retomándome de la cintura, Ravel me da un profundo beso en la boca.

-Es una promesa.

Su trote junto con su aroma se alejan, perdiéndose en este mar de ruido y olores. Suspiro con fuerza para darme ánimos antes de girarme a mi derecha. Uso mi mano libre para guiarme con las paredes que voy rozando en mi camino. Los pasos van de aquí para allá, evitándome, no escucho comentario alguno sobre mi persona. Son calles viejas, pues las construcciones son de piedra o tabique en su mayoría, sin muchas ventanas. Esquivando botes de basura, vitrinas, sillas y mesas; camino hasta toparme con la primera gran avenida. Hay gente sin moverse, como esperando. Semáforo en rojo. Los autos dejan de avanzar y su motor en espera se hace un murmullo homogéneo al tiempo que los pasos continúan sus sendas. Semáforo en verde.

Sin perder tiempo, cruzo para continuar por esta larga calle. Un perrito pasa ladrándome, su ama lo reprime bastante enojada. Sigo hasta cruzar otra venida y más tarde escucho el sonido claro de una fuente. El aroma de los árboles secos me guía. Debe ser el parque. Me dirijo a la fuente para buscar un asiento. Metros no muy lejos hallo una banca de metal, helada y húmeda. El piso es de piedra y hay palomas cerca de mí, sus gorgoteos son numerosos. Casi no hay personas por aquí. De vez en cuando unos tacones o una bicicleta pasan frente a mí. Con mi aliento trato de calentar mis manos. El sol no es muy fuerte. Seguramente está nublado. Me pregunto cuanto tardará Ravel.

Un rechinido de ruedas oxidadas se viene acercando. Perro**s** ladran a la misma distancia. Las ruedas tiemblan por el suelo de piedra y se oye vibrar unas rejas de aluminio. Es un carrito de supermercado.

¿Será acaso…? Es casi imposible.

Olor de perro mojado se une al de la basura, cartón y desperdicios, que vienen con el sonido chirriante. No lo puedo creer, es…

-¡Ojiazul, mira nada más que sorpresota!

Brandy Vodka y su cuadrilla de perros y gatos.

El mismo se autonombró así por su gran afición a estas dos bebidas: el brandy y el vodka. Botellas en su carrito lo acreditan. Se acerca hasta mi banca para abrazarme con alegría, rozando apenas mi oreja con su sombrero. Es muy bajito y temo que con algún defecto de nacimiento pues su espalda tiene una joroba algo pronunciada, además de sus manos y piernas cortas. De rostro ancho, grasoso y siempre oliente a sus bebidas, es una persona muy bonachona. Sus perros y gatos callejeros le siguen fielmente a donde sea. Todos con nombres curiosos.

Brandy es un ser misterioso.

-Hey, hey, hey… -ríe con su voz ronca pero musical, posando una mano en mi vientre- Ravel te dejó su marca, ¿eh?

Siento mis mejillas calientes, aún ignoro como hace para saber ese tipo de cosas.

-Ese muchacho, ¿dónde está, ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte aquí, solo?

_-/Fue tras un "cliente"/_

-Oh… -Brandy se sienta con dificultad, el sobrepeso- ¿Cómo te ha ido, bello Ojiazul?

_-/Bien, gracias/_

-¿No más pesadillas?

Debería inscribirse en la asociación de videntes.

_-/Unas pocas/_

-Oh… -vuelve a repetir- Bueno, nosotros también estamos vivos, que es lo que cuenta. Boing murió la semana pasada de frío, pobrecilla. Por eso hemos andado por aquí, viajando. Pantuflas tiene resfriado, pero un samaritano doctor de animales me regaló unas pastillas para él y todos los demás. Nike se peleó con un perro de vigilancia, el muy necio y ahora nada cojeando. Botines, Sprite, Googles y Kodak están sanos.

_-/ ¿Y Muñeca de Trapo/_

Un maullido es mi respuesta. Brandy palmea su muslo para llamar a su vieja gata. Su primera amiga.

-Eso es –Brandy la pone en mi regazo, el peludo y rechoncho cuerpo de la gata se contornea cuando paso mi mano por su lomo- Toda una dama, ¿no crees, Ojiazul?

Asiento acariciando a la minina que se para sobre sus patas traseras para restregar su hocico contra mi barbilla.

-Suficiente, Muñeca de Trapo, a Ravel no le gustará que su Ojiazul huela a gata.

Maullando coqueta una vez más, la felina salta desde mi regazo hasta el carrito que se cimbra ligeramente al caer ella. Brandy se mueve, el sonido de una taparosca girando y el inconfundible aroma del vodka hablan de su trago.

-Qué bueno que te encontré, Ojiazul. No es bueno celebrar el Año Nuevo sólo con animales que caminan en cuatro patas.

Río ante su comentario entre líneas.

-Este nuevo año promete grandes cambios. Y uno de ellos es para ti, Ojiazul hermoso.

_-/ ¿De qué hablas/_

-Ya lo sabrás. Dime, ¿ya comiste algo?

_-/Estamos en eso/_

Brandy se levanta para buscar algo en su carrito. Todos sus "amigos" se echan cerca de mis pies. Él coloca en mi mano un bulto envuelto en un rasposo papel estraza.

-Anda, come.

Quiero protestar, pero él palmea mi hombro, volviendo a sentarse.

-No, nada de peros. Come o no aguantarás otra montada de Ravel.

Esta vez siento todo mi rostro arder, causando una nueva risa de Brandy. Con el fin de distraer mis pensamientos, abro el bulto. Es pan francés con aderezo y algo de pavo ahumado en perfecto estado.

-Una chiquilla me lo regaló a cambio de decirle donde escondía el dinero su papá –me explica Brandy.

El hambre diezma cualquier orgullo y sin demora doy un mordisco. El pan está tostado y muy sabroso. Brandy sigue tomando su vodka. A mitad de tan buen manjar me detengo, para reservar esta parte para Ravel.

-Ojiazul, termínalo. Tu amante podrá comer otro.

Prefiero ignorar su último comentario. Este pequeño festín calma mi hambriento estómago. Pero Brandy me tiene una sorpresa.

-Bebe esto.

Sus manos me entregan una caliente taza desechable de café. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

-A caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo, Ojiazul.

Entre nosotros no existen los prejuicios ni las discriminaciones; por lo tanto me bebo el café, que para mi gusto, parece hecho en una cafetería de prestigio. No hago más preguntas, es un obsequio que entibia mi garganta y cuerpo.

-Eso es, lindo Ojiazul.

Él se recuesta en la banca en lo que bebo.

-Si diéramos las cosas por sentadas, nunca viviríamos el cambio. El mundo gira y nosotros con él. No hay cosa imposible, no se ha hecho todavía.

Cuando Brandy Vodka habla así, me pone nervioso; el alcohol le afecta de manera peculiar.

-Recuérdate cuando digas "así soy yo", porque estarás proclamándote esclavo de un pasado que te atormenta y del cual no quieres liberarte…

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras que no tienen cabida ahora.

-El amor cura todas las heridas y perdona todas las ofensas, Ojiazul.

¿Por qué me dirá eso?

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Largo de aquí, esto no es un basurero!

La voz de un policía acercándose interrumpe ese momento de trance de mi amigo pordiosero. Nos levantamos para marcharnos con el policía insultando a nuestras progenitoras. Apoyado en el mango del carrito que Brandy maneja con mi bastón colgando de mi muñeca camino junto a él, escoltado por sus perros y gatos en tanto doy un sorbo a la taza de café, saboreando el grano. No sé cuando vuelva a probar algo así.

-Vamos a mi nueva casa, Ojiazul. Nos hicimos un refugio excelente. Una ciudad como ésta tira tantas cosas tan útiles.

No tengo otra opción pues el representante de la ley no me permitirá quedarme a esperar a Ravel. De nuevo pierdo su rastro; pero esta vez tengo la protección de Brandy y sus amigos caninos, difícilmente alguien podría acercársenos. Caminamos un buen trecho hasta dejar atrás la ciudad y entrara al descampado donde un penetrante olor a basura y residuos reina. Un basurero. El sitio favorito de Brandy.

-Sígueme, Ojiazul, es por aquí.

Caminando entre terracería hecha de desperdicios aplastados, me aferro al tembloroso carrito. El sendero es irregular pero pronto nos detenemos. Brandy toma mi brazo para guiarme a su "casa". Un corral de láminas putrefactas y cartón usado.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

Usando una cubeta como asiento, me acerco al fuego existente para calentarme. Sólo Brandy puede intimar con nosotros, o bien, Ravel le permite acercarse. Mi dulce protector no deja que extraños nos hagan compañía. Sin embargo, Brandy Vodka parece conocer a Ravel de tiempo y con esos trances mediáticos provocados por el alcohol no dudo que haya ganado su hostil corazón.

-Ravel se "escabechó" a unos canallas, ¿cierto?

Desconozco si mi expresión muestra asombro, pero levanto mi rostro hacia Brandy frente a mí.

-Ya le he dicho que no haga eso o se meterá en grandes problemas, pero no me hace caso. ¿Por qué lo hizo para variar la tonada?

_-/Unos pandilleros me secuestraron y trataron de violarme/_

El gordinflón amigo bufa, palmeando ambos muslos. Me parece que Kodak ladra como apoyando su gesto.

-Bueno, en tal caso, cuando se trata de ti, Ojiazul; Ravel puede acabar hasta con el mismo diablo, ¡Oh, sí!

Eso lo sé de antemano. Me angustia pensar que lleguen a encarcelarlo por sus crímenes. Ravel me ha confiado que no le gusta estar encerrado, por eso es vagabundo. Sin reglas ni normas que lo aten. Libertad. Se mataría si estuviera tras las rejas.

Y yo con él.

-Quita esa carita, hermoso Ojiazul. Voy a mandar a Muñeca de Trapo a que busque a tu Ravel. Te me estás tristeando sin él.

Con un silbido, Brandy llama a su gata que responde con varios maullidos.

-Ve con Ravel y tráelo acá.

Otro de los misterios de este singular personaje es la forma en que su gata encuentra a Ravel donde quiera que él esté. Siempre regresa con mi ladrón. Cierro mis abrigos para cruzar mis brazos y así tapar mis manos. Brandy platica con sus animales. Son una familia. Lo envidio por eso. Yo tuve la mía y la abandoné. Ravel me ha sugerido que adoptemos un hijo –es decir, un perro- para que formemos un hogar. Aún no me decido. Tengo la impresión de que no tengo madera para cuidar de una masco… un hijo, pero Ravel cree que sí.

-Ravel te dará tu hogar, Ojiazul. Cuando sientas que todo está perdido, deja que el te guíe al amor. No temas.

Mi piel se enchina y no es por el frío. Brandy está poniéndome nervioso, nunca me había hablado así. La fatiga me hace sentir adormilado, es una buena opción descansar para no escuchar más locuras.

_-/ ¿Puedo dormir un momento/_

-Qué pregunta, por supuesto que sí. Déjame tenderte una manta.

Brandy se levanta y busca de algún rincón una cobija que pone a mis pies para recostarme. Como si fuera un niño con su madre, me envuelve con el resto de la vieja manta, poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

-Descansa, porque necesitarás todas tus energías.

Opto por contar mentalmente borregos hasta que mi mente divague en el mundo onírico. Brandy acaricia mis cabellos mientras voy quedándome dormido poco a poco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-… no, Ravel, entiende. Él no te pertenece, tienes que hacerlo…

El susurro de la voz de Brandy alerta mis oídos, está fuera de la casucha con Ravel, pero no alcanzo a percibir completa su conversación.

-… ¡Yo que sé! Pero ha llegado el momento y lo sabes.

No puedo oír la réplica de Ravel, debe encontrarse un poco más alejado.

-… no se trata de por qué… tú elegiste esto y ahora responde como hombre…

Es una discusión, la voz de Brandy suena airada. Me levanto para salir. Ellos jamás habían peleado entre sí. Brandy está muy raro, quizá la edad. O el alcohol.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Ojiazul –dice Brandy con una risa.

Pero me preocupa la discusión. Ravel viene hacia mí, escucho sus pasos apresurados. Le encuentro, abrazándolo temeroso. El viejo ríe ante la escena.

-Todo está bien, Ojiazul. Brandy y yo estábamos planeando un viaje… es que la ruta no me gusta, eso es todo.

Ravel toma mi mentón para acariciarlo.

-No pasa nada.

Está mintiendo. Su tono de voz me lo dice, hay cierta inseguridad en sus palabras. Como si algo le aterrara. Estrujo su abrigo peludo con un tirón. Que daría por ver su rostro u saber que le ocurre. Ravel me besa para calmarme.

-Bueno, par de palomos enamorados. Si van a seguir besuqueándose, háganlo en otra parte que no sea frente a mis amigos, ¿qué van a pensar?

Tallando mi espalda, Ravel me lleva de vuelta a la casa de Brandy, sentándonos sobre la manta. El fuego se renueva cuando nuestro loco amigo arroja algo dentro del bote. Ravel está tenso, pero no me dice nada. Sus brazos me rodean, atrayéndome a su pecho. Brandy camina rodeando el bote y parándose frente a nosotros para ondear hojas de papel. El silencio de Ravel me dice que quizá está leyendo o viendo algo, lo que me preocupa más.

-Ya es de noche y lo mejor es dormir. Con su permiso, este viejo borracho se irá a la camita –dice Brandy que con tumbos y algunos regaños para sus amigos, se recuesta en otro lado.

Me separo de Ravel, a quien percibo más contrariado.

_-/ ¿Qué pasa/_

-Nada… -contesta en un susurro.

_-/No me mientas/_

-No lo hago, estate tranquilo.

_-/ ¿Qué pasa/_

-Ojiazul…

_-/ ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con Brandy/_

-Ya te dije que no era una discusión, es un plan de viaje.

_-/ ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa/_

-…

_-/Ravel, contéstame/_

Odio que se quede callado de esa manera. Golpeo frustrado su pecho, Ravel atrapa mi puño para extender mis dedos y besarlos con ternura. Solo me hace enojar más. De un gentil tirón me atrae hacia él y me besa. No es un beso apasionado, sino de consuelo. Está tenso. Algo muy malo debió ponerlo así. Él es bastante temerario.

-Vamos a ir a Nueva Jersey.

Frunzo mi ceño, confundido.

_-/ ¿Por qué/_

Tengo que llevarte al lugar donde pueden curar tus heridas.

¿Mis ojos y mis cuerdas vocales? ¿Con qué objeto?

_-/ ¿Por qué precisamente en Nueva Jersey?_

-Ahí es el lugar correcto.

_-/Yo no necesito ver a ningún médico. Estoy bien. Además, no quiero ir a un sitio que te pone así/_

-Te amo, Ojiazul.

Me siento en cuclillas, frente a él. Trago saliva por sus palabras… tengo que hacerlo.

_-/Yo también te amo, Ravel/_

Él me abraza, posando su barbilla en mi cuello. Sé que no me cree pues no suenan sinceras mis palabras, pero no me lo recrimina. Rodeo sus hombros. Hay algo que no quiere revelarme sobre todo este asunto que me angustia. Me angustia demasiado.

-Shh, tranquilo. Escucha, Ojiazul –Ravel murmura a mi oído- En Nueva Jersey tuve una experiencia de shit, por eso siempre he evitado ir de nuevo a ese lugar. Pero Brandy me enseñó algo que va ayudarte. Y voy a llevarte, lo necesitas.

Sacudo mi cabeza para negar, él me abraza aún más.

-The bussiness es que no se trata de si quieres o no. Es necesario. Ya es tiempo, por favor, no te pongas así.

Mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Mis ojos derraman lágrimas de ansiedad y frustración. No puedo comprenderle, ni a él ni a sus razones. ¿Habré hecho algo que molestó a Ravel y por eso me dejará ahí? Él toma mi mentón con fuerza.

-No llores. Jamás voy a abandonarte –me murmura como adivinando mis palabras- Siempre has confiado en mí, no dejes de hacerlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

No sé que hacer. Ravel besa mis lágrimas, obligándome a recostarme junto con él; compartiendo la manta que Brandy me dio, y quien por cierto, ronca plácidamente. El frío se hace menos cruel en los brazos de Ravel. Mis cabellos son cepillados por sus gruesos dedos.

-Te he cuidado tanto como para acobardarme in the last.

_-/ ¿The last/_

-Sí, tu recuperación. Es tiempo que sanes tus heridas.

_-/Yo no…/_

-Shh, vamos a descansar. Duerme entre mis brazos, Ojiazul, yo siempre te protegeré.

Tardo un tiempo considerable en conciliar el sueño. Desearía que Brandy no le hubiera dicho nada a Ravel. Pero no quiero iniciar una pelea por algo que supuestamente va a ayudarme… eso… no lo quiero. Estoy perfectamente bien. Si acaso tengo alguna herida no sanará, pues es imposible que Joey y Mokuba estén preocupados por mí y buscándome. Yo perdí su cariño a propósito. Eso no tiene solución.

-Feliz Año Nuevoooooo… -exclama Brandy en un ronquido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, después de que desayunamos otra de las misteriosas comidas de nuestro amigo y contamos algunas aventuras, Ravel se despide de Brandy antes de marcharnos, pero éste me detiene.

-Tengo un grandioso regalo para ti, precioso Ojiazul.

El choque de todos sus trastos suena fuera de su casucha, donde nos encontramos, antes de que vuelva a mí.

-Estás muy grandote, Ojiazul, ¿podrías agacharte un poco?

Asó lo hago, inmediatamente los brazos de Brandy rodean mi cuello al colocarme algo.

-Es un "buenasuerte", Ojiazul. De ahora en adelante, no debes quitártelo, ¿lo prometes?

_-/Lo prometo/_

-Eso es todo, Ojiazul bonito. Tú y tu Ravel ya pueden irse.

En el camino fuera del basurero le pregunto a Ravel que es, pero mi ladronzuelo ríe como un niño travieso sin decirme nada. Es un pedazo de cartón, no muy grueso y tiene cierto plástico de una cara; con dos rudimentarios orificios donde se amarran un par de tiesas y viejas agujetas que rodean mi cuello.

Pero lo que contiene como imagen, lo desconozco.

Suspiro con resignación mientras Ravel me toma en brazos, como ya es su costumbre, llevándome así, acompañado de su canción en silbidos hasta la estación de tren donde buscamos y subimos en el tren que nos llevará a Nueva Jersey.

Espero que este año sea bueno para mí como me lo predijo Brandy Vodka.


	4. Aullidos en una noche de tormenta

Título: ANIMA.

Autora: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas: ¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A todos mis reviews: gueno, pues no es lo que parece ni mucho menos, como diría en un programa de televisión, ¿así lo creen? ¡Pues no es cierto! je je je…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

_... Missing, Evanescence._

_Como el álamo al camino  
La estrella al anochecer  
Como el sauce lo es al río  
Mi amor a tu amor fue fiel._

Y qué pasó de aquel amor  
Y qué pasó de nuestro ayer  
Que ya no puedo estar sin ti  
Que ya no puedo más vivir  
Ni se quien soy ni que seré  
Ni adonde voy ni adonde iré.

_... Como el álamo al camino, Julio Iglesias._

CAPÍTULO III. Aullidos en una noche de tormenta.

El vagón por el que viajamos esta vez es una especie de corralón. La puerta se compone de gruesos tablones horizontales, el resto de las paredes es de metal. El frío pasa por entre los espacios de las maderas que vibran por el movimiento del tren corriendo en la noche nevada. De suerte estamos aquí, hay una tormenta salvaje afuera. Se escucha el silbido del viento invernal. Estamos atravesando un bosque, el inconfundible olor de los pinos se percibe fuertemente.

Una vez más no puedo dormir, Ravel yace en un rincón, agotado. Estos días hemos estado viajando casi el día completo, haciendo breves paradas. Mis pies están adoloridos al igual que mis manos. Yo no sé por qué tanta prisa en llegar. Nueva Jersey no se irá. Acerco mi rostro a la puerta, el viento echa hacia atrás mis cabellos, enfriando mi nariz y mejillas. El aroma de este bosque es muy parecido a…

No, no, no, no, no.

Un largo aullido ondea al viento. Un lobo de las montañas. Otro más le responde a lo lejos. La tormenta hace que suenen mucho más largos en su eco. Algunos copos de nieve golpean mis mejillas.

¿Por qué te niegas a recordar, Seto Kaiba? ¿A qué le temes?

Conocí a Joey Wheeler en el primer año de preparatoria. Fue lo que se llama amor a primera vista, aunque nuestro primer encuentro fue un poco catastrófico. De solo saludarnos terminamos peleándonos hasta que el mismo Director nos llevó a Detención. Ahí calmamos nuestra furia y comenzamos a conocernos. Días después éramos grandes amigos. El vivía con su padre, un alcohólico que le golpeaba por cualquier motivo y le robaba el dinero que ganaba de vender periódicos; eso lo hacía para comer y estudiar. Su madre le había abandonado, llevándose a su pequeña hermana a América. Peleaba constantemente en las calles con las bandas y no era el mejor alumno de la clase. Por su trabajo siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela y se quedaba dormido a media clase

Yo, en cambio, tenía por hogar una lujosa mansión heredada por nuestro padrastro, Gozaburo Kaiba. Él nos había adoptado, a mi hermano menor, Mokuba y a mí, con el fin llenar el vacío de un primogénito muerto. Gozaburo era un desalmado pero ingenioso comerciante. Finalmente falleció y me quedé a cargo de todo, convirtiéndome en un muy joven CEO de Kaiba Corp., aunque era un genio para los negocios, necesitaba de los estudios oficiales y por ello me encontraba en la preparatoria. Me sentía superior a todos y a todo. Nada me era imposible.

Estos dos mundos opuestos se conocieron y se enamoraron.

Joey tenía a sus fieles amigos, Yugi, Atemu, Tea, Tristán, Marik, Ishizu y Ryou que le cuidaban de mí y de lo que pudiera ocasionarle; desconocían que en cuestión de días ya éramos amantes. Una tarde después de terminar un proyecto escolar, le abracé y le besé con la misma seguridad que siempre me caracterizaba. Ese día fue mío por primera vez.

Mi cachorro.

Un nuevo aullido resuena entre los silbidos salvajes de la tormenta.

Con la ayuda de mi albacea conseguí apartar a Joey de la cruel vida que llevaba e incluso le propuse matrimonio, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños. Me sentía feliz y dichoso como un rey cuando aceptó. Nos casamos muy jóvenes, a decir verdad, apenas estábamos cumpliendo 16 años. Pero todo marchó muy bien, e incluso sus amigos, que primero nos celaron por miedo a que yo me burlara de él; ahora eran parte de mi pequeña "familia": mi esposo, mi hermanito y yo.

Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en un hombre insensible, ambicioso y egoísta que sólo se interesaba en conseguir más dinero, fama y pisotear a los demás para alimentar mi soberbia. Aquella flama romántica entre Joey y yo se apagó. El tomó el papel de madre y padre con Mokuba, mientras yo viajaba constantemente.

Así pasaron varios años. Joey terminó sus estudios junto conmigo pero no le permití ejercer su profesión. Ya en ese entonces comencé a tratarlo como si fuera uno más de mis empleados. Reprimía sus cualidades y dotes con el fin de tenerlo en la mansión todo el tiempo posible. Más tarde, mis tratos hacia él no fueron menos que aquellos para una prostituta barata. Mis ausencias se hicieron más prolongadas, dejando solos a mi esposo y a mi hermano, los cuales tuvieron que compartir momentos importantes sin mí.

Fue ahí donde mi ruina comenzó, no me percaté sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Joey comenzó a tener "salidas" extrañas y llamadas telefónicas misteriosas, de las que no me daba explicación. Aunque no tenía el tiempo para escucharle, sólo llegaba a la mansión para abusar de él, gritarle, humillarlo y pelear con mi hermanito, quien me reclamaba mi falta de atención.

Dos aullidos atraviesan la tormenta y llegan hasta mis oídos.

Mi hogar se desmoronaba pero yo seguía con mi actitud. Así era Seto Kaiba. Jamás retrocedía. Viajamos a Washington para cerrar un trato con algunos clientes importantes. La junta tardó menos de lo que creí y regresé al hotel para encontrarme con que Joey no estaba. Furioso, hice que averiguaran a dónde se había marchado. El servicio de taxis me informó que lo habían llevado a otro hotel, del otro lado de la ciudad. Extrañado, tomé mi auto y lo seguí. Al llegar al sitio, di las llaves al valet y pregunté en la recepción por él. No estaba registrado. La ira me consumía. Entonces, mis ojos contemplaron lo que sería el parteaguas en mi vida.

En el lobby, Joey salía de un grupo de personas para abrazar a un muy enamorado Maximillian Pegasus, mi rival en negocios. O eso pensaba. Se besaron. Mis puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que oí un crujido de huesos. Estaba por dar un paso hacia ellos cuando noté la expresión de Joey.

Era feliz.

Sus ojos brillaban tan hermosos al mirar a Pegasus. Como solían hacerlo cuando nos enamoramos. Pero ya no era a mí a quien le dedicaba su dulce sonrisa, no era yo quien le hacía brotar ese rubor de inocencia que nunca perdió. No era yo. Todo tuvo sentido entonces.

Como un ebrio salí tambaleante mientras ellos tomaban el ascensor hacia las habitaciones superiores. Pedí a gritos mi auto y conduje hasta el primer bar que vi en el camino. Tomé cual desesperado varios tragos antes de marcharme. Subí al auto y conduje sin percatarme a dónde iba. Salía de Washington cuando comenzó a llover. Una extraña y súbita lluvia densa de un día muriéndose como mi ser. Aumenté la velocidad, herido, traicionado y muchas cosas más. Joey ya no me amaba, y era mi culpa.

Todo era mi culpa.

Un coro de aullidos rompe con el zumbido de la nieve.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había dicho a mi cachorro que lo amaba, que le extrañaba, que le necesitaba. Olvidé alimentar nuestro cariño con aquellas insignificancias tan vitales, como preguntarle como sentía, que le ocurría o cuales eran sus sueños. Le hice sentir como un instrumento más de mi egoísmo y mi ansia de gloria. El amor que me había entregado lo destrocé entre mis dedos como una hoja marchita.

Olvidé que lo amaba tanto.

Lloré amargamente recordando eso. Lloré recordando a mi pobre hermanito, el cual ya me odiaba e incluso me retaba. Tenía razón. Mokuba había perdido a su hermano mayor tiempo atrás y sólo existía una monstruosa parodia que no poseía sentimientos. Uno que ansiaba sentirse superior al mundo a costa de su propia familia, que era la única que le apoyaba en ese momento. Mi hermano se había quedado huérfano y no deseaba tener una réplica de Gozaburo como pariente.

Así era Seto Kaiba. Peor que un Atila, destruía todo a su paso.

La autopista subió por una montaña boscosa. En una pendiente, perdí el control del volante en una empinada curva. El auto derrapó y fue a estrellarse contra la débil valla de contención que no resistió el golpe. Caí a velocidad vertiginosa a un barranco. Sólo me cubrí con los brazos el ver aproximarse los amenazantes picos de los árboles. Creí que moriría.

Tal vez así fue.

Todo fue entonces como un sueño confuso: el dolor, la caída, mi cuerpo atacado por trozos de vidrio y ramas. Al no traer puesto el cinturón de seguridad, salí despedido del auto antes de que chocara violentamente contra un tronco grueso. Mi vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa. La lluvia caía sin cesar, fría y violenta, mezclándose con mis lágrimas. El carro se incendió. Entonces escuché por primera vez a Ravel.

"_-Shh, ya, ya pasó."_

Me levantó en brazos. Yo ya no podía verle y estaba perdiendo el sentido. El me cargaba gentilmente, tratando de no lastimarme más, alejándome del auto justo antes de que explotara. Caí inconsciente. Cuando volví en sí estaba en una cama dura. Una voz femenina hacía un intento de calmarme. Volví a desmayarme. Tardé días en despertar, y cuando lo hice; una cruel realidad me esperaba.

Mi vista y mi habla estaban seriamente dañadas, dejándome ciego y mudo.

El dolor de mi cuerpo fracturado y herido no era mayor al que sentía mi corazón. Nada superaba la pérdida de Joey. Yo aún le amaba y le había perdido. Desde ese momento, como hasta ahora, Ravel estaba junto a mi cama para abrazarme mientras lloraba en silencio; murmurándome la frase que me ha acompañado siempre.

"_-Shhh, ya, ya pasó."_

Había sido rescatado en una Misión, donde las monjas me informaron que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera; pero no podían ayudarme mucho pues sólo eran misioneras y el lugar estaba dedicado a estancias temporales de enfermos mentales y adictos, y no contaban con el equipo médico necesario para una revisión completa de mi estado de salud y recuperación.

Por la tormenta, el camino era inseguro, y era su única vía de comunicación con el exterior, pues incluso la línea telefónica estaba descompuesta por la lluvia. Pasarían días antes de que su camioneta pudiera salir a la autopista rural. Desconocían mis datos, pues en mi desesperación, me había despojado de mi anillo de bodas, mi abrigo y saco con todas mis identificaciones. Todo eso había sido consumido en la explosión. Era nadie con nada ni nadie que le auxiliara. No hice esfuerzo alguno por decir mi nombre. Me avergonzaba de él.

Un coro de aullidos reinó por un breve momento antes de que el viento silbara furioso. Mi rostro está lleno de nieve que congela mis abundantes lágrimas.

Solo.

Estaba solo. La única alma que me cuidaba era Ravel. Yo deseaba morir. Mi vida había perdido sentido, desde hace mucho tiempo de hecho. Ni Mokuba ni Joey podían sentir nada por mí excepto rencor. Una noche me levanté y salí de la Misión para huir y terminar muerto en el estado en que me encontraba, pero Ravel me siguió. Con su ternura imperturbable me levantó en brazos y así me llevó hasta salir del bosque y llegar a nuestro primer hogar. Una cabaña abandonada, de donde obtuve mis ropas. A partir de ahí, él me guió por todo el país; enseñándome con paciencia el lenguaje de señas, cuidándome de ladrones y asesinos; construyendo una nueva vida con los trozos que quedaban de mí. Era la clase de amor que las monjas de la Misión le habían enseñado.

Ravel me resucitó.

Y cuando el dolor de mi corazón es tan grande como ahora, me abraza con sus cálidos brazos para murmurarme aquel conjuro que intenta borrar mis heridas pasadas.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó. Ven aquí, Ojiazul.

Ravel zafa mis temblorosas manos de los tablones para girarme y abrazarme contra su pecho. Lloro como nunca antes. Yo era el hombre más rico y no por el dinero sino por mi hermosa familia. Mi pareja y mi hermanito. Jamás volveré a estar con ellos.

Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces. Ya han reconstruido sus vidas sin mí.

Joey debe estar ahora con Pegasus, muy feliz.

Este mundo le ha escupido a la cara a Seto Kaiba antes de darle la espalda. Me he convertido en un vagabundo más; ciego y mudo, despreciado por las mismas personas que yo frecuentaba. La única esperanza que tengo en mi vida es Ravel. Mi salvador.

Cada lágrima que se me escapa es provocada por el pensamiento de Mokuba solo, Mokuba siendo un chico maduro por necesidad pero libre de su horrendo hermano. Lloro por el pensamiento de Joey entregado día a día a su amante, Maximillian Pegasus.

Mi lamento es por amor a ellos. Porque nunca les di lo único que deseaban de mí.

Ravel me arrastra lejos de donde toca la ventisca. Besa mi frente, limpiando en vano mi rostro. No puedo dejar de llorar. Moriré como un don nadie, desconocido para el mundo, sólo con el sobrenombre de Ojiazul. Mis labios nunca pedirán perdón a mis seres queridos. Mis ojos nunca les pedirán suplicantes la redención por hacerlos llorar. Nunca.

Era un monstruo, un ser que no valía la pena por carecer algo de humanidad. Me da vergüenza y terror darme cuenta de ello.

No.

Seto Kaiba está muerto. Así lo decidí. Murió y no volverá.

No volverá.

No volverá.

No volverá.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

Me aferro al cuello de Ravel para besarlo con fuerza y desesperación. Busco con mi mano su entrepierna. Él respinga, deteniendo mi mano y separándose de mis labios.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Ojiazul?

Trato de besarle pero vuelve a detenerme.

-Ojiazul, no tienes que…

No le permito continuar. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por despertar su deseo, estimulando su miembro y profundizando el beso. Le necesito. Todo lo que soy es por él. Vivo gracias a él. Ravel se estremece al comenzar a excitarse. Entre mis dedos hay una naciente erección.

Ojiazul le pertenece a Ravel.

Ahora y para siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y bueno, si haces enojar a un "ojos rasgados", seguro te pateará el trasero…

Río mientras caminamos por unos callejones irregulares al abandonar el camión de basura que nos trajo hasta la zona cercana al centro de Nueva Jersey. Hay muchas personas apostadas en las paredes y en el suelo, cerca de los contenedores de basura; son vagabundos como nosotros, que gruñen y pelean por un poco de calor y comida. Les escucho proferir mil y un maldiciones en tanto comen o roncan o discuten. La esencia de la pobreza extrema es palpable.

-Hey, Swettie, come'n here…

También hay prostitutas. Su perfume barato y voz chillona nos llaman, pero Ravel sujeta mi cintura con firmeza para seguir adelante. La nieve es traicionera como la basura que abunda y hay que pisar con cuidado. Doblamos una esquina para entrar a otro callejón, menos concurrido. El lejano rumor de la ciudad es persistente.

-Estamos a muy pocas cuadras de la pretty people.

Ravel se refiera a las calles donde las cosas son nuevas, perfectas y deseables. Sin suciedad ni hambre. Color y vida. Mientras seguimos caminando, con unos sutiles copos de nieve que empiezan a caer, escucho todos los sonidos provenientes de aquellas calles y avenidas. Es tan irónico que sólo sean unos cuantos metros y unos cuantos callejones lo que divida a dos formas de vida totalmente opuestas. El frío se hace más evidente. Me pregunto a dónde piensa llevarme Ravel, quien de pronto se ha quedado en silencio…

Es extraño, el callejón de súbito se ha quedado silencioso, como si de repente fuera abandonado. Incluso no puedo olfatear la basura o la humedad de los edificios. Hay un viento que ondea nuestros abrigos. La mano en mi cintura quisiera enterrarse. Ravel tiembla. ¿Qué sucede?

Un disparo y una oleada de éstos bombardean el callejón. Respingo asustado. Hay voces maldiciendo desde cada extremo de los edificios a nuestros costados. Más intercambios de disparos, pero ésta vez silban cerca de nosotros. Ravel me arroja al suelo con violencia y caigo lejos de él. Los gritos y maldiciones suben de volumen como demonios saliendo del Infierno. Tapo mis oídos ante la horrible balacera.

De nuevo el silencio. Esto es demasiado raro. A tientas encuentro mi bastón, semienterrado en la nieve. Los copos fríos son más abundantes. Gateando, trato de localizar a Ravel. Todo, los sonidos y los olores, "regresan" a la normalidad. Él no está cerca de mí y tampoco le escucho moverse. Un quejido hela mi sangre. Mitad a gatas, mitad corriendo, voy hacia esa dirección. Toco la bota de Ravel. Se encuentra tumbado en el suelo. Comienzo a temblar al ir recorriendo su cuerpo que se remueve.

Me detengo en seco….

Oh, no.

Por favor, no.

Siento claramente en su costado un borbotón líquido y tibio, el olor es único. Sangre. Mis manos tiemblan con fuerza al buscar la herida entre las telas. Una abertura aún ardiente por sobre donde debe localizarse su hígado. Es una herida fatal.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

-… estoy… bien… b-bien…

Lloro desesperado, lamentando más que nunca no poder hablar para gritar por ayuda. No percibo alguien más cerca. Por la balacera debieron de huir y no vendrán en nuestro auxilio. Una mano fría toma mi mentón.

-Shh… tranquilo…

Ravel tose adolorido. En la nieve, desangrándose, morirá si no pienso en algo. Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Usando un poco de su abrigo trato de tapar el chorro de sangre. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla.

-… no es… tan grave… no… llores…

Es imposible para mí, Ravel. Estás agonizando.

-… Ojiazul… tienes… que… ir…

Sé que es necesario, pero no quiero dejarte, tengo mucho miedo.

-… busca… ayuda… tres cuadras… frente…

Gimo aún más desesperado. Oh, Ravel, debes estar bromeando, quieres que vaya con "ellos".

-… es… la… única… manera…

Sollozando, niego con mi cabeza. Un pulgar limpia una lágrima antes de descubrir de entre mis ropas el "buenasuerte" de Brandy.

-… no temas… ve… Ojiazul… go… _now_…

Usando mi bastón para apoyarme, me levanto tembloroso antes de dar media vuelta. Escucho una avenida como el rugido de un monstruo. No quiero hacerlo, pero Ravel necesita un médico y sólo ahí lo conseguiré de inmediato. Debo estar manchado de sangre y eso llamará la atención. Debo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Corro, tropezando con la nieve hecha montón con la basura. El rumor se va acercando y mis piernas comienzan a flaquear. Sólo una cuadra. Me apoyo en la raposa pared de ladrillo, llorando a más no poder. Ravel, espera, tal vez mis piernas tiemblen pero no voy a fallarte. No a ti. Con un roce al "buenasuerte" de Brandy –que espero que lo sea- tomo una bocanada de aire gélido para recorrer la cuadra faltante.

Ravel no mueras, por favor, enseguida vuelvo.

Una brisa me da en el rostro, golpeando mi piel como el gigantesco rumor de personas, autos, gritos, silbidos y música. Doy unos cuantos pasos, entrando de lleno en la acera. Debo de toparme con alguien enseguida. Unos tacones presurosos se acercan, me vuelvo a ellos pero se alejan.

Oh, por favor, no se vaya…

Más pasos, pero me evitan. A metros de distancia de mí, bajan de la acera. Los autos pasan veloces, sin que uno se detenga en mi ayuda. Nadie se acerca a mí.

¡Por favor, ayúdenme, Ravel está muriendo!

La sirena de una patrulla se detiene en la orilla de la acera. Hay gente alrededor mío, murmurando cosas que no alcanzo a distinguir. El sonido de unas botas en la nieve, se acercan. Son dos. Policías. Se mueven pero no dicen una palabra. Uno de ellos susurra por su radio, en clave. El otro se dirige hacia mí y como una maldición, se queda quieto a unos pasos de llegar. Estoy histérico de llanto.

-¿Mr. Kaiba?

No.

No.

Esto debe ser una pesadilla. Que alguien me despierte.

-Mr. Kaiba, take it esasy.

¡Ravel, no!

Haré que me sigan, sí. Los llevaré donde Ravel. No importa lo demás.

-Please, Mr Kaiba, don't move. Everything is okay. You're safe now.

Trato de darme vuelta de regreso al callejón pero el policía me sujeta del brazo.

-Wait, Mr. Kaiba. Don't run. You're safe. You're safe...

¡No! ¡No soy yo! ¡Es Ravel! ¡Ravel! ¡Ravel!

Una ambulancia. Los murmullos se multiplican, ahora que el policía ha dicho mi fatal nombre. Por favor, déjenme llevarlos. El segundo policía parece decirles algo a los que bajan de la ambulancia. Unos pasos menos pesados se han acercado.

-.Mr. Kaiba, Can you see us? Can you speak? –la voz de una mujer se una a un ligero roce de mi rostro.

¡NO!

De un tirón me libero del policía para correr hacia el callejón y reunirme con Ravel. Un brazo pasa por mi cintura, trayéndome de vuelta.

¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡RAVEL ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE EN ESE CALLLEJÓN!

-Hey, come with us, Mr. Kaiba, it's ok.

Lucho por llevarlos al callejón. Deben ir con él. Mi bastón cae al suelo con rebotes metálicos contra la acera. El brazo del policía me arrastra a la ambulancia. Autos se detienen, comentarios de mi persona con temor. La nieve empieza a caer con fuerza. Percibo el aroma de medicamentos junto con el sonido de maletines e instrumental, el radio de la ambulancia y el de la patrulla confundiéndome.

-Mr Kaiba –me habla la paramédico- I need you to calm down a little, you're safe now...

¡NO! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER!

Me revuelvo con todas mis fuerzas para indicarles la dirección que deben tomar pero dos pares de brazos me sujetan presurosos. Pataleo con furia. Otra mano toma una de mis muñecas para descubrir mi brazo.

¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡RAVEL! ¡RAVEL!

-You're safe, Mr. Kaiba! Don't be afraid!

¡RAVEL!

Un piquete veloz. Mi llanto se ha convertido en hipos agonizantes. Todo comienza a revolverse. Es un sedante. Ruedas metálicas.

-Don't be afraid…

¡RAVEL!

Las voces van haciéndose huecas, en eco. Mi cuerpo es como una gelatina que cae en una camilla. Una mascarilla de oxígeno. La nieve es tan fría.

¡RAVEL!

-Ok. Hospital, now!

RAVEL

Ravel…

Ravel…

…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	5. Corona de espinas para un corazón

Título: ANIMA.

Autora: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Nota clumsykitty: Habiendo visitado el Palacio del Potala para meditar las múltiples amenazas de mis reviews, he decidido:

¡Que no voy a decirles nada!

Je je je…

¿Por qué no mejor seguimos leyendo y dejamos los viajes psicotrópicos para después?

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
Yeah, what I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?_

_... The Unforgiven, Metallica._

CAPÍTULO IV. Corona de espinas para un corazón.

Un bip. Otro bip. Otro más. Zumbido de monitores. No hay más ruido que eso. La cabeza me da vueltas; mi brazo izquierdo me duele. ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué pasó? Una liga suave alrededor de mis pómulos… una mascarilla de oxígeno. Estoy despierto. Eso es.

Ahora lo recuerdo: Ravel, la nieve, la patrulla.

Me siento como si fuera de plomo. Estoy sedado. Descanso en una camilla de hospital; mi mano derecha, que tiene un sensor, roza con el barrote grueso a mi costado. Tengo además la almohada alta y mi otro brazo duele por la intravenosa, mi mano exploradora cae desganada. No pude ayudar a Ravel. Está muerto por mi culpa, por ser Seto Kaiba. Ojalá el sedante me permitiera llorar por él, me permitiera golpearme por ser una maldición. La sábana que me cubre y mi pijama son muy suaves para ser de un hospital público. ¿En dónde estoy?

El apenas chasquido del picaporte al moverse me dice de una puerta metros más delante de mi camilla. Pasos muy huecos, no pesados y si rápidos. Zapato tenis en un suelo de loza.

-Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba, I'm Karen, your nurse, How do you feel? We'd been take care fo you this last days, so you're in good hands.

La armónica voz de la enfermera va de la puerta hasta otro extremo. Persianas abriéndose; el calor de la luz del sol me roza. La enfermera camina hacia mí. Sus manos sedosas y gentiles me revisan antes de moverse hacia el sonido de los monitores. Posa una mano sobre mi hombro.

-You're ok. Keep resting. I'll tell your brother…

Mis párpados terminan de abrirse cuando la enfermera se marcha. El corazón se me agita. Espero haber escuchado mal. Pero si estoy en un hospital privado, entonces…

Nuevo movimiento de la puerta. Una aspiración brusca a medio camino.

-¡SETO!

Mokuba…

-¡Seto!

Sus pasos son como trote de caballo. Se detiene un momento y luego se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme jubiloso. Ha crecido mucho. Lo siento más alto, más ancho de hombros aunque su cabello parece ser igual de largo y alborotado. Mi cuello se humedece porque mi hermano menor llora.

-… estás vivo… has vuelto…

A pesar de que el sensor en mi dedo me pesa como una tonelada, levanto mi mano para dejarla caer apenas sobre su espalda. Como quisiera… desearía…

Mokuba está aquí.

-Seto…

Trato de acariciar sus cabellos pero mi mano cae. Me siento muy torpe aún. Otros pasos serenos entran al cuarto.

-Despacio, Mokuba. Tu hermano está muy débil.

Esa voz la reconozco. El Doctor Hurai, médico de cabecera de los Kaiba en Ciudad Domino. Se acerca al tiempo que Mokuba me suelta. Parece estar escribiendo algo pues escucho un siseo de bolígrafo.

-Tuviste una crisis nerviosa, Seto y hemos tenido que mantenerte tranquilo, tu condición era muy inestable, pero es parte del trauma, no te preocupes, has superado lo peor. No sabes que alegría volver a verte, muchacho. Cuando me llamó Mokuba no lo podía creer. Todo el viaje en el avión me la pasé rezando porque no fuera otra de sus bromas.

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, escucho la risa cantarina de mi hermano.

Dijo… ¿me llamó¿Mokuba se encontraba aquí, en Nueva Jersey?

-Bienvenido, Seto –me dice, y por último antes de que se aleje un poco- Mokuba, no lo canses mucho¿eh?

El médico se retira, dejándome con mi hermano a quien no escucho moverse. Tras breves segundos, le oigo sollozar. Con titánico esfuerzo trato de llamarlo con mi mano libre, Mokuba se sienta en la camilla y lentamente deja su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Hermano…

Bueno, esperaba que ni siquiera le importara, pero no es así. Está aquí por alguna fortuita razón. Quizá por negocios; debe dirigir Kaiba Corp.

Entonces Joey se ha ido de la mansión.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sólo supongo, en verdad no sé nada. Lo único cierto es que Mokuba está a mi lado, sobre mi pecho y sollozando. Con un último esfuerzo levanto mi brazo para tocarlo por su hombro, trae algún tipo de chaqueta puesta. Me siento tan fatigado, como si hubiera corrido en un maratón, no creo que pueda seguir despierto con este sedante en mi sangre. Mokuba se yergue un poco, siento su mirada.

-Descansa, hermano –apenas escucho su voz, cediendo al sopor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen está de nuevo a mi lado, acomodando mi almohada y revisando todo a mi alrededor. No sé que día es ni la hora. Me han sedado tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo. Aunque ahora me siento algo mejor, más descansado. Mi mascarilla se ha ido y sólo tengo esta cánula de oxígeno mucho más cómoda.

-Well, Mr. Kaiba, your doctor says time to eat for yourself. I'll bring a special meal. Don't go away, okay?

Le sonrío como agradecimiento por sus atenciones y sus bromas. Mi hermano no está, quizá no sea hora de visita. A pesar de la cánula puedo distinguir algo de aromas. Hay unas flores a mi lado, las sábanas tienen suavizante al igual que mi bata y mi mullida almohada. Aún tengo adheridas estas cosas a mi piel que van a los monitores, sin contar la fastidiosa intravenosa.

El doctor no me ha dicho gran cosa, percibo que evita decirme todo a cerca de mi verdadero estado de salud física. La verdad es que estoy peor por dentro. Nadie puede adivinar que me duele tanto la muerte de Ravel. Lo perdí… no… yo le fallé. De nuevo me encuentro desahuciado como en aquél accidente, sin nada con qué comenzar de nuevo.

La puerta se abre y deja pasar a la enfermera que acompaña sus pasos rápidos y seguros con el sonido de un carrito de ruedas donde seguro viene mi comida. Mueve un mueble más que siento frente a mí, la barra donde comen los pacientes. Ríe, pasando mis largos cabellos tras una de mis orejas.

-Come'on, Mr. Kaiba. Let's see how do you make it.

Poniendo una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi antebrazo, Karen me guía para sentarme completamente erguido, llevando mi mano derecha a donde se encuentra la gruesa cuchara plástica. Destapa lo que son mis primeros alimentos en este hospital. Ningún olor me sirve de pista, desafortunadamente. La espantosa comida de bebé de los enfermos.

Debido a que mi brazo izquierdo continúa con la intravenosa, lo dejo de momento en mi regazo; de lo contrario haría uso de esa mano para conocer este misterio gastronómico. Utilizando la cuchara, doy con el platón más cercano, dejándola moverse dentro. Es algo como pasta, que desagradable.

-Don't pout, Mr. Kaiba, it's good and delicious.

Sí, claro. Pasando la cuchara, la llevo a mi boca. Es desayuno. Avena natural en un intento de leche tibia con algo de miel. Maldita dieta del doctor. Karen se queda a mi lado, cepillando mis cabellos mientras espera que deguste este espanto de comida.

-Mr. Kaiba, the food it's waiting…

Pero su gentileza no le quita su terquedad. ¿O seré yo? Está bien, habrá que despachar esta parodia de buena comida si no quiero escuchar una salmodia de Karen; a quien siento girarse y casi puedo jurar que sonríe. Camina hacia la puerta para susurrar algo. Doy otra cucharada a mi avena. ¿Hablará con el doctor Hurai o con otra enfermera? Se va, y la presencia atraviesa la puerta abierta. Pasos firmes pero ligeros al pisar. No es el doctor, él usa una colonia muy suave, ésta es más fuerte, muy masculina. Rumor de un abrigo grueso. ¿Quién es?

Viene a mí con un andar temeroso, respira con rapidez; típico de una excitación. Siento que me examina. No puedo identificarle. ¿Será otro médico¿Por qué no habla? Se acerca más, puedo distinguir su aroma. El de su cabello.

Yo lo conozco…

No…

No…

No, no, no, no…

Es imposible.

-Seto…

Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar su voz. La cuchara cae de mi mano a la camilla y luego al suelo. ¿Qué hace aquí? Él no debería estar en este sitio… no debería…

-Seto, soy yo… -dice con un timbre tembloroso- … Joey.

El pecho se me agita y no en vano. ¿Por qué¿Por qué? Mokuba debió de informarle. Eso no tenía caso. Ya tiene una vida, no es su obligación venir a verme. Merece ser feliz; además, si… si…

-Estás a salvo… -sigue acercándose como si yo fuera un espejismo- … vivo… con nosotros…

Una dudosa mano toca mi hombro con delicadeza. ¿Qué quieres de mí¿Por qué me haces esto, Joey¿Por qué vienes a torturarme con tu presencia¿Por qué lo haces? Yo te liberé hace años¿por qué vuelves a mí?

Hay un sollozo quieto, Joey se aproxima. Súbitamente, me abraza por el cuello y llora pegado a mi oído. Oh… el aroma de sus cabellos, tan dulce y memorable. Su piel tan suave, como yo le recuerdo. Sus brazos…

¡NO!

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Despierta Seto, él ya no siente cariño por ti. Tú lo perdiste. Tú lo arrojaste a los brazos de Pegasus.

-Me has hecho tanta falta, amor.

¿Eh?

-No sabes cuan desesperado estuve… ¡Oh, Seto! Cuanto oré por encontrarte.

¿Encontrarme? Joey¿me has buscado desde el accidente¿Para qué?

-No te preocupes –dice, acariciando mi largo cabello- Todo va a estar bien.

Algo está mal aquí, la avena debió tener un alucinógeno. Joey no está aquí, es una mentira fabricada por mi mente desesperada. ¡Le perdí! Es feliz sólo con Pegasus, no conmigo. Esto es una falacia.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó. Estás a salvo, Seto.

¡RAVEL!

-¡Seto!

Con un empujón me he separado de Joey, arrojando la bandeja de comida que se estrella en la pared antes de rebotar en el suelo. Estoy temblando y con un sudor frío. No, no ha pasado, no estoy a salvo. No soy Seto Kaiba. No soy Seto Kaiba. Él ya murió. Joey no me ama, está con Pegasus.

Quiero huir de aquí. Ravel está muerto.

Eso es, tengo que ir con Ravel, él me protege. No quiero volver a ser Seto Kaiba. Él era un monstruo. Por su culpa, Joey dejó de amarlo. Yo le pertenezco a Ravel. Quiero ser de nuevo Ojiazul. A nadie le importo aquí, tengo que ir con Ravel.

-Seto¿qué haces?... ¡Seto!... ¡Nurse!

A pesar del dolor, me arranco la intravenosa, el oxígeno y lo demás. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero ser Seto Kaiba. ¡NO QUIERO!

-Seto, tranquilízate…

El suelo frío recibe mis pies desnudos. Ahora lo comprendo, Joey se quedó al lado de Mokuba, seguramente por temor a que yo apareciera y él no se encontrara cual devoto esposo. Tenía que esperar hasta confirmar si en verdad había muerto para irse con Pegasus. Al volver, estoy atándolo al espantoso matrimonio que teníamos, donde el amor murió.

-Seto, por favor, cariño…

Joey se acerca a mí para tratar de abrazarme, pero lo rechazo. Siento lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. No quiero mentiras¿para qué? Ravel, te necesito tanto…

Ravel está muerto. En la nieve, solo.

Todo es mi culpa.

Varios pasos presurosos llegan. Retrocedo, tropezando con algún monitor o lo que sea. Mi brazo izquierdo sangra con punzadas. Más lágrimas. No, no quiero estar aquí. No con Joey.

-Mr. Kaiba, please…

-Seto, muchacho, tranquilo…

Armándome de valor, me impulso para correr y escapar.

Oh, no. Dos brazos fornidos me han detenido. Forcejeo para liberarme. Imposible. Ruegan que me tranquilice, que estoy empeorando mi situación. No puedo. El doctor Hurai, Joey, Karen y otras voces me suplican. No puedo. Ravel está muerto. Es mi culpa.

Todo es mi culpa.

¡Por favor, déjenme morir!

Toman mis tobillos para levantarme y ponerme de regreso a la camilla. Sigo peleando por mi libertad. Una confusión de voces hablándome. Mis muñecas son sujetas con algo grueso pero acojinado; luego mis tobillos. Lágrimas de desesperación caen abundantes de mi rostro. Aún con mis ataduras me revuelvo furioso. Quiero morir. Desaparecer. Sólo hago daño aquí. Esto ya no es mi hogar.

Una inyección certera y repentina en mi antebrazo.

¡NO, YA NO¡POR FAVOR, DÉJENME IR!

¡No!

No…

Sé que al despertar, Joey estará ahí y no quiero sentirlo. Él ya no me ama.

Sólo Ravel me ama.

Pero Ravel está muerto. Muerto en la nieve.

Todo el mi culpa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Consciente otra vez. Esto parece el cuento de nunca acabar. Mis muñecas siguen sujetas a los costados de la camilla, lo mismo que mis tobillos. No hay nadie en la habitación, la puerta está abierta pues el doctor Hurai habla con alguien en un tono conciliador.

-… no sabemos a partir de cuando vivió en tales condiciones; los resultados nos dicen que su nivel de desnutrición es alarmante, lo mismo que su anemia. Esto, unido a los traumas provocados por la pérdida de vista y habla le han afectado emocionalmente…

Diga mejor que me he vuelto loco y por eso me tienen así. Oh, Ravel¿por qué traerme aquí con el pretexto de ver a un médico? De no haberlo hecho, aún estaríamos viajando tranquilos en algún vagón de tren hacia ninguna parte. Brandy¿era tan necesario? Yo deseaba seguir a tu lado, que me dejaras ser embadurnado de saliva por Nike o Kodak.

Pasos… es Mokuba, debe estar preocupado. Su gran hermano se comporta cual bestia salvaje y está prisionero como una. Bien, detrás de él viene Joey. Cada uno se aproxima a mis costados. Joey se inclina sobre mi rostro, acariciándolo apenas con la yema de sus dedos. ¿Qué puedo hacer si me es imposible escapar? Parece que ha llorado pues aún solloza aunque de forma sosegada.

-Seto, amor, escucha. Tienes que calmarte, por favor. No podrás sanar si estás de esta manera. El doctor Hurai dice que puedes recuperar tu vista y volver a hablar pero necesita que mejores. No desesperes. Todo va a estar bien, estamos contigo para cuidarte.

-Hermano –Mokuba toma mi mano esposada- Sé que te sientes muy mal, pero aquí te ayudarán. Deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo. Hazlo por nosotros¿sí?

Oh, Mokuba… Joey… no me hagan esto. Saben bien que no puedo negarles nada, yo que les arrebaté todo. Asiento débilmente y siento a mi hermano dar un suave apretón a mis dedos. Joey retira un poco de mis mechones largos besando mi frente.

-Eso es. Seto. Saldremos adelante.

Ese beso quema mi alma. No deseo la compasión de Joey, no quiero su compañía a sabiendas de que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más. Es una tortura saber que mi amor está perdido.

Igual que Ravel.

Todo es mi culpa.

Quiero dormir… y nunca despertar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pesar del clima, en la habitación siento mucho frío, tal vez por la soledad. Prefiero hacerme ovillo, abrazando mi cómoda almohada. El sol está entrando por la ventana, percibo su calor tocando mi rostro. ¿Cuántos días han transcurrido? Ya he perdido la cuenta. Realmente eso no me interesa, de cualquier forma estoy perdido sin Ravel. El doctor ha dicho que el día de hoy puedo irme de este hospital, puedo volver a Ciudad Domino para recuperarme y esperar mi primera operación, de la vista; siempre y cuando mi condición física tenga un nivel "aceptable" para la cirugía, de ahí que debo estar en casa.

Sí, claro.

Estoy aterrorizado a lo que pasará. Cuando recupere mis dos sentidos¿Joey me dejará o ser irá una vez que lleguemos a Ciudad domino? No tiene caso seguir con nuestro matrimonio. Por todo el tiempo que le hice daño merece su libertad. No tiene ninguna obligación ya conmigo, si estoy como estoy es por mi propia mano. Era yo quien conducía ebrio y furioso en plena autopista con curvas en una tarde de lluvia. Oh, sí, sólo yo.

Rayos, sigue haciendo frío. ¿Habrán desconectado el clima?

Mokuba ha tratado de animarme con sus charlas y bromas; se ha vuelto un chico tan alegre, jovial y aturdidor –como debería ser- .Y es muy astuto. Con sagacidad ha evitado comentarme como están las cosas con Joey o en Kaiba Corp. Realmente se ha esforzado por hacerme sentir bien y no darme preocupaciones. Lo ha hecho excelentemente.

Mi hermanito fue el primero en darme lápiz y papel para que pudiera comunicarme, pero no me sirvió de mucho, llevo años sin hacerlo. Lo único que logré fueron garabatos inteligibles como un niño de preescolar. Sonrío recordando cuando exasperado le hablé a señas. Brincó cual canguro, gritándome que él me entendía, pues lo aprendió de un curso en la escuela. Suerte la mía. Es el único con esa habilidad por aquí; y fue muy engorroso usarlo como traductor con la policía, pero lo extraño también fue que Joey pareció minimizar mis comentarios, privándome de preguntar sobre Ravel. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de decirle nada a nadie.

Siento mi aliento a causa del frío¿qué pasa?

Mi piel se eriza por los vellos, esto no me gusta nada. La colchoneta de la camilla cede a un peso como una persona que se sienta lentamente. Salvo que no hay nadie, estoy solo y la puerta no se ha abierto; de eso estoy seguro. Me giro con rapidez, sentándome de improviso. Si alguien entró sin que le oyera se descontrolará y moverá de forma brusca.

Nada.

Una increíblemente helada mano roza mi mejilla.

Tengo los pelos de punta. Mi corazón palpita veloz.

Es…

¿Un fant…?

-¡Hermano, podemos irnos ya! –Mokuba grita a todo pulmón, entrando de súbito a mi habitación.

Sorprendente, el clima volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

_-/Nada, me asustaste con tu gritería/_

-¡Ops! Lo siento.

Mi hermano se sienta de golpe donde aquella "entidad" lo había hecho. Este hospital me está volviendo loco, los fantasmas no existen.

-Joey está firmando tus papeles de salida. Yo te traje tu ropa¿necesitas ayuda para cambiarte? –pregunta con malicia, palmeando lo que supongo es mi muda.

_-/Mokuba…/_

-Je je, era broma. Toma –pone en mi regazo la ropa- Le diré a Karen que traiga tu silla de ruedas.

Mientras bajo de la camilla, Mokuba regresa a mí.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Seto, verás… pues yo… rescaté algo de lo que traías cuando te encontraron… el doctor Hurai me dijo que no era bueno para tu salud, pero algo me dice que te gustaría tenerlo de vuelta… es ese morral de cuero… ¿lo quieres?

Esa sí es una buena noticia, mi viejo morral.

_-/Claro. Muchas gracias, Mokuba/_

-Neee, me debes cincuenta dólares de soborno, el detective me dijo que contiene algunas cosas y tu bastón… -ríe mi hermano- Enseguida vuelvo.

Sale trotando como siempre. Yo camino al baño para vestirme. Al fin dejaré esta pijama de hospital por ropa decente. ¿Qué es?... mmm… parece ser una camiseta de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, algodón, con ese aroma inconfundible a nuevo. Un pantalón de corte clásico, algodón también. Calcetines, bóxer, camiseta y un fino abrigo. Sin grandes complicaciones. El tipo de ropa que solía usar.

Es una suposición pero me parece que deben ser color negro o azul marino. Los colores que vestía regularmente. Al salir ya con la ropa puesta y mi coleta arreglada, los pasos de Joey entran al cuarto. Se ha quedado quieto.

-Realmente necesitas subir de peso, Seto.

De nuevo esa canción. Oh, aquí viene Mokuba. Otro más que se queda parado y en silencio.

_-¿Qué sucede_/

-Oh, lo siento, hermano. Te compré ropa a tu talla pero en verdad estás muy delgado.

_-¿Pueden dejar de mirarme/_

Mokuba se echa a reír, hincándose ante mí para ayudarme a cambiar mis sandalias de hospital por unos zapatos que trajo consigo; cómodos, a decir verdad. Al levantarse, remueve la bolsa de donde sacó mi calzado para acercar a mis manos mi morral. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es para mí como un oso Teddy para una niña. Percibo un movimiento brusco de Joey.

-Mokuba…

-Él me lo pidió, Joey –responde mi hermano.

-Pero…

_-/Dile que estoy bien/_

-Emm… mi hermano dice que no te preocupes, Joey.

¿Acaso no es brillante mi hermanito? Debería ser diplomático.

Unos nuevos pasos llegan. El aroma de Karen que entra con una silla de ruedas que pone a mi lado. Mientras me siento en ella, la enfermera charla con Mokuba. Joey no ha movido. Quizá no le agrada que tenga este morral viejo pero es lo único que me sobrevive como recuerdo de mi vida con Ravel. No he podido llorarle a gusto por falta de tiempo a solas. Siempre están cuidándome.

Mokuba se coloca detrás de mí para empujarme y salir de la habitación. No hay mucho movimiento en los pasillos, las pocas personas que percibo están quietas. El doctor Hurai nos alcanza cuando estamos en la planta baja. Debemos tomar una salida posterior pues la prensa está apostada en el auto que nos "espera". El gran Seto Kaiba regresó de entre los muertos; todos quieren la primicia. Enredo la correa de mi morral en mi brazo derecho, abrazándolo. Puedo sentir su interior. Tal como mi pequeño hermano me lo dijo, está mi bastón, algunas figurillas, periódico y los diminutos frascos de pintura.

Mi morral.

Ravel me lo obsequió en un día de Acción de Gracias. Joey sigue sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Señor Kaiba¡Qué alegría, señor! Todo está listo.

Ah, Rolan está aquí, aún recuerdo el sonido de su voz y sus pasos militares que nos conducen aprisa hacia la salida. Karen me da un apretón de manos antes de auxiliarme para ponerme de pie. Una portezuela se abre frente a mí. Entro por ella. Asientos de piel muy suave encuentran mis manos.

-Good bye, Mr. Kaiba and good luck –se despide Karen y le correspondo con una débil sonrisa.

Mokuba se sienta aun lado mío, Joey en el otro. El doctor Hurai frente a nosotros junto con Roland que da la orden de irnos. Una limusina.

El paseo es de un silencio incómodo. Abrazo aún más mi morral porque estoy comenzando a temblar. Voy a Ciudad Domino, la ciudad que Ravel odiaba. Regreso al lugar de amargos recuerdos.

La justicia existe.

Tal vez fue nerviosismo el que me hizo creer que algo me tocó en la mejilla. Sí, eso debió ser. Esto ya se ha convertido en un viaje muy largo, con seguridad partiremos en un aeropuerto privado. Extraño tanto a Ravel, desearía ahora sus brazos meciéndome mientras besa mi frente cual chiquillo mimado.

Al fin en el aeropuerto. Escucho un rumor lejano, gente discutiendo. Periodistas contra el personal de seguridad, puedo apostarlo. Todos bajan de la limusina.

Oh, oh, mi corazón se acelera. Mi temblor aumenta.

Tengo un certero miedo titánico.

-Seto, amor, es hora de irnos –me susurra Joey desde la portezuela.

Mis piernas sencillamente no me obedecen. Realmente no quiero irme. Soy un perfecto cobarde y no me importa. No quiero irme.

Voy a dejar a Ravel para siempre.

-Seto –Joey se siento de nuevo a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mi cintura- Todo está bien. El avión espera. Vamos, con tranquilidad¿de acuerdo?

-Muchacho, no temas, todo está bajo control –dice el médico.

Abrazo por completo mi morral. Joey me lleva fuera de la limusina. Mokuba se coloca a mi otro costado de inmediato. Entre los dos me guían hasta las escaleras que suben al avión. No quiero, no quiero. En Ciudad Domino sólo me espera dolor.

-Seto, hijo, lo estás haciendo bien. Puedes lograrlo –me anima el doctor detrás nuestro.

Joey me arrastra prácticamente al avión hasta dejarme en mi asiento. Mokuba me abrocha el cinturón y después me abriga con una frazada. Todos se mueven para colocarse en su lugar. Tengo miedo. Siento un nudo en la garganta y una enorme opresión en el pecho que me agota. Dejaré la tierra que abriga ya a Ravel. Me iré a un lugar en el que deseé con todas mis fuerzas no volver a vivir.

Ahora el Infierno ha abierto sus puertas para mí.

-Tranquilo –el doctor Hurai toma uno de mis brazos- Seto, necesito que duermas un poco. Esta travesía parece estresarte y tenemos que evitarlo. Sólo déjate ir¿de acuerdo? –sus palabras acompañan un leve piquete.

Soy su títere, pueden hacer conmigo lo que deseen. El efecto del somnífero es casi inmediato. Mis pensamientos se desvanecen en un oscuro silencio.

Ravel…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estamos moviéndonos en un suave y casi imperceptible compás. La frazada es tan cálida… no… no es una frazada… estoy en los brazos de alguien. Ya estoy familiarizado con esta colonia y esta ropa suave y fina.

Joey me tiene entre sus brazos.

Parecer ser, que a medida que pasa el tiempo, Joey me tortura cada vez más. Quizá lo tenga bien merecido por todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Es doloroso sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí y estar consciente de que están destinados a alguien más.

-Seto, al fin despertaste, amor. Estamos entrando a la mansión.

Nos inclinamos cuando la limusina sube por lo que si bien recuerdo es la verja principal hacia la mansión. He dormido demasiado. Joey parece no molestarse en liberarme. Lo cierto es que aún siento el cuerpo un poco flojo, creo que resbalaría del asiento si estuviera por mi cuenta. Mi morral sigue conmigo. Prefiero girar mi rostro a otra dirección que no sea el cuello de Joey. Su aliento toca mi oído.

-Bienvenido a casa, esposo mío.

Mokuba está frente a nosotros, le escucho reírse levemente. No percibo al doctor Hurai, debe haberse separado al llegar a Ciudad Domino. Tampoco está Roland, aunque sospecho que viaja al frente con el chofer.

Oh, cielos, estoy aquí.

-No te preocupes, hermano. Hemos mantenido a raya a la prensa.

Eso no es lo que me angustia.

La limusina se ha detenido. Paso saliva con nerviosismo. Que paradoja, pero es una bendición no poder ver en este preciso momento. La portezuela se ha abierto, no hay ruido afuera, salvo el de agua correr como en una fuente y rumor de árboles al mecerse. Mokuba sale con su típico andar enérgico. Los brazos de Joey bajan a mi cintura, tal vez haya notado mi ansiedad.

-Entremos a casa¿de acuerdo?

Me deja para salir, después su mano toma la mía para guiarme. Mi hermano me toma del codo cuando me apeo. Brisa fresca, un poco fría. Aún no termina el invierno, pero ya puedo oler el pasto nuevo que crece, así como algunas flores. Hay otros aromas más adelante, son personas frente a nosotros. Varios de ellos contienen la respiración. Sí, sé lo que piensan.

El monstruo ha vuelto.

-¿Hermano, sucede algo? –Mokuba sacude un poco mi brazo- Todos en la mansión han salido a recibirte.

Mis piernas empiezan a flaquear, siento un leve mareo y náusea. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo regresar. Rencor y desprecio me esperan allá dentro. Me hice odiar y con merecida razón; pero echar a correr no es una opción.

Estoy en mi propia jaula de oro.

-Seto, no te preocupes…

El mareo es más fuerte, haciéndome vacilar. Joey no termina de hablar para sujetarme con ambos brazos.

-¡Hermano!

-El doctor nos dijo que podría pasar –dice Joey a Mokuba- No te asustes.

Un brazo seguro pasa por mis rodillas, levantándome, mientras otro me toma por el talle, acomodándome contra un pecho. Mi corazón late feroz de terror. Mi ángel de la venganza me lleva directo a mi cárcel de miseria y dolor. Como si fuera un artilugio mágico, tomo mi morral, apretándolo contra mí. Escaleras. Algunos sollozos bajos al tiempo que cruzamos por entre los que han venido a verme. Escucho a lo lejos un ave trinar. Las puertas se abren. El calor de la luz del día desaparece.

Bienvenido al Infierno, Seto Kaiba, estábamos esperándote.

Los pasos de Joey se enmudecen… alfombra. Todo dentro de la mansión huele a limpio, madera barnizada, tela perfumada, antigüedades. Sepulcralmente silenciosa. Mokuba pasa delante de nosotros y camina aprisa. La casa está amargamente fría y sola.

Tan fría.

-No temas, Seto. Estamos en casa.

Joey roza su mejilla contra la mía, llevando mi rostro a su hombro. Sus brazos me sujetan aún mejor. Da vuelta. Vamos a las habitaciones. Subimos por las escaleras que se me figuran interminables hasta girarse de nuevo hacia lo que seguramente son las puertas dobles de mi antigua recámara… nuestra recámara… la recámara.

Mokuba está en la habitación. Una confortable cama me recibe y mi pequeño hermano acomoda para mí los almohadones. Joey me quita los zapatos antes de sentarse junto a mí. Siento sus brazos rozar mis caderas al inclinarse sobre mi rostro para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Por favor, no.

-Hermano¿quieres algo de comer o prefieres descansar un poco?

Niego con la mano que vuelve rápido a mi morral como mi tótem sagrado contra cierta oscura vida aguardándome.

-Voy a decirles que te preparen una cena para cuando te sientas mejor –Joey roza con una mano mi mejilla.

Mokuba se queda en su lugar al pie de la cama en tanto Joey se va de la habitación. Su silencio me tortura aún más, pero pronto camina hacia mí y se arrodilla, dejando el peso de sus brazos en la orilla de la cama.

-Creo que a Joey no le gustó que te devolviera ese morral.

_-¿Por qué/_

-Umm, no lo sé –mi hermano tamborilea sus dedos- No quiere que recuerdes nada de tu tiempo como… bueno… cuando desapareciste.

Eso no tiene sentido para mí.

_-¿Te ha dicho algo/_

-No, pero sus ojos echan rayos cuando ve como lo abrazas.

No comprendo la actitud de Joey. ¿Cuál es el problema? Es sólo un morral de viajes. Lo que me recuerda…

_-/Mokuba¿esto es todo lo que pudiste rescatar/_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

_-/Yo traía algo más conmigo/_ -vaya problema describir lo que no vi- _/Colgado al cuello/_

-Oh… ¿por qué preguntas por eso?

_-/Un amigo me lo dio/_

-¿Estás bromeando?

El tono de Mokuba tiene cierto asombro e incredulidad para con el "buenasuerte" de Brandy.

_-¿Dónde está/_

-Bueno… pues la policía lo confiscó para investigarlo, como a tu morral, aunque "eso" era más útil… es que es increíble que lo tuvieras cuando no podías ver o saber que era… es algo…insólito.

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Mokuba/_

Mi hermano se queda callado y sin moverse. Recarga su peso en sus brazos para susurrarme como si fuera un gran secreto.

-Seto, la patrulla te reconoció porque lo que traías colgado era un recorte de portada de revista que mandamos a hacer hace años cuando desapareciste…

¿QUÉ?

-… Joey pagó a todos los medios para que nos ayudaran a buscarte. Esa revista te puso en su portada de mes. No sé como alguien la tuvo y la guardó tan bien que estaba como nueva cuando la traías colgando del cuello.

Estoy hiperventilando¿cómo me conocía Brandy Vodka si él nació en los basureros y toda su vida la ha pasado ahí? Y me consta que no sabe leer ni escribir. No existe posibilidad alguna que me reconociera; cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, yo ya vestía como un indigente y mi cabello estaba tan largo como ahora. Me encontraba sucio e irreconocible. Él ya tenía que haberme conocido antes de ver la revista.

Voy a volverme loco.

-Ops, lo siento, lo siento –Mokuba toma mi mano y la acaricia, tratando de calmarme- No debí decírtelo, ya te alteró. Lo siento, hermano.

No puedo seguir así, no por Mokuba. Olvídalo, Seto esto no tiene caso, no hay lógica. Déjalo a un lado. Trato de sonreírle a mi hermano y el me abraza con fuerza.

-Te quiero hermano y me da muchísima alegría que hayas vuelto.

Esas frases de nuevo¿por qué insisten en eso?

Joey ha vuelto. Mokuba me suelta, dándome un beso en la frente como si fuera un bebé.

-Yo también estoy cansado, voy a recostarme un rato. Después vendré a checarte¿de acuerdo?

Asiento, soltando su mano. Joey cierra las puertas y toma su lugar de nuevo, junto a mí, en silencio. Su mirada me hace sentir incómodo. ¿Qué tanto observará? Respingo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Oh, no. Esto no, por favor.

Joey me quita el morral de mi mano para echarlo a un lado y tomarme de la cintura. Su lengua roza mis labios. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Esto es una maldita pesadilla de la quiero despertar ahora mismo. Joey insiste. Su agarre es demasiado fuerte y me veo obligado a jadear. Él inclina su rostro mientras su lengua invade mi paladar con un aire de dominación que le desconocía. Me cuesta trabajo respirar.

El beso sería tan perfecto de no ser porque me está hiriendo cruelmente. Joey no me ama e ignoro porque hace esto. ¿No siente asco de besar a un hombre que aborrece? Tengo que pararlo.

No quiere soltarme, estoy comenzando a respirar trabajosamente al par que su lengua sigue explorándome. Con mis dos manos trato de empujarlo por el pecho pero es inútil. Tanto sigo con los efectos del somnífero como Joey se ha hecho más fuerte que antes. Muevo mis piernas para indicarle que necesito volver a tomar aire. Al fin me suelta y jadeo aliviado. Mis labios me duelen, punzándome. Joey tiene su rostro milímetros del mío y sospecho que puede sentir mi corazón a mil por hora.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Seto.

Más mentiras¿por qué¿por qué?

-No quise asustarte, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, ya no podía contenerme.

_¿_Uh

Joey ríe, dando un beso a mi cuello. ¿Qué te ocurre, Joey? No debes hacer esto. Ya no, por favor. Sus labios vuelven, esta vez más tranquilos, sobre los míos.

-Te amo.

¡No!

-Amo Joey, disculpe pero tiene una llamada del Señor Mutuo… -una voz murmura con unos leves toques a la puerta.

Joey se levanta de la cama, apresurado.

-¡Rayos, lo olvidé! Les prometí a los chicos hablar en cuanto llegáramos para decirles como te encontrabas. Espera un poco, amor. Ahora regreso.

Abre y cierra la puerta, despareciendo con quien ha tocado y dejándome solo en la recámara. Una lágrima escapa fugitiva por mi mejilla. La hora de mi justicia ha llegado en una forma tan cruel y despiadada. Justo como yo lo era, cruel y despiadado. Las palabras de Joey son cuales dagas en mi corazón, clavándose tan profundamente. Otra lágrima.

¿Por qué besarme si no siente ya nada por mí?

¿Por qué decirme que me ama si su corazón tiene otro dueño?

¿Dónde está mi morral? Extiendo mi mano en s búsqueda, recostándome de lado. Una vez encontrado lo atraigo a mí para abrazarlo. Su cuero viejo cuenta los numerosos viajes que hice con Ravel. Cuantas veces dormimos con la lluvia o la nieve, cuantas veces yacimos como reyes en sus tronos de basura, esperando el nuevo día para buscar algo de comer.

Mi morral es testigo del cariño de Ravel hacia mí.

Ahora entiendo, Brandy debe haberle mostrado una foto de periódico a Ravel en ese día de Año Nuevo. Mokuba y Joey estaban en Nueva Jersey. No sé como lo sabía pero ahora comprendo que eso era lo que discutían. Ravel me llevo a esa ciudad para que me encontraran, porque deseaba darme lo que sus pobres manos no harían nunca. Pagó su acción tan noble con un disparo mortal y un inútil Seto Kaiba que le abandonó en la nieve, dejándolo desangrar esperando su regreso con ayuda médica.

Ravel me amaba tanto que quiso devolverme a mi "hogar".

Yo le fallé. Como a Mokuba y Joey.

Soy un fracaso, yo debí haber muerto y no Ravel.

Todo es mi culpa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aclaración clumsykitty: como bien preguntaba mi querida Sahel, cuando se deja de escribir por largo tiempo y aun más el cerebro no recibe la retroalimentación visual de las letras, volver a hacerlo es difícil, aunque se trate de un genio como Seto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	6. Lágrimas imposibles para una utopía

Título: ANIMA.

Autora: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas: ¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Nota clumsykitty: Debo advertir que mis tornillos se han comenzado a aflojar, tengan cuidado, mi razón se someterá al reino de los estados alterados de la mente… XD

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Morir de amor_

_Que si pensar en las noches lloré_

_Amargo llanto que jamás controlé_

_Mi destino eres tú_

_Mi condena es amar,_

_Lejos de ti busco encontrarte_

_Cerca de mí debo alejarte_

_Y sin tu amor he de morir_

_Morir de amor._

_...Morir de amor, La Rondalla de Saltillo._

_Las lágrimas derramadas son amargas,_

_Pero más amargas son las que no se derraman._

_...Proverbio irlandés._

CAPÍTULO V. Lágrimas imposibles para una utopía.

"_-Eso es, ahora siente esto, ¿notas la diferencia?... muy bien… veamos que tan bien puedes sujetar esa taza…_

_CRASH_

_-/Lo lamento, Ravel/_

_-Bah, anyway, esa taza no me gustaba._

_-/Pero… ¿en que vamos a…?_

_-Jesus Christ, aliviánate, Ojiazul. El mundo no se acaba por una taza rota._

_-/Soy un fracaso/_

_-Y yo el rey de Francia._

_-/Hablo en serio, Ravel/_

_-Me too._

_-/No deberías perder el tiempo conmigo. Puedes volver a viajar solo como te gusta y no pasar tantos malos ratos por mi culpa/_

_-¿Ya terminaste?_

_-/Ravel…/_

_-Let me, Ojiazul. Por quien sabe que millonésima vez, nunca voy a dejarte._

_-/No te merezco/_

_-Duh, otra de ésas y voy a darte de nalgadas._

_-/Es que…/_

_-Ojiazul, Ojiazul, ya párale a tu bus._

_-/Tienes el mundo por delante, Ravel/_

_-Listen my little… el único mundo que quiero recorrer es el tuyo. No hay lugar que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado, Ojiazul. Esos preciosos ojos son de un azul más bonito que un cielo griego en verano. Tu sonrisa me es más linda que una rosa de palacio español. Tus berrinches son más tiernos que un delfín brincando en el mar de Sydney. No hay mundo que pueda reemplazarte. Never._

_-/Yo…/_

_-Shh, ya, ya pasó, Ojiazul… no me llores…_

_-/Me da miedo estar solo/_

_-No lo estás, Ojiazul, aquí está tu Ravel a tu lado… no llores… no llores… Mira, ya corta esas lagrimitas que me va a regañar Brandy._

_-/¿Vamos a ver a Brandy/_

_-Pues al menos yo sí, je je._

_-/ ¡Ravel/_

_-Ju, eso es, Ojiazul, quiero verte contento. Pues sí, Brandy está aquí, sólo que anda tras una madre de familia… no sé para que… pero nos invito a una cena._

_-¿Por eso no te preocupó lo de la taza, cierto/_

_-Well, yeah._

_-/Me has hecho trampa/_

_-¡Oh, no! Sólo te di una sorpresa linda. Ya ves como te quiere Brandy, a veces hasta me siento celoso._

_-/No tienes por qué/_

_-Aún así…_

_-/Tonto/_

_-Hey!_

_-/Tonto, Ravel/_

_-Ojiazul…_

_-/Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto/_

_-¡Tú te lo buscaste, Ojiazul!... ¡GRRRR!... Ravel's Revenge!"_

-Seto, Seto, amor. Despierta, debes desayunar.

Una gentil mano aparta mechones de mi rostro. Es Joey.

Recordaba en sueños cuando Ravel me llevó a San Francisco, aprendiendo tantas cosas como siempre; estuvimos en un desfile por Brandy, todos creyeron que éramos parte de la escenificación y pudimos cenar hasta hartarnos.

-Este es tu primer día aquí, cariño. Buenos días.

Me siento lentamente, apoyando mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Es curioso pero me siento cansado. Supongo que por el viaje. Joey se pega a mí, jugando con mi cabello suelto.

-Debo aceptar que pareces un rebelde con este cabello, pero te ves muy bien.

Quizá luzca como un idiota pero no me muevo en lo absoluto. Joey se aleja, bajando de la cama, para volver casi de inmediato y dejar en mi regazo una bandeja de desayuno, descubriendo las tapas. Fruta, leche y unos panqueques se identifican por su aroma.

A Ravel le encantaban los panqueques.

-Vamos, Seto, debes desayunar.

Su mano toma la mía para llevarla hasta los cubiertos metálicos. Hace tanto que no sentía algo así. A decir verdad, era raro que comiésemos con cuchara o tenedor de plástico. En la calle debes alimentarte como puedas si no quieres morir de inanición. Mi languidez despierta el ansia de Joey pues toma el tenedor de entre mis dedos para picar algo… fruta, que me acerca a la boca.

-Por favor, amor. Come algo.

Esa noche después del desfile y la cena, Ravel me hizo el amor por primera vez de una manera tan tierna que incluso lloré. Me hizo su París, Venecia, Escocia, Hong Kong. Me hizo su mundo sin pedirme nada a cambio. Me demostró el inmenso amor que guardaba para mí y que me entregaba sin recelo alguno. Esa noche me di cuenta que sin Ravel estaba perdido.

-Seto…

Ravel podía ser sanguinario si lo provocaban, podía mentir si se lo proponía. Pero nunca hacía o decía cosa alguna que me lastimara. Su cariño y protección me eran más poderosos que la más imbatible fortaleza. Y nunca pidió algo de mi parte, una prueba como suele decirse. Nunca. Él era tan feliz sólo con estar a mi lado.

¿Cómo pude fallarle?

Respingo por mero instinto cuando Joey roza mi mejilla, dando un inconsciente manotazo. El tenedor cae de su mano a la bandeja con estrépito. Los dos quedamos sin movernos. Hay un silencio tenso.

-¡Buenos días, hermano! –mi otrora salvador Mokuba entra con su acostumbrado arrebato, pero su caminar se hace lento a medida que se acerca- ¿Qué pasó?

Puedo percibir cierto desaire por parte de Joey.

_-/Mokuba, dile a Joey que no tengo apetito todavía/_

-Oh… eh… Joey, mi hermano no tiene ganas de desayunar ahora, está cansado todavía.

-¿Todo eso te dijo? –el tono herido de Joey me pesa. No quise que sonara así.

-Bueno, no, pero lo noto agotado.

-Oh…

Joey me retira la bandeja con pasos erráticos. No sé que hacer, esta es una situación muy difícil para mí. Mokuba se sienta a mi lado.

-¿No te gustaría darte un baño relajante, hermano? Quizá eso te abra el apetito.

_-/Gracias_/ -asiento a sus palabras_- /Sólo guíame un poco, la habitación es muy grande/_

-Claro hermano.

_-/Gracias de nuevo/_

Despacio, me pongo de pie, apoyándome en el hombro de Mokuba. Mi pijama sedosa se alisa suavemente ante mi movimiento. Sigo a mi hermano hacia la puerta del baño. Joey se une a mí, presuroso para abrirla.

Oh, oh.

Esto no se me había ocurrido.

Doy un pequeño apretón al hombro de Mokuba para llamar su atención. Él se gira un poco

-¿Qué pasa?

_-/¿Podría… sería posible… que me dejaran hacerlo solo/_

-¿Uh?

_-/Yo…/_

-Vaya, Seto, ¿desde cuando pides así las cosas?

-¿Qué sucede, Mokuba?

-Oh, verás Joey, Seto quiere que le dejemos bañarse solo.

Cierto calorcillo brota en mis mejillas. Quien iba a decirlo, Seto Kaiba pudoroso. Lo cierto es que no deseo que Joey me toque… ni mucho menos me vea desnudo. En una retorcida meditación me avergüenzo de haberle pertenecido a Ravel. A pesar de todo, no quiero darle ese disgusto a Joey.

-Pero, Seto, tú no…

-Yo creo que es mejor para él. Joey.

Una nueva tensión en el ambiente, no me es difícil imaginar que mi hermano y Joey se dicen algo con la mirada. ¿Por qué me defenderá Mokuba? En cualquier caso, consigo mi cometido y mi hermanito termina de guiarme hasta la regadera, mostrándome todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Después de agradecerle, se retira cerrando la puerta.

Solo al fin.

Hay murmullos pero no presto atención, prefiero tomar esa ducha. Busco las llaves que me indicó Mokuba para girar la del agua caliente un poco. Un dulce chorro de agua tibia toca mi mano y salpica un poco la manga de mi pijama. Agua limpia, reconfortante. Nada parecida a las lluvias que nos azotaron a Ravel y a mí en Florida. A la lluvia de aquella fatídica tarde…

Un sollozo se me escapa, mientras recargo mi frente contra el azulejo del baño. Si tan solo me hubiera tocado una bala, habría muerto con Ravel y no estaría sufriendo como ahora. ¿Será acaso que mis acciones fueron tan abominables que incluso la muerte es una fruta prohibida?

Seto Kaiba fue un cruel monstruo que merece los peores tormentos para expiar sus culpas. Esa es mi sentencia divina. Y eso me hace sentir pequeño, débil e indefenso.

Ravel, te necesito. Te extraño.

Mis piernas se doblan y caigo de rodillas. El vapor del agua comienza a salir de la ducha y roza mi rostro, confundiendo el rumor de la regadera con mis sollozos. Ravel solamente esperó una cosa de mí y no pude dársela. Murió por mi estupidez, murió porque volví a ser Seto Kaiba y ese nombre es una blasfemia.

Ya no estará más a mi lado, ya no sentiré más sus dulces silbidos junto con sus brazos acunándome en una noche de agobiante frío y hambre. Maté a mi salvador.

Me doy cuenta de que todos los que llegan a amarme son destruidos por mis propias manos, _Porto sventura a chi bene mi vuole_ (i).

Estoy solo.

Mi piel se estremece debido al repentino cambio de temperatura en el baño. Se hizo helado. Comienzo a temblar. Las llaves del lavabo a poca distancia de mí se han abierto dejando libre un chorro de agua. Se detienen y escucho el lento giro cuando van cerrándose.

¿Quién…?

Cielos, el frío es peor aún.

La llave que yo había abierto de la regadera se ha cerrado con un leve rechinido.

Decir que tiemblo como una gelatina es poco. A tientas busco salir de ahí para tocar en el aire algo que sólo puedo describir en una única y terrorífica palabra:

Congelado.

De forma innata me retraigo a la pared, pero me tropiezo con alguna cestilla de artículos de baño que cae ruidosamente al igual que yo. Todas las llaves que hay se abren con furia.

-¿Seto? –toca Joey a la puerta- Seto, voy a pasar.

Demasiado frío, demasiado para mis pulmones agitados.

-¿Seto?

Náuseas, temblores… pavor… ya no sé que más invade mi cuerpo. Juro que el suelo está congelándose, puedo sentirlo e incluso escucho como si escarcha fuera aplastada por unos pasos. El agua comienza a resbalar de todos lados.

-¡Seto!

La puerta del baño se abre de golpe, dejando pasar a Joey. Ya no puedo más, sólo alcanzo a levantarme un poco antes de que la inconsciencia me gane la batalla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un débil trinar llega lejano. ¿Qué sucedió? Vaya, parece que mi destino es ir y venir de la inconsciencia. Mi cuerpo se siente de plomo y aún me duele la cabeza, como por una contusión.

¿Uh? ¿La cabeza? ¿En qué momento me golpeé la cabeza?

-Seto, muchacho, ya has despertado. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El doctor Hurai se acerca a mí desde un rincón lejano. Sus gruesas aunque arrugadas manos revisan mis sienes y mis signos vitales ayudado por un frío estetoscopio metálico. De nuevo escucho ese trinar, proviene de los jardines de la mansión, es muy claro, así que deben estar las ventanas abiertas. Hay un aroma a medicamentos, algodón y alcohol cerca de mí. Una vez que me ha revisado, el médico permanece sentado a la orilla de la cama en silencio unos segundos, como meditando sus siguientes palabras.

-Eres un jovencito muy orgulloso, Seto. Sé que puedes hacerlo todo sin ayuda de nadie pero no estás con extraños. Este es tu hogar y aquí vive tu familia, hijo. Todo debe resultarte difícil y ajeno a ti, más toma en cuenta que es temporal. Tuviste otra crisis, Seto, y eso merma tu delicado estado físico. Quiero que guardes reposo y sigas la dieta que te he recomendado. No vamos a ir a parar a ningún lado si no te repones.

¿Puedo reclamar algo? ¿Qué? Oh, doctor, resulta que algo extraño sucedió en el baño, un fantasma. Ni siquiera yo puedo aceptarlo.

La mano del medico palmea la mía.

-Descansa, hablaré con Joey. Que Mokuba se encargue de tu desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento débilmente. ¿Cómo pude golpearme la cabeza? ¿Dónde? Me quedo en mi lugar mientras el doctor se retira. ¿Dónde está mi morral? No detecto su olor cerca. ¿Dónde está? Espero que Joey no lo haya tirado a la basura. ¿Dónde está?

Tengo que levantarme con algo de trabajo, extendiendo una mano al taburete cerca de mí. Frascos de medicamento, una lámpara, un reloj, un vaso de vidrio, un portarretrato… no está mi morral. Sigo el recorrido hasta el pequeño cajón. Nada dentro, sólo papeles. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Debo encontrarlo ahora mismo, no puedo perder el único recuerdo de Ravel. Mis pies desnudos tocan la alfombra suave y tersa. Demasiado espacio para mí, no encuentro algo de referencia. Mi mano al fin choca con un mueble bajo de madera. Tengo que encontrar mi morral, pero sigo sin percibir su aroma de cuero viejo. Me guío con la pared tapizada hasta dar con las puertas abiertas de la recámara.

-¿Señor Kaiba? Debe descansar, señor.

Una voz joven de una empleada sale a mi encuentro con unos pasos cortos. Necesito mi morral. La chica camina hacia mí, su tono es preocupado pero no se anima a tocarme. Claro, debe guardar su distancia de su inválido patrón.

-Señor, por favor, regrese a la cama. Señor…

-¿Qué sucede, Yun? –la voz de Joey proviene de un piso inferior. Sí, escucho sus pasos presurosos.

-El Señor Kaiba está levantado y…

-¿Qué?

En un santiamén, Joey está a mi lado y sus brazos me levantan rápidamente. Su pecho está agitado por la carrera por las escaleras.

-Seto, ¿qué crees que haces?

Una vez más me devuelve a la recámara. ¿Cómo decirle si él no comprende mis señas? Ah, su aroma, como lamento haberlo perdido. En verdad que si. Otra carrera por las escaleras, ése es Mokuba, quien nos alcanza cuando Joey me deposita en la cama.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta mi hermano entre jadeos.

_-/Mokuba, ¿dónde está mi morral/_

-Seto, pero que...

_-/ ¿Dónde está/_

-¿Qué dice Mokuba?

-Espera, Joey.

_-/¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi morral/_ -creo que voy a comenzar a desesperarme.

¿Me lo habrán arrebatado como venganza? Mokuba se queda en silencio y estático unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Voy a buscarlo, hermano.

-¡Mokuba!

Joey corre tras mi hermano. De las más inverosímiles situaciones. No han cerrado las puertas y les escucho discutir acaloradamente. Al parecer, Mokuba está molesto con Joey por haberme quitado el morral cuando no me di cuenta; lo que me sorprende es la reacción de Joey, como si ese cuero viajero le hubiera hecho algo. La riña se va haciendo lejana. Un tercer par de pasos llega para cerrar las puertas. Bien, ahora ya no escucho nada, más que el débil tictac de un reloj lejano y los trinos alegres que vienen de los jardines.

Mira lo que has hecho, Seto. Has puesto a pelear a Mokuba y Joey.

Temo que las palabras del doctor Hurai eran ciertas con respecto a el reposo, el haberme levantado me ha dado un cansancio tremendo. Todo lo hago muy mal. Estoy echando a perder de nuevo todo a mi alrededor con mi presencia. Estaba mejor en las calles, sin molestar y sin ser visto. Era mejor así.

Curioso, el trino resuena en la recámara. El dueño de tan hermoso canto está dentro. No tengo duda de eso, con las ventanas abiertas ha venido a curiosear. Su timbre cambia a una nueva tonada. La conozco bien.

Ahora comprendo la pena de esas viudas escocesas que al lado de la tumba de su esposo escuchan el canto de la gaita triste en una noche oscura. Este inocente pajarillo está entonando una de las melodías de Ravel. Mi Ravel.

Estoy llorando de nuevo, simplemente su recuerdo me hace esto.

Y esta vez lo hago sin contenerme, con un oprimente dolor en el pecho. Mi frente cae a la almohada. Estoy exhausto. Mientras ese gorgoteo continúa más lágrimas se me escapan a caudales; y no me importa. Ravel se esforzó tanto por mí, con una fe ciega que ya no volveré a encontrar. ¿Por qué una vida como la suya que no había generado maldad como la mía tuvo que ser extinguida? Ravel siempre robó para comer –y darme de comer- no para sentirse el amo del mundo ni superior a nada ni a nadie. Aún en el medio en que se encontraba era mejor ser humano que yo.

Él merecía vivir.

Ya no sé que ocurre. Esta enigmática ave está ahora a mi lado en el taburete y su trinar más bien parece un cuchicheo. Mi llanto está muriendo en hipos. Se dice que los pájaros son emisarios de las almas. ¿Será acaso un mensaje de Ravel? ¿Es tal su amor por mí que aún en la muerte me desea lo mejor?

-Hermano, aquí está… -Mokuba entra de nuevo, mi misterioso cantor se va, aleteando presuroso para salir de la recámara- Whoa, ¿qué fue eso?... ¡Seto!

Mi hermano corre hasta mí, y trae mi morral pues su aroma de cuero y bosque me llegan. Lo apreso inmediatamente entre mis brazos. Mokuba cepilla hacia atrás mis descompuestos cabellos, con una reconfortante ternura.

-Todo está bien, Seto.

No sé en que momento entró Joey a la recámara, pero ahora se mueve, recostándose junto a mí al tiempo que uno de sus brazos me rodea por la cintura, mientras mi hermano da una caricia fraternal a mi antebrazo.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó, Seto –me susurra Joey.

Ravel está muerto. Yo he quedado vivo, en esta mansión, con quienes dañé y abandoné. Ojalá la muerte me llegara pronto para reunirme con mi ladrón vagabundo.

Perdóname, Ravel, te fallé.

Te fallé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

El reloj es lo único que se escucha en la recámara. Las ventanas están cerradas. Me apoyo en mis palmas para sentarme mejor en el borde de la cama, vestido al fin con ropa y no la pijama que me hacía sentir como paciente de hospital. Joey aún no sale del estudio. Algunos de mis cabellos resbalan a mi rostro y los paso por detrás de mi oreja, me molesta la coleta así que prefiero no tenerla. ¿Mi bastón? Oh, sí, sigue a mi lado. Puertas que se abren casi imperceptiblemente. Es Joey. Ha terminado de reunir sus cosas para marcharse a Kaiba Corp.

-Bien, debo irme. Roland está volviéndose loco con todo esto de los parques –me dice, arrodillándose frente a mí y tomando mis manos- Prometo regresar temprano. Mokuba ya se me había adelantado con algo del trabajo pero es necesaria mi presencia. Hay mucho movimiento en la compañía, ¿sabes? Todos quieren estar listos para cuando mi esposo vuelva a su lugar como el gran CEO que todos conocemos.

Finjo una media sonrisa pero realmente odio ese futuro. El Seto Kaiba que todos conocían perdió el amor de Joey.

-En verdad ya debo irme, amor. Te veré en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? Hay una sorpresa para ti.

Giro mi rostro hacia mi bastón con ánimo de evitar con diplomacia el beso que sé que Joey va a darme y que termina en mi mejilla. Él se mantiene breves segundos como estatua, pero luego se levanta para marcharse.

-No camines mucho, ¿eh? Recuerda que no debes agotarte.

Joey desaparece. No quiero ser descortés con él pero es mejor si evitamos el juego enfermo del matrimonio perfecto. Me hieren sus caricias y sus palabras; él merece seguir amado por Pegasus. El gran perdedor aquí soy yo, me quedo sin nada de su amor –quizá sólo el recuerdo- es mejor ya no fingir algo que murió.

Por amor a Joey debo dejarlo libre.

Me causa cierta alegría y nostalgia escuchar como va ensamblándose mi fiel bastón antes de apoyarme en él para iniciar mi pequeña aventura por la mansión. Todo huele a orden y lujo, jamás pensé que eso existiera pero ahora me doy cuenta de que así es. Sin mi vista, me parece más ancho el pasillo y mucho más largo. Es un viaje sencillo tomando en cuenta que los objetos que hay son inmóviles, no como las calles llenas de basura, borrachos, ladrones, prostitutas y policías tratando de golpearte. Los empleados se detienen y se hacen a un lado como si yo fuese a chocar con ellos.

No me inmiscuyo muy lejos, prefiero buscar uno de los balcones y salir. Aire libre y calor del sol matutino. El fresco aroma de los árboles de cerezos se deja sentir, llenando mis pulmones. Anteriormente, ni siquiera me molestaba en mirar estos jardines o admirar su paisaje que iba llenándose de los caprichos de Joey: un nuevo árbol, una nueva fuente, etc. Deben estar llenos de vida ahora.

Esta quietud es mucho más grata que los tensos momentos con mi hermano o con Joey. Sobre todo Joey, el cual parece decidido a borrar cualquier rastro de mi anterior vida, sin hacer más comentarios sobre donde estuve o que hice. Poco o nada le han importado los escasos informes de la policía, como si quisiera empalmar el tiempo y hacer una línea recta en la biografía de Seto Kaiba.

No alcanzo a comprender sus razones.

En vez de regresar a la recámara, opto por buscar el dormitorio de Mokuba. Tengo curiosidad, yo tenía cierta imagen de él, aunque no sería correcto entrar sin su permiso. Espero que aún esté donde recuerdo.

-Oh, Señor Kaiba, pase. Acabo de terminar con la habitación del señorito –dice alegremente una madura voz femenina, pasando a mi lado con una especie de bailoteo.

Sus pasos rítmicos se alejan en tanto tomo un poco de aire para darme valor, extendiendo mi mano para tocar su puerta semiabierta. Ha cambiado, la madera ya no es de tallado clásico, sino más lisa. Con pequeños pasos me adentro, palmeando la entrada para guiarme a lo desconocido, ignoro que tanto haya modificado su cuarto. Examino a través de mis manos y olfato cada objeto que me encuentro y pierdo la cuenta del tiempo memorizando su ubicación y lo que sospecho que es. Hay tantas chucherías enigmáticas por doquier.

Mokuba es un joven preparatoriano ahora.

Un burbujeo llama mi atención. Está cerca de su cama. Cristal. Es un acuario amplio a modo de cabecera. Es agradable oír el sonido del agua correr por el filtro como una débil cascada.

Fui un ingrato al siempre prohibirle las mascotas. Era un niño que deseaba lo que todos, una compañía para jugar y convivir. Ha hecho bien en hacerse de este largo acuario, así como sus balones, revistas, y no sé cuantas cosas más que desconozco. Es aliviante saber que su vida florece sin amarguras.

-… California show you teeth, she's my priestess I'm your priest, yeah! Yeah!

La repentina entrada de Mokuba me hace caer sentado en su cama, aplastando algún muñeco de aire cuyo quejido detiene su canto a todo pulmón. ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?

-Hermano…

Problemas.

-/_Lo siento/_ -me apresuro a levantarme y salir lo antes posible.

-¿eh?... ¡Uh, no! … ¡Espera! –Mokuba me detiene en la puerta riendo- No quise asustarte, no tienes por qué disculparte, Seto. Eres mi hermano mayor y puedes venir a mi recámara cuando lo desees. Siempre y cuando ya no aplastes a mi Azrael, ji ji.

-/_Gracias_/

-Uy, te me has vuelto muy amable. Ven, te presentaré a mis peces, ¿te gustaron, verdad? Son unos rompecorazones. Ven, ven.

Me dejo llevar por su agarre hasta retornar al acuario. Mi hermano huele a sudor y su voz suena apresurada. Con su acostumbrada energía terminamos frente a sus acuáticas mascotas.

-Chicos, éste es mi hermano mayor, Seto –Mokuba toma mi brazo derecho para arremangarme mi camisa y meter mi mano en el acuario para sentir sus peces- Éste es Tifón –un suave cuerpo roza mis dedos- Oh, Weido –otro más presuroso- Thor, jeje –un pececillo me golpea con sus aletas- La bella Helena –otro serpenteo suave entre mis dedos- Ah, Kukulcán –un cuerpo fuerte- Yue, la princesa –ésta me hace cosquillas- Y aquí está el pequeño Kiriku –un escurridizo pez apenas me roza.

Saco mi mano del acuario y Mokuba me tiende una toalla, riendo.

-Son peces dorados, ¿fabulosos, no crees? Yue va a tener pececitos, creo que son de Tifón pero no le digas nada a Kukulcán, ¿eh?

No puedo menos que sonreír a su broma, arreglando mi manga.

_-/¿Son todos/_

-Sí, bueno, teníamos a Chiang, hermano de Yue pero peleó con Tifón y quedó muy mal, murió. He visto un par en una tienda que me gustaron mucho, espero comprarlos este fin de semana, voy a nombrarlos Nala y Damayanti.

_-/Una curiosa familia/_

-Je je, sí, los peces Kaiba.

Había olvidado lo bien que me hace escuchar la risa de Mokuba.

_-/¿Por qué hueles tanto a sudor/_

-Aaaahhh, tuvimos entrenamiento el día de hoy. Estoy en el equipo de fútbol y el de natación. Pero sólo estuve en fútbol. Por eso regresé pronto, vengo a cambiarme para regresar a la biblioteca de la ciudad, tengo un trabajo pendiente que hacer con mis amigos. ¡Ya sé! Deja darme una ducha y luego te toca contarme de ti.

Protestar es inútil pues Mokuba se mueve frenéticamente por toda la recámara, desordenando lo que supongo arregló con tanto espero la mucama. Por fin encuentra lo que busca para entrar al baño. Opto por sentarme en su cama, cuidando de no aplastar de nuevo aquél muñeco.

-¡Hoy me topé con Atemu! –grita Mokuba desde la regadera- ¡Me salvó de unos reporteros molestos! ¡Te manda saludos!

Hum. Atemu. El muy cobarde sólo se atrevió a declararle su obvio amor a Yugi después de que yo me casara con Joey, haciendo lo mismo. El viejo abuelo del chaparro casi se muere de la impresión pero finalmente aceptó al egipcio como esposo de Yugi, claro después de que su parientela –Ishizu y Marik- hablaran con él.

Con la misma velocidad, mi hermanito sale para sentarse a mi lado. Escucho el remover de la toalla contra su cabello que huele a shampoo. Me pregunto si se atrevió a salir desnudo…

-Cuéntame.

_-/¿Qué quieres saber/_

-Vamos, Seto, no voy a creerme que fuiste el supervagabundo solitario. Debiste conocer a otros, ¿qué cosas te sucedieron?

-_/Creí que seguiríamos las órdenes del médico/_

-¡Argh! Que me digas cosas generales no te hará daño. Me muero de ganas de saber. Tú siempre supiste salir adelante no importaba qué.

No siempre, Mokuba, no siempre.

-¿Y bien?

_-/Tuve…a alguien que me ayudó/_ -titubeo un poco, no me parece buena idea hablar ahora de Ravel.

-¿Estuvo contigo siempre?

-/_Sí_/

-¡Wow! Bueno… tampoco…

_-/No, él… /_

-¿Él? –me corta Mokuba- ¡Ooohhh! ¿Es verdad que siempre andabas viajando?

-/_Sí_/

-Y… pues…

_-/¿Qué sucede/_

-… no todo era… pues… agradable… -su voz es casi un susurro.

_-/Así es, pero él procuró que no fuera tan duro/_

-Ou… ¿Sólo anduviste con ese compañero de viajes?

_-/No, también a otros, pero casi no nos veíamos/_

-Supongo que no fue como en las películas.

_-/Para nada/_

Inesperadamente, mi hermano me abraza, mi barbilla se humedece por su cabello mojado pero eso no importa. Está sollozando.

Mokuba…

-Yo… -murmura con voz quebrada- … Seto… tú puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras… cuando quieras… eres mi hermano... la has pasado mal… muy mal… pero estás aquí… cuenta conmigo…

Devuelvo su abrazo, conmovido y sintiendo mis ojos rozados. Mokuba es un chico admirable, su corazón no guarda rencor ni maldad contra mí. Y yo que fui tan irresponsable con él; dejándolo solo, sin tomar en cuentas sus necesidades como un niño normal y sano. Que él me rechazara era lo menos que merezco pero una vez más su calidad humana me supera.

Sus brazos me sujetan más fuerte.

-Sé que todo se solucionará hermano. Así lo creo.

Apoyo mi cabeza contra la suya, permaneciendo así, abrazados hasta que Mokuba por fin se tranquiliza.

-¿Seto?

Había olvidado que Joey regresaría pronto. Mi hermano se separa de mí jugando con mi mano antes de levantarse.

-Tengo que irme, pero prométeme que no olvidarás lo que te dije.

-/_Absolutamente_/

-Je je…

Al tiempo que Mokuba se dirige a otra parte de la recámara, Joey entra.

-Con que aquí estás, dime, Seto, ¿listo para el almuerzo?

-¿Van a almorzar? –pregunta mi hermano, volviendo.

Si algo no ha cambiado en él ha sido su apetito…

-Sí, Moki, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Pero primero vístete, que vas a asustar a las empleadas.-

…Y su desenfado con el pudor.

-¡Claro! Enseguida termino de arreglarme.

-Vamos, amor –Joey toma con cuidado mi brazo y luego mi cintura, tomando mi bastón en el proceso- Mi feroz dragón debe tomar sus alimentos.

Ahí vamos. Cuando nos hicimos amantes, el solía llamarme dragón por mi carácter, así como yo le decía cachorro, pero esos tiempos se han ido. Estoy muy lejos de ser un dragón y el jamás volverá a ser mi cachorro.

Salimos de la recámara de Mokuba con lentitud, siento la mirada de Joey sobre mí, tal vez tratando de averiguar que estoy pensando. Se acerca un poco más a mi rostro con el pretexto de su brazo rodeando mi cintura.

-Te veo un poco pálido, Seto. Espero que no te hayas esforzado mucho –me susurra tranquilamente.

Niego apenas, contando los pasos a las escaleras. De improviso, Joey besa con fuerza mi mejilla. ¡No, por favor! Sé que voy a lucir como un desalmado si le rechazo pero está destrozando mi corazón y no quiero lastimarlo más. Peor aún, nos detenemos justo en el primer escalón. Joey me rodea con ambos brazos y yo inclino mi rostro con el propósito de no aventurarme a un nuevo contacto de sus labios.

-Seto, realmente te he extrañado y me has hecho mucha falta estos años, pero, ¿sabes? Estoy agradecido de haberte encontrado vivo; ya no te preocupes más, déjame a cargo de todo, quiero cuidarte. Te lo mereces, amor.

Uno de sus brazos me suelta para buscar algo en su pecho. Esa misma mano toma la izquierda mía.

-Siempre oré porque volviera a ver este anillo de nuevo en tu mano, y ahora es realidad. Juntos de nuevo, Seto. Como esposos. Esta es mi sorpresa que deseaba darte, amor.

Al terminar sus palabras un anillo es deslizado en mi dedo. Siento estremecerme y más al recibir un beso devoto en mi dorso.

-Te amo.

Levanto mi rostro, no comprendo sus palabras. Lo que daría por ver la expresión de sus ojos claros y saber que pasa por ellos. ¿Qué clase de obligación le empuja a decirme esto?

Joey, eras tan feliz aquella tarde en el hotel, ¿por qué vuelves con esta escoria que corta tus alas? La vida ya no tiene sentido para mí pero la hiel es más amarga sabiendo que tú mismo te encadenas a la desgracia. No lo hagas, la esperanza mía murió con Ravel, pero dame el consuelo de verte dichoso con un cariño que te hace sonreír como lo hizo hace años Pegasus.

-¡Listo, vamos a almorzar! –exclama con brincoteos Mokuba. Joey vuelve a guiarme para bajar- ¡Muero de hambre!

-Siempre mueres de hambre, Moki.

-¡Shist! Joey, que mi hermano va a pensar que soy un glotón.

-Creo que eso ya lo pensó.

-¡Joey!

Ellos continúan bromeando, cada uno a mi lado. Mokuba no tiene resentimientos para conmigo, eso el algo bueno pero no necesariamente es una invitación a arruinarle su vida con mi regreso. Joey hace gala de su nobleza y corazón habiéndose quedado a mi lado, como el esposo servil del egoísta Seto Kaiba.

La verdad es que no tengo ningún derecho a lastimarlos de nuevo, no es justo que mi presencia provoque riñas y sea un grillete a su nueva vida. No debo estar aquí, ha dejado de ser mi hogar.

Jamás volveré a él, está muerto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La del estribo:

(i) Traigo desventura a quienes me aman, de la ópera Andrea Chenier, "La Mamma Morta"

-La letra con la que llega cantando Mokuba pertenece a los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Danni California.

Tifón: titán de la mitología griega, casado con Equidna, con quien concibió monstruos como la preciosa Quimera.

Weido: la serpiente que según la creencia africana sostiene al mundo con su cuerpo.

Thor: dios mitológico nórdico y señor del trueno.

Helena: esa esposa griega por la que se hizo la Guerra de Troya.

Kukulcán: dios maya, equivalente a Quetzalcóatl.

Yue: espíritu de la cultura nipona, una princesa que vive en la Luna.

Kiriku: personaje de los cuentos nativos africanos –hay una hermosa animación que recomiendo-.

Chiang: período dinástico chino, jeje.

Nala, Damayanti: personajes de la literatura hindú, del Mahabarata.


	7. Soledad fría de un hogar roto

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas: ¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Agradezco todos sus reviews y lecturas que me favorecen, gracias muchas. Ni tanto que queme al santo ni tanto que no lo alumbre… n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Give me time  
To realise my crime  
Let me love and steal  
I have danced inside your eyes  
How can I be real?_

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry

Precious kisses  
Words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart the fires burning  
Choose my colour  
Find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step  
A step too far

_...Do you really want to hurt me, Culture Club._

CAPÍTULO VI. Soledad fría de un hogar roto.

-… si bueno, es que por más que te esfuerces, Tea siempre se alborota como loca y es en vano decirle algo para calmarla.

-Y que lo digas, Moki, por eso le pedí a Tristán y a Yugi que hablaran con ella.

-No dudo que quiera enviar toneladas de obsequios; como aquella vez que caí de la moto de Tristán, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Atemu terminó por amarrarla…

Mokuba y Joey ríen sonoramente ante el recuerdo de lo que supongo pasó mientras desaparecí –o tal vez ignoré- Sus risas son como rayos de sol para mí, haciendo evidente por la forma en que conversan que ellos dos se han unido más de lo que yo estuve con Mokuba. Son una familia. Joey se convirtió en un buen padre para mi hermano… y un amigo. Percibo la confidencia en sus voces risueñas.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Te sientes mal?

Joey posa su mano sobre la mía, que sujeta apenas el cubierto. Su pulgar repasa mi dorso con calma.

-Ah, hermano, ya sé; no te gusta la comida. Pero el doctor Hurai dijo que debes reponerte de aquellos malos hábitos alimenticios. Estás muy flaco Seto, y tienes que comer poco a poco si no te pondrás peor.

-Apenas has probado bocado, Seto ¿quieres otra cosa? Le diré a…

Niego vigorosamente. La insípida dieta que llevo no es lo que me tiene así. Joey toma mi mano para darle un suave beso. Otra vez con eso.

-Tómalo con calma, mi amor. Una vez que recuperes tus sentidos ya verás que en menos de lo que canta un gallo volverás a ser el mismo.

El Infierno reclame mi alma antes que eso ocurra.

Prefiero volver al intento de parecer muy a gusto con lo que como. Siento las miradas de ambos sobre mí. Mokuba retoma su charla con Joey.

-Ya llegaron los estudios del proyecto. Le dije a Roland que yo los revisaré.

-Bien, Moki. Traje conmigo las propuestas pendientes, podremos…

Joey tomó el mando de Kaiba Corp. después del accidente junto con el auxilio de Mokuba. Demostró su gran capacidad para dirigir una corporación global de renombre internacional. La hizo crecer e incluso la mejoró con nuevas ideas suyas. Como este nuevo proyecto que discuten, una franquicia de parques de diversiones en todo el mundo. Sus dotes como administrador salieron a flote, demostrando que él es en verdad un genio, y un líder nato. Mi hermano, como vicepresidente, ha sabido arreglárselas para dar su tiempo a los negocios y sus estudios… temo que en la versión correcta de lo que debí hacer. Esta nueva empresa es fruto solamente de ellos.

-… lo mejor para Seto es que no se le moleste sino hasta que se haya recuperado por completo –la voz de Joey me trae de vuelta a su conversación- No quiero verlo perturbado por los reporteros.

-Ahí si estoy 100 de acuerdo –opina mi hermano.

Tomo un sorbo de jugo, las palabras de Joey implican algo que no me va a gustar. Él enlaza sus dedos con los míos, acariciándolos un poco.

-Seto, amor; tal vez esto te incomode, pero yo creo que lo más saludable para ti será permanecer aquí en la mansión por lo menos hasta que hayas pasado las dos operaciones. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, nadie vendría molestarte y podríamos mantener alejados a los paparazzis, ¿Qué dices, hermano?

Con una media sonrisa forzada tengo que aceptar. ¿Quién soy yo para oponérmeles? Demasiado tiempo impuse mi brutal voluntad, lo menos que puedo hacer es acatar sus decisiones. Un beso en la mejilla por parte de Joey es mi recompensa. Mokuba suspira con fuerza.

-¡Uf! Eres un estuche de monerías, hermano. Creí que no ibas a ceder. Si bien recuerdo, eras muy necio y nunca podíamos hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Di que era un déspota, Mokuba.

-¿Estás cansado? –murmura Joey con preocupación.

Busco mi bastón para levantarme de la mesa, ya han decidido mi sentencia. El apetito ha desaparecido. Joey y Mokuba también se levantan para asistirme.

-Moki, lleva a tu hermano a nuestra recámara, por favor. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, en cuanto termine los alcanzo.

-Si, Joey.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño, mi hermano me sujeta de un brazo y por la cintura para guiarme hasta la parte superior. Al terminar las escaleras, él me detiene. No ha dicho una palabra desde que salimos del comedor.

-Hermano, ¿algo te preocupa, verdad? ¿Qué es?

-/_Nada, estoy bien. Sólo me siento agotado/_

-Es que… parece como si esperaras que alguien te golpeara o algo, reaccionas muy distinto a como solías ser… no sé… te noto muy muy cambiado.

Gloria a Mokuba Kaiba.

-_/Gracias por preocuparte, Moki. Estoy bien, te lo repito/_

-¿No te gusta estar aquí? –su voz suena herida.

Toco sus hombros para buscar su rostro e ir tras esos cabellos rebeldes, cepillándolos como cuando éramos pequeños.

-/_Lo extraño, es todo/_

-Ah…

Mokuba siente, comprendiendo que me refiero a Ravel, aunque no le he dicho ni su nombre ni su real relación conmigo. Mi hermanito toma mi mano para jalarme en otra dirección. Vaya, a su recámara. Terminamos sentados en su cama, uno frente a l otro, conmigo en la cabecera. El claro sonido del filtro de su acuario llena el ambiente… y también del olor de frituras. Mokuba se acerca a mí con un deslice.

-Ahora, platícame de él… yo… yo digo que puedes hacerlo… Joey y el doctor Hurai dicen que no es tiempo pero te he notado muy triste y sospecho que necesitas hablar de él.

Con mis manos apoyadas en mi bastón que descansa sobre mis piernas, doy un suspiro. No sé como reaccionará Mokuba, pero vale la pena arriesgarme. Me preocupa Joey, él puede quedar intrigado si llega cuando…

-No te preocupes por Joey, tardará mucho en venir –dice mi hermanito, adivinando mi pensamiento.

Río con desgano ante su sagacidad.

_-/Ravel/_

-¿Eh?... ¿Ravel?... ¿Así se…?

_-/Sí, él fue quien me salvó en el accidente/_

-¡Oooohhhh! Ahora entiendo porque no encontraron rastros de tu cuerpo… ¿Cómo…? Bueno, no puedes darme una descripción suya.

No del todo cierto.

_-/Alto, de complexión gruesa. Cabello rizado y largo…/_

-¿Cómo el tuyo? –pregunta divertido Mokuba.

_-/Más aún/_

-¿Qué más?

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al recordar las facciones por tacto de Ravel.

_-/Mandíbula ancha y dura, barba rasposa, y un poco abundante en su mentón. Cejas pobladas como sus pestañas. Nariz de tipo rudo sin exagerar…/_

-Oh, me estoy dando una idea.

_-/Con un gorro estilo ruso/_

-¡Ah! Uno de mis amigos tiene uno así.

_-/Un par de abrigos, pero el superior de piel auténtica con mangas y solapas peludas. Caminar alegre y firme, con sus botas anchas y sus jeans desgastados. De voz gruesa aunque armónica como los tenores…/_

Me detengo al sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ravel está muerto. Muerto por mi culpa. De haber sido alguien más se hubiera salvado pero ser Seto Kaiba firmó su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Qué pasa, Seto?

_-/Nada…/_

-Estás temblando.

Ravel era como mi dios viviente que había creado un mundo sólo para mí, un mundo lejos de la hipocresía, la avaricia y todas las cosas negativas que poseía como Seto Kaiba. Mi burbuja se rompió. Sin Ravel, me asusta estar en el mundo espantoso que solía conocer. No quiero, no quiero vivir así.

-Estás con nosotros, Seto. No tienes nada que temer –me dice Mokuba con un abrazo.

Diste la vida por mí, Ravel y ¿cómo te pagué? Abandonándote en un callejón sucio y lleno de nieve, desangrándote por una herida de bala al tratar de llevarme de regreso con mi familia, cuando tú eras todo mi mundo. Has muerto por mi cobardía y ni siquiera tuve el valor de buscarte para darte un último y digno reposo. Oh, Ravel, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-No llores, hermano. Estoy seguro que Ravel se encuentra bien donde quiera que esté…

¡No, no es así!

Decidido a no seguir escuchando más, salgo a tropezones de la habitación de Mokuba. Es increíble cuánto puedes correr y alejarte a pesar de ser ciego. El choque continuo contra muebles y otros objetos no me detiene.

Sólo huir.

Esta mansión parece ser más grande de lo que recuerdo, siento que he recorrido un kilómetro y no he alcanzado el otro extremo. Algunos de los empleados tratan de detenerme en vano. Mi bastón rebota con violencia al ir ubicando mis obstáculos vivos y no vivos. Por un largo pasillo y sin personas. Siento mis lágrimas como resbalan abundantes por mis mejillas. ¿Qué habrá detrás de esta puerta? El piso no es del todo alfombrado, sin muchos muebles a mi alrededor. Un anaquel. Libros. Es la biblioteca principal. El olor a papel comienza a ser abundante conforme avanzo, así como las pastas de piel. Calor tenue. Ventanas. Silencio respetuoso. ¿En dónde encontraré…?

Un libro cae, metros allá, lejos de mí. ¿Quién estará aquí? Es muy tarde para que todavía estén limpiando. Un momento… no hay sonido de respiración ni pasos.

Otro libro, esta vez muy pesado y cercano a mí. La biblioteca es helada de súbito. No, no otra vez… estoy alucinando.

Un libro, otro y otro más con furia. Alguien los arroja. Me doy vuelta para salir de ahí. Cerrojo de puerta. ¿Qué? Vacilo un poco pero continuo pues un grueso libro pasa disparado a un costado mío. El picaporte no cede, está trabada. Imposible, este tipo de puertas abre por ambos lados, lo siento. No puedo abrirla. Otro libro choca en una de las puertas con preocupante fuerza. Creo que se ha deshojado. Más frío y me encuentro tirititando.

No es mala idea golpear las puertas para pedir ayuda.

¡Oh, no! Un anaquel ha caído pero sus libros salen disparados por doquier y varios chocan muy cerca de donde estoy. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Tengo que salir. Abre, abre, por favor. ¡ABRE!

-¡Seto! ¡Seto! Abre la puerta –la voz hueca de Joey está al otro lado- ¡SETO!

Libros se arrastran y vuelan, hace mucho frío. ¡Maldita puerta, abre ya! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Joey! ¡JOEY!

Dedos congelados acarician mis cabellos.

¡JOEY!

-¡SETO ABRE LA PUERTA!

Caigo pesadamente al suelo cuando la mano toca mi tobillo. ¡No, me está jalando! Mis dedos se clavan en el piso. ¡JOEY! ¡JOEY!

-¡SEETOOO!

Mi cuerpo se hace ovillo, temblando incontrolablemente. Los libros vuelan sobre mí. Los cristales se revientan y hay chispazos eléctricos, dejando un olor a quemado. Un terrible, espantoso aliento roza mi oído y me cubre el rostro. Me protejo automáticamente con mis manos.

-¡SEEEETOOOOOOO!

Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando….

-¡Seto! ¡Oh, Dios! Seto, Seto, ¿te encuentras bien?

Una mano cálida toma mi rostro húmedo. Es Joey, ha entrado. La biblioteca es tibia de nuevo. Respiro trabajosamente. Su otra mano retira mis cabellos revueltos de mi rostro.

-Todo está bien, cariño.

No puedo parar de temblar. Joey me toma entre sus brazos y yo me aferro a su cuello, escondiendo mi frente entre mi antebrazo y su pecho. Aún tengo la sensación de aquellos dedos alrededor de mi tobillo, arrastrándome. Mokuba camina a nuestro lado. Murmullos de los empleados.

-Joey, ¿qué…?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con él, Mokuba? –Joey no esconde su enojo.

-Sólo… platicamos…

Percibo rabia de Joey hacia mi hermano, su cuello se tensa. Levanto mi rostro para llamar su atención y él besa mi frente temblorosa con fría calma.

-Vamos a recostarte… -me murmura.

Por fin llegamos a la habitación donde Joey me conduce a la cama. Juro que Mokuba está conteniendo el llanto. Estiro una mano hacia él, llamándolo. Mi hermano me abraza con fuerza, sollozando; tomo su rostro, sintiendo gotitas de sus lágrimas caer en mi dorso.

_-/Estoy Bien. No llores así/_

-Lo siento… -susurra apenas.

_-/No fue tu culpa/_

No sé como decirlo… algo… me aterroriza… me persigue… como si fueran a creérmelo. Salvo el destrozo no hay huella que pruebe lo que pienso… sospecho…

_-/Dile a Joey que no se moleste contigo/_

-Pero…

_-/Dilo/_

Mokuba se separa de mí para dirigirse a Joey.

-Mi hermano no quiere que te enfades conmigo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ambos se retiran, cerrando la puerta. Sus murmullos son imperceptibles tras ésta, así no alcanzo a escuchar que hablan, pero es Joey quien se oye más agitado; al contrario de lo que creí que pasaría. Me siento terriblemente agotado, pero tengo que intervenir por Mokuba. Joey regresa al momento en que mis pies tocan la alfombra y corre a detenerme.

-No te levantes, aún no te repones –sus brazos me fuerzan a descansar- Recuéstate otro poco, Seto, hasta que estés del todo tranquilo.

¿Qué significa eso? Señalo hacia las puertas, esperando que me comprenda. Joey aún no aprende mi lenguaje de señas, sólo cosas muy básicas.

_-/Mokuba/_

-Seto, amor mío; escucha. Yo sé que las intenciones de Mokuba son las mejores pero no las más oportunas. Tú de antemano has oído al médico, lo más benéfico para tu condición física es no tener grandes esfuerzos ni emociones que te provoquen estos estados…

Un momento, ¿estás insinuando que yo provoqué lo de la biblioteca? ¡Por todos los cielos, Joey! ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer tal cosa en mi "condición"?

-Yo te amo, Seto –prosigue, tomando mis manos- Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, y que… bueno… es complicado… -su tono de voz cambia, es muy bajo e inseguro- No me hagas esto, por favor…

Esa frase es una espada que atraviesa mi corazón, Joey me lo decía tantas veces cuando yo le golpeaba, ultrajaba o simplemente lo avergonzaba frente a los demás; especialmente sus amigos.

"_No me hagas esto, por favor"_

Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciéndole? Yo no tiré los libros ni rompí los cristales, alguien más lo hizo… lo juro…

Joey me abraza despacio, reposando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Lo juro, no he hecho nada; puede que esté confundido en algunas cosas pero no en esto. Yo no lo hice. ¡No fui yo! Y mucho menos lastimarlo, no, ya no más de eso. Te lo aseguro, Joey. Te amo aunque tú ya nunca más vuelvas conmigo. Y jamás me atrevería a levantar un dedo para herirte de ninguna manera.

-Vuelve a mí, Seto. Te necesito tanto.

¿Por qué me dices frases así? Mi corazón de destroza al escucharlas. No hay nadie en este mundo que te haga feliz más que Pegasus. Es con él con quien debes estar, no aquí conmigo, siendo mi muleta en todos los sentidos. He perdido tu amor, Joey, lo acepto con pena, pero lo acepto; sin embargo, deseo que tengas dicha en tu vida.

¿Cuándo se movieron mis brazos para rodear a Joey? ¿Debería…? No, tan solo un momento, se siente muy bien. Tan reconfortante. Lo tengo ahora, junto a mi pecho y daría mi vida por retenerlo pero esto no es un cuento de hadas. Muy pronto él partirá y su calor me abandonará sin remedio. Debo disfrutar lo que tengo ahora no importa si es efímero o una mera ilusión vana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este aroma pertenece al de un almohadón de plumas. Como en el que mi cabeza reposa cansada. No sé en que momento me quedé dormido, pero ya es de noche, el reloj de la recámara apenas suena marcando con sus lentas campanadas la medianoche. Murmullo del viento toca las ventanas de la habitación silenciosa. Estoy en pijama, bajo unas cálidas cobijas. Es gracioso, antes no tomé en cuenta lo suave y confortable que era mi cama; necesité dormir en el duro y frío suelo de los callejones norteamericanos para apreciarlo. Esta almohada cómoda es como un narcótico, aún no puedo creerme que una experiencia como aquella en la tarde pudiera agotarme tanto.

-… no, ahora no, por favor. Ya tengo que colgar…

Joey susurra nervioso desde el estudio, le escucho lejano aunque claro por la falta de ruidos diurnos. No debe haber cerrado las puertas. Craso error.

-… ya te dije que no puedo discutirlo, dejémoslo para mañana…

¿Con quién hablará a medianoche?

-… no, él está durmiendo…

Mi corazón late con fuerza, sospecho de quien se trata. Joey tenía este tipo de llamadas anteriormente, pero en ese entonces mi ego era demasiado grande para tomar en cuenta esas "pequeñeces".

Maximillian Pegasus.

Joey continúa su llamada, tratando de acabarla, su voz se mueve como si caminara de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Es perfectamente lógico que Pegasus quiera saber como está Joey, y si acaso le doy una vida amarga como hace tiempo. Es perfectamente lógico.

-… adiós.

De puntillas, Joey llega de nuevo a la cama, deja su celular en su cajón que se desliza casi en silencio. Con extremo sigilo se recuesta con un suspiro corto. Dejo que transcurra el tiempo. El viento susurra, a veces con fuerza, otras débilmente. La noche es tranquila. Fiel a su tiempo, el reloj marca la una de la madrugada. El viento apenas toca las ventanas, incluso su brisa sucumbe al reino de la noche.

La respiración de Joey es lenta y profunda. Duerme apaciblemente como el dulce cachorro que es. Me levanto despacio para irme hacia el pasillo. Diez pasos desde la cama. Un estante. Quince pasos en recto hasta la puerta. Con infinito cuidado la abro lo suficiente para colarme sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Joey al cerrar la puerta.

Al fin en el corredor principal.

Una mesilla… un cuadro… columnata… busco una pared lisa donde deslizarme hasta caer en el piso y abrazar mis piernas flexionadas, encogiéndome. Ya puedo llorar. Joey sólo está fingiendo para mí, jugando el papel de esposo fiel para mantener la imagen que solía tener en viejos tiempos y la cual era mi única meta. Quiere seguir con el antiguo Seto Kaiba quien le hizo buscar el amor en otro lugar.

Hundo mi rostro en el hueco de mis brazos. No soy nada para Joey más que un obstáculo, una carga que le impide ser feliz. Mis lágrimas son amargas. Yo no era el amor de su vida. Me equivoqué…o lo arruiné… no lo sé; pero es seguro que algún día él se irá con Pegasus en definitiva y yo no lo detendré. No puedo quedarme con algo que no me pertenece.

Yo me convertí en todo aquello que despreciaba de Gozaburo y que él anhelaba que fuera. El precio ha sido esta soledad y tristeza que siento ahora. ¿Para qué quiero una fortuna y una mansión como ésta si no tengo un cariño con quien compartirla?

Tenía un ladrón y vagabundo que prefería dormir sin probar bocado con tal de cuidarme, regalándome el calor de sus brazos para sentirme amado y protegido aún cuando estábamos en un cruel rincón olvidado.

"_Shh, ya, ya pasó_"

¿Qué he hecho? Lo maté, maté a Ravel como destruí a mi familia con los años. Con mis propias manos forjé este infierno.

-¿Seto? –la voz susurrante y preocupada de Mokuba hace que levante mi rostro hacia la dirección de donde proviene.

Él viene caminando a mí, sus pies descalzos suenan en el piso. Pronto sus brazos me rodean.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –está muy preocupado, le escucho así.

_-/Perdóname, Mokuba/_

-¿Por qué dices eso?

_-/Perdóname/_

Mis manos tiemblan con vigor y mi hermanito las toma para besarlas con un gesto que lo me hace llorar más.

-Ven, vamos a mi recámara –musita con un hilo de voz.

Una vez ahí, en lugar de sentarme, Mokuba me hace recostarme en su cama, abrigándome con sus cobertores e invirtiendo nuestros papeles de protector y protegido, cepillando mis cabellos lentamente.

-No quiero verte llorar así, hermano. Mucho menos hacerlo solo, yo te quiero mucho… no llores, por favor… ojalá pudiera hacer algo para cambiar esta situación… descansa aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame cuidarte por esta vez.

Mokuba llora abrazándome, dejando su frente contra la mía. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que mi llanto me deje exhausto; pero mi hermano no deja de rodearme con sus brazos, acunándome en su cama.

-No estás solo, Seto. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Mis últimas lágrimas caen ante sus palabras en tanto tomo una de sus manos que sujeta la mía para llevarla a mi pecho. Mokuba acomoda mi rostro en su pecho, el latir de su corazón llega a mis oídos. Así, quedamos hasta que el velo del sueño intenta llamarnos, acompañado del burbujeo de su acuario.

-Descansa, hermano.

Ya había escuchado esa frase antes.

Estábamos en Boston, llovía a cántaros y todo iba de húmedo a empapado. Brandy me abrazaba como ahora mi hermano, acostados en un abandonado sofá de resortes salidos bajo un precario techo de lámina que le había ayudado a Brandy a colocar entre cadenas de varillas en un edificio abandonado. A decir verdad, estábamos apretujados con toda la cuadrilla de "amigos" de mi buen camarada. Muñeca de Trapo dormía en mi regazo.

"_-Descansa, mi hermoso Ojiazul y deja de llorar."_

Brandy bebía placenteramente su acostumbrado vodka, su lengua chasqueaba con gusto a cada empinada de su botella mientras que uno de sus brazos me rodeaba por los hombros. Con mi rostro reposando en su rechoncho pecho, escuchaba sus típicas frases entre aquellas bebidas.

"_-Pusimos este techo para no mojarnos, pero estamos peor con tus lágrimas, Ojiazul… hic… Ravel está bien… hic… créeme cuando te digo que ese atrevido no ha sido encarcelado… hic…"_

Habíamos escuchado que la policía se había llevado unos vagabundos por donde Ravel estaba "cazando". Temía que él fuera uno de ellos. Brandy terminó su botella, limpiándose con su mano que luego repasó en su pierna para tomar mi mentón y levantar mi rostro hacia el suyo con su típico aliento alcohólico.

"_-¿Por qué lloras tan solo si estoy yo aquí, eh? Entristeces a mis amigos, Ojiazul. Las lágrimas son para limpiar almas no para gastarlas en tonterías."_

El golpeteo del techo aumentó mientras Brandy jugaba con mis mejillas. Quería creerle, pero llevábamos horas sin que Ravel apareciera.

"_-Si vas a llorar que sea por amor, Ojiazul precioso. Porque no hay cosa más celestial que las lágrimas de cariño. ¿Escuchas? El cielo llora por los pecados del hombre que no aprende, pero tú si lo harás, tesoro. Salir del capullo después de haber dormido, necesita la muerte para convertir al carbón en oro. Deja lo muerto en su tumba y abraza la vida, Ojiazul, ella te está esperando con una sonrisa."_

Sorprendentemente mis lágrimas se calmaron, no así la lluvia y la humedad que entumecía nuestros cuerpos cansados.

"_-La abeja vuela a la flor confiando siempre en su hermano el viento y el padre sol, porque sabe que nunca estará sola, ni en la tormenta pues la hoja amiga le cobijará con cariño para que retorne luego al calor del hogar que espera con fe su sano regreso."_

Un beso paternal en mi frente terminó por tranquilizarme.

"_-Si el Señor hace eso por una abeja; por ti obrará los más grandes milagros, Ojiazul. Un día tú también saldrás del capullo y serás la más hermosa creación del universo… ¿te digo un secreto? Ravel también lo hará."_

Muñeca de Trapo maulló antes de ronronear con fuerza.

"_-Y hablando del hijo pródigo… ¡Óyeme Ravel desvergonzado bueno para nada! A ver si no me dejas así al Ojiazul, ya no sé quien es más llorón, si las nubes o este muchachito."_

Me levanté para encontrarlo, siguiendo su inconfundible aroma a bosque, forcejeando con los canes y gatos para zafarme y correr hacia Ravel que ya venía a mí.

"_-Quiero decir que los reencuentros son la cosa más bonita, sobre todo cuando ya no hay que esconder_ –rió Brandy y luego dejó escapar un eructo sonoro- _Este techo ya no resistirá más, tendremos que hacer uso de la fiel alcantarilla. Muévanse, tórtolos."_

Brandy guiaba con su carrito hasta la alcantarilla más cercana. La peste del agua residual era agobiante pero se convirtió en mi paraíso cuando después de preguntarle a Ravel si él era feliz conmigo me respondió con un beso:

"_-Todo lo que quiero es a ti, Ojiazul."_

Ahí pasamos el resto del día, y a pesar de donde nos encontrábamos y mi anterior preocupación, estaba satisfecho porque todo me pareció en su lugar. Yo entre esos dos –y "amigos"- con el amor de Ravel, mientras que Mokuba y Joey en un mundo mejor, libres y felices. Sentía que no podía pedir más a la vida. Cada uno en su lugar correspondiente.

Pero las cosas no fueron así. Todo se retorció de nuevo en mi contra. Mi nuevo plan de vida ha fallado, como si a cada paso estuviera condenado al fracaso rotundo. Ya me parece una suerte haber sobrevivido a ese accidente.

No.

Empiezo a sospechar que todo estaría mejor si hubiera muerto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	8. El terror de una sombra acechante

Título: ANIMA.

Autora: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas: ¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Sabed queridos educandos que solo cuando se ha tocado el fondo es cuando el único camino viable será hacia arriba… ahora que si el fondo es abismal… pues la curva de regreso es algo ancha…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_El miedo hace a los hombres creer lo peor.  
…………………..Curzio Malaparte_

_Ten miedo cada vez que no digas la verdad.  
…………………..Víctor Hugo_

Capítulo VII. El terror de una sombra acechante.

Alguien debería protestar en contra del crudo dolor que se experimenta al dejar un tubo de respiración. Ese escozor no se va en días, aunque mengua un poco, pero solo un poco. Esta sala de revisión es extraña; de desagrada este silencio mudo que reina, aunque no la luz del sol que entra cálida en nuestro costado. Hoy es el "gran día". Mis vendajes serán retirados y volveré a ver después de años de no hacerlo. Que espanto.

La mano de Joey que está enlazada con una mía continúa repasando por mi dorso mansamente. Me aferro con mi otra mano a mi bastón. Al pasar saliva aún me punza la garganta. Voces en el pasillo llegan como débiles ecos, pasos apresurados y ruidos metálicos. El tictac de las manecillas de un reloj es el único intento de sonido en esta sala.

Recordando, las cosas entre Joey y yo no han avanzado mucho. Parece herido y hasta molesto cuando regresa de Kaiba Corp y estoy con Mokuba en su recámara a la cual me he acostumbrado más que la otra, a pesar de que está abarrotada de golosinas, revistas y no sé cuantos trastos más. Lo único decente s su acuario. Ahí me siento seguro.

El incidente de la biblioteca no ha vuelto a repetirse, o debo confesar que no lo he permitido. Soy un cobarde, pero prefiero evitar el quedarme solo y poner a prueba mi cordura. Mokuba ha intuido algo porque de la misma forma procura estar todo el tiempo posible a mi lado, lo que agradezco pues así se interpone entre Joey y yo; para no desairarle o hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi pobre esposo… aunque el del problema soy yo. No quiero torturarme con su contacto, justo como ahora.

A pesar de mi pobre dieta y mi peso, conseguí el visto bueno del doctor Hurai para operarme. Fue una noticia que pareció alegrar mucho a mi hermano y a Joey, especialmente a Joey. Después de no sé cuantos engorrosos estudios y análisis minuciosos entré al quirófano para corregir el trauma en mi región visual y córneas, detalles técnicos que no valen la pena para mí. Estoy dividido entre el temor y el júbilo por volver a ver, quiero hacerlo y no.

La puerta se abre. Dos pares de pisadas, una de zapatos y otra de tenis se nos acercan.

-Seto, las tomografías salieron sin ningún problema. Podemos retirar los vendajes ahora.

El doctor Hurai toma una silla que arrastra para colocarla frente mío. Quien supongo es la enfermera camina a las ventanas donde corre las persianas y el calor del sol desaparece. Se escucha el sonido de instrumentos metálicos en una bandeja del mismo material mientras el médico pide sus instrumentos a la enfermera, antes de acercarse a mí. Joey me suelto aunque no se mueve ni un centímetro de s lugar, respirando apenas.

-Ahora quitaré las vendas y gasas, Seto. No abras los ojos sino hasta que yo diga.

Con lentitud desesperante, el doctor Hurai va removiendo los vendajes, luego las suaves gasas, revisando las minúsculas cicatrices de la operación y limpiando mis párpados. Mi corazón se acelera. Enseguida siento como me coloca los lentes oscuros que me había mencionado para no lastimar mis pupilas. Con un apretón en mi rodilla, vuelve a hablarme.

-Puedes abrir tus ojos, hijo. Hazlo lentamente.

Tomando aire profundamente, le obedezco. Mi corazón palpita tanto que parece que me va a salir del pecho. Borrones negros y grises oscuro se presentan ante mi vista. Levanto mi rostro. Una mancha frente a mi se mueve y una mano se posa en mi hombro.

Puedo ver.

-Eso es, empezarás a distinguir en grises de forma difusa pero el color llegará a medida que tus pupilas vayan acostumbrándose a la luz y tu cerebro renueve su función visual. Deberás usar estos lentes hasta que la luz ya no te lastime, por el momento con ellos enfocarás mejor pero pronto los dejarás. Felicidades, Seto, has recuperado tu vista.

Le sonrió apenas, me encuentro nervioso. Los manchones se hacen un poco más definidos y puedo ya distinguir mi entorno: la figura del doctor, la enfermera tras él y los muebles. La sala está en penumbras. Estos lentes son muy oscuros. El doctor Hurai se levanta para correr las persianas poco a poco. Sí, todo comienza a tener forma, aunque desenfocada.

Estoy viendo de nuevo…

-¿Seto?

Tiemblo ligeramente al girar mi rostro. La figura de Joey se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza antes de soltarme para que le mire. Es extraño lo que siento al observar sus rasgos muy nublados, no puedo explicármelo. Pero no necesito gran definición para ver su sonrisa amplia. Me levanto, no sé por qué, pero un mareo me ataca. Joey me sujeta como ya se le ha hecho costumbre.

-No tan aprisa, hijo –me dice el doctor Hurai, acercándose- Toma en cuenta de que tu cerebro debe volver a sus antiguas ocupaciones y eso requiere más trabajo de coordinación y equilibrio. Temo que usarás otro poco ese bastón tuyo.

La enfermera le tiende algo al médico, una receta, pues puedo escuchar el siseo de su rápida escritura típica de estos galenos.

-Deberás reposar tu vista en cuanto te sientas agotado, todo salió perfectamente y por eso no quiero arriesgarme a nada, muchacho. También deberás aceptar en poco de terapia para rehabilitación. Joey, te dejo mis instrucciones –dice, tendiendo el papel a Joey- Una vez más, felicidades, Seto. Te veré en la siguiente cita.

Asiento, volviendo mi rostro a Joey quien sonríe un poco pero oigo un sollozo apagado provenir de su pecho. El doctor se despide junto con la enfermera. Ya solos, Joey me besa en la mejilla, notoriamente conmovido.

-Oh, cielos, amor. No sabes cuanto me alegro. Dime, ¿Qué tal es volver a ver?

Me encojo de hombros, moviendo despectivo mi mano. No tengo felicidad plena respecto a eso. Mi otra mano busca mi bastón para salir de la sala, pero Joey me retiene, buscando mis labios. Esto es lo que trato de evitar a toda costa. El beso es ansioso, fuerte. Sus manos en mi cintura me sujetan firmemente.

-Te amo, Seto.

No sé que será de mí cuando la segunda operación venga y recupere el habla. Me verá forzado a contestar y no quiero hacerlo. Joey significa tanto para mí, ya no deseo de que mis labios salga algo que le hiera. Gritarle que lo quiero a mi lado, llorarle mi perdón por todo el daño hecho. Despedirme pasa siempre. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Joey toma mi mano para caminar hacia la puerta, vamos despacio. Los sonidos toman imagen. El hospital es enorme, espacioso y a pesar de no distinguir detalles, puedo asegurar que bien diseñado. Tomamos de nuevo el ascensor privado al estacionamiento donde el auto de Joey se encuentra.

Han hecho un trabajo admirable reteniendo a la prensa y curiosos, jamás hemos sido interceptados por periodista alguno. El dinero puede lograr maravillas y más si toma la forma de un jugoso cheque. Incluso el estacionamiento tiene una quietud y orden que me aturde. Lo curioso es que crecí en este ambiente pero me es ajeno ahora.

Ravel cambió muchas cosas en mí.

Con su candorosa atención, Joey abre la puerta del auto para mí, riendo emocionado al tiempo que cierra la portezuela para tomar su lugar en el volante. Aún sigue con el mismo auto, que le "obsequiamos" entre Mokuba y yo en uno de sus cumpleaños. Recuerdo que era de interiores en rojo y negro, aunque por el momento el rojo es para mí gris oscuro. Su "Ojos Rojos" le decía por los faros del mismo color. Joey se mueve ansioso al meter la llave para encender el motor y salir del hospital hacia las calles por un callejón privado.

Ciudad Domino.

Es inevitable para mí ver hacia el exterior en el camino. Estoy, en honor a la verdad, emocionado de volver a contemplar esta ciudad. Ahora que ya pasó el invierno, el panorama comienza a llenarse de la vida que trae la primavera. Es mediodía y la luz me deja observar estas calles concurridas de manchas grisáceas. Gente que camina presurosa, niños que juegan, autos de aquí para allá. No ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, aún tiene esa impecabilidad que se le reconoce.

Tantas cosas me sucedieron aquí, buenas y malas, dulces y amargas.

Joey respeta mi silencio y quietud en el camino hasta llegar a la mansión. Cuando nos detenemos momentáneamente al entrar, toma mi mano cerca de la suya para darle un beso rápido y sonreírme. Vuelvo mi mirada –cielos, mi mirada- a la mansión, expectante de ver los cambios. Todo me es borroso y el movimiento del auto me dificulta una mejor contemplación pero confirmo mis sospechas. Estos jardines están más llenos de vida que su antigua forma austera. Y la mansión no se queda atrás, tiene otra fachada o así me lo parece.

Antes de que pueda poner la mano en la portezuela. Joey la abre de nuevo para mí. Afortunadamente, al bajar del auto, Mokuba llega desde las grandes puertas con su explosiva emotividad.

-¡Seto! ¡Seto! –grita, corriendo a abrazarme- ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás bien?

_-/Algo mareado/_

-¡Oh, dime! ¿Qué ves?

Su risa hace que yo le sonría. Ha crecido tanto, pero aún soy más alto que él. Su figura se mueve en incesantes brincoteos y huele a frituras, cosa que ya no me extraña. Sus rebeldes cabellos ondean alterados con su movimiento.

_-/Veo un monstruo greñudo/_

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Hermano!

-¿Quieres descansar? –pregunta Joey a nosotros, suena molesto una vez más.

_-/Quisiera estar con Mokuba/_

Noto su rostro girarse a mi hermano.

-Emm… quiere ver mi recámara… tú sabes, mis peces.

-Ah.

Estoy consciente de que no es la manera de comportarme con Joey pero es muy difícil para mí estar a su lado sin sentir el deseo de llorar. Tomo la mano de Mokuba en señal de seguir caminando hacia la mansión, apoyándome un poco en mi bastón. Las imágenes vagas que recordaba de sus interiores ya no concuerdan con lo que alcanzo a vislumbrar, y en tal caso, diría que es más luminosa y alegre.

El pasillo principal está decorado con cosas y objetos nuevos, deberé esperar a ver mejor para saber de que son, luz natural y de lámparas parecen focos tenues a mi vista pero son numerosos, haciendo del lugar un ambiente cálido. La escalera enorme está ocupada por muchos empleados cuyas miradas siento sobre mí.

Durante al trayecto a la escalera, una sirvienta se ha acercado trayendo un teléfono para Mokuba. Mi hermano se vuelve hacia mí, dudando pero yo lo animo para que conteste la llamada. Tiene una vida hecha y no voy a cambiarla en lo absoluto. Joey toma su lugar y juntos subimos hasta el estudio.

-¿Aún te sientes mareado? –me pregunta, sentándonos en estos mullidos sillones.

Con un no de la mano dejo mi bastón aun lado para echar un vistazo al estudio. Joey lo dispuso a su forma y comodidad, que no me sorprende que sea un poco caótica. Los anaqueles y estantes son otros. Objetos, cuadros… premios, me supongo llenan el espacio junto con los montones de libros. El gran escritorio en un extremo aún conserva esa lámpara antigua y si esa mancha es correcta, el pisapapeles hecho por Mokuba cuando niño. Ansío poder tener una vista más definida para notar los detalles pero eso no impide que aprecie el ambiente íntimo del estudio. No es extraño, mi cachorro siempre…

Que estoy pensando.

-Estoy feliz de que estés recuperándote, Seto –Joey baja de su sillón para posar una mano en mi muslo- Es un sueño que deseaba hacer realidad.

¿Uh? Oh, tal vez se refiera al momento en que pueda despedirse de mí sin remordimiento de dejar a un inválido por esposo.

Se acerca a mí buscando un nuevo beso. Que gracioso, ahora soy yo el que rehuye como una chica en su primera cita. Este calorcillo traidor en mi rostro otra vez. Joey acaricia mi mejilla para reconfortarme. Muero por besar esa palma.

-Todo va a salir bien, amor. Estás en casa y con tu familia… conmigo.

Atrapando mi mentón, sus labios rozan los míos, dispuestos a unirse. ¿Estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo? Es que ese aroma suyo, su rostro tan cerca, acorralando el mío contra el respaldo del sillón y…

-¡Seto, tengo algo que…! ¡Ops! Lo siento –Mokuba nos interrumpe justo a tiempo. Un gruñido casi imperceptible escapa de la garganta de Joey.

_-/ ¿Qué venías a decirme/_

-Emm, pues verás… eres la sensación del momento. Todo el mundo está hablando de ti ahora que te vieron salir del hospital por lo de la operación, hay comentarios en las noticias, periódicos, internet…

-Mokuba…

-¿Sí, Joey?

Se miran uno al otro; por la forma en que se mueve mi hermano, Joey debe estar reprochándole con la mirada, no puedo confirmarlo pues se ha girado hacia él.

-_/Sigue, Mokuba/_

-Yugi me habló para decirme eso y que bueno, todos están pendientes de tu salud. Yo creo que te gustaría saber que esta fama le ha hecho más publicidad a la corporación; también morbo no lo niego. Eres el Seto Kaiba que incluso triunfó sobre la muerte.

Gracias a Ravel.

-Pero imagínate si se enteran de que Ravel fue quien estuvo…

Todo aparenta detenerse para mí. Ya le había pedido a Mokuba no mencionarle nada de Ravel a Joey –de la misma forma que yo no le dicho de Pegasus- y en su entusiasmo acaba de delatarlo. Mi hermano se ha dado cuenta de su error, callando de inmediato. La mano en mi muslo se estremece un poco. Mala señal.

-¿Q-Quién es Ravel? –pregunta Joey, mirándome y luego a Mokuba.

Mi corazón late nervioso, cierto es que nadie sabe de mi verdadera relación con Ravel pero Joey no será tan ingenuo como para no sospecharlo. Las preguntas vendrían y con ello la cruel verdad, el rechazo final…

-Este… pues…

Pánico.

Pánico.

Pánico.

Con un reflejo casi felino me levanto aprisa para huir casi corriendo al baño donde me encierro, jadeando alterado.

Ravel, Ravel, me haces falta.

No sé que hacer, esto es una niñería de mi parte pero no quiero ver la expresión decepcionada de Joey. Ya no. ¿Qué excusa puedo darle? ¿Joey, me sentí tan solo y sin esperanza que me entregué a Ravel? No hay justificación, realmente creí que nunca regresaría aquí y por eso mis planes estaban basados con Ravel; pero eso no disminuye la culpa. Es lo único que faltaba para darle a Joey las razones para separarse en definitiva de mí.

Apoyando mis manos en el lavabo dejo de nuevas lágrimas broten de mis ojos. Le falle a Joey. Le fallé a Ravel. Me he fallado a mi mismo y ahora no tendré a ninguno de los dos a mi lado. Eres un asco, Seto Kaiba, eres…

Frío.

Un increíble y espantoso frío.

Mi piel se eriza cuando levanto mi rostro, percibiendo mi reflejo difuso en el espejo, apenas puedo distinguirme bien, pero esa es la última de mis preocupaciones.

Hay una sombra justo detrás de mí. Oscura por completo.

Mis piernas comienzan a temblar y no quiero pensar el por qué. ¿Qué hago? Esa sombra no está muy cerca pero le bastaría estirar un brazo para tocarme. Esto es desquiciante. Simplemente no existen las sombras… así… armándome de valor me doy vuelta, quizá es Joey y esté viendo…

No.

Ahí está, alta y escalofriantemente real.

Por todos los cielos, lo que daría por gritar justo ahora.

Hace tanto frío…

La sombra se mueve hacia mí. Con un respingo tropiezo hacia la regadera. ¡Maldita sea! Me he resbalado, mis lentes caen, obligándome a cerrar los ojos antes de mirar de reojo que la sombra viene de nuevo. No sé como consigo ponerme de pie para francamente correr hacia la puerta del baño y luego hacia el estudio, chocando con las esquinas de muebles.

-¿Seto? –escucho la voz de Mokuba.

Antes de que alcance las puertas, éstas se cierran impidiéndome llegar. Quedo atrapado en la recámara. Todos los objetos sobre los muebles empiezan a vibrar como si hubiera un sismo. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante el súbito viento helado. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué está pasándome esto?

Me giro en la dirección hacia donde se encuentra el guardarropa. Sí, el perchero y luego la puerta que abro para encerrarme dentro. Aquí no hay ese frío. Casi al instante la puerta comienza a azotarse con el picaporte girándose furioso. No, no voy a abrir mis ojos. Al retroceder, tropiezo de nuevo no sé con qué, cayendo al suelo junto con unos sacos; no me importa gatear hasta el extremo más opuesto lejos de la puerta. Estoy temblando de miedo. Me encojo contra la pared cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y como si fuera una nevada, el frío inunda este cuarto.

Con mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, oculto mi rostro con mis manos. No quiero verla. No sé lo que sea pero está acechándome y me aterra. El espejo que hay aquí dentro se rompe estrepitosamente. Los cajones comienzan a cerrarse y abrirse. Todo se cimbra. Aumentando mi temblor.

No, no, no, no, no…

Está frente a mí, sé que lo está.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Como tentáculos de hielo, unos dedos comienzan a deslizarse entre mis cabellos. No lo niego, estoy llorando de pavor. Bajan a mis manos. ¡Son terriblemente heladas!

Todo se detiene.

-¡Seto!

La voz de Joey irrumpe, corriendo hasta donde me encuentro para tomar mis manos, retirándolas de mi rostro y acunándolas entre las suyas con un estremecimiento.

-Amor, ¿qué sucede? –me llama desesperado- ¿Por qué…?

-¡Hermano! –Mokuba entra al momento, llegando a nosotros- ¡Kami-sama!

¿Por qué exclama eso?

Los brazos de Joey me toman, su pecho está agitado.

-Mokuba, llama al doctor, rápido.

-Joey, ¿por qué él se…?

-¡Ahora!

¿Qué pasa?

Con zancadas hasta la cama, Joey me recuesta en ella. Busca algo en el baño y vuelve de inmediato. Su agitación ha aumentado. Mokuba está al teléfono, marcando apresurado.

-Tranquilo, Seto. Todo va a estar bien –me dice Joey.

Una suave toalla húmeda limpia mi rostro y manos. ¿Cuál es la razón para esto? Trato de detener a Joey pero su intención es firme.

-Por favor, amor, tranquilo –su voz es nerviosa y preocupada- Voy por otra toalla…

Tengo que abrir mis ojos.

Alejándose con sus zancadas, Joey desaparece. Es un riesgo que abra mis ojos sin los lentes pero necesito ver que está ocurriendo. Depositando mi confianza en el grueso de las cortinas para amenguar la luz, abro mis párpados. Todo es sumamente borroso y desenfocado por unos segundos antes de que mi definición mejore ante la tenue luz. Mis manos toman la toalla húmeda en el taburete que Joey dejara para ponerla ante mi vista.

¿QUÉ…?

-¡Seto! ¡No te levantes! –grita Mokuba, asustado, pero no le miro.

Por fin distingo el color. Uno en especial.

Rojo.

La toalla entre mis manos está llena de sangre.

Tiempo de desmayarse….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mi cuerpo se siente cansado, como si fuera una marioneta a la que se le cortaran los hilos. Hay un denso olor a alcohol y algodón. Todo está muy callado y solo, a excepción del infalible reloj con su tictac. Hay una venda alrededor de mi cabeza adolorida, también en mis manos, envolviendo mis palmas y nudillos.

Mokuba está sentado en la cama al lado mío, leyendo un libro si no me engañan mis oídos. Es una suerte que sea él. Me levanto un poco para atraer su atención.

-¡Oh, hermano! Has despertado. Espera, déjame ponerte los lentes –dice, poniéndose de pie- Eso es, ya puedes abrir tus ojos –sus manos me colocan los oscuros lentes.

Asombroso, después de este desmayo aparatoso, mi vista ha mejorado dramáticamente aunque no deja de ser algo desenfocada. Los colores son pálidos como de fotografía antigua, pero diferenciables. Ahí está mi hermanito, vestido ya no como el chiquillo de chaleco marinero y pañoleta, sino como un jovencito de jeans y camisa. Su negro cabello sigue alborotado y me sonríe con esa picardía que había olvidado. Ahora puedo apreciar su mirada, esos ojos no han perdido su característica brillantez ni alegría. Tiene una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás?

_-/Bien/_

-El doctor estuvo ocupado con tus heridas…

¿Eh? En fin, olvidémoslo. No tengo que esforzarme mucho para saber a que se refiere.

_-/ ¿Dónde está Joey/_

-Acompañó al doctor Hurai a la puerta. Creo que no estoy haciéndolo bien, ¿verdad, hermano? –Mokuba baja su mirada a su libro entre sus manos nerviosas- Te estoy alterando mucho…

-/_No_/ -le detengo- /_Esto no es culpa tuya/_

-Yo y mi bocota. No debí de mencionar a Ravel frente a Joey.

_-/Iba a saberlo tarde o temprano_/ -más tarde que temprano, de hecho.

-Joey dice que por eso te hiciste esto. Él y el médico están pensando en que cambies tu terapia con un psiquiatra, pero… no creo que ese sea tu real problema…

Suspiro con fuerza para no desesperar… o volverme loco como quieren.

_-/Esto no es tu culpa, Mokuba/_

Mi hermano vuelve a mirarme, mordiéndose un labio. Está decidiendo si va a decirme algo o no.

-Nosotros solo queremos verte sano y de vuelta a como eras, Seto.

Paso saliva. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-/_Tengo sed, ¿puedes traerme un poco de agua fresca/_

-Oh… sí, claro.

Mientras Mokuba se marcha, me siento completamente sobre la cabecera y los almohadones. Observo mis manos vendadas. ¿En qué momento me las corté? ¿Y mi cabeza? Jamás tuve contacto alguno con un vidrio o… espejo… pero ese espejo se rompió solo… ¿estarán pensando que yo me hice esto? Soy un loco en tal caso, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Sacudo mi cabeza esperando dirigir mi pensamiento a algo más. Es una buena oportunidad para contemplar la recámara. Es tan familiar. El suave tapiz de las puertas tiene un patrón más colorido y no tan seco como solía ser. Aunque algunos muebles –los antiguos clásicos- están aquí, hay otros que le dan más confort y bueno, lo único que desentona son las pilas de papeles de mis estudios análisis junto con los medicamentos que ya me hartaron. Todo es acogedor, incluso este edredón de color azul pálido. Oh, mis ropas se fueron y estoy en pijama de nuevo, negra y de seda.

Las dobles puertas se abren, dejando pasar a Joey. Quién lo diría, ha madurado tan bien como Mokuba. Muy a mi pesar es más apuesto que antes, con ese traje claro de fino corte que le entona tan bien a su piel, su gabardina de un color más oscuro y esa sedosa escafandra en el cuello, blanca y satinada. Sus facciones de joven maduro y ejecutivo que se me antojan muy atractivas. Sigue aferrado a esos mechones rebeldes y rubios de niño travieso. Sus ojos fijos en mí, esos ojos amielados que ya no lucen pícaros e infantiles; han cambiado, me miran con una expresión ajena, extraña. Sólo se me ocurre pensar que tuve mucho que ver en eso.

-Seto, amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tiene un andar seguro y confidente, como el de un CEO. Toma asiento a mi lado, levantando con suavidad mis muñecas como no queriendo rozar mis nudillos. No sé por qué siento como si le hubiera decepcionado… de nuevo.

-Tus cortaduras no son graves. Sanarán en un par de días –me explica, rozando mi mejilla- Seto, por favor, escúchame, recuerda que yo te amo y no hay otra cosa que desee más sino verte recuperado del todo.

Joey se inclina hacia mi rostro y me besa ligeramente. ¿Qué puedo decirle? No te vayas con Pegasus, quédate a mi lado. Sí, por supuesto.

Un timbre de celular lo hace soltarme. No le miro cuando se pone de pie, ya conozco ese timbre, ya conozco a quien le pertenece.

-Oh, espera, Seto, espera, espera, espera, enseguida vuelvo… cosas de la corporación –dice tratando de excusarse para salir hacia el estudio, cerrando las puertas tras él.

Estás en tu derecho de hablar con Pegasus, Joey; después de todo son amantes, ¿o no? Dile que tu esposo se ha vuelto loco y se lastima a si mismo para provocar tu compasión y culpa por anhelar abandonarlo. Hazlo, díselo, búrlense de mí, rían y hagan planes.

Mokuba entra al momento con un vaso de agua.

-Toma, hermano.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento le recibo el vaso para beber un poco. Mi hermano me observa con curiosidad. Al fin un Kaiba, es bastante perceptivo.

-Seto, dime algo… con honestidad… ¿tú… bueno… tú… te hiciste esto?

Devolviendo el vaso, mis ojos miran hacia el guardarropa, recordando lo que pasó ahí dentro. Siempre he dicho que los llamados fenómenos sobrenaturales no son otra cosa sino una forma cobarde de los demás para no afrontar culpas y responsabilidades de situaciones inesperadas.

Ahora ya no lo sé.

Si bien estoy consciente de que lo que estamos pasando aquí, mi relación con Mokuba y lo que ocurre con Joey, no alcanzo a comprender porque mi mente me paga con estas malas pasadas. Se que yo no me hice esto, pero todo indica lo contrario. ¿Acaso Mokuba me creerá lo que responda? No lo sabré hasta decírselo así que mirándole le respondo.

-/_No_/

-Oh…

Ese "oh" tiene una connotación extraña y no voy a dejarla pasar.

-/_Piensas que estoy mintiendo_/

-No, no… pero… es que es muy curioso que las dos ocasiones en que te ha sucedido algo así sea Joey quien te encuentre primero…

-/ ¿_Qué quieres decir?_ /

-Nada, descansa. Te prometo que luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ya percibo a donde quiere llegar con esto Mokuba. Sospecha que Joey es quien me hace esto para tenerme en este estado de locura y reclusión. No es así. Joey nunca sería capaz de dañar a alguien con alevosía y mucho menos de esta forma. Ningún ser humano puede hacerlo. Es imposible crear un frío tan cruel en un parpadeo y romperlo todo a mí alrededor al mismo tiempo con una fuerza destructiva igual a un tornado. No, no es él.

Joey vuelve algo nervioso, acabando de meter su celular dentro de su saco.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? –ofrece con una sonrisa, recostándose a mi lado- Nada como una buena comida en familia.

Eso fue un claro "finjamos que nada pasó". Algo que si sabe hacer Joey es hacerme sentir mal. Eso sí lo acepto.

-¡Yo ordenaré! –Mokuba toma el teléfono de la habitación- Pidan ahora que yo invito. ¡Oh, ya sé! Para Joey una orden extra grande de hamburguesas y papas; para mí una pizza de anchoas y salami. Para ti Seto, lamento decir que sólo una ensalada, no puedes romper tu dieta. No te preocupes, yo me comeré tu postre.

-Un día vas a tener indigestión, Moki.

-Habla por ti, Joey. Yo estoy creciendo y necesito calorías.

Joey ríe divertido, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, enlazando su mano con la mía. Esto es lo que vale llamarse puñales de placer. Le agradezco su tierno gesto pero a la vez me provoca un sinfín de emociones sabiendo que acaba de hablar con su amante.

También es cierto que lo merezco por egoísta y malnacido.

Mokuba termina de hacer la orden, saltando a la cama frente a nosotros. Joey y mi hermano platican como si el incidente del guardarropa nunca hubiera ocurrido. No soy tan tonto como para no intuir que el doctor Hurai tiene algo que ver. Ya me había regalado una conferencia de mi "transición" emocional y física que nada bueno me aporto en sí. Tal vez tenga razón.

Tal vez no.

-Oye Seto –me habla Mokuba- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por los jardines después de comer? Te va a gustar mucho, el invernadero es más grande y te mostraré también unos emplumados huéspedes que se han quedado en la parte sur de la mansión.

Asiento apenas, algo más ha atraído mi atención.

Justo frente a la cama, en uno de los gruesos estantes, está mi añorado morral color terracota. Está abierto, dejándome admirar su interior. Tengo que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocarme y distinguir las figurillas que solía hacer para comer al día. Por fin tengo claro porque gustaban tanto.

Sencillamente son hermosas.

No son muchos animalillos, apenas iba a crear una nueva serie; sin embargo, están excepcionalmente pintados al mejor estilo de una pintura moderna de trazos impresionistas o cubistas. Son coloridos en una casi milagrosa armonía de tonos. Ravel sólo me decía su era mucha o poca pintura que aplicaba con mis dedos sin influir en los colores. Realmente son fantásticos.

Están ahí, como si desearan desfilar fuera del morral, brincando de entre los frascos de pinturas, recostados la mayoría en mi bastón desamblado cuyo mango quisiera rodearlos. Es como si todo se borrar y sólo quedaran esas creaciones de viejo periódico.

Mokuba baja de la cama.

-Ya debió llegar la orden, yo la traeré.

-No te comes nada en el camino –dice Joey con burla.

-¿Me sabes algo?

-Sólo digo.

-Naaaa….

No puedo apartar la vista de mis creaciones. Nunca me consideré un artista ni mucho menos alguien con sentido artístico, pero me causa curiosidad y asombro. Especialmente ese dragón blanco de dedazos azul cielo igual que sus ojos. Ni siquiera puedo oponerme al beso profundo y largo que Joey busca en mí, abrazándome por los hombros. Mis ojos están clavados en esas figuras hechas en medio de la más extrema pobreza, al lado de Ravel mientras él me narraba sus viajes de ladrón vagabundo.

Ravel…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	9. La tentación de la muerte

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: ah… esta ocasión traje a alguien muy especial para contestar a todos mis reviews, dudas, reclamos, observaciones, etc, etc.

Asi que…

¡Adelante Sniffle!

_Sniffle_: ¡ARF! Urf. Arf. Af. Af. Uf. Af. Wuf. Af. Erf. Uf. Uf. Af. Uf. Waf. Uf. Af. Af. Arf. Uf. Arf.

O.O

(eso fue: ¡Seguro! Por San Justiniano de los Desesperaditos, esta es la última y nos vamos…)

¿será?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_El recuento de los daños  
del holocausto de tu amor...  
son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción... _

_Lágrimas que no consiguen  
apagar el fuego que hay en mí;  
hay ilusiones muertas por doquier;  
solo quedan ruinas de mí..._

_Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme  
de ese beso que me sube al cielo  
que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno  
ooh no! ooh no! _

_Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
¿qué ganabas?  
¿qué ganabas?  
con besarme…_

………………… _El recuento de los daños, Gloria Trevi._

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here._

…………………_Creep, Radiohead._

Capítulo VIII. La tentación de la muerte. 

Un pequeño pecho emplumado de color gris tiembla vigorosamente mientras dos alas se extienden cuando el canto alcanza su máxima nota, arrancando un melancólico gorgoteo que resuena en la recámara.

Este extraño visitante alado está de nuevo conmigo, mientras le doy de comer a los peces de Mokuba a pedido suyo. Cantando de nuevo esa melodía de Ravel cuya letra desconozco como si fuera un mensaje oculto a mi corazón. Me pregunto que diría un estudioso de aves si le contara de este singular gorrión. Es demasiada coincidencia que sólo cante así cuando me halla solo, sin temor a mi presencia. No le teme a un loco de remate.

Eso es lo que ha dicho mi terapeuta entre líneas. Mis ojos desacostumbrados a la recepción de luz e imágenes revuelven en mi cabeza mis propias fantasías inconscientes creándome la ilusión paranoica de una "sombra" que no es otro sino yo mismo.

En pocas palabras, estoy demente.

Y aunque sus palabras tienen peso no puedo terminar de aceptarlo al recodar con detalle los extraños eventos que me han ocurrido. En ningún momento se presentó una pequeña discrepancia, algo en lo cual dudara de mi cordura y aceptara que yo me auto inflijo castigos así. Porque son castigos. Creo que la vida está cobrándomelas todas.

La recuperación de mi salud es inversamente proporcional a mi felicidad. La rehabilitación me ayudó a dejar mi bastón, permitiéndome más libertad de movimiento y menos dependencia. Mi vista se recuperó en un tiempo sorprendente y veo el mundo de nuevo en todo su esplendor y quizá con un poco de culpa.

Soy un cobarde fracasado, esa es la verdad.

Mi silencio sobre Ravel sólo ha ocasionado nuevas riñas entre Mokuba y Joey, a pesar de que le he dado mi consentimiento a mi hermano para hablar sobre mi fallecido vagabundo; lo poco que sabe, también es cierto. Talvez todo estriba en que no les he dicho que Ravel está bien muerto y por causa mía. Mi omisión sobre ese y otros hechos ha traído esta situación.

Joey incluso es más posesivo conmigo, buscando siempre la manera de hacerme una caricia o un gesto cariñoso al mismo tiempo que sigue con esas "pláticas" en secreto. El doctor Hurai no se explica el por que no puedo recuperarme por completo, pero el pobre médico no sabe la verdadera razón.

Que quiero morir…

Los peces dorados se agitan como asustados. ¿Qué les ocurre? Parpadeo confundido frente a ellos. El gorrión ha desaparecido de la ventana por cuyo espacio entra un viento gélido. Respingo al escuchar de improviso el radio encenderse en el equipo de sonido de Mokuba. Bajándome bruscamente de la cama de mi hermano, me giro hacia ése.

Mi terapeuta debería estar aquí para ver los ecualizadores moverse por si mismos.

La estática comienza a subir de volumen. Pues si esto es producto de mi mente no voy a quedarme a confirmarlo. El frío aumenta al igual que la velocidad de mis pasos. La puerta se cierra de golpe cuando cruzo por ella saliendo al pasillo principal donde una de las mucamas me mira a causa del portazo antes de sonreírme con cortesía y reanudar su marcha hacia el lado opuesto, dejándome solo.

El picaporte de la puerta se mueve por voluntad propia.

Respira, Seto, respira… y corre.

Mi mejor solución es bajar las escaleras hacia alguno de los salones o la cocina para encontrarme con alguien. Quien sea. Una mesita al lado de las escaleras brinca cuando alcanzo el último escalón y casi tropiezo de nuevo por eso. Mi inconsciente debe estar muy alterado para concederme habilidades telequinéticas. Miro la mesita antes de echar a correr hacia la cocina. Tengo la ligera impresión de escuchar pasos tras de mí.

Justicia poética. Del ciento de empleados en la mansión ni uno solo aparece en el camino. Debí seguir a la mucama, la cocina está vacía. Opto por salir hacia el exterior; el sol de la tarde me recibe junto con el paisaje de los jardines cuyo esplendor de primavera comienza a tomar fuerza. Su verde pasto y coloridas flores son dignos de cualquier retrato naturalista.

Quisiera ir al invernadero pero no me parece una buena decisión. Son los lugares cerrados donde mi mente tiende a jugar a la casa de los sustos.

Estoy muy sardónico el día de hoy.

-Él no puede descansar.

¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Me giro en todas direcciones buscando la voz, pero no percibo nada… salvo una pala cavando en tierra. Veo un movimiento de pequeño arbustos metros allá a mi izquierda. Caminando hacia ese punto, una mujer ya anciana se levanta con una mano en su espalda. Se limpia el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo a cuadros.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Kaiba, ¿cansado de estar adentro?

Le asiento sin dejar de mirarle. Nunca prestaba atención a los empleados como ahora. Esta anciana de overol de mezclilla y camisa arremangada con un sombrero de paja medio roído me sonríe señalando hacia la mansión.

-A veces es bueno salir y dejarse ver. Así los demás pueden conocerle sinceramente.

Levanto una ceja interrogativa. La anciana ríe sacudiendo su pantalón de la tierra recién cavada.

-Debería dejar tanta medicina y comer mejor. ¿Por qué creerle a un extraño cuando su propio corazón sabe la respuesta?

Realmente no le comprendo pero ella parece adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Él no se irá hasta que usted le deje partir. Muchas veces hay que decirle adiós a lo que nos aferramos para recibir lo que espera por nosotros.

Una cálida brisa nos envuelve, meciendo mis largos cabellos. ¿Quién es esta jardinera en verdad?, y, ¿Qué rayos trata de decirme?

-Maya, ¿qué estás haciendo? –la voz de Joey llega por detrás de nosotros.

-Señor Joey, es que no podía dejar la última de mis rosas sin plantar –la mujer me mira fijamente- También por eso estamos inquietos, pues aún no completamos nuestra misión.

Ahora es Joey quien ríe, caminando hacia nosotros para rodear mi cintura con sus brazos al tiempo que recibo un beso en la mejilla.

-Maya ha sido nuestra jardinera estos últimos años pero el médico ya le ha prohibido trabajar por su espalda –me explica Joey, posando su barbilla en mi hombro- Y quedamos en que no más trabajo, ¿verdad, Maya? Sólo vendrías a supervisar y no a cansarte…

-Oh, bueno, Señor Joey –Maya hace un puchero teatral- Es imposible para mí no hacerlo. Además, pude encontrarme al Señor Kaiba.

-¿Le dio alguna molestia?

-Para nada, es un jovencito _muy_ especial.

¿Hace cuánto que ella estaba aquí? Joey dijo que los últimos años pero no sé si se refiera a antes o después de mi accidente. Maya me sonríe con un guiño antes de salir del jardín, haciendo a un lado con sumo respeto a las rosas para pasar.

-Bien, mi nieta me espera en casa, debo irme, usted ya está aquí, Señor Joey. No me preocuparé por dejar solo al Señor Kaiba.

-Cuídate, Maya; y no quiero verte sino hasta el siguiente mes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Señor Joey.

-Y dime Joey.

-Sí, Señor Joey.

Con una reverencia, Maya se retira con su andar lento, propio de los ancianos. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme? ¿Qué debo dejar ir? ¿A Joey?

-¿Sucede algo, amor?

Los brazos de Joey me giran de frente a él, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Maya es… rara… dice muchas cosas sin sentido, no le concedas mucha importancia.

Maya y Brandy Vodka deben ser hermano, entonces.

-Estás un poco pálido, Seto. ¿Seguro estás bien?

A decir verdad, no. Mi vida es una bizarra colección de sucesos extraordinarios.

-Hoy fue un día de mucho trabajo, ¿Qué te parece si descansamos juntos?

Joey me lleva por la cintura hacia la mansión, examinando mi rostro. El día ya muere, pintando el cielo de un rojizo que se refleja en las nubes.

-¡HERMANO, LOS BEBES DE YUE YA NACIERON!

La estruendosa voz de Mokuba nos llega. No sé por qué gracia la mansión no tiembla ante tal conmoción. El trote explosivo de mi hermano nos alcanza cuando entramos de nuevo. Aún trae puesto su uniforme azul, debió de revisar sus peces al llegar de la escuela. Sus ojos no pueden mostrar mayor júbilo igual que su sonrisa.

-¡YA NACIERON! ¡YA NACIERON! –grita, brincando como si tuviera dos resortes en lugar de piernas.

Joey y yo reímos. En su arranque de alegría, Mokuba toma mi mano para jalarme hacia el piso superior, escucho a Joey protestar algo sobre mi condición física pero se pierde en la carrera escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la recámara con un jadeo de mi parte.

Efectivamente, un montecito de larvas ha salido de sus huevecillos. Mi hermano no deja de brincotear en su cama, haciéndome rebotar sin poder estabilizarme. Su carcajada hace nacer una mía, por primera vez en largo tiempo causada por esta gran emotividad. Mokuba se deja caer, abrazándome por el cuello y gritando una y otra vez su felicidad. Pasan unos minutos considerables antes de que se calme, liberándome de su -un poco- asfixiante abrazo para sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas. Todo mi cabello está revuelto y confieso un poco de mareo.

-Yo digo que mis peces estaban esperando a que pudieras ver bien para nacer. Eres su padrino, Seto, por lo tanto te toca nombrarlos.

Sentándome con trabajo, le sonrío. Esta es la primera noticia realmente agradable desde mi estancia en Ciudad Domino. Joey nos alcanza un poco más tarde. Después de una discusión de nombres, por fin los nuevos integrantes del acuario son llamados Goldie, Goldboy, y una serie parecida.

Cenamos tranquilos, charlando sobre los recién nacidos en la mansión Kaiba. El candor de Mokuba no disminuye, es muy feliz de tener nuevas mascotas, contagiándome un poco de su entusiasmo. Y también obligándome a darles las buenas noches.

-/ _¿Puedo irme ya?_ / -pregunto exhausto de tan curioso honor.

-Jeje, si, mira, ya se van a dormir como su padrino les ordenó.

Quiero retirarme pero Mokuba me detiene, completamente serio.

-¿Qué pasó, Seto?

Le miro estupefacto.

-/_No te comprendo_/

-Algo ocurrió esta tarde, me dijo una de las chicas.

_-/Sigo sin comprender a que te refieres, hermano_/

Mokuba se acerca a mí, no le había visto esa expresión antes.

-Prometiste confiar en mí. ¿Qué pasó esta tarde?

-/_Nada_/ -me encojo de hombros- /_Solo necesitaba salir de la mansión_/

-Seto, hermano, el que puedas ver no significa que estés en condiciones de batallar con el exterior. Se que es desesperante pero todo mejorará si te recuperas como lo dice el doctor Hurai. Ahora, ¿Qué pasó?

Debió ser aquella mucama la que me delató. Pero sigo entre la espada y la pared en este asunto.

_-/No me sentía bien y salí a los jardines_/

-¿Sí…?

-/_Nada más, Moki_/

-Seto –los ojos de mi hermano se clavan en mí- Si está ocurriendo algo debes decirme. Sabes que te apoyo y no te dejaré solo. ¿Lo harás, verdad?

-/_Claro_/

Mi hermano me abraza por última vez.

-Eres el gran Seto Kaiba, hermano. Tú nunca te das por vencido. Puedes con esto. Confío en que todo se solucionará.

Le devuelvo su gesto antes de retirarme a la recámara, contrariado. Mokuba está desesperado por algo o bien por mi actitud. ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en una carga? No es mi intención, en lo absoluto. Mis pasos son lentos mientras medito sus palabras con detenimiento antes de abrir las puertas de la recámara.

Joey no está aquí… ni en el estudio. Salgo a buscarle. Es muy extraño que no ande tras mis pasos, aún más cuando me dijo que estaba cansado. Hay un murmullo lejano. Agradezco a mis pies desnudos el silencio que me proveen. La voz se aclara, es Joey en uno de las habitaciones contiguas. La puerta entreabierta deja escapar el rayo de luz que ilumina dentro. Levanto mi mano para tocar la puerta y anunciar mi entrada.

-… por favor, ya no voy a discutir eso de nuevo… ya te he dicho que ahora no puedo hacerlo… Seto aún me necesita, no puedo dejarlo solo…

Mi mano se congela en el acto.

-… no… es que… no, no me estás escuchando… no… -suspiro- … sé que es importante, lo sé, pero no es el momento adecuado… ¡ya te lo dije!...

Joey se pasea por la habitación pasando frente a la puerta y le veo discutir por celular, su mano libre meciéndose sin cesar a la par de sus rápidas palabras.

-… si vas a decirme otra cosa, te pediría que lo hagas…

Retrocedo con un nudo en la garganta. No quiero escuchar más, ni debo. Las conversaciones privadas entre Pegasus y Joey no me conciernen. Por mera costumbre camino sin fijarme por donde voy. Ah, la escalera. Bajo por ella hasta dar con la cocina a oscuras, buscando un banquillo donde sentarme.

Tranquilo… tranquilo…

Miro mis manos –delgadas aún- temblar sobre la barra de la cocina. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. La luz de las lámparas del exterior llega débil por las ventanas, reflejándose en el azulejo y metal de la solitaria cocina. Esa opresión en mi pecho se agudiza. Siento mis ojos húmedos.

El gran Seto Kaiba es el mayor perdedor del mundo.

Estoy aquí, temblando en la oscuridad de una cocina vacía por mera y pura cobardía. Porque el gran Seto Kaiba prefiere el silencio de una cómoda mentira que despertar a la verdad sonora. ¿Por qué no decirle todo a Joey? Porque el gran Seto Kaiba tiene miedo de quedarse solo y ser despreciado como lo fue anteriormente.

Porque es más fácil hacer daño antes que aceptar el dolor que me consume lentamente. Porque así lo he hecho toda mi vida, ocultándome en las cosas materiales, pasajeras y mentirosas que proporciona un cómodo estatus económico. Era mejor sepultar mis deseos y sentimientos que exponerlos al peligro de amar y no ser correspondido.

Y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.

Cuando estaba con Ravel no me costaba ningún trabajo llorar y expresar mis emociones porque sabía muy bien que Ravel me amaba más de lo que le cabía en el alma y por ello no me criticaría ni se burlaría de mí. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí porque aquí yo no soy Ojiazul sino el gran Seto Kaiba que nunca se da por vencido hasta destruirlo todo y posarse triunfal sobre la miseria de su existencia fingiendo que todo está bien. Porque aquí el amor yace en la tumba del olvido a causa de mis acciones.

Porque yo, el gran Seto Kaiba jamás confiaría el dolor y pena que le embargan. Eso es debilidad y Seto Kaiba prefiere morir antes de dimitir ante el llanto de la derrota. Seto Kaiba no permite que nadie sepa que le ocurre en su interior ni deja entrar a nadie en su corazón de piedra. Así el mundo, Mokuba, Joey, no se enterarán de que al final de una vida de errores, el gran y poderoso Seto Kaiba se transformó en un monstruo asqueroso y vil, indigno de amar.

El tiempo desperdiciado en malas decisiones hizo de mí una aberración despreciable como en los cuentos el hermoso elfo terminó siendo un espantoso orco. Esa bestia trajo el fin de una promesa de amor. No fue una desgracia el accidente, fue una bendición pero también un escape. Me refugié en el corazón de Ravel para no darle la cara a mis consecuencias. Para evitarme la pena de ver a Joey una vez más en los brazos de Pegasus y no en los míos.

Mi vida se resume en una sola palabra: fracaso. De nada me sirve tener todo el conocimiento del mundo sin un corazón. La educación libraica genera monstruos y yo soy uno de ellos (i). El peor.

La verdad es que me aferré a la falsa oportunidad de que al venir de regreso a Ciudad Domino yo pudiera reconquistar a Joey y volver a esos viejos tiempos de felicidad adolescente. Pero, ¿Cómo alguien como yo puede lograrlo? La verdad es que no soy capaz de hacer la diferencia, no puedo hacer que Joey me ame de nuevo porque ya no me pertenece.

Su amor cambió de nido.

Nadie puede concebir mi pena; nunca lo han hecho. No pueden saber, no pueden sentir, no pueden comprender cuando en la soledad las paredes parecen empequeñecerse y susurran mi tragedia. La fatalidad de un destino lleno de pena porque así lo he decidido. ¿Cómo puede Joey amar algo así? Cometió un error al casarse conmigo. No valgo la pena.

Al estar entre Brandy Vodka y sus amigos de cuatro patas; sin nada ni nadie, tan solo mi propia persona, me descubrí como ya no lo volveré a ser. En esas tardes crudas donde Ravel y yo compartíamos un mendrugo de pan me hallé, un Ojiazul lleno de sentimientos y pasiones que despertaba un inigualable ladrón y vagabundo en los sitios más pobres y abandonados.

Y sin embargo, esos sitios fueron para mí como el Palacio de Versalles.

¿Por qué no puedo serlo aquí? Porque aquí tengo una vida a la cual ya no puedo renunciar. Aquí tengo errores que no tienen remedio, porque aquí el gran Seto Kaiba es todo menos humano.

Sí, así soy yo.

Ahora esto es lo que debo pagar por mis pecados. No merezco la felicidad. ¿Acaso no riñe Joey con su amante por mi culpa? Todo es mi culpa. He hecho tanto daño… tanto.

Para rematar esta desgracia la cocina se ha vuelto fría y veo el vapor de mi aliento ante tal cambio de temperatura. El banquillo próximo a mí se desliza hasta chocar con los hornos.

Está bien, ya sé lo que quieres. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

Tomo uno de los cuchillos de su montura de madera sobre la barra. Ya no voy a huir ni correr. Vamos, hagámosle caso a mi terapeuta. Soy yo y solo yo.

Soy yo ansiando morir.

Ya no tengo otra opción que liberar a Joey y a Mokuba de este asfixiante monstruo que ya comienza a mancharlos de su desgracia y putrefacción. Tengo que acabar con este dolor que me quema el alma. Y la hoja de este cuchillo de cocina que reluce plateado y brillante en la luz es perfecto, su color gris contra el pálido de mi muñeca para lograr una nueva mezcla.

Sangre.

-¿Seto, dónde estás? ¿Seto?

Joey me busca en los pasillos cercanos. Las cosas no me salen bien. Rápidamente bajo del banquillo para lavarme en el fregadero. Una vez limpio tanto el cuchillo como mi muñeca tomo ésta cuya herida presiono con una servilleta desechable y me giro para encontrarle.

Bien, cada vez estoy más demente. Todos los banquillos están colgando del techo como si hubieran sido pegados de sus patas de goma, y los cajones de las alacenas están abiertos por completo al igual que las puertas de los demás muebles. Con un suspiro arrojo a la basura la servilleta manchada pretendiente que no veo nada.

-Seto, ¿qué hacías allá dentro? –Joey corre a mi preocupado.

No me toques, Joey, ya no soy digno de ti. Te engañé con Ravel a pesar de que tú ya no me amas. Te fallé dos veces.

-¿Seto?

Disimuladamente bajo un poco más la manga de mi pijama para cubrir mi herida, caminando –o corriendo- a las escaleras sin mirar a Joey. Me duele. Me duele muchísimo ver esos precioso ojos de cachorro cuyo dueño tiene por nombre Maximillian Pegasus.

-Seto…

No sé porque me detengo a mitad de las escaleras. Será su voz temblorosa de niño perdido. Será mi culpa de recordar su rostro lleno de lágrimas suplicando que me detuviera. Pero no puedo volverme, le escucho como si estuviera a punto de llorar, subiendo lentamente los escalones. Con el corazón acelerado siento su mano buscar la mía, con titubeo.

-¿Seto?

Su rostro aparece al lado mío. Recuerdo ese cabello enmarañado, sucio de pasto y sudor después de que hiciéramos el amor. Sus ojos llenos de cariño y deseo por mí, brillando felices con mi reflejo en ellos. Esa sonrisa coqueta, sincera, que era mi rayo de sol.

Sus ojos en este momento sólo tienen una expresión que aún no alcanzo a comprender. Esa mirada extraña, como llena de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Seto?

Ahora lo que veo en él ya no me gusta. Es pena, zozobra. La carga de un esposo de corazón de piedra e inválido. Estoy lastimándole otra vez, quizá no con golpes sino con mi sola presencia. Esas mejillas ya no se sonrojan por mí, hace mucho que murió la razón de ese rubor.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, ¿qué estaba pensando? Mi mano estaba a punto de rozar una de sus mejillas. Que blasfemia de mi parte tocar algo tan hermoso. Un cachorro que ya no es mío.

-¿Seto?

Liberándome de su mano, corro a la habitación. No puedo decirle a Joey que sé lo suyo con Pegasus. Lo conozco. Lloraría amargamente pidiendo perdón y prometiendo que nunca lo volvería a ver en juramento a nuestro matrimonio.

La almohada recibe mi rostro al igual que las sábanas. ¿Y que pasa conmigo? Me acosté con Ravel en una inconsciente decepción amorosa. Ravel no sabía que yo no le amaba de la manera en que él lo hacía, pero…

No… sí sabía, incluso sabía que Joey era mi esposo, tuvo que saberlo cuando Brandy le mostró aquella foto en Año Nuevo. Ravel, mi Ravel era un mártir al desperdiciar su amor sabiendo que yo pensaba en alguien más, entregando su vida con tal de alcanzar mi felicidad. Debí confesarle que eso era imposible.

Joey ha llegado a recostarse conmigo. Solloza apenas pero si distingo ese sonido débil. Me abraza con fuerza, dejando reposar su rostro sobre mi cuello.

-Te amo, Seto y te necesito. No me apartes de tu lado.

Mi herida mano se encrespa bajo la almohada al escucharle. Finjo cansancio y sueño, cerrando mis ojos. Un beso sobre mi sien es lo último que hace Joey antes de volver a recostarse para dormir.

Un minuto…

Cinco…

Veinte…

Una hora…

Joey duerme aunque no me suelta para nada. Abriendo mis párpados, saco mi muñeca para tratar de verla en la oscuridad de la noche. Viendo esa rojiza línea que la atraviesa por primera vez le permito un pensamiento a mi mente.

Quiero darme por vencido.

Si muriera es seguro y hasta lógico que Mokuba llorara, siempre se le llora a un familiar. Joey también lo haría, pues recordaría los buenos tiempos juntos. Pero en un breve lapso de tiempo ese duelo iría perdiendo fuerza ante la reconfortante liberación que trae la muerte. No más angustias, no más penas. Sólo unas flores para una tumba.

Creo que ahora soy yo el que quiere sollozar. Acéptalo Seto, te mueres por quedarte entre estos brazos justo como en este momento. Este cuerpo que tantas veces se entregó a ti.

Pero no lo merezco.

Ravel, yo quiero estar de nuevo contigo. Ya no deseo vivir. Me es agobiante todo a mi alrededor, observando la desgracia que traigo a los que amo.

El gran Seto Kaiba debe morir…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) La educación libraica genera monstruos, título de un mural de José Clemente Orozco.


	10. El giro de la rueda de la fortuna

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… T.T

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: yo lo sé… lo sé que saben… sé que saben que lo sé… sé que saben que yo sé que saben…

n.n

Más vale tarde que nunca¿no es así?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night _

You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold

All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you.

………………… _All I want is you, U2._

Capítulo IX. El giro de la rueda de la fortuna.

Mis dedos recorren el espejo empañado del baño, quitando poco a poco el vapor para revelarme mi propio reflejo, el cual me dice por que Mokuba y Joey siguen preocupados por mí. Es verdad que estoy muy delgado, más de lo que solía estar y no he ganado mucho peso. Mi rostro es por lo mismo afilado, haciendo mis facciones finas y de apariencia frágil. El reciente corte de cabello me remite a mi antigua imagen pero mis ojos azules tienen un cambio drástico.

Lucen extremadamente tristes.

-No te preocupes, amor. Estás recuperándote poco a poco.

Joey llega detrás de mí, abrazándome y dando un beso a mi cuello. Le miro sonreírme a través del espejo mientras posa su barbilla en mi hombro. Mis manos se mueven de un lado a otro sin saber donde terminar de aferrarse. He hecho hago lo humanamente posible para evitar que Joey me toque pero eso parece animarlo a intentarlo más y más, en tanto yo dudo de mí pues quisiera perderme en estos brazos. Sus caricias me preocupan. Sé que quiere complacerme, pero después de verle con Pegasus estoy consciente de que su actitud es una falacia.

Sus brazos me atraen a su pecho ancho –por el momento él es más robusto que yo- y por instinto mis manos sujetan sus muñecas. Sus labios comienzan a recorrer mi cuello, una tentación que no estoy seguro de poder rechazar. Hago un diplomático intento de zafarme pero no funciona. Por favor, Joey no hagas esto. Mi expresión en el espejo dice lo mucho que me perturban sus caricias… no, no debo ceder por mucho que quiera… una de sus manos se desliza por entre mi bata de baño para colarse a mi vientre.

No… si…

-Te amo, Seto.

Sus dedos han encontrado lo que buscaban y respingo nervioso pero el brazo que me sujeta mi cintura y me sostiene firme. Prefiero cerrar mis ojos en un esfuerzo de concentrarme para no caer en pánico como me ha sucedido últimamente. Mi pecho se agita pues mi cuerpo está cediendo a esta conquista. ¿A quién engaño? lo deseo. Los suaves labios de Joey encuentran un punto en la curva de mi cuello para comenzar a succionar.

Oh, si…

-¿Joey? –llama Mokuba tocando en la puerta- Se hace tarde…

El suspira contra mis cabellos húmedos.

-Tu hermano tiene un toque para interrumpir en el momento menos apropiado –murmura antes de besar mi mejilla y soltarme- Te veo a la hora de tu almuerzo¿de acuerdo?

Con un beso al aire, Joey abre la puerta para encontrarse con Mokuba en su uniforme de preparatoria y mochila al hombro que me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Tu desayuno está listo, hermano –me dice levantando una mano para despedirse- ¡Adiosito!

Ambos se marchan. Siento mis mejillas un poco calientes y al volverme al espejo me encuentro sonrojado. Fantástico, parezco la chica a la que el atrevido ha tocado. Prefiero enfocarme en terminar de secarme y vestirme. Hay un nuevo espejo en el guardarropa y luce más grueso. Todo por mi seguridad, y es que desde que Joey me descubrió esta cortadura en la muñeca su celo conmigo se elevó a niveles insospechados. Veamos, una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón negro. Son tan suaves como el cabello rizado de Ravel.

A veces quisiera volver a verle, literalmente hablando. Ver esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre le acompañaba. No sé, sonreírle cuando sus ojos me miraran. Pero es una mera ilusión vana. Me pregunto, si buscara a Brandy Vodka –y le encontrara- él me podría dar alguna fotografía suya, o quizá decirme donde queda exactamente la Misión donde se crió y pedir ahí retratos suyos. Lo extraño tanto.

Una vez terminado de vestir y arreglar, bajo al comedor donde me espera mi desayuno especial. Bien, esta ocasión no voy a tomarlo, sólo finjo que al tomar asiento uso los cubiertos para probarlo, haciendo tiempo con un sorbo de jugo para que el empleado salga del comedor y me deje solo; dándome la oportunidad de levantarme a recorrer la mansión.

El nuevo decorado tiene un mejor gusto y todo se siente acogedor. No me cabe duda que Mokuba y Joey han reconstruido este hogar de una manera formidable. Los pasillos son luminosos y agradables para pasear en ellos, muy lejos de lo tétrico que aún conservaban antes de mi accidente. Lo que más me satisface es que nadie entorpece mi camino. Oh, ahí está, la sala que deseaba visitar. Solía ser aquella donde se disponían las fotografías y cuadros familiares, quiero investigar si sigue así.

Es la misma, en efecto, y toda está repleta de los recuerdos de Mokuba… y Joey también. Frente a mí hay un anaquel de piso a techo, lleno de los trofeos deportivos y culturales de Mokuba. Las fotografías son de varios tamaños en marcos de diferentes colores y materiales. Son de eventos escolares, reuniones con Yugi y los demás… cumpleaños… retratos íntimos…

Mi mirada pasa de una foto a otra, recorriendo toda la galería en paredes y estantes. Siento que mis ojos se rozan. Puedo decir que hay bastantes fotografías recientes, pero también hay pasadas; cuando aún me encontraba aquí, dejándolos solos por ir en pos del dinero y una "reputación". Quedando a mitad de la sala, contemplo en una vista semicircular esta sala llena de momentos familiares con cierto pesar.

Todas tienen algo en común: no aparezco en ninguna.

Haciendo a un lado las obvias y viejas fotografías de mi boda con Joey, no hay constancia de mi presencia en el resto. Ni en los cumpleaños de Joey, las competencias de Mokuba, las fiestas internas de la corporación o simples momentos familiares. No hay una sola huella de mí. Mis propios retratos parecen elementos ajenos a la galería, fuera de lugar.

Tengo un amargo sabor en la boca. ¿Qué más pruebas deseo? Aquí esta frente a mis ojos la evidencia irrefutable de que no soy, ni fui, ni seré parte de esta familia. Estas imágenes muestran lo felices que son sin mí, con sus verdaderos amigos y familiares. Nada tengo que hacer aquí, les estorbo. Me recibieron por el miedo que les infundí y también por lástima de verme discapacitado y superviviendo como un pordiosero.

Pero no debí volver. Nunca. Estos son pensamientos negativos, estoy consciente de ello, pero para mí, el lado brillante de las cosas se ha ido y no puedo ver ya esperanza alguna que me aguarde en estas paredes. Ying y Yang. Mucho tiempo desperdicié la luz, es mi turno de volver a las sombras.

Ignoro porque me punza la cicatriz en mi muñeca, un recordatorio del mal que hago aquí, tal vez. Debo estar al lado de Ravel en la muerte, eso es. Y dejar en paz a mis seres queridos.

Saliendo de la sala, bajo rápidamente las escaleras hacia las salidas posteriores, Tengo que desaparecer. Ir a la cocina no es una opción, están preparando el almuerzo. Tampoco hacia los jardines, no quiero que Maya vuelva a perturbarme con sus indirectas. En alguna parte existe la señal al camino que tengo que seguir.

Y así parece que la suerte lo quiere. Un camión de lavandería está aquí para llevarse manteles, cortinas y sábanas, Escondiéndome tras esculturas y pilares, aprovecho el momento en que los empleados van al interior de la mansión para subir al transporte como recuerdo me enseñó Ravel, burlándonos de la policía del tren. El fácil esconderse entre tantos montones. Pronto arrojan otros bultos y cierran las puertas antes de que el camión arranque. Mi corazón está acelerado. No sé si por esta pequeña emoción o por el hecho de que estoy escapando de mi jaula de oro. Es mejor así, todo será mejor así.

El viaje es largo, alcanzo a escuchar que se detendrán a recoger un pedido en un restaurante además de comprar un entremés. Una puerta se abre y un empleado empuja los montones dejando espacio para más. Se une a su compañero que le llama para tomar los pedidos del restaurante. Es la oportunidad para bajarme sin ser visto.

Mis piernas tiemblan al caminar por la acera. No hay casi personas transitando en este lugar. Le conozco apenas, es la parte de Ciudad Domino que no es turística y poco comercial. Mi recién recuperada vista se ha acostumbrado al confort y lujos de la mansión pero ver las calles, el exterior después de un tiempo de encierro me da un poco de sosiego.

Río para mis adentros¿a dónde iré? Debe ser un lugar en donde no me reconozcan y eso es algo difícil aquí en Ciudad Domino. Avanzo un poco aprisa para no darle tiempo a la gente que se cruza conmigo a descubrirme. Me siento algo fatigado, acaso por el desayuno que omití; no importa, Ravel me enseñó a sobrevivir sin comer aunque pensándolo bien no es mi objetivo seguir con vida mucho tiempo. Sólo un sitio donde a nadie pueda perturbar ni siquiera mi cadáver.

He de parecer un niño que ha descubierto el mundo, no dejo de mirar a todos lados, pero es de mi atención las diferentes personas que caminan apresuradas, los árboles verdes y frondosos, los autos pasados de moda, los niños alborotando en las calles, los anuncios publicitarios –la gran mayoría de Kaiba Corp, que novedad- Supongo que alguna vez recorrí estas calles en la limusina pero jamás me fijé en los detalles.

Problemas a las doce en punto. Un policía platicando con su compañero fuera de la patrulla. Si paso a su lado, posiblemente me reconocerán, no puedo arriesgarme. Debo tomar un segundo camino. Aquí hay un largo callejón. Puedo esperar a que se vayan o puedo averiguar a donde termina esto. Opto por lo último. Es de esos callejones entre comercios que sólo tienen escaleras de emergencias y contenedores de basura. A diferencia de los norteamericanos, éste no es muy sucio ni lleno de ratas, perros, gatos y cucarachas. Alguien silba metros más allá de mí… oh, cielos…

Oh…

Oh…

Un vagabundo alto, de cabello largo y rizado color negro con un gorro peludo tipo ruso está silbando mientras busca en un contenedor, sosteniendo la tapa con una mano ancha y enguantada. Su espalda es ancha y el abrigo marrón de cuello peludo como sus mangas, es largo y sólo deja entrever sus botas negras tipo militar ya muy gastadas.

Oh, cielos…

Mi corazón retumba en mis oídos y siento que voy a desmayarme.

Respira, Seto, tal vez es alguien más…

-Fucking city! –exclama con una voz gruesa que jamás creí volver a escuchar.

Todo me da vueltas. No puede ser él.

Como un cliché de aquellas películas viejas, el vagabundo se da vuelta lentamente, soltando la tapa y sacudiendo las manos, dejando ver su perfil duro y de aire gitano que gruñe a la basura. Mi corazón va a explotar. Esas cejas pobladas, esa barba hirsuta. Para de silbar y en un pestañeo se gira por completo hacia mí.

Ahí están los hermosos ojos grises de Ravel, clavados en mí y reconociéndome.

-¿Ojiazul?... ¡Ojiazul! –corre a sostenerme porque mis piernas han renunciado a hacerlo cuando el mareo atenta con convertirse en desmayo- ¿Ojiazul, estás bien?

Ya no sé que me ocurre, rompo a llorar, abrazándole desesperadamente mientras él sigue sosteniéndome preocupado.

Ravel está vivo y aquí en Ciudad Domino.

-Hey, hey, hey, easy, Ojiazul, estás ahorcándome.

Nos separamos un poco, no dejo de llorar y una de mis manos temblorosas recorre su rostro como un objeto de arte. Algunos mechones rizados caen en su frente, escapando a la media coleta que los sujeta y mis dedos juegan con ellos. Ravel nota el movimiento de mis ojos y el asombro inunda su expresión.

-¿Tú puedes… ver? Oh, Jesús Christ¡Puedes ver!

Ambos nos sonreímos y él me toma como siempre lo hacía por las caderas para levantarme en vilo mientras yo aprovecho para volver a abrazarle. Ahí está sin duda alguna su dulce aroma a bosque. Inigualable, añorado. El sol ha vuelto a salir para mí.

Curiosamente es Ravel quien vuelve en sí después de tanta euforia, bajándome para tomar mi mentón y mirarme fijamente.

-¿También puedes hablar?- Le niego, limpiando mis lágrimas. -Um, well, habrá que esperar –entrecierra mis ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

Me siento como el chiquillo que ha sido atrapado en sus travesuras, pero debo saber –y aclararme- algo antes.

_-/Te creí muerto… me llevaron… y tú… ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?/_

Ravel sacude mi cabeza por mi barbilla, con un chasquido de su lengua.

-Contéstame primero¿Qué haces aquí?

No sé que decirle. Estoy emocionado, confundido, agobiado, alegre. Mi mirada baja a su pecho donde mis manos están aferradas a las solapas peludas de su abrigo. Su pecho se eleva al suspirar en tanto sus brazos me rodean y recibo un beso en mi frente.

-No cambias, Ojiazul. Bien, yo lo diré primero. Me salvaste…

Levanto mi rostro al instante con el ceño fruncido. El me guiña un ojo.

-Esos polis fueron al callejón a buscar de donde venías y me encontraron. Justo a tiempo porque ya me estaba muriendo. So, me llevaron a un hospital de caridad los bondadosos. Ahí me tuvieron unos días. Duh, yo sólo era un vagabundo con suerte. No se preocuparon en preguntarme si te conocía. Tuve que largarme de ahí porque la comida era espantosa, quise buscarte pero me enteré de que ya te habías ido.

Increíble.

-… no te angusties, sólo me quedó una fea cicatriz, aquí… -dice señalando su costado derecho- Pero Brandy me encontró y…

Jalo su abrigo para interrumpirle.

_-/¿Cómo supo Brandy de mí¿Por qué hiciste lo que él te dijo?/_

-Dammit, Ojiazul, sé paciente. Brandy dijo que ya te conocía.

¿Cuándo? La cabeza me da vueltas de nuevo.

-… y esa última vez que lo encontramos me mostró una foto de tu familia. Tú sabes que él no sabe leer pero yo sí… algo… anyway, decía que estarían unos días en Nueva Jersey. Tenía que llevarte con ellos. Llorabas por eso, right?

Niego, pero él acaricia mi mejilla.

-Cuando volví a ver a Brandy, el muy idiota me dijo que las cosas no iban bien y que me necesitabas, así que busqué la manera de llegar hasta aquí. Un barco de carga me hizo el enorme favor aunque tuve que tragar puro pescado –Ravel vuelve a tomar mi mentón- Son ciertas sus palabras… mira como estás, puedo darme cuenta que estás enfermo. ¿Por qué, Ojiazul¿Qué pasa?

Sigo acariciando sus rizos pero Ravel me detiene por mis muñecas, tocando mi recién adquirida cicatriz y provocando un rictus de dolor en mí. Ambos quedamos estáticos un instante antes de que él busque la fuente de mi dolor, encontrando la prueba culpable. El reconoce que es y no puedo engañarlo.

-¿Qué es esto, Ojiazul? –reclama con el ceño fruncido, levantando mi muñeca- Nunca lo hiciste conmigo.

Mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse. Ravel limpia una lágrima que resbala por mi mejilla con su ternura conocida.

-¿La razón de esto es la misma por la que te encuentras aquí?

Busco refugiarme en su pecho pero me detiene.

-Answer me, no viajé tanto sólo para verte llorar.

_-/No quiero estar aquí… Ravel… te he extrañado mucho y…/_

Esta vez no detiene mi abrazo. Una vez en su pecho, lloro como lo hacía de antaño con él; su mano hace círculos en mi espalda, consolándome. Le escucho susurrarme al oído aquellas palabras que creí perdidas.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

Ahora contigo, Ravel, lo creo.

-Hagamos esto. Te llevo a mi safehouse y me cuentas todo, okay?

Acepto y él me lleva al otro lado del largo callejón. Atravesamos avenidas y calles desconocidas que cada vez son más solitarias y abandonadas. Finalmente, terminamos en una de las viejas fundidoras que han sido clausuradas para ser desmanteladas. Ravel, siguiendo su estilo, se ha establecido en uno de los almacenes abandonados. Debe llevar días aquí pues se ha hecho de un catre viejo, varios cajones y una reserva de "comida". Asombroso, él ya estaba aquí mientras me mantenían encerrado.

Ravel me hace sentarme en el catre y se arrodilla frente a mí, sujetando mi cintura. Su mirada es muy seria y algo molesta, sé que a él no le agrada verme así, cuando en los años que estuvimos juntos me estuvo cuidando y protegiendo con tanto esmero.

-¿Qué te ha sucedió, Ojiazul? Estás muy triste y creo que has llorado muchísimo. Eras un llorón, cierto, pero me da la sensación de que ya llevas un océanos de lágrimas. Tell me.

Volviendo a mis lágrimas, me confieso ante él, relatándole absolutamente todo. Todo. Sin omitir el incidente de Joey con Pegasus, el accidente, lo que he pasado y esa -quiero llamarle- entidad fantasmal que se presenta. Al terminar me suelta para apoyar sus manos en sus piernas flexionadas, desviando su mirada en una actitud de enfado y decepción. Paso saliva nervioso, he de parecerle un cobarde.

-So... hay algo que no entiendo. Ellos eran tu mejor sueño y los extrañabas cuando estabas conmigo¿y ahora me dices que estás viviendo un infierno en su presencia?

_-/Ravel… yo…/_

-No, no, no me Ravelees. ¿Estás diciéndome que recibí un balazo por nada?

Ahora sí lloro con desconsuelo. El se levanta para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme con su cariño característico, permitiéndome refugiarme en su pecho y brazos fuertes.

-Mira como estás, Ojiazul… ¿o debo llamarte…?

Veloz como un rayo cubro su boca con mi mano, mirándole con terror. Si hay algo que aún quiero conservar es mi nombre otorgado por Ravel.

_-/No lo hagas, por favor/_

-Okay my dear, pero tengo razón. Mírate, estás hecho todo un principito y todo pero me pareces como alma en pena; hasta eres más sensible por cualquier cosa, Ojiazul. Yo no te tenía así… mmm… -Ravel cepilla mis cabellos- Tenía la idea de que tu esposo era muy amable pero quizá si te castiga. Brandy tiene razón, debo ponerle fin a esta situación.

Ravel se levanta, tomándome de la mano. Yo me aferro al catre sin moverme, haciendo que se vuelva. Seguro mi expresión le habla de mi confusión.

-Voy a llevarte de regreso para decirle a ese Joey Wheeler quien soy yo.

Lo jaloneo de nuevo hacia mí con pavor.

-What? Si dices que él te sigue engañando es bien justo que le pagues con la misma moneda. Ojo por ojo. No le tengo miedo.

Niego vigorosamente con mi cabeza. Hay algo que si omití, el hecho de que nunca dejé de amar a Joey. No quiero herirlo ni decepcionarlo con esto, nunca debe saberlo. Pero por otro lado, Ravel se merece la verdad absoluta.

¿Qué hago?

-Ojiazul¿no quieres que lo haga?- Un no de mi cabeza antes de dejarla caer es mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué? -Me muerdo un labio tratando de encontrar una solución a mi dilema.

-¿No será que lo estás confundiendo todo?- Vuelvo a mirarle, encontrando una sonrisa compasiva.

_-/No comprendo/_

-Well –Ravel regresa a sentarse a mi lado- La razón por la que no he podido verte es que a tu esposo sólo le faltó mandar poner la muralla china para protegerte. Por todos lados escuchaba de cómo te cuidaba como si fueras la Rapunzel –ríe un poco y recuerdo como le gusta hacer metáforas con cuentos infantiles- Si él pensara en serio en ese amante¿por qué se molestaría tanto por ti? Yo anduve preguntando ciertas cosas y me parece que no tiene intenciones de dejarte ir¿te hizo que te operaran de tus ojitos, cierto?

¿Qué quiere decir Ravel con eso?

-Tu familia te ama, Ojiazul o no armarían todo el alboroto que hacen por ti –de nuevo ríe, levantando mi rostro hacia él- Tu cabecita te está jugando una mala pasada.

Nos miramos unos segundos antes de reír con diversión. Ravel siempre logra que las cosas parezcan sencillas. Le abrazo de nuevo, con mi vista fija en él.

-Tus ojos son bien bonitos, Ojiazul. Como el cielo, como el mar… hell, yes.

Con una mano juego con esos mechones, recorriendo su rostro con cariño, levantándome sobre mis rodillas para quedar mi rostro sobre el suyo. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura. Era una costumbre estar así. En ese viejo hábito me inclino para besarlo pero una mano me detiene. Parpadeo perturbado.

-Hush, Ojiazul, no me malinterpretes pero desde el momento en que has regresado con tu hermanito y esposo, estos labios los deben besar a ellos y no a mí. Además –me guiña un ojo- mejor me cuido del Joey porque en lugar de ser tu cachorro se convertirá en el Lobo Feroz de los celotes que le darán si se entera.

Mis mejillas parecen darle la razón, sonrojándose.

-That's right –Ravel juega con mi mentón- Así está mejor. Vamos a hacer un trato: el carguero volverá aquí a Ciudad Domino y me subiré para viajar de nuevo. Hasta entonces podrás venir a verme cuando te sientas mal o triste pero… -levanta un dedo amenazante- tendrás que prometerme que ya te portarás bien con ellos, así que no quiero otra cortadita ni huidas como ésta. Cero berrinches, understand?

_-/Sí/_

-Perfect –Ravel me da un suave apretón- Ese es mi Ojiazul.

_-/Pero…/_

-Ya se me hacía raro, now what?

_-/¿No vendrás a la mansión¿Puedo invitarte a…?/_

-Ojiazul –él toma mis manos para besarlas- Vine a verte a ti. Sólo a ti. No a esa casota, tu hermano o tu raro esposo. Only you. Y es mejor así. Ya te dije que no quiero despertar al Lobo Feroz. Algo me dice que te espera un regaño en casa.

Miro su reloj de plástico. Es más de mediodía, mucho más. Al volver mi mirada a los ojos de Ravel, él arquea una ceja gruesa muy divertido.

-Exacto, yo creo que ya te andan buscando. Antes de que llamen a la guardia Nacional debes regresar.

Me permito la libertad de refugiarme en su regazo, con sus brazos envolviéndome por completo mientras me mece silbando un poco de esas canciones tan suyas. Su mentón reposa suavemente sobre mi cabeza.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó, Ojiazul –uno de sus pulgares acaricia mi mejilla, como le extrañaba- Todo va a arreglarse, no temas.

_-/Yo… no quiero ser… "ese"/_ -me cuesta trabajo aceptar mi nombre real frente a él.

Ravel besa mis manos.

-Shh, no volverá. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, esa es mi meta desde que te rescaté¿me dejarás hacerlo?

_-/¿Voy a perderte?/_

-Holy Mother, no, Ojiazul, no y mil veces no.

_-/Está bien/_

Seguimos en esa posición durante un tiempo considerable. Como quisiera quedarme así para siempre, lejos del dolor y el miedo; pero Ravel tiene razón en que debo ser más responsable.

-Ahora, hay que llevarte a casa.

Nos ponemos de pie para tomar un camino de terracería detrás de la fundidora que circula por toda la zona, cerca de un páramo en donde se vislumbra una enorme entrada de alcantarilla. Me giro hacia Ravel buscando una respuesta.

-Ya lo verás –ríe, señalando el interior.

Guiado de su mano, entramos. El ducto es viejo y sin usar, no hay agua corriendo. Damos varias vueltas, pronto descubro el patrón, seguimos una línea eléctrica cuyo tubo es amarillo. Así caminamos un largo trecho hasta dar con una entrada a un sistema de drenaje funcionando de donde se ve una escalerilla que Ravel me señala.

-Sube.

Antes de poder protestar me toma de la cintura para ayudarme a trepar al borde de cemento y tomar la escalerilla. Haciendo a un lado la pesada coladera, salgo a lo que será un boulevard…

Que conduce a la Mansión Kaiba.

Bajo mi cabeza a un Ravel sonriente.

-Exacto, aquí es donde diario he buscado la manera de entrar a visitarte… anda, ve con ellos –me ordena, empujándome a salir- Pronto nos veremos.

-/¿_Cómo_?/

-Yo creo que si dejas de hacer tonterías, te dejarán dar un paseo solito. Usa este pasaje "secreto" para llegar a mí. ¿Vas a portarte bien?

Sonrío, asintiendo. Es lo menos que Ravel se merece.

-Ahora, vete ya.

Me despido saliendo completamente. La tapa se coloca después de un adiós de la mano de Ravel. Ya de pie y sobre la acera, espero por el primer auto que no tarda en avistarse. Espero correr con suerte para pedir un pequeño "aventón" hasta la entrada de la mansión. Ciertamente, no es un auto normal, es de la policía, un vehículo de detectives que se para justo al lado mío.

-¡Señor Kaiba, lo encontramos! –dice uno de ellos, apeándose.

Bueno, al menos no es la Guardia Nacional.

-¿Se encuentra bien¿Lo han lastimado?

Niego con ambas manos, los detectives suspiran aliviados y uno de ellos toma su radio.

-Regresemos a la mansión, señor¿de acuerdo? –me dice el otro, abriendo la portezuela trasera.

Me preparo mentalmente para lo que debe ser un caos dentro de la mansión. Una patrulla nos alcanza y tomo aire cuando entramos por los portones. Cuento los segundos hasta llegar a la mansión, al lado de otras patrullas, el auto de Joey y motocicletas de la policía. De las puertas abiertas sale disparado Mokuba, seguido por el que supongo es el Jefe de Policías, varios de éstos y un evidentemente furioso Joey.

Aquí vamos.

-¡Hermano¡Hermano! –Mokuba corre a mí para abrazarme con tal impulso que me hace apoyarme del auto- ¡Estás bien!

-Señor Kaiba, me alegro de verle sano y salvo –habla el Jefe de Policías- Los pensamientos del Señor Wheeler eran infundados. Pero¿puede decirnos que fue lo que pasó?

Separándome de mi hermano le hago una seña para pedirle ayuda como mi traductor.

-/_Sólo quería salir un poco a caminar. Eso es todo_/

Todos miran a Mokuba.

-Él, bueno… -trata de explicar, encogiéndose de hombros- … sólo salió a pasear.

-¿Qué? –Joey no oculta su enfado.

-/_Lo siento_/

-Oh… mi hermano no querría armar un escándalo.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Seto? –casi escupe Joey.

-/_Cerca de aquí, donde me vieron los detectives_/

-Uh… dice que donde lo encontraron –traduce mi hermano.

El silencio incómodo me dice que no han creído ni una palabra.

-Bien –el Jefe de Policías se dirige a su auto- El Señor Kaiba ha vuelto y no creo que haya necesidad de un papeleo mayor. Señor Wheeler, si algo más se le ofrece tiene mi tarjeta.

Todo el cuerpo policíaco se marcha, dejándonos a los tres solos. Siento la mirada acusadora de Joey a mis espaldas.

-Vamos adentro –ordena con un gruñido.

Mokuba vuelve a abrazarme al tiempo que subimos las escaleras; haciendo una distancia discreta entre nosotros y Joey, mi hermanito me susurra lentamente ayudado con una mano.

-Hueles a bosque…

-Mokuba¿puedo hablar con mi esposo a solas?

Los dos nos detenemos ante el tono autoritario de Joey. Estoy estupefacto. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. Animando a mi hermano para dejarnos solos, sigo a Joey a la sala próxima que él cierra con llave.

Oh, oh.

Sospecho que no es buena idea decirle de Ravel. De espaldas a mí, toma aire antes de girarse para verme a los ojos con esa extraña mirada.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Seto? –pregunta con amargura- ¿Es un castigo¿Deseas hacerme sentir mal¿Es eso?

Sacudo mi cabeza en negación, buscando en esta sala algo con que escribir. Joey saca un diminuto block de notas de su saco que me tiende junto con una pluma de color negro. Le devuelvo una hoja con mi respuesta.

-¿No quisiste hacerlo? –Joey estruja el papel- ¿Pretendes que te crea _a ti_ eso?

Con algo de prisa le respondo. El cierra sus ojos, conteniendo su ira.

-¿Cansado de qué?... Seto… ¿no se te ocurrió que alguien pudo haberte hecho daño y no hubieras tenido forma de pedir auxilio?

Cierto. Le escribo una nota más, pero Joey me tira las cosas de un manotazo antes de sujetarme entre sus brazos. Sus ojos húmedos lucen resentidos.

-Te amo, Seto, te amo –me dice, sacudiéndome- Deja de hacerme esto, deja de alejarme de ti... ¿o es tanto tu rencor hacia mí?

¡No, Joey, no digas eso!

-No pienso perderte de nuevo –murmura entre dientes, acercándome a él- Y si tengo que pelear contra lo que me pongas enfrente con tal de recuperarte, lo haré. ¡Óyelo bien, lo haré!

Con un agarre furioso me besa dolorosamente. Está herido. Con ánimo de tranquilizarlo, cedo a su contacto. Un gruñido suyo se sofoca en nuestro beso mientras sus brazos me atraen por completo a su cuerpo, una de sus manos se cuela entre mis cabellos. Suelta mis labios para deslizarse a mi cuello al que da un leve mordisco suave antes de clavar sus dientes en mi piel, como si me marcara de su propiedad. Mis manos que se aferran a sus antebrazos se contraen más ante el dolor y tengo que aceptar el placer que me provoca.

Ravel tenía razón.

Este cachorro se ha convertido en un Lobo Feroz. ¿Será el aroma de Ravel lo que ha despertado sus celos… o…?

Jadeo al sentir su lengua recorrer la zona lastimada de mi cuello. Después de unos cuantos besos tiernos, Joey busca mi rostro que ahora siento algo acalorado, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Jamás voy a dejarte ir.

¿Eh?

Mi razón se encuentra un poco nublada para pensar acertadamente. Vuelve a besarme más despacio aunque con la misma pasión. Una muy segura mano viaja muy cerca de mi cadera para atraparla y empujarme contra…

Oh, Joey está excitado… como yo.

No sé en que momento retrocedimos hasta topar con pared. Con su pierna colándose entre las mías, Joey me roza, arrinconándome entre su cuerpo y el muro tapizado. Un conocido hormigueo nace de mi entrepierna, viajando veloz a toda mi piel. Un Joey modo Lobo Feroz toma una de mis piernas para levantarla un poco y acomodarse contra mi vientre, friccionándonos mutuamente sin dejar de besarme. Esto es sencillamente… debería estarme prohibido… su lengua enredándose tan segura con la mía, invitándola a un baile erótico. Una de sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y la otra serpenteando a lo largo de mi costado…

-Ejem… chicos… no quiero interrumpir pero tenemos visitas –la voz hueca de Mokuba a través de las puertas corta el momento.

Joey se queda cual estatua unos segundos antes de suspirar profundamente y soltarme sin prisa. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no he respirado y aspiro bocanadas de aire, sosteniéndome de la pared.

Un momento…

¿Mokuba dijo "visitas"¿Qué clase de visitas?

-¡Oye viejo, sal de ahí¿Qué¿No vas a salir a recibirnos?

Doy por sentado que mi expresión le dice a Joey mi repentina confusión y un pequeño brote de enfado al escuchar la estruendosa voz de Tristan Taylor.

-Esto… olvidé que los había llamado –dice Joey, rascándose la cabeza.

No me digas…

Eso acaba con lo que supongo debe ser mi sonrojo y mi rostro se siente frío de nuevo al tiempo que Joey avanza con grandes zancadas a las puertas para abrirlas de inmediato. He ahí la banda de fenómenos. Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede solucionar.

-¡Kaiba, que bueno que estás a salvo! –exclama Tea, soltando su celular que mete a su bolso antes de correr a mí- Yugi no entiende razones, le estoy tratando de explicar…

Rayos, que mujer. Mi mirada se va con los demás. Una mujer egipcia se inclina cuando mis ojos caen en ella.

-Un placer volverte a ver, Seto –yo no sé quien le ha dicho a Ishizu que puede llamarme por mi nombre.

-Nos preocupaste Kaiba –es el turno de Atemu para hablar.

¿Qué es esto¿La Inquisición?

-Estás algo cambiado, Kaiba –Marik, el hermano menor de Ishizu se adelanta un poco para hablarme con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué¿Ni siquiera vas a invitarnos a tomar algo? –reclama Tristán.

-¡Tristán!

-¿Qué, Yugi? Pues es su casa¿no?

-Todos estamos aliviados de verte al fin, Kaiba –termina de decir Tea.

El Cielo abrió sus puertas y ha dicho "te odiamos Seto Kaiba".

Esta será una tarde muuuuy larga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	11. Extraña armonía del caos

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas:¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Regalito de fin de año, para quienes me leen con tanta devoción y esmero que no me merezco…

Gachias

n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
_

_what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt_

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here

what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

_... Hurt, Johnny Cash._

Capítulo X. Extraña armonía del caos.

"… _el proyecto de la bolsa europea consiste en subvertir el dólar de E. U. A. a un precio en euros sujeto a las normas de la Nación Europea. El informa presenta que no es importante la operatividad de las divisas, sino en que activos habrán de ser invertidos, o como ya se muestra, en que pasivos norteamericanos…"_

Sonrío, dejando el documento sobre el escritorio al tiempo que me recuesto en el sillón. Es hasta cierto punto aliviante comenzar a ser parte de los asuntos de la Corporación; Joey y Mokuba no me permiten gran cosa pero al menos tengo algo con que ocuparme en la mansión.

Recuerdo con diversión la reunión con los amigos de Joey. Hasta ese momento comprendí que quería decir Mokuba con la obsesión de Tea. Esa chica estaba más alterada que una gallina poniendo un huevo. Joey les había llamado para solicitarles su ayuda en mi búsqueda y la pobre ingenua se moría de nervios por mi persona.

Yugi y su esposo Atemu estaban preocupados pero en un rango discreto. Atemu siempre se ha molestado conmigo por considerarme un "egoísta sin remedio", pero Yugi es todo lo contrario, hasta me atrevería a decir que se apasiona defendiéndome. Cabe la posibilidad de que Atemu sienta por ello celos de mí. Hilarante.

Tristán por otro lado, me ha disgustado desde tiempos de colegio. Cuando Joey y yo éramos aún novios, solía comportarse como un patán sobreprotector, celoso de que Joey se hubiera fijado en mí y no en el querido amigo de la infancia. Y a pesar del hecho de que Joey se dio cuenta más tarde de sus sentimientos y habló con él; no deja de parecer su sombra protectora.

Los hermanos egipcios y parientes de Atemu, Ishizu y Marik son más respetuosos que el resto. De hecho son muy reservados –o tan extraños como el mismo Atemu- tienen un aire de misterio. Lo que me incomoda es la actitud de la egipcia hacia mí, como si fuéramos familia. Siempre me ha hecho pensar que le atraigo. Eso si es espeluznante.

Todos estaban alegres de verme sin ningún rasguño, charlando con Joey sobre mí –y a costa mía- intrigados por saber como me las arreglé para sobrevivir. Mokuba les contó algo pero se abstuvo de mencionar a Ravel, entreteniéndoles mejor con el lenguaje a señas que los tuvo como monos de circo. La reunión iba muy bien hasta el momento en que la falta de alimento hizo merma en mis fuerzas y tuve un mareo que cortó la tertulia. Joey me llevó a la recámara mientras mi hermano despedía a los demás. Aquello enfrió el último vestigio de deseo que Joey guardara para mí, limitándose a cuidarme hasta que me quedé dormido.

Cual niño obediente, seguí los consejos de Ravel de cooperar con los míos para recuperarme y ahora puedo moverme con un poco más de libertad. Sé que pronto alcanzaré mi derecho a salir solo a la calle. Ese es mi principal objetivo, eso y dejar unos asuntos arreglados con Kaiba Corp.

Lo he meditado mucho y he tomado una decisión.

Me iré con Ravel, desapareceré y esta vez para siempre, dejándoles en libertad absoluta a Mokuba y a Joey. Para recompensarles de todo, prepararé un testamento que les otorgará un porcentaje igual y a Joey le dejaré como regalo de despedida los papeles de divorcio con todas las ventajas para él, no quiero que nada de mí le estorbe en su futura felicidad.

Sólo formalizaré lo que perdí hace mucho y me quedaré con lo único que poseo ya, que es a Ravel.

Mi singular amigo emplumado está aquí, la ventana cerrada no le permite entrar pero está apostado contra el marco y el vidrio; sin cantar, sólo mirándome. Me pregunto que querrá decir su mirada de gorrión. Sin más, se retira volando.

Las puertas del estudio se abren por Mokuba, quien entra de puntillas y con una sonrisa de complicidad que no le cabe en el rostro. Así continúa hasta llegar a mí, sentándose a mis pies.

-¿Ahora si vas a contarme a donde te fugaste?

Sacudo mi cabeza al tiempo que ruedo mis ojos. Creí que ya lo había olvidado.

_-/No fui a ningún lado en especial/_

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué olías a bosque?

Simplemente me encojo de hombros, aunque mi hermano no se da por vencido.

-Aaaahhh, dime –suplica con ojos de borrego en el matadero, su táctica más perversa.

_-/Me encontré con alguien/_

-¿Alguien?

Asiento.

_-/¿No lo adivinas?/_

-¿Uh?... no… -mi hermano se acerca un poco más.

_-/A Ravel/_

Mokuba abre sus ojos como platos al igual que su boca, podría decir que está asombrado pero su ceño difiere de mi opinión. Es otro tipo de sorpresa, una muy extraña.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Me tapo los oídos ante su grito, él cubre su boca, apenado.

-Ops, lo siento… ¿Ravel? ¿Aquí, en Ciudad Domino?

_-/Ya lo dije/_

-¿Estás seguro, Seto?

_-/Quizá no podía verlo, pero nunca le confundiría. Es él/_

-¿Ravel?

Mi hermano baja su mirada extrañado unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme.

-Vaya… y… ¿por qué no vino contigo?

_-/A él no le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente extraña. Además, dijo que sólo viajó para verme, no para andar entre ricos/_

-Que singular, sería el primer vagabundo que rechaza el dinero. Sin ofender, hermano.

_-/Ravel es libre y no le gusta nada que implique una "cadena"/_

-Oh… que curioso.

_-/¿Qué significa eso?/_

-Nada… nada, nada… ¿Se lo dijiste a Joey?

_-/No y no le comentes/_

-Pero…

_-/Por favor, será con tiempo/_

-De acuerdo –acepta Mokuba con un suspiro- ¿Estás nervioso por la operación?

_-/No, en lo absoluto/_

-¿Emocionado?

_-/Un poco/_

Se escuchan pasos acercarse y Mokuba se levanta para salir.

-Joey ya viene por ti. Te visitaré en la mañana, ¿está bien?

_-/Gracias, Mokuba/_

-No hay de que, hermano.

Yo también me pongo de pie para prepararme. Voy al hospital a mi última y final operación que me devolverá mi voz. Una vez que termino de alistarme, salgo de la recámara para encontrarme con Joey.

-¿Todo listo, amor?

Asiento, al llegar a su lado para partir juntos. El luce emocionado como cuando la intervención en mis ojos. A pesar de los años no deja de ser noble y tierno, es su sello característico.

-Tiempo de ir al hospital –anuncia Joey con júbilo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Señor Kaiba, bienvenido!

-¡Señor! ¡Qué gusto tenerlo de vuelta!

-¡Jefe, por fin ha venido!

-¡Señor Kaiba, reciba nuestros mejores saludos de bienvenida!

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

Todos en Kaiba Corp han venido a saludarme; confieso que ya me estoy cansando de estrechar tantas manos y fingir sonrisas a tantos rostros. El camino del estacionamiento al elevador se me antoja eterno. Hay un mar de personas. Finalmente, Roland, Joey yo quedamos solos en el ascensor.

-Todos están felices de verte, amor.

-Sí, lo sé –le murmuro con desgano. Lo hacen por él, no por mí.

Subimos hasta las oficinas. Joey y Mokuba modificaron la planta para acondicionarla a dos oficinas gemelas, una frente a la otra con la recepción en el medio, recibiendo a los recién llegados de este ascensor privado. Ambas oficinas son casi en su totalidad de vidrio, salvo las puertas y un par de paredes angostas. El lugar tiene tonalidades claras con discretas plantas decorativas y ambientación elegante.

-¿Deseoso de ver tu nueva oficina?

Joey me extiende un brazo hacia la izquierda. Roland nos abre las puertas, revelándome la antigua oficina de Mokuba. Muchos de los objetos son de cuando aún estuve aquí pero han sido reubicados con más armonía. El ancho y semioval escritorio de caoba ostenta una laptop, calendario, videoteléfono, lámpara de madera y un par de fotografías de mi hermano y Joey por separado y el recuadro de piel vino donde deposito mi inseparable morral viejo.

-Te dejo para que disfrutes de tu oficina, amor mío. Recuerda, nada de andar husmeando en cosas agotadoras, ¿eh? Ahora más que nunca debes cuidarte.

Sin cerrar las puertas, Joey cruza al otro lado. Recorro con calma el lugar. Hay mucho de Mokuba aquí, puede percibirse su presencia, imagino que estuvo atiborrado de golosinas y botanas. Ahora está limpia y ordenada, como esperando. Dos directivos llegan desde el elevador, saludándome y luego entran a la oficina de Joey.

No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo comportarse como todo un CEO, dirigiendo, firmando y hablando por teléfono.

La compañía de Pegasus le ha hecho mucho bien.

Regreso al sillón para revisar lo que queda en los cajones del escritorio que no es más que un block de notas, bolígrafos y folders sin usar. Tendré que pedir los datos de los abogados, para seguir con mi plan. Me pregunto con que llenaba estos cajones Mokuba. Al instante, el intercomunicador me anuncia una visita.

-¿Sí?

-Señor, Kaiba, un periodista dice que tiene una cita con usted.

-Hazlo pasar.

Las puertas del elevador se escuchan abrirse. Pronto aparece un joven de cabellos blancos, vestido a la usanza periodística. Su sonrisa tímida se adelanta a su mano.

-Seto, que gusto volverte a ver.

-Lo mismo digo, Ryou –respondo, levantándome para saludarlo.

Le invito a tomar asiento, preparado para la ya inevitable entrevista y la astuta y perversa táctica de este raro amigo de Joey. Mientras otros periodistas usan la intimidación o el juego de palabras para obtener lo que desean, Ryou usa la técnica del cordero al matadero, haciéndote sentir lo peor de toda la escoria si le rechazas.

-¿Aún sigues con ese amante tuyo? –le pregunto mientras el saca sus cosas. Su sonrojo refuerza su respuesta.

-Sí… bueno… estamos pensando en casarnos ya.

-¿Tú y Bakura? Para ser caza recompensas, eso es bastante inusual.

-El amor es así.

Primera estocada. Ryou prepara si minigrabadora, libreta y bolígrafo.

-¿Listo? No será mucho. Le prometí a Joey hacerla muy breve.

-Cuando quieras.

Una sonrisa de ángel, chantaje a la vista.

-Empecemos –dice al tiempo que enciende la grabadora.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes de volver después de años de desaparecido?

Cruzo mis brazos, tomando aire.

-Es extraño, algunas cosas han cambiado… otras siguen igual… pero me siento bien como puede verse y agradecido.

-¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre donde estuviste en Norteamérica?

-En ningún lugar realmente, siempre viajaba de costa a costa.

-Como un vagabundo.

-Así es.

-Todos te conocen ya tu carácter excéntrico y difícil. Lo que has logrado y ganado. ¿Eso te ayudó al momento del accidente?

Ah, sabía que no podía tardar con eso.

-Podría decirse.

-¿Cómo fue que escapaste de la explosión y aún más te recuperaste?

No puedo involucrar a Ravel en esto. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-Llámalo si quieres un "milagro".

Ryou ríe con sorna.

-Vamos, Seto. Ya debes estar al tanto de la búsqueda de la policía tras tus huellas. ¿Cómo lograste esfumarte como por arte de magia?

-No podría relatarte mucho, apenas si estuve consciente. Sólo puedo asegurarte que sobreviví gracias a unas misioneras.

-Pero, ¿en dónde, en primera instancia?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé, con sinceridad –y es cierto, nunca tuve el tino de preguntarle a Ravel donde quedaba exactamente la Misión.

-Je, je… es decir que después de que milagrosamente escapaste de la explosión de tu auto llegaste por arte de magia a ningún lugar donde unas misioneras te ayudaron a recuperarte y saliste al mundo como un vagabundo, ¿eso quieres decir?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Bien, dejemos eso por el momento. ¿Siempre estuviste viajando tú solo?

-Hubo algunos amigos en el camino que me auxiliaron.

-¿Amigos?

-Seres humanos que carecen de nombre civil por ser abandonados de la sociedad.

-Oh.

Ryou no esconde su compasión. No sé como puede ser periodista con ese carácter. No, quizá si lo sé.

-¿Fue muy difícil vivir se esa manera, después de tener tantos lujos y comodidades?

-Al principio, pero también aprendí mucho.

-¿De verdad? –su tono de voz es incrédulo.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Dirías que esta experiencia te ha cambiado en una forma… benéfica?

-Absolutamente.

-Sigues tan parco de palabras como siempre.

-Como sea.

-Fue una gran noticia cuando se te encontró con pérdida de vista y habla. Ahora se te ve muy bien. ¿El apoyo de tu hermano y esposo te ayudó a superar el cambio que implicó recuperar tu antigua vida y sentidos?

En parte sí, pero tener a Ravel tan cerca también ha contribuido.

-Sí.

-¿Es bueno volver al lado de los que te aman, cierto?

Esa pregunta me toma desprevenido y Ryou lo nota.

-Aunque un poco penoso, supongo. Debe haber cosas que tú y tu familia necesitarán recuperar.

La verdad es que lo perdí hace mucho. Después de la última operación, las cosas no han mejorado mucho. Decir que esquivo a Joey sería más correcto.

-¿Seto?

-Es obvio.

Mi vista cae en mi morral.

-¿Ese es el famoso morral del que me habló Joey?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo verlo más de cerca?

Se lo tiendo a Ryou que lo examina con curiosidad.

-Es peculiar, se parece mucho a uno que vi en una fotografía hace tiempo –Ryou levanta su vista un momento- Verás, uno de mis compañeros en la universidad hizo una tesis sobre leyendas urbanas y trabajó un caso muy dramático; recuerdo haberle visto una imagen de un morral parecido, quizá con otros motivos pero la hechura es la misma.

-¿Hablas en serio? Inquiero, levantando una ceja.

-Por eso digo que es peculiar, la foto era de los años cincuenta.

Ryou deja sus cosas, apagando la minigrabadora para revisar más minuciosamente el morral.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Claro.

Como si estuviera examinando una reliquia, Ryou abre el morral sacando de su interior mi antiguo bastón y las figurillas de origami. Para mi sorpresa, Ryou no toma en cuenta las creaciones de periódico sino el morral que ha atraído su atención por completo.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Alguien me lo obsequió, ¿qué pasa?

-A menos que mi memoria me engañe, diría que es como aquel que te he dicho.

-Quizá es una copia fiel.

Ryou niega con la cabeza.

-Imposible, todas esas artesanías desaparecieron… o así cuenta la leyenda.

-¿Puedes decírmela?

Depositando con reverencia el morral sobre el escritorio, Ryou se queda meditando como para recordar lo que intenta decirme antes de mirarme a los ojos.

-Se dice que unos niños fueron capturados, vendidos como esclavos para trabajar en un carguero donde se les torturó y abusó de manera horrible. Eran hijos de gitanos cuyos únicos recuerdos de sus padres y sus tierras eran artesanías como este morral con el que los atraparon. Por las condiciones inhumanas en que los tenían prisioneros se desató una peste que obligó a los malhechores a detenerse en un puerto donde les pillaron, así que los esclavizadores huyeron hacia América donde los capturaron. Pero el gobierno norteamericano incendió el carguero para evitar una epidemia, pues todos los pequeños habían muerto cuando quisieron rescatarlos. Todo se destruyó, excepto esos "recuerdos" que trajeron la desgracia a quienes los recogieron. Luego de estar en el mercado negro, finalmente fueron echados al mar para contener esas almas infantiles que perecieron siendo esclavas, pues se decía que sus fantasmas acechaban donde estuvieran aquellos objetos.

-¿Qué clase de leyenda urbana es ésa?

-Esa investigación en la cual trabajó mi compañero decía que sólo uno de los niños sobrevivió y era además, el portador que hizo pagar a los torturadores en la prisión donde fueron llevados. Aquél niño los mató uno por uno, reuniendo los recuerdos de sus compatriotas para llevarlos al mar donde yacían las cenizas de los pequeños cuerpos. Poco después, ese pequeño desapareció de manera misteriosa.

-¿Y la historia real?

-No se pudo plantear, eran tiempos de posguerra y los registros se perdieron al pasar los años. La fotografía que te menciono pertenecía a uno de los bomberos que la tomó después del incendio como parte de su informe. Se aseguraba que era verdadera la historia pero ya no queda nadie con vida para corroborarla.

-¿Ni siquiera aquellos que conocieron a ese "niño"?

-Lo ignoro, si es que en verdad existió. Tendría que comunicarme con ese viejo amigo. Pero no hay forma de que tu morral sea una copia fiel de uno perdido hace ya varias décadas. Ni por casualidad, además, aunque fuera así estaríamos hablando de un artículo que por lo menos tiene medio siglo de antigüedad y por lo que veo, tu morral está en óptimas condiciones.

-Es viejo.

-Pero aún así, ya debería estar casi deshecho… que extraño.

Los ojos de Ryou por fin caen en mis figurillas.

-Son asombrosas, ¿no has pensado en convertirte en un artista?

Río ante la idea.

-Puede ser.

-¿Me permites decirte algo?

-Claro.

-Todo tiene un fuerte aroma a pino… bosque… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, jamás se le ha desvanecido.

-Y detecto cierto rastro de olor a tierra húmeda. Más que viajar, parece que hubieras estado en un bosque encantado, Seto. Quizá por eso no podían hallarte –dice Ryou en broma.

-Te repito, siempre estuve moviéndome.

Sonriéndome de nuevo, Ryou toma sus cosas para ponerse de pie.

-¿Hemos terminado?

-Seguro –me tiende una mano que estrecho ligeramente- Gracias, Seto. Volveremos a vernos y quizá ya tenga respuesta a ese morral.

-Eso no me interesa.

-En fin –Ryou suspira como divertido- Te deseo mucha suerte, Seto. Adiós.

-Adiós.

En tanto Ryou se marcha, tomo una de mis figurillas, el dragón blanco con rayones azules. Podría preguntarle a Ravel de donde exactamente obtuvo el morral, pero sería una descortesía de mi parte. Ryou tiene razón, huele a bosque y tierra húmeda, tanto mis figurillas como el morral, sobre todo este. Que extraño, pero comprensible, son parte de Ravel.

Las puertas de la oficina de Joey se abren para dejarlo venir a mí, sonriendo pícaro. Guardo mis pertenencias de vuelta a mi morral.

-¿Qué tal la entrevista?

-Aburrida.

-Je je… -Joey se sienta sobre el escritorio- Pero servirá para calmar la turba de reporteros y además ayudaremos a Ryou. Con esto le darán un bono que le servirá para su boda.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Recuerdas A Madame Charmant? Acaba de hablarme por teléfono para invitarnos a una fiesta de caridad.

Levanto mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, Joey me sonríe emocionado.

-Será nuestra primera salida juntos, otra vez.

¡Demonios!

-Bueno, no sé… -titubeo ante la desagradable idea. Quizá ya me he acostumbrado a mi jaula.

-Vamos, amor, es por una buena causa y todos estarán ansiosos de platicar contigo.

Eso es lo que me molesta. Ese tipo de personas que yo solía ser… no deseo ya entablar amistades así, que puedan emponzoñar aquellos pensamientos claros que Ravel me ha obsequiado con sus cuidados y compañía.

-No seas remilgoso, ya es tiempo de que te vean en público. Y tienes el permiso de tu terapeuta, lo sabes.

-Preferiría no hacerlo, Joey.

El viene para arrodillarse a mi lado.

-Hey, ¿no quieres salir conmigo?

Mis ojos se clavan en los suyos, dándome mi reflejo contrariado. Esas personas aún me tienen en el concepto del frío y egoísta Seto Kaiba, me recordarán lo malo que era y en lo que me puedo llegar a convertir de nuevo si me lo permito.

-Yo voy a estar contigo, lo prometo –me susurra Joey, animándome- Sabes bien que las reuniones de Madame Charmant nunca han sido aburridas y que ella te estima mucho.

Eso sí es verdad, con mucho sería la única persona ajena de mi familia de la cual tengo gratos recuerdos. Madame Charmant me adoraba –ignoro bien la razón- y yo siempre le apoyé en sus caridades, prácticamente sólo firmando cheques.

-Señor Wheleer –uno de sus asistentes le llama desde la puerta- Estamos listos.

-Vamos a la junta, amor; pero nada de inmiscuirse demasiado, ¿eh? Recuerda las órdenes del doctor Hurai –me dice Joey cuando me pongo de pie junto a él.

-Sí, claro –le concedo.

Salimos a la recepción donde nos esperan ya en el elevador. Roland llega desde la oficina de Joey muy apurado.

-Hay una llamada en línea privada para usted, Señor Wheleer –exclama presuroso.

-¿Para mí?

La expresión de Joey es fingida, su voz suena teatral y los músculos de su cuello se han tensado, mirando a Roland, perplejo.

-Sí, señor, ¿la atenderá?

-Oh… está bien… -Joey se gira a mí- Adelántate, Seto, no será gran cosa… los alcanzo enseguida.

Con premura entra su oficina, cerrando las puertas. Imagino quien es, ya se había tardado en hablarle. Siguiendo mi camino, tomo el ascensor junto con los asistentes.

-¿Está bien, Señor? –me pregunta Roland.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto esta cosa?

Las puertas se abren hacia el piso semi vacío donde se encuentra la enorme sala de juntas cuyas puertas me abre Roland. Al entrar todos se ponen de pie haciendo una solemne reverencia ante mí. Tomo una de las sillas al extremo, haciendo una seña para que comiencen con su informe sin mayor comentario de mi parte.

Mi mente no está en los gráficos proyectados ni en los discursos de los ejecutivos. ¿Qué le estará diciendo Joey a Pegasus? ¿Estarán haciendo bromas sobre mí? ¿Harán una cita?

Una luz exterior corta momentáneamente el rayo proyector cuando Joey entra sigilosamente con una disculpa. Con rapidez toma siento al lado mío, buscando mi mano para besar ligeramente mis dedos antes de enfocar su vista al frente con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras yo muero de celos.

Duele.

La junta termina pronto y Joey se dirige con todos hacia el Departamento de Logística para discutir asuntos pendientes.

-Aquí ya no puedes acompañarme, amor –claro, Joey, tú mandas ahora- Quiero que me esperes en las oficinas. Te invito el almuerzo.

Sin más me vuelvo a recoger de la oficina mi morral, pidiéndole después a la asistente un taxi que no tarda en llegar a Kaiba Corp.

-¿Señor, que hace? –un guardia de seguridad me sigue preocupado al estacionamiento, donde mi taxi espera ya.

-¿Te pagan para preguntar?

-No… bueno… es que… señor…

-Si acaso alguien pregunta por mí, diles que regreso en un momento. Tengo algo que hacer SOLO.

-… sí, Señor Kaiba.

Subo al taxi, para dirigirme a un restaurante poco concurrido donde pido dos órdenes de comida y luego marchar hacia un lugar cercano a la vieja fundidora. Llegar hasta la guarida de mi ladronzuelo es un poco tardada pero pronto diviso el viejo almacén. Hago que el taxi tome un camino opuesto para despistarle, esperando a que desaparezca para caminar al otro lado hasta arribar a mi destino.

No hay nadie, probablemente Ravel salió a buscar algo de interés aunque ya me había dicho que esta ciudad no le agradaba. Sentándome en el catre que rechina por lo oxidado, coloco mi morral en mi regazo y la comida a un lado. Ryou dijo que este morral era extraño pero no sabe el verdadero significado de esa palabra, no sin antes haber conocido a Brandy Vodka. Observo sus bordes gruesos pero finamente cocidos con la misma tira de piel. Los tallados de formas barrocas. Es viejo, es cierto, pero aún conserva su color terracota.

-¿Ojiazul?

Mi sonrisa crece al oír y ver de regreso a Ravel. Sin perder tiempo, corro a sus brazos que me levantan por la cintura.

-Gorgeous, ¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz de verte, Ravel –le digo, sorprendiéndolo con mi último regalo para él.

El me deja en el suelo, boquiabierto. La manera en que sus ojos brillan de felicidad me hace sentir muy emocionado. Ravel me abraza, acariciando mi cabeza.

-Thanks God! Pero… ¿cuándo…? ¡Ah, que importa! Ya estás curado, Ojiazul. Que hermosa voz tienes.

-No del todo cierto, Ravel.

-¿Eh? –su ceño se frunce cuando me mira.

-¿Puedo almorzar contigo?

Quizá haya recuperado mi vista y el habla pero Ravel no necesitaba de eso para conocerme. Sus ojos me miran preocupados, una mano suya roza mi mejilla. Le abrazo por el cuello y él entiende mi mensaje, levantándome en brazos.

-Ravel está contigo, Ojiazul. No te preocupes.

Con su habitual ternura me lleva hasta el catre, dejándome en su regazo para tomar mi mentón.

-Algo anda mal, right?

Pasando saliva, busco de nuevo esos rizos rebeldes de su rostro.

-Duele, Ravel –me encojo de hombros- Duele… no puedo…

-Shhh –él besa mi frente- Si no puedes decirlo, te comprendo.

-Me duele saber que me equivoqué, Ravel.

-No digas eso, Ojiazul.

-Ravel, ¿por qué me amas a pesar de todo? –le pregunto, mirándole a los ojos.

Sólo se limita a abrazarme.

-¿Ravel?

-No todo tiene respuesta, Ojiazul. A veces hay que tener fe nada más.

Me refugio en su ancho pecho de solapas peludas mientras Ravel besa mis cabellos, esperando sabiamente a que me sienta mejor, por decirlo de alguna manera. Busca con su índice y pulgar mi mentón para levantar mi rostro.

-¿Y la comida? –inquiere con travesura.

Río, recostando mi frente contra su barbilla. Él me hace sentir que todo es sólo una nube pasajera. Consintiéndome como es su costumbre, busca con un brazo la comida para colocarla en mi regazo, descubriéndola entre los dos.

-¿No te escapaste, verdad?

-No sólo me ausenté.

-Ojiazul…

-Es en serio.

Saco los cubiertos de plásticos que Ravel mira como si fueran extraterrestres.

-What the hell is that?

-Con esto se come.

Mi dulce vagabundo observa la comida y los cubiertos alternadamente, haciéndome reír.

-Sí tú lo dices.

-Mira –tomando primero la ensalada, le tiendo un bocado- Prueba esto.

-Hiac, parece pasto para bueyes.

-Pues es lo que he comido, Ravel.

-Con razón estás así. Hasta yo me deprimiría con esto.

-¿Por favor?

Ravel acepta con recelo pero una vez que lo prueba su expresión es de gusto. Para mi buena suerte me deja alimentarlo, haciendo él lo mismo como cuando antaño. En sus brazos, con sus risotadas.

-Me estás engordando como a la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, eh?

-¿Tú crees que sería capaz de cocinarte? –hago una expresión teatral que le hace carcajearse.

-Silly…

Me esfuerzo en copiar los ojos de inocencia que Mokuba usa conmigo, no sé si lo logro pero Ravel menea su cabeza sin dejar de sonreírme.

-¿Ravel?

-What's up?

-¿Exactamente donde conseguiste mi morral?

Llevándose un buen trozo de carne de mi tenedor a su boca, Ravel mira hacia el frente con una mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dice contrariado, ¡rayos!

-No importa, olvídalo –respondo con prontitud.

Él se queda quieto al instante y cuando le miro sus ojos están llenos de enfado. Termina su bocado antes de hablar.

-¿En que quedamos, Ojiazul?

-Lo siento…

Juego nervioso con lo que queda de comida, sin verle. No sé en donde tenía la cabeza, fue mala idea. Pensará que desconfío de sus palabras y…

-Lo hicieron mis padres.

-¿Qué? –regreso mi vista a él, estupefacto.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo la hermana en la Misión, la hermana Ruth, tú sabes; la que me cuidó cuando me quedé huérfano –Ravel sigue comiendo al tiempo que me explica- Yo quería regalarte algo ese día pero no tenía nada que fuera bonito. Brandy me sugirió que te lo diera, que nunca me arrepentiría de eso porque siempre lo tendrías contigo… como yo… well… ya sabes como es de loco. Anyway, sólo seguí su consejo –sus ojos grises se posan en los míos- quería darte las gracias por dejarme amarte, Ojiazul y pues sólo se me ocurrió que mi morral podría ser tuyo.

Mi vista se nubla a causa de las lágrimas que la llenan. Ravel es un ángel que no me merece. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos le beso de lleno antes de que me detenga. Ravel sabe –aunque no se lo haya dicho enteramente- lo que siento por Joey, sabe lo que soy, lo que fui. Lo sabe todo y está aquí de brazos abiertos sólo para mí sin esperar nada a cambio. Sólo con el único deseo de amarme.

Tirando los envases ya vacíos de comida a un lado me siento a horcajadas sobre Ravel, abrazándole por el cuello para dejar caer mi peso sobre el suyo y hacerlo recostar sobre el catre el cual una vez más rechina a modo de protesta por el brusco movimiento. Debo hacer esto. Tengo que. Él jadea sorprendido y aprovecho para profundizar el beso en un esfuerzo por despertar su deseo por mí. Le arranco el gorro para enredar mis dedos entre esa maraña de rizo negros. En un santiamén, Ravel me toma de la cintura, girándome ahora con su peso sobre el mío al tiempo que apreso sus caderas con mis muslos.

Está muy mal, lo sé. Pero quiero arrancarme este dolor.

Ravel se echa a reír y le suelto de mis labios. Todo su cuerpo se contrae cuando su risa salta a carcajada que sólo me confunde aún más. Con su gentileza que siempre ha usado para mí, toma mis manos detrás de su nuca para soltarse y luego sentarse sobre sus piernas una vez liberado completamente de mí, sin dejar de carcajearse.

Decir que estoy comenzando a enfurecer sería más que acertado.

¿Qué rayos le ocurre? Sigue con esa risa que ya le ha arrancado un par de lágrimas. Estoy oficialmente furioso. Ravel cae asombrado cuando mi puño encuentra su mejilla. Por breves segundos me mira anonadado pero luego se suelta a carcajearse esta vez con mayor fuerza.

Estoy.

Endemoniadamente.

Furioso.

Su risa parece ganar potencia a medida que mis golpes se multiplican. Ya no me importa que sólo los deje caer al azar sin objetivo. Me da rabia su actitud idiota. El sigue y sigue carcajeándose.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? –le grito, azotándole por las solapas.

¡Maldita sea!

Ravel sólo se protege con sus brazos de mis puños frustrados que le atacan. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Parece que le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Estúpido ladrón.

Mis fuerzas se agotan y sólo golpeo cansado su pecho que se convulsiona de risa, de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él. Estoy jadeando, sudoroso de mi ataque de rabia.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –me pregunta Ravel, respirando profundamente para calmarse de su malnacida risa.

Mi ceño se frunce ante su cuestionamiento.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

Él cruza sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza. Sus cabellos están revueltos –aún más- y me guiña un ojo con diversión.

-Tú querías desquitarte de tus celos no besarme, uh? uh?

Mis mejillas están más que hirviendo.

-Ja ja ja ja, eso es, mi Ojiazul. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Hasta ahora caigo en la cuenta. Ravel me conoce a fondo y supo reconocer la falsedad en mi beso, en mi intento por seducirlo. Por eso me hizo enojar, para sacar esto que necesitaba desahogar.

-Yo… Ravel…

Increíble o no, me siento más sereno.

-Ay, Ojiazul, eres tan tierno a veces.

Una vez más me sorprendo de lo bien que me conoce y lo descerebrado que fui.

-Piénsalo tantito, swettie… ¿qué pensaría tu Joey si en este momento entrara?

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Estoy a horcajadas sobre Ravel, jadeando y ruborizado con las ropas descompuestas por mi altercado.

-Yeah! Sería un Ravel muerto.

Más que avergonzado, bajo de Ravel y del catre, sacudiendo mis ropas. Mi rostro se siente más caliente que el mismo sol. Realmente no sé donde puse mi sensatez. Se quedó en Kaiba Corp supongo.

Para completar la escena mi celular suena, haciéndome respingar.

-Creo que alguien te anda buscando –canta Ravel mientras se recuesta en un costado con un brazo de apoyo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, saco el teléfono. La pantalla muestra el número de Joey. Que linda situación. Ravel ríe malicioso.

-Answer him, Ojiazul y no digas mentiras –me amenaza arqueando una ceja.

Tomando aire, presiono el botón para contestar.

-¡SETO! ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁS? –truena la voz de Joey en mi oído.

Ravel no deja de clavar su vista en mí, pronunciando en silencio 'di la verdad'.

-Joey, yo… -los ojos grises de mi ladrón se endurecen- … estoy con Ravel…

No hay respuesta de Joey más que un angustiante silencio.

-¿Joey?

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

El grito de Joey me obliga a separa el celular de mi oído. Ravel ríe sosegadamente. Aún siento muy calientes mis mejillas mientras vuelvo a pegarme el teléfono.

-¿… dónde estás? Iré por ti ahora mismo –alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡No, Joey! Espera, ya regreso a las oficinas.

-En tus sueños, Seto. ¿Dónde estás?

'Dile que te llevaré a la autopista costera' me susurra Ravel.

-Ravel me llevará al camino de la costa que… -no termino mi frase pues el timbre del teléfono suena como colgado.

Guardo mi celular al tiempo que Ravel se pone de pie con mi morral en mano y su gorro en otra.

-Well, Caperucita Roja, antes de que tu Lobo Feroz te coma hay que ayudarte a cruzar el bosque.

De nuevo siento ruborizarme con sus palabras en tanto Ravel se coloca su gorro y me pone mi morral, atravesando la correa por mi pecho.

-Ravel, lamento mucho como me comporté, yo…

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

Me abrazo a él para recibir otro beso en mis cabellos.

-Todo se aclarará, Ojiazul, verás como arreglo todo.

-Gracias de nuevo por el morral, sé que es muy valioso para ti. No soy digno de seguir teniéndolo.

-Ojiazul… -Ravel termina de arreglar mis ropas- Si no diéramos lo más precioso a nuestro amor, ¿cómo tendría valor después?

Bajo mi mirada. Yo no le he dado nada valioso a Joey, sólo problemas. Ravel toma mi mentón para que le mire.

-Shh, don't worry. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, Ojiazul.

-Gracias, Ravel.

El sonríe satisfecho.

-Di mi nombre de nuevo, se oye very pretty salir de tus labios.

-Ravel.

-¿Otra vez?

-Ravel.

-¿Again?

-Ravel…

Él brinca cual niño gustoso palmeando su felicidad; así riendo, me toma del talle para salir del almacén. Es extraño pero al lado de Ravel siento una paz y tranquilidad como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirme. Tiene un aura de santidad que por mi experiencia sólo puedo compararla como a aquellos mártires cristianos cuyo cuerpo permanece incorrupto entre lirios y velas.

Tal vez por ello le busco tanto, mi dolor desaparece con su presencia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	12. El Lobo Feroz se come a su Caperucita

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: pues que he de decir, lamento las demoras pero no hay mal que por bien no venga y en mi caso, no hay retraso que no valga la pena –recáspita con el ego-

… Y en el principio, estaba clumsykitty escribiendo y dijo, "Hágase el LEMON", y el LEMON se hizo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms…

_... Starlight, Muse._

_La manera más profunda de sentir una cosa es sufrir por ella._

_... Gustave Flaubert._

Capítulo 11. El Lobo Feroz se come a su Caperucita.

El reloj me despierta. Un nuevo día.

Joey se remueve trabajosamente para levantarse de la cama al mismo tiempo que yo. Sigue molesto por mi visita a Ravel. Lo más extraño fue que cuando llegamos a casa –después de encontrarme solo en la autopista- Mokuba parecía igual de enfadado, como si de momento algo le hubiera hecho estar al lado de Joey; ya no me pregunta más por Ravel ni hace comentarios al respecto desde hace tiempo, ahora que lo medito. Hay algo entre ellos. Tal vez sea mejor así.

La rutina sigue su curso, con Joey en mis talones y Mokuba vigilando mis hábitos alimenticios. En la mesa del comedor, tomo asiento frente a mi hermano que me observa con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú… Seto… ¿vas a desayunar ahí?

Frunciendo el ceño observo mi lugar que no tiene nada de especial. Joey intercambia una mirada con Mokuba… ah, ya comprendo… sigo con mi insistencia de no ocupar el lugar principal, a la cabecera. Ese sitio no me pertenece más. Joey opta por tomar esa silla y desayunamos con una plática trivial.

Al llegar a la oficina todo transcurre con la misma monotonía. Joey ocupado con sus directivos mientras yo sólo me limito a firmar y dar el visto bueno. Mokuba y Joey crearon una nueva franquicia dedicada a los parques de diversiones, que muy a mi sorpresa ha funcionado con éxito arrollador. Los informes que leo me dejan anonadado de la cantidad de ingresos que ha generado, ideas de Joey, por supuesto. Es una alegría que su trabajo rinda frutos.

Roland entra algo consternado a mi oficina.

-Señor, alguien quiere verlo.

-No recibo visitas y lo sabes.

-Sí, señor, pero no quiere marcharse hasta verlo.

-Pues ocúpate de despedirlo.

-Dice que usted lo recibirá.

-Roland…

-Se presentó como Ravel y bueno es…

-¡Hazlo pasar de inmediato! –exclamo, asombrado y feliz.

Roland parpadea confundido.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué esperas?

Oh, esto si sale de lo ordinario. Ravel se ha decidido a visitarme. No le había visto desde ese día que me llamó Joey. Una sonrisa amplia se me forma al pensar en su llegada. La emoción me lleva a ordenarlo todo, no sé con que objeto. Las puertas del ascensor se escuchan abrirse y mi corazón late aprisa. Roland se adelanta, señalando a mi oficina con una expresión que dice lo mucho que asombra mi visitante. La secretaria mira hacia el frente asombrada. Pasos conocidos se acercan y me coloco a mitad de oficina, entre las puertas y el escritorio, mordiéndome un labio.

Ravel aparece, asomando su cabeza tímidamente. La luz del día brilla en su negra cabellera rizada, libre del gorro que pasea en sus manos. Al verme, sonríe extendiéndome sus brazos al caminar a mi encuentro.

-¡Ojiazul!

Con un impulso jubiloso corro a abrazarle; él me levanta por mis caderas, riendo y girando conmigo. Rodeo su cuello, acompañando su risa con la mía.

-¿Cómo estás, Ojiazul?

-Excelente, ahora que estás aquí –le murmuro- Esta es la más agradable sorpresa que haya recibido.

-Je, indeed… es que el otro día te vi muy triste y decidí a venir a ver que te ocurría. A lo mejor sigues con ese pasto de bueyes que te pone mal.

Río, reflejándome en sus ojos.

-Gracias por venir, Ravel.

-De nada, Ojiazul. Lo hago por ti.

Con un abrazo completo pego mi mejilla contra su sien en tanto seguimos girando. Unas puertas se abren. Mi mirada se levanta para encontrarme la de Joey. Cielos, siento algo raro en mi estómago. Sus ojos expresan… no sé… ¿celos?

Lobo Feroz a la mira.

Siento mis mejillas encenderse por alguna misteriosa razón. Me separo de Ravel un poco nervioso. Él me mira extrañado, siguiendo mi vista para soltarme con delicadeza. Ambos nos separamos a una distancia prudente en tanto Joey cierra las puertas tras sí.

El ambiente se siente tenso.

Joey camina hacia nosotros, queriendo matar a Ravel con su mirada. Sus pasos se me antojan como los de un tigre acechando a su presa. Su mandíbula se aprieta y comienza a hablar como si sus palabras fueran rocas duras de extraer.

-¿Te conozco? –le pregunta a Ravel.

Su tono de voz sólo me hace sentir más extraño.

-Joey, él es Ravel –le explico, presentándolo.

-¿Tú eres Ravel? –Joey frunce su ceño, barriéndolo con la mirada. Ravel no se inmuta, su sonrisa es amistosa, incluso es retadora o eso me parece.

-Así es, ¿con que tú eres Joey? –Ravel le extiende la mano.

-Su esposo…

Tal vez son figuraciones mías pero Joey está muy posesivo conmigo. Camina a mi lado, ignorando la mano de Ravel para pasar un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sujetarme con fuerza. ¿Qué le ocurre? Ravel ríe divertido. La conducta de Joey me confunde. Paso mi mirada de él a Ravel.

-Mi Ojiazul ya me había contado de ti, que eres _muy bueno_ en lo que haces.

Paso saliva, nervioso. Ahora Ravel. Estoy seguro de que a Joey no se le pasó desapercibido lo de "_mi_" ni el sarcasmo sobre su persona. El brazo me sujeta aún más fuerte, pegándome Joey.

-Creí que estabas en América –responde.

-Mi Ojiazul me necesitaba.

-Se llama Seto Kaiba, no sé si lo has notado.

-Para mí, es mi Ojiazul.

-Típico de un pordiosero.

-Je je je, y tú un buen comerciante, ¿right?  
-¿Eso que significa?

-Te gusta cambiar una cosa por otra.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, eres "_su_" esposo, debes saber.

Genial, dos machos comenzando a provocarse mutuamente.

-Sólo vino a visitarme –le comento a Joey.

¿Qué hago? ¿Excusándome? Cállate Seto. Soy libre de un brazo posesivo cuando Joey se para frente a Ravel con el mentón en alto. Ravel es mucho más alto que él y luce más imponente pero eso no parece menguar la ira que veo en sus ojos amielados que no se despegan del otro.

-No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío –sisea Joey logrando sonrojarme con mis ojos abriéndose de estupor.

-No me digas –Ravel da un paso para quedar cara a cara con él.

Piensa, Seto. Y rápido.

-Puedo explicártelo con gusto –los puños de Joey se contraen.

¿No estará dispuesto a…?

Sí lo está.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Joey le propina un duro puñetazo a Ravel que para mi increíble sorpresa sólo gira su rostro sin borrar la sonrisa atrevida de sus labios.

-¡Joey!

Oh, el Lobo Feroz me hace detener en mi lugar con esa mirada suya. Ambos nos volvemos a Ravel que comienza a reírse de una manera que me produce escalofríos. Irguiéndose por completo, demostrando su gran altura y complexión a Joey, lo toma por las solapas de su traje sin darle tiempo a mover un sólo músculo.

-¡Así que puedes hacerlo! Fucking dammit! –gruñe Ravel trayendo el rostro de Joey lo más cerca posible del suyo- ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por él, Joey Wheeler? ¿Uh? ¿Qué darías por él?

Por unos instantes es como si de pronto Ravel se hubiera transformado en un demonio, ese demonio que tomaba su cuerpo cuando atacaba para comer, sobrevivir… protegerme.

Ese demonio que era capaz de matar.

-¡No!

El ver en peligro a Joey me impulsa a intervenir, tirando de un brazo de Ravel para hacer que lo suelte.

Todos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio. Ravel me mira, y de súbito sus ojos expresan una mezcla de ira, dolor, desesperación, tristeza y alegría que incluso detienen a Joey de seguir atacándolo. Aunque sé que lo he herido, se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Lo sé. Y yo no sé que hacer, esto no es lo que tenía pensado. Ni mucho menos lastimar así a Ravel.

Él sacude su cabeza, como cuando suele dar por terminado un asunto. Joey vuelve en sí de la impresión.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Ravel. Roland te acompañará a la salida.

-Ya la conozco, gracias –replica éste antes de mirarme de nuevo y muy lejos de mostrar resentimiento, me guiña un ojo, poniéndose su gorro- Nos veremos luego, Ojiazul.

Le sonrío apenas. Ravel se marcha silbando su canción en tanto abre las puertas hasta que se escucha de nuevo el ascensor. Roland, la asistente y otros ayudantes vuelven a sus "ocupaciones", es obvio que vieron lo que sucedió. Joey se dirige a mí, sujetándome ahora con ambos brazos.

-¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

Parpadeo francamente azorado.

-Joey, no te comprendo…

-¿Ravel? ¿Ése es Ravel?

Le miro extrañado. Joey no oculta su enfado.

-¿Por qué te tocó de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo abrazaste así?

-Sé lo que parece –trato de calmarlo, levantando mis manos en son de paz- Pero siempre hemos convivido así.

He ahí una verdad a medias.

Los ojos de Joey vuelven a tener esa extraña mirada que no puedo descifrar. Finalmente me besa con fuerza, casi brutalmente debo decirlo. Pero es un contacto breve.

-Voy a creerte –me susurra, soltándome para salir y regresar a su oficina sin mirarme de nuevo.

Llevo mi mano a mi pecho. Mi corazón late tan aprisa que puedo sentirlo.

Un Lobo Feroz sin duda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aún no termino de acostumbrarme a estas ropas finas. Casi toda mi vida las vestí y me son completamente ajenas. Doy un último vistazo al espejo. El traje negro de corte oriental se amolda bien a mi esbelta figura que apenas regresa a la normalidad. La seda negra es fresca, cómoda. Mis dedos resbalan a mis costados. Todo está en su lugar.

-Hermano… -Mokuba entra a la recámara, deteniéndose a contemplarme- Vaya, ese traje si que te entalló perfectamente.

-Gracias.

-Encontré la invitación –me la tiende en tanto tomo mi abrigo de su gancho- ¿Van a regresar tarde?

-Es posible.

-De cualquier forma voy a dormir temprano. Mañana tengo prueba de natación.

-Iré a verte.

-Ah, no hace falta –mi hermano hace un mohín de aburrimiento- Sólo son pruebas eliminatorias. Que se la pasen divertido.

Con la invitación a la fiesta de caridad y mi abrigo en mano, bajo para dirigirme a la entrada donde ya me espera Joey, vestido en su acostumbrado estilo de esmoquin blanco de toques arena. Aún sigue con esa rara mirada que se clava en mí, recorriendo toda mi silueta. Siento a mis traicioneras mejillas volverse acaloradas. Salimos en silencio. Sin esperar a que el chofer nos abra la portezuela, Joey la toma, haciéndome una seña para que suba.

Todo el camino vamos en un extraño silencio. Mis ojos fijos en las calles para evitar un encuentro con los de Joey a quien veo por el reflejo que sigue sin quitarme la vista de encima.

¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

El gran salón privado está al frente, anunciado por luces y la multitud acostumbrada rodeándole para inmiscuirse en lo que no le importa. Como todos los demás, tenemos que esperar un largo rato en la fila de autos para bajar de la limusina, dándole tiempo a la prensa avorazada de comenzar a acosarnos con sus lentes.

Cuando bajamos al pie de la entrada, un grupo pequeño de fotógrafos se nos abalanza, siendo detenidos por el personal de seguridad. En un arranque posesivo, Joey se coloca entre ellos y mi persona, protegiéndome de las luces y más tarde –o mejor dicho enseguida- de los micrófonos que intentan alcanzarme. Ignorando esa turba, sigo mi camino a las puertas donde entrego la invitación. Esta vez nos colocan un botón distintivo de parte de la fundación a beneficiar. Al entrar, otra avalancha de rostros y manos nos inundan a Joey y a mí, separándonos de manera involuntaria.

-Kaiba, Kaiba, bienvenido…

-¡Wheeler, que alegría verte!

-¿Gusta una copa, Señor Kaiba?

-¡Señor Wheeler, que guapo está esta noche!

Hay muchas caras nuevas que parecen conocer bien a Joey, llevándolo a saludar más y más personas que le siguen regalando una sonrisa amistosa. Es una luminaria. Por mi parte, termino de saludar con leves reverencias a aquellos que aún conozco, sin intercambiar más palabras y caminando a un lado del gran salón para tener un punto de vista mejor de Joey, rodeado de ruidosas amistades. Las luces del lugar y la música de orquesta parecieran aumentar el atractivo de Joey; esa seguridad al estrechar una mano, posar para una foto, saludar a una dama.

Una mesera de cabellos castaños se pone frente a mí para ofrecerme una larga copa de champaña. La tomo por mera educación, ya no me apetece el alcohol. Observo a varios reporteros invitados que se turnan para tomarle una fotografía a Joey. Luce tan hermoso que siento celos de no saberlo mío.

-Seto, por fin te animas a mostrarte al público.

La voz que se ha atrevido a hablarme le pertenece a Syrian, un jover emir y compañero mío de estudios. Puede decirse que somos como viejos amigos. Volviéndome a él, le saludo a la usanza árabe. Esta vestido en su elegante traje de gala de emir. Se ha dejado crecer la barba en forma de candado y sus ojos verde-azules se han vuelto sagaces como su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Syrian.

-Parece que la aventura te ha sentado bien –dice, señalándome.

-Y a ti el emirato.

-Todo tiene sus ventajas –ríe.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?

-Oh, bueno –toma mi copa para darle un trago- No gran cosa, ¿sabes? Sigfried se divorció. Su esposa lo engañó con un tipo de la Bolsa.

-¿De verdad? –él era lo que suele llamarse "el príncipe azul", su vida era perfecta… o eso creía.

Como dice Ravel, en todos lados se cuecen habas.

-Pobre Sigfried, tenía roto el corazón, ya ves cuanto la amaba. Pero ahora encontró a una mujer que sí vale la pena y le ha dado un par de chicos. Fue una buena decisión, no es sano tener un matrimonio falso y basado en engaños, ¿no crees?

Tiene absoluta razón. Sólo que…

-Para alguien que tiene varias esposas, es algo extraño de escuchar –le replico.

Syrian sonríe sonoramente.

-Seto, una, dos, tres, mil esposas no importa. Sino lo que tu corazón tenga para ellas.

Mi corazón se desvía a Joey quien platica ahora con Madame Charmant. Es verdad.

-¿Alguna de ellas te acompaña?

-Oh, no. Ayer fuimos de compras y terminaron exhaustas. Bueno, es que las llevé a todos los centros comerciales. Por Alá, me gusta consentirlas.

-Entonces tienes campo libre.

-No, no, eso no –Syrian niega vigorosamente- Todas ellas son mis preciosas rosas y nada se compara a ellas. Lo que me trae a la mente algo. ¿Qué tal las cosas entre Joey y tú?

-Oh… bien, no hay problemas –le miento.

-Excelente, no se molestará si me acompañas toda la velada, ¿cierto?

Miro si me es posible un poco atónito a Syrian.

-¿Por qué?

-Así ninguna de las arpías que rondan por aquí se me acercarán. Eres bueno ahuyentándolas.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Seto. Joey te puede compartir un poco. Tú lo hacías con él.

Resoplo ante la ironía.

-No sabes lo que dices, Syrian.

-¡Oh, mi precioso dragón!

Madame Charmant llega a nosotros. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer alegre y bondadosa con todos. Esta noche viste un elegante vestido negro largo con una estela corta con su bastón negro de mango de plata. Su cabello platinado esta cuidadosamente peinado en una maternal coleta. Su rostro más lleno de arrugas me sonríe el igual que sus ojos ámbar antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Tiene un perfume suave, delicado como ella.

-He estado buscándote, amor.

-Buenas noches, Madame. ¿Para qué, si puedo saberlo?

El animador de la fiesta aparece en el momento en una improvisada explanada con algunas edecanes, todos vestidos de gala.

-Damas y Caballeros, la Fundación Michou y Mau les agradece su asistencia y espera contar con sus bolsillos llenos y chequeras listas.

Varias risas acompañan unos aplausos. Todos van acercándose a la explanada, llamados por el animador. Madame me toma del brazo.

-Syrian, querido, tengo que llevarme a este muchacho.

-Adelante, Madame.

-Pero no creas que no te tengo en la mira, ¿eh?

El animador continúa.

-Esta fiesta es cortesía de nuestra amada benefactora, Madame Charmat quien espera grandes aportaciones de ustedes, gente preciosa. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la diversión?

Mis ojos buscan a Joey entre el nuevo barullo que se ha levantado. No le puedo encontrar, pues me estorban las cámaras y luces que comienzan a colarse.

-Para esta ocasión hemos preparado una sesión de baile. Nuestros afortunados voluntarios se han ofrecido deliberadamente para ser sus parejas de baile. Pero, ¡oh!, esto no será tan fácil, pues necesitamos una simple donación para disfrutar de sus talentos como bailarines…

La excitación empieza a crecer. Veo que algunas de las edecanes toman unas coronas de olivos que van colocando en las cabezas de los "voluntarios" formados tras la explanada. Madame llama a una de ellas.

¿No querrá…?

-Madame…

-Por favor, Seto. Tú siempre me has apoyado. Ahora quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, pero de manera distinta.

-Yo no…

-No seas tímido –ella me jala cortésmente, recibiendo la corona que pone en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobre mi cabeza.

Oh, no. Esto no.

Mi mirada debe decir lo que pienso pues Madame me toma por los hombros, levantando su rostro cariñoso hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Hazlo por mí.

No puedo ser grosero con ella, pero…

-Es que, Madame, lo que sucede…

-No hay peros para mí, ven –toma de nuevo mi brazo para llevarme a la fila.

Mis piernas se rehúsan a cooperar. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. Hasta ahora todo ha ido con calma, no pánicos, no desaires. Todos me han pasado por alto, pero ofrecerme como pareja de baile es algo distinto. Voy a arruinar la velada.

-Nuestra primera hermosa voluntaria –exclama el animador, tomando de la mano a una chica alta y rubia- Livra Dostoyesvki bailará con quien ofrezca cinco mil dólares. ¿Quién dijo yo?

Tomo aire. Nadie va a ofrecer ni un penique por mí. Tengo la antigua imagen sobre mis hombros…

-Seto, tesoro, no me desampares –me susurra Madame.

-Este joven caballero, Pietro Marconi…

La subasta sigue y sigue. Obviamente todos son bienvenidos rápidamente. Madame Charmant está feliz, pero yo no. Me vuelvo a ella algo desesperado.

-Madame, no puedo.

-¡Oh, claro que puedes, ya estás aquí! –ella me toma por una mejilla como un niño- Sólo una pieza de baile, eso es todo. Con tu ayuda, podré auspiciar a la fundación.

-De verdad que yo no…

-¡Nuestro último voluntario! –anuncia el animador y siento todas las miradas sobre mí.

-Anda –me dice Madame, volviéndome a la explanada donde una edecán toma mi mano para subirme/empujarme ayudada por esta inocente anciana.

-¡Nada más y nada menos que nuestro Lázaro viviente! ¡Seto Kaiba! ¡Bienvenido al show!

Hay varias risas en tanto con pasos lentos me colocan al lado del animador. Siento que la sangre abandona mi rostro. Esto es una muy mala idea. Muchos pares de ojos me examinan curiosos o maliciosos.

-Bueno… -el animador pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros con un pequeño apretón- Empezamos de nuevo. ¿Quién da cinco mil por este galán aventurero?

Respiro profundamente para aceptar lo inevitable, nadie va a…

-Seis mil.

Una oleada de murmullos se levanta, mis ojos se abren estupefactos.

-¡Oh, su eminencia, Syrian-Al-Hazzarin ha ofrecido seis mil dólares por Seto Kaiba! Seis mil a la una…

-¡Siete mil!

Una obesa dama pelirroja con un french poodle en brazos se une.

-¡Ocho! –ofrece Syrian sin inmutarse.

-¡Ooohhh, nuestro emir está decidido! Ocho mil a…

-¡Diez mil!

Esta vez un caballero entrado en años de cabellos negros y mechones blancos sujetos en una coleta levanta su mano. Su mirada no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-¡Diez mil quinientos! –exclama la pelirroja.

-¡Diez mil quinientos a la una...!

-¡Quince mil!

¡No lo puedo creer! Joey ha… él ha…

-¡Señor Wheeler, por favor! Reglas son reglas. Ningún cónyuge puede interferir en la subasta, sino, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?

Risas quietas. Tengo la ligera impresión de que el Lobo Feroz ha recobrado fuerzas. Mis mejillas se tornan tibias y el sagaz animador ríe al verme.

-¡Lo envidio, Señor Kaiba! Desaparecido y mire, se mueren por bailar con usted, hasta su pareja. ¿Si yo me fuera de casa mi esposa daría un dólar por mí?

Todos ríen ante la broma, excepto Joey cuyos ojos no me abandonan.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Diez mil quinientos de la fina señora…!

-¡Veinte mil! –sentencia Syrian con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, su eminencia no se ha dado por vencido y recobra bríos! ¡Veinte mil a la una…!

-¡Veintidós! –el hombre de la coleta no se rinde tampoco.

-¡Treinta! –Syrian ataca. Bastardo, con sus pozos petroleros puede ofrecer lo que quiera.

-¡Treinta mil a la una, treinta…!

-¡Treinta y cinco! –casi grita Joey. Esa mirada suya es plena, furiosa.

Todos están murmurando. Las luces de las cámaras comienzan a bombardear esta confusión.

-¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Señor Wheeler! Pero… -Madame Charmant hace sonar su bastón, llamando la atención del animador y le asiente- ¡Porque nuestra fundación lo merece, haremos una excepción! ¡Treinta y cinco mil, y que mi corazón se me sale del pecho, del Señor Wheeler a la una…!

-¡Cuarenta!

Syrian no planea dejarme ir.

-¡Por mi madre! ¡Cuarenta del emir a la una! ¡Cuarenta…!

-¡Cuarenta y uno! –aún compite el de la coleta.

Creo que estoy bastante ruborizado… y atónito.

-¡Cuarenta y dos! –bueno, Joey tampoco se va a rendir.

-Cien mil…

Malnacido de Syrian, ¿qué está pensando? Todos se quedan callados al escuchar la increíble suma de dinero que para mi buen compañero es apenas nada si dentro de unos minutos sus pozos recuperarán el triple. Los rostros dicen lo mucho que impacta la determinación de este joven idiota emir que sonríe triunfal al observar que nadie ya se atreve a superar esa exorbitante suma.

Madame Charmant no podrá quejarse.

-¡Oh, mi corazón! ¡Cien mil a la una! ¡Cien mil a las dos!

La expresión de Joey es de impotencia, él ya también conoce a Syrian y sabe que le doblará la suma que ofrezca con tal de ganar. Algo ya imposible para nosotros.

-¡Cien mil dólares a las tres! ¡Eminencia, Seto Kaiba bailará con usted por su generosísima cantidad!

Aplausos, risas, luces y murmullos llenan el salón mientras Syrian camina hacia el estrado para ofrecerme un brazo burlón al bajar yo.

-¡Hora del baile! ¡Música maestros! –exclama jubilosos el animador.

La orquesta afina dando tiempo a despejar la pista de baile. Los "voluntarios" caminan al centro con sus respectivas parejas. Joey, puedo asegurarlo, está a punto de matar a Syrian quien no deja de sonreírme como estúpido.

-No tenías que hacerlo –le reprocho.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de mejorar mi baile? Oh, no. Mis dulces rosas del Paraíso merecen que su emir sepa bailar para hacerlas felices.

La orquesta comienza la melodía. Un tango.

-¡Genial! Este baile me fascina y quiero mejorar mi técnica. ¿Me permites?

Syrian pasa sus brazos, uno alrededor de mi cintura y otro tomando mi mano. El guiará, claro, era de suponerse. Tiene que practicar para sus esposas. Con cierto recelo coloco mi mano libre sobre su hombro. Syrian ríe emocionado. Empezamos el tango, primero lentamente y una vez que él ha comprendido el ritmo avanzamos a pasos más complejos. En una vuelta, mis ojos caen en Joey.

Esa mirada.

-¿Tú esposo no va a matarme, cierto?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –damos varios giros.

-No luce nada feliz, creo que está contando las veces que te toco.

-Mentira.

Pero sé que es así, Joey no deja de observarnos cual león que ve como otro se está comiendo su almuerzo. Vaya con la comparación. ¿Por qué? Esa expresión que ha tenido otras ocasiones hoy se ha agudizado. No lo comprendo. ¿Está molesto porque Syrian ofreció demasiado dinero por mí? Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo él? Nada tiene sentido.

-¡Syrian!

Grito sorprendido cuando el infeliz me gira rápidamente para inclinarme sobre su brazo que me sujeta –afortunadamente- bien de la cintura.

-Je, je. Perdona si te asusté, quería ver si podía hacerlo.

-Levántame.

Asintiendo, Syrian me ayuda a ponerme de pie en tanto le gruño molesto por su atrevimiento. Cámaras rodean la pista, lanzando sus luces sin cesar sobre nosotros. Una periodista se adelanta cuando alcanzamos un extremo del salón.

-¡Su eminencia! ¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Una foto por favor!

La debilidad de Syrian es su vanidad, alimentada por el cariño hacia sus esposas. Esa es mi conclusión al detenernos un poco para que la cámara haga sus tomas. A través del reflejo de la enorme lente me doy cuenta con horror que Joey viene hacia nosotros desde otro extremo. Mi compañero de baile no pierde tiempo para volver a donde nos quedamos, mientras yo vuelvo mi rostro hacia Joey. La pieza termina entonces con unos aplausos fervorosos. Madame Charmant sale de la nada para abrazar a mi esposo, y creo que llora de felicidad.

-¿Cómo lo hice? –me pregunta Syrian muy emocionado.

-Ellas se volverán locas –se me ocurre decir.

¡Rayos, no! Syrian me abraza más que feliz al mismo tiempo que Joey se gira hacia nosotros. Caminando con aire molesto le habla a mi ingenuo amigo emir.

-Disculpe su Eminencia pero mi esposo y yo tenemos que marcharnos.

-Oh, claro Joey, adelante. Gracias Seto por el baile.

Esto se hace cada vez más insólito. ¿Irnos? No puedo hacerle quedar en mal y sigo a un Joey apresurado, despidiéndome apenas de Madame junto con sus colegas de la Fundación en el camino antes de pedir nuestros abrigos y salir a esperar la limusina. Joey está tenso, como si fuera a explotar. Por fin llega nuestro vehículo y subimos en un raro silencio. Sin embargo, apenas avanza la limusina, Joey presiona el botón para cerrar la ventanilla del conductor.

-¿Joey, qué…?

Mi pregunta muere en sus labios. El inesperado contacto me lleva a recostarme en el asiento. Oportunidad que Joey aprovecha para dejarme caer su peso, tomando mis muñecas y sujetándolas por encima de mi cabeza con una mano ansiosa, en tanto la otra la usa para separar mis piernas, llevando una alrededor de su cadera. Por mero instinto me revuelvo ante el súbito ataque de Joey. Su lengua recorre mis labios y claro percibo una erección naciente. Mi corazón late como el galope de un caballo de carreras. Un jadeo sale de mis liberados labios. El empuja contra mí, besando con brusquedad mi cuello. Si creí que el baile había sido mala idea, me equivoqué.

-Joey…

No me escucha o no quiere hacerlo. Su brazo pasa de mi muslo a mi cintura, pegando nuestros vientres. Está tan excitado como un toro en brama. La presión sobre mis genitales lejos de ser agradable es más bien dolorosa y gimo en reclamo sin tener alguna respuesta de su parte sino que otro empujón. Mis labios vuelven a ser atacados por una boca sumamente posesiva que intenta quitarme la respiración al entrar dominante por entre mis labios.

Su mano libera mis muñecas para tomar mis cabellos no muy elegantemente. Mi corona de olivos cae del asiento al suelo de la limusina. Apoyando mis brazos en mis codos, trato de empujarlo. El brazo alrededor de mi cintura me aprieta más y siento claramente el miembro semirrecto de Joey contra mí. Duele. Su cadera hace una clara imitación de una embestida, dejándome congelado ante la idea que cruza por mi mente. La limusina se detiene un momento al entrar a la mansión. Por fin mis labios dejan de ser atacados. La mirada de Joey me asusta, lo admito. Esa mirada que quiere decirme algo.

-¿Joey?

Nuestros pechos están agitados, mis manos de lleno contra su pecho. Mirándonos uno al otro. La limusina se detiene en definitiva. Joey se levanta tomando mi muñeca para jalarme fuera con inusitada fuerza. Así me lleva arrastrando –o corriendo- hasta la recámara. Los latidos de mi corazón ya los siento en mis oídos. El cierra con seguro las puertas antes de sujetarme violentamente y besarme con la misma actitud.

Si está haciendo esto por venganza… tendré que aceptarlo.

Me empuja a la cama donde reboto por la fuerza imprimida. No hay Mokuba que nos interrumpa y definitivamente no hay modo de que frene sus avances… aunque no sé si querría hacerlo. Busca en su lado de la cama algo en los cajones… oh… esto va en serio. No puedo dejarlo. Sé que en Nueva Jersey me examinaron de pies a cabeza y sé también que Ravel no había tenido a nadie antes que a mí pero eso no me excluye de mi infidelidad. Tiempo de confesar.

-Joey, escucha… no podemos…

-¿Qué no podemos? –su tono de voz suena cruelmente despiadada. Tengo cierto ligero deja vu con papeles inversos.

-Yo… necesito… -qué difícil hacerlo- ¡Joey, no!

Tomándome del tobillo me arrastra hacia él, comenzando a quitarme –más bien arrancándome- el abrigo y el saco. Busco detenerlo pero quita mis manos con furia.

-Escucha, Joey…

Me levanta por la nuca para besarme salvajemente. Siento mis ojos rozarse. Es casi igual a como yo le trataba años atrás. Pero… no puedo hacerlo… Joey me despoja del abrigo y mi saco, dejando entreabierta mi camisa que de un tirón abre. Sus labios resbalan de mi cuello hasta mi pecho que muerde de manera brusca.

-¡Joey!

Inútil. Azotándome contra la cama, empieza a quitarse la ropa. Esa mirada, esa mirada. ¿Qué está pasando por su mente? Con increíble velocidad termina desnudo frente a mí. La luz de las lámparas exteriores toca su piel musculosa… ¡qué estoy pensando! Paso saliva cuando mis ojos caen en su ya hinchado miembro. Mis pies son despojados de sus zapatos y luego calcetines.

-… Joey…

A dos manos tira del resto de mi ropa. Siento mi rostro arder al tiempo que busco cubrirme. Cierta vergüenza me llena, no lo sé bien. Tiene mucho tiempo que no me veía desnudo a pesar de todo. Hace años que no le veía a él desnudo… y es… Joey vuelve a aprisionar mis muñecas, cayendo sobre mí.

-Por favor, escúchame Joey… yo…

Nada. Sus labios me silencian. Mis piernas son separadas, su erección se roza contra mi cadera. Tengo que resistir… tengo… su lengua tienta a la mía, soltando mis labios para darles suaves lametones antes de una pequeña mordida deliciosa… ¡no!... no puedo… Su boca busca la curva de mi cuello, tocándome apenas. Una lengua le recorre y siento que mi piel se eriza. Joey se desliza a mi pecho para buscar uno de mis pezones, soltando mis muñecas y usar una mano para jugar con mi otra tetilla. Mi cabeza erguida cae a la cama. Estoy cediendo y eso no es bueno… estoy comenzando a excitarme.

No puedo creer que jadee apreciativamente cuando Joey atrapa mi pezón entre sus dientes. Mis manos han ido a parar a sus hombros pero sólo se han quedado ahí. Es como si mi cuerpo se rehusara a obedecerme. Unos dedos rozan tan eróticamente mis costados, viajando hasta mi entrepierna y recorrer tentadores mi rebelde miembro que reacciona ante el estímulo. Los labios de Joey vuelven a mi rostro, buscando mis cerrados párpados, mis cejas, mejillas, mentón… corriendo a mi lóbulo que succiona… su mano atrapa mi pene y de nuevo gimo complacido…

¿Por qué no puedo resistírmele?

-Seto…

Joey me mira antes de reanudar su tarea de besar mi cuello, bajando a mi pecho y resbalar de ahí a mi vientre. Levanto mi cabeza lo suficiente para quedar atrapado en sus ojos claros de Lobo Feroz. Sus labios soplando sobre mi piel, cerca de mi vello pubico, provocándome lo que yo atino a decir mi más oscuro rubor. Como si fuera cámara lenta, Joey baja hasta mi miembro, pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

¡Oh, cielos!

Su boca tan cálida me envuelve… no puedo… no debo… mis manos se clavan en su rubia cabellera. Un jadeo brusco sale de mi boca al sentir su lengua probándome, mientras unas manos me mantienen quieto por mis caderas. Estoy gimiendo de placer y eso me abochorna. Joey me… ah, no… como si fuera su caramelo favorito, despertando por completo mi deseo… no está bien… Un exquisito placer nace de mi entrepierna, sube y recorre todo mi cuerpo como si hirviera mi sangre. Sus dedos acarician y juegan con la – ya - muy sensible piel de mi ingle y escroto. Mi espalda comienza a arquearse con el sudor brotando de mi piel sonrojada.

Cierro mis ojos ante tan deliciosa tortura, el oxígeno comienza a fallarme. El clímax se acerca… lo siento… un hormigueo eléctrico… no puedo más…

Con un grito tímido libero mi semen en la boca de Joey que con maestría bebe, en tanto yo, trato de recuperar el aliento. Esto no está bien. Seto, reacciona. Vas a dañar a Joey. Dile que…

-¡No!

Él se levanta para besarme, callando mi gemido de dolor, pasando un brazo por mi talle. Inmenso dolor. Un dedo suyo ha entrado en mí, frío por el lubricante cuyo aroma se desprende. Duele muchísimo. La última parte racional de mi cerebro me dice que no debería ser así. Ravel me tomó muchas veces y nunca me dolió de esta manera. El sabor salino de mi semen se combina con el de champaña de la boca de Joey. Es erótico no lo niego, pero…

¡Argh!

Un segundo dedo se ha unido a la invasión; se está haciendo insoportable. Joey profundiza más el beso mientras esos dedos en mi interior se mueven para comenzar a prepararme… no puedo creer que he pensado eso… Una de mis manos se clavan en aquél brazo que… ah… duele… duele…

Ahora son tres, con un movimiento de tijera, tratando de buscar en mí. Hay un ardor, quema como fuego ardiente. Mi cuerpo rechazando la intrusión a la que debería estar acostumbrado… al menos… Por fin, Joey se separa de mis labios para dejarnos respirar. Abro mis ojos para mirarlo turbiamente… oh, creo que están húmedos.

-Joey… -gimo adolorido.

-Te amo, Seto.

-Yo…

-Sólo quiero que seas mío.

-¡Ah!

Mi espalda se arquea cuando un increíble haz de luz multicolor pasa por mis ojos con una paradisíaca oleada de placer. Joey ha tocado mi próstata. Mi cuerpo se estremece involuntariamente. De nuevo estoy excitado con esa falta de aire. Mi rostro es cubierto con tiernos besos en tanto trato de calmarme. Por suerte los dedos de Joey me abandonan, cesando el dolor. El calor de su cuerpo me cubre, sus manos toman mis piernas para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura en un movimiento seguro.

-Mío, Seto.

Reacciona, reacciona, reacciona, reacciona, Joey va a…

Un grito semi ahogado se me escapa… ¡duele!... el firme y endurecido miembro de Joey me penetra lenta pero decididamente y yo siento que me parte en dos. El dolor –y ardor- crece a medida que va empujando dentro de mí, ayudado por el lubricante. Mis músculos protestando ante ese órgano que me invade. Ambos jadeamos, pero de mis ojos caen lágrimas improvisadas. Joey roza mi mejilla con ánimo de calmarme.

Esa mirada.

-… Joey…

No, no puedo decirle que pare. Esto es justo, si yo le poseí centenares de veces sin su consentimiento, él puede hacerme esto.

Esa mirada.

-Sólo mío…

Joey me besa, iniciando un vaivén. El dolor no desaparece del todo pero sus caricias que se esparcen por mi pecho, caderas, vientre al mismo tiempo de sus labios en mi barbilla, cuello y hombros son reconfortantes. Siento sus manos firmes en mi cintura. Nunca creí que Joey fuera tan impetuoso… me parece increíble… y delicioso… esos movimientos profundos… de nuevo me encuentro jadeando y gimiendo. El pasa sus brazos por debajo de mis hombros y cintura, moviendo con frenesí sus caderas entre mis muslos.

Todo comienza a nublárseme. Mi cabello se pega a mi rostro por el sudor… placer… placer… uno mi mejilla a su cuello, clavando mis dedos en su espalda ancha… caigo en la cuenta de que es más fornido que yo… Joey… comienzo a quejarme al sentirlo con tan profundas embestidas como su tratara de enterrarme en la cama.

Joey se yergue, buscando mis manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos, deslizándolos hasta ambos lados de mi cabeza para apoyarse luego en sus rodillas… asombroso… es todo un amante diestro… esta nueva posición hace que la penetración sea aún más profunda y un poco más dolorosa… no puedo evitarlo… grito ante el nuevo placer/dolor que me proporciona. Sus caderas alcanzan un ritmo veloz, moviéndose con ferocidad.

Oh, sí….

El Lobo Feroz en toda su expresión.

Por mucho que desee seguir mirando aquellos radiantes ojos, no puedo. Mis párpados se cierran con fuerza. Mi espalda se arquea poco a poco, creo que la cama rechina, ya no lo sé. Es como si todo a mi alrededor comenzara a desaparecer. Sólo percibo el cuerpo de Joey al compás del mío. Su piel sudorosa, el movimiento de sus músculos, el aroma de sus cabellos, de su cuerpo. Sus labios que caminan en la cuerva de mi cuello al echar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Escucho sus gruñidos de satisfacción. Pierdo contacto con la realidad… sólo puedo sentir a Joey dentro de mí… alrededor de mí… me envuelve en una cálida placidez que mata.

Mi cachorro…

Sí, mi cachorro me ha poseído. Le estoy entregando lo último que me queda por darle antes de que… antes de que…

-¡Joey!

Una exquisita, suprema avalancha de placer se roba mis sentidos debido al toque preciso de Joey contra mi próstata. Le oigo gemir complacido, esos sonidos suyos tan íntimamente conocidos. Se inclina a morder mi cuello, repitiendo la presión dentro de mí, volviéndome loco. Mis dedos aprietan con desesperada tensión los suyos ante cada embestida. Ya no podré soportarlo, sus ataques arremeten contra mí punto de placer una y otra vez sin piedad. Tan infernal y divino momento amargo.

Un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Esta será su forma de decirme adiós? Me miro, reflejándome en esos misteriosos ojos amielados.

-… te amo, Joey…

Cierro mis ojos, avergonzado. ¿Qué he dicho? Joey me besa, mientras todo mi ser sucumbe al orgasmo inevitable, apretando sus caderas con mis piernas y mis músculos interiores contrayéndose. Su propio éxtasis llega y en una serie de embestidas termina dentro de mí.

Así, abrazados y unidos, yacemos un largo tiempo. Su cabeza reposa en mi hombro, agotado. Igual que yo. Miro el techo lujoso y antiguo de rústicas vigas de la recámara. Tibias gotas de mis lágrimas caen de mi rostro. Tenía que decirlo, es cierto, porque le amo más que a nada; pero, ¿a qué precio? Debo confesarle lo que hice con Ravel, su futuro con Pegasus. Nunca más volveremos a estar así juntos.

-Seto, ¿qué ocurre? –Joey se levanta sobre sus codos para mirarme- ¿Te lastimé, verdad?

El cachorro está de vuelta.

-Joey… yo… lo siento mucho…

El llanto no me deja articular algo decente. No sé como decirlo sin herirle. Realmente no sé como.

-No te preocupes –sus labios besan mis lágrimas con devoción.

-Pero…

-Shh, todo está bien –mis mejillas son acariciadas por sus dedos- No digas nada.

-Yo…

-Shh…

Un beso suave, delicado, busca tranquilizarme junto con sus manos que toman mi rostro, jugando con mis mechones húmedos.

Lo que daría por quedarme así para siempre; si esto lo hubiera hecho antes tal vez así fuera hoy. Es mi culpa.

Todo es mi culpa.

-Te amo, Seto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La Fundación Michou y Mau realmente existe, ayuda a niños con quemaduras de tercer grado que carecen de recursos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	13. Imposibles castillos hechos en el aire

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… T.T

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Juguito de LEMON para el alma, pero también tened a la vista esos pañuelitos, pues…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_¿A quién tratas de engañar amor?,_

_Por favor  
ya sé que este es el final,_

_Muy bien.  
A quién le importa donde ir esta vez  
total aquí o allá será igual _

_El adiós, el adiós.  
Perdóname si al escucharte_

_Dirigiré a otra parte la mirada  
háblame sin tantas vueltas _

_No utilices nuestras fallas como excusas.  
¿A quién crees tú que dolerá este fin?  
a ti que alguien más te espera ya después de mí.  
¿A quién le contarás que yo lloré por ti?  
que ahora solo quieres mi amistad.  
Perdóname me es tan difícil,_

_No me pidas que te entienda  
no, no puedo  
discúlpame pero no es tan fácil  
perderlo todo cuando la vida apenas empieza._

_... A quien, Karina_

_My pain, my pride  
these scars are mine  
my pain, my pride  
these scars are mine_

_I will tell you a story,  
that's never been told  
I will tell you a secret,  
5 lifetimes old ...  
My life has been a prison,  
a labyrinth built beneath the mountain of tragedy.  
I'm a stain on the cloth.  
I'm just an after-thought. _

but I  
would die  
for this ...

_My misery has been formulated  
into an equation of nein  
My sanity wrote  
a suicide note  
but one of us is illiterate  
and the other ... is blind  
My 1st act of treason  
was picking up a pen  
My 1st act of love  
was finding myself again  
The hardest thing to do  
was standing up to you  
Now I'm off my knees  
now you're begging me "please"  
I'm the wound and the weapon  
the fracture and the fist...  
... Nein, Otep Shamaya._

_El desengaño camina sonriendo detrás del entusiasmo._

_... Germaine de Stäel._

Capítulo 12. Imposibles castillos hechos en el aire. 

-Señor¿se siente bien?

-Sí, Roland. Gracias, eso es todo.

-Con su permiso, Señor Kaiba.

Con un suspiro me levanto de la silla en la sala de juntas, tomando la carpeta que Roland me trajese para revisar. Noto mi reflejo meditativo en el vidrio de la larga ventana, el sol está en lo alto, es mediodía y la ciudad se mira apurada desde aquí. Uno de mis dedos pasea por el membrete de la carpeta. Me encuentro en la balanza de ser o no ser. Joey es tan cariñoso conmigo que me ha hecho dudar si en verdad ama a Pegasus o si planea separarse de mí.

Desde aquella noche después de la fiesta de caridad las cosas entre nosotros mejoraron notablemente, en parte a esa faceta posesiva de Joey. Justo como el día de hoy.

Había entrado al guardarropa en busca de mi traje para el día de hoy, deteniéndome frente al espejo, notando el aún evidente mordisco en la base de mi cuello que mi celoso Lobo Feroz había dejado. De improviso, Joey me tacleó, tirándome al suelo para besarme como si no hubiera un mañana mientras sus manos diestras buscaban los botones de mi pijama antes de ir más abajo sin dejarme protestar pues aquellos labios suyos parecían estar pegados a los míos.

De sólo recordarlo, vuelvo a sonrojarme, mi reflejo no miente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto el como yo estábamos desnudos y excitados entre tantos besos y caricias. Joey me sonreía con una felicidad lujuriosa que increíblemente me complacía. Su seducción había dado resultado, yo había cedido. Con infinita paciencia me poseía, murmurando cuanto me deseaba. Sus brazos me rodearon al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse lentamente, sin dejar de besarme. Ese cómodo vaivén fue el justo afrodisíaco y pronto mi Lobo Feroz me embestía en el suelo alfombrado.

Al diablo los informes, de cualquier forma es lo mismo siempre. Prefiero dirigirme a los ventanales mirando el exterior.

Entonces abrí mis ojos para encontrar nuestro reflejo en el espejo del guardarropa. Ahí estaba yo, tumbado en el suelo, sudoroso con el cabello revuelto, el rostro ruborizado y jadeando a falta de aire; abrazando a un Joey que se movía entre mis piernas. Sus cabellos y su piel a la luz por el sudor, los músculos de su espalda contorneándose rítmicamente a cada penetración suya. Me encontré con que mis caderas seguían ansiosas a las suyas. Quizá eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino el hecho de ver la expresión de mis ojos.

Observo los míos en este vidrio polarizado.

Brillaban extasiados. Estaba gozando el hecho de que Joey me hiciera el amor. Y sonreí al contemplar lo bien que nos veíamos así juntos, enlazados. Retozando dentro del guardarropa. Mi mirada se quedo ahí, hipnotizada ante la escena. Joey notó que algo observaba y se dio cuenta, vi su reflejo sonriéndome antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y murmurarme que me amaba con locura. Eso hizo que por fin despegara mis ojos del espejo para ahora reflejarme en esa mirada amielada de Joey y sentir su clímax llamando el mío, su semen tibio quedando en mi interior y el mío entre nuestros cuerpo unidos.

Tanto cariño no puede ser falso.

Pero a pesar de que estoy conviviendo con él una vida tan cómoda sigue sabiéndome tan extraña y ajena a mí. Puede que el tiempo no sea capaz de curar heridas tan profundas ni hacer olvidar temores tan arraigados. No se puede retomar el hilo de una madeja cortada. Pero una parte de mí desea con desesperación conformarse con eso que ya no sé si es mentira o verdad. Además, mi hermano ha establecido largas charlas privadas con Joey, algo se me escapa pero no alcanzo a vislumbrar que es. Temo que sea mi peor pesadilla.

Cierto que Joey me cela como nunca, imposibilitándome alguna visita a Ravel, quien ya está por marcharse. A raíz de esa noche "especial", el Lobo Feroz que tengo por esposo se ha vuelto sobreprotector y vigilante de mis pasos. Esa posesividad no ha disminuido ni un gramo. Y eso es lo que me hace dudar, ese énfasis en llenarme de pasión es ilógico si no sintiera algo por mí.

-¿Haciendo cuentas? –respingo sorprendido. Estoy perdiendo el buen uso de mi oído.

Los brazos de Joey me sujetan por la cintura cuando llega detrás de mí, al tiempo que besa mi mejilla.

-Sólo un poco.

-Mmm, mi bello genio.

Sonrío apenas –diría que es una mueca- y me giro entre los brazos de Joey, él me besa ligeramente. Es un beso tranquilo. Me da cierto desasosiego estar acostumbrándome a ellos. Sus labios se posan en mi oído.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Adelante.

-No aquí –Joey se separa para tomar mi mano y llevarme fuera- Más tarde, en otro lugar.

¿Se referirá en la comida con los nuevos clientes? Sospecho que sí pues no regresamos a las oficinas sino que bajamos hasta el estacionamiento donde Roland ya ha puesto nuestros portafolios en el auto de Joey –yo aún no obtengo mi licencia de conducir- tomo mi lugar en tanto él enciende el motor, sonriéndome de manera suspicaz.

-Vamos.

El restaurante a donde llegamos es bastante lujoso, de los que solía escoger para agradar a los clientes y socios. Al llegar a la recepción alcanzo a notar un periódico con una foto de la fiesta, estamos Syrian y yo. Ja. Madame Charmant nos envió uno de sus gigantescos arcones llenos de artesanías como agradecimiento por la jugosa cantidad de dólares que mi alegre emir derrochó en mí. Somos guiados a nuestra mesa en una de las alas cerradas, ya lista para recibir a nuestros invitados. Está decorada con la temática medieval. Mientras les esperamos, Joey pide un poco de agua para beber. Se ha puesto misterioso.

-Seto…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas sobre nosotros? Es decir, me refiero a Mokuba y a mí.

Frunzo el ceño, dejando mi copa de agua en la mesa.

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-¿Te importamos?

Eso si fue un golpe bajo. Joey clava sus ojos en mí.

-Por supuesto… son muy importantes para mí.

-¿Qué tanto?

-¿Eh? –este ataque no tiene lógica.

-¿Somos tu prioridad o hay "_algo_" más antes que nosotros?

-Joey –eso si me desconcierta- No hay nada antes que ustedes, yo… no estoy mintiendo.

Y es verdad.

-¿Estás seguro? –él deja su copa con algo de fuerza.

Me siento agobiado. Esto es como en el pasado, sus reproches son iguales. Pero hay otra connotación detrás y lleva por nombre Ravel.

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces –él mete una mano a su saco- ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

Joey arroja dos papeles a la mesa, extendiéndolos ante mis ojos. Un sudor frío recorre mi espalda. Es el documento testamentario donde cedo todos mis derechos de Kaiba Corp a mi hermano y esposo, el otro es una concesión de divorcio.

Malditos abogados, no saben cerrar el pico. Debí hacerlo solo.

-¿Y bien?

-Sólo… -toso para calmarme y aclarar mi garganta- Sólo estoy tratando de recompensarlos…

-¿Recompensar? –Joey entrecierra sus ojos- ¿Quedarte sin absolutamente nada al otorgar todos tus bienes, a tu hermano y a mí es recompensa? –toma el otro documento- ¿Un divorcio es recompensar?

Suena claramente herido, sus ojos se enturbian. Como quisiera que me tragara la tierra. Esto sucede por mi indecisión.

-Todo… Kaiba Corp… la mansión… sus vidas… -confieso con la cabeza baja- Se merecen todo eso por lo que les hice pasar y…

-¿Vas a largarte con el supuesto Ravel?

Aturdido, vuelvo a mirar a Joey.

-Yo…

-Seto –su voz se quiebra- ¿Por qué¿Por qué me haces esto?

El silencio es mi única respuesta. Soy tan cobarde¿qué me cuesta decirlo? Tan sólo que ya no quiero ver llorar esos hermosos ojos de cachorro.

-No te lo voy a permitir.

-¿Qué? –parpadeo confundido.

-¿Quieres que me gane a pulso tu cariño? Así será. Pero de ninguna manera voy a dejarte ir¿me escuchas? Ya eres mío y no voy a perderte.

Ese cambio de actitud me intimida, así lo comprueban mis mejillas tibias. Ante mis atónitos ojos, él toma ambos documentos para romperlos en trozos que deja caer al suelo a sus espaldas antes de tomar mi mentón y atraer mis labios a los suyos en un contacto de carácter posesivo.

-A nadie le perteneces más que a mí.

¿Acaso el Lobo Feroz siempre me estuvo acechando?

-Joey…

-Cueste lo que cueste, tú te quedarás con tu familia.

Abro mi boca para debatir sus argumentos pero soy callado con otro beso. Su mano que sujeta mi mentón ha corrido a mi cuello para sujetarme. Oh, tengo que admitirlo, Joey es muy bueno besando. Casi me come a besos. Otra mano ha venido para tomar mi mejilla. Su lengua entra y se enreda con la mía. Es tan intenso, como si quisiera arrancarme el alma. Mis manos alcanzan sus muñecas pero sólo llegan hasta ahí. Se separa un poco de mí.

-… Joey… -jadeo.

El sigue concentrado en sus besos. Me siento tan bien… escucho pasos y voces risueñas de aire inglés acercándose.

¡Los clientes!

-… hmpf…

Eso fue un ¡Joey, detente un momento!

-Ejem… Mr Kaiba? Mr Wheeler?

Los dos sonrojados y separados, regresamos a una posición normal en nuestros asientos. Oh, cielos…

-He he he, such a way to introduce yourself young men… by the way, Good Afternoon.

-Vivian, lets give them a break...

-Ok, Good to see you!!

Los tres hombres y dos mujeres provenientes de Inglaterra ríen divertidos mientras toman asiento a la par que nos saludan. Casi al momento, el capitán de meseros llega para ofrecernos la especialidad de la casa acorde a nuestros invitados que felices aceptan la recomendación.

El grupo representa una compañía que desea afiliarse a Kaiba Corp en su ramo de entretenimiento; los parques que Joey y Mokuba diseñaron. Toda la comida es entre bromas inglesas y comentarios en torno a nosotros. La recién fiesta de caridad hizo un bono extra de atención a nuestros clientes que quedan encantados con el carisma de Joey.

Me punzan un poco los labios por esos impetuosos besos pero no importa. Su risa alegra a estos ingleses que parecen niños en su primera excursión. Hay que darle un poco de crédito al fino vino que el capitán ha ofrecido y ha inflamado los ánimos en la mesa.

-Yeah, Domino City is a beautiful place to live –comenta una de las damas.

Me pregunto que pensará Ravel de eso.

El platillo es apetitoso. Joey y yo no quedamos asombrados de lo rápido que nuestros clientes lo devoran –tomando en cuenta que Joey es un voraz cachorro- lo que nos ayuda a convencerlos finalmente de cerrar el trato.

Al fin satisfechos, ese grupito se marcha con algo de alcohol en la cabeza, felicitándonos una y otra vez. Como una cortinilla de intermedio, volvemos a nuestra inconclusa plática.

-Ya no quiero saber más sobre Ravel¿entendido? Eso se acabó. Desde hoy voy a vigilarte muy de cerca para que te recuperes por completo. Tu terapeuta tiene razón.

-Joey, esto no es lo que…

-Déjame terminar. Eres Seto Kaiba, mi esposo y hermano de Mokuba Kaiba. El genio de los negocios y dueño de la Corporación Kaiba. No eres más eso de "_Ojiazul_". Seto Kaiba. Tú eres Seto Kaiba.

La cabeza me da vueltas y no es por el alcohol que no he bebido. Siento que no he notado algo importante. La reacción de Joey es casi inverosímil, aunque muy resuelta. Es claro que desea alejarme de Ravel y le comprendo pero las cosas están tomando un camino muy bizarro para mi gusto. Joey toma mi mano, apretándola antes de llevarla a su mejilla, como el cachorro que quiere ser acariciado por su amo. Esto lo hacia a menudo cuando nos hicimos amantes, reposando de nuestras "_actividades_" bajo la sombra de los árboles, en el campo, en la mansión… donde lo hubiéramos hecho a decir verdad. Eran hermosos tiempos.

-Vales mucho para mí. Joey.

Sus ojos vuelven a mí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo… quiero darles todo lo que tengo y…

-Tan sólo vuelve a ser tú.

Una vez más regresamos al mismo problema, yo que no deseo ser ese Seto Kaiba que les hizo sufrir, ese monstruo sin sentimiento. Prefiero quedarme como el Ojiazul de Ravel.

Al desviar mi mirada hacia la mesa, encuentro una carpeta con documentos de nuestros olvidadizos clientes. Joey también la nota, levantándose para tomarla.

-¡Rayos, olvidaron esto! Hay que devolverlo antes de que tomen el avión –él vuelve a mi, tomando de nuevo mi mano- Espera aquí, los alcanzaré en el hotel, no tardaré. Tenemos que seguir discutiendo esto. Pídeme otro postre¿de acuerdo?

Veloz, Joey se marcha para salir del restaurante mientras que yo me quedo solo en la mesa, contemplando el mantel bordado y el par de copas que dejaron los meseros al retirar lo demás. El fino cristal me devuelve mi reflejo deforme.

No puedo volver a lastimarlos, pero tampoco puedo vivir una fantasía de mi vida, sabiendo que todo está mal. En medio del silencio de esta salita medito las palabras de Joey tan esperanzadoras, quizá si…

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

La Providencia ha puesto a Maximillian Pegasus frente a mí. Luce decidido y muy serio. Sin preguntar toma asiento a mi extremo de la mesa.

-Deja libre a Joey.

Mi corazón retumba. Si Pegasus está aquí, en Ciudad Domino, para pelear por Joey, entonces…

-¿Qué quieres decir con dejar libre?

-Eres un malnacido. No te bastaba con burlarte de su corazón sino que además le obligabas a hacer cosas que él no quería. Y no suficiente con eso, te diste el lujo de desaparecer cuando estábamos a punto de casarnos. Yo te tenía algo de respeto, pero cuando supe como eras en verdad, no puedo sino odiarte.

Joey…

-¿Casar... se? –un frío se apodera de mi sangre.

-Así es, Kaiba. Yo le vi tan desolado cuando tú lo traías luciéndolo como tu perro fiel, yo fui quien vio el dolor de su alma y fui yo quien le mostró lo valioso que es para amar de verdad. Estabas tan ciego de ambición, que no te diste cuenta de cómo comenzamos a acercarnos, primero amigos y luego amantes. Joey necesitaba amor infeliz, no humillaciones. Entiende de una vez que fue Joey quien me buscó para amarlo, y no pude estar más agradecido. Pero todo lo estropeaste, ni siquiera en mis brazos mi pobre ángel podía respirar libre. Siempre le echabas a perder todos sus sueños. Eres una basura, Seto Kaiba. Deja libre a Joey. Déjalo ser feliz a mi lado. Tú no le amas, no sabes que es eso. Te juro que esta vez si me encargaré de arruinarte si esclavizas de nuevo a mi ángel.

Siento como si algo dentro de mí se quebrara en mil pedazos cual frágil cristal. Pegasus está aquí. Joey le ha estado viendo mientras a mi me decía… él… él…

-Joey no es ninguna ramera, Kaiba. Si quieres una, págatela. Él no se rebajará más a eso. Estoy aquí para pelear por él como debí hacerlo años atrás.

-Pegasus…

-Fue una bendición que Joey y yo nos conociéramos, pero tú demonio, lo estropeaste. Te hiciste el importante al fingir tu muerte y hacerlo sentir culpable¿culpable de qué, imbécil? Vuelves para causar lástima y atar a Joey a tu destino vil, pero ya no va a funcionar. Alguien como tú no merece a alguien como él…

Creo que Pegasus sigue hablando, no lo sé.

Joey…

Tú me dijiste que me amabas…

Dijiste que volverías por mí…

Joey…

Joey…

Te amo Joey…

Algo dentro de mi grita…

Se deshace…

Se quiebra…

Las copas se tambalean y una cae al piso, rompiéndose con estruendo al levantarme a toda prisa. Mis piernas me llevan corriendo fuera de ahí. Todo me da vueltas, siento unas náuseas horribles. Pánico. Busco el callejón más próximo para vomitar. Me siento mil veces peor que aquella vez que los vi juntos en el hotel. Mi estómago vacía todo lo que he comido este día y creo que toda la semana.

Estoy llorando.

Me apoyo del muro de ladrillos para tomar aire, usando mi pañuelo para limpiarme. Es como si cientos de finas estacas comenzaran a clavarse lenta e inexorablemente a mi corazón. No puedo creer que haya dolor tan grande.

¿Qué hago aquí¿Qué hago aquí?

Joey ya no me ama.

Nadie lo hace.

Excepto Ravel.

Sólo Ravel.

Me engañé como un verdadero ingenuo. ¿Qué las cosas funcionarían¡Mentira! Ya deja de ilusionarte. ¡Eres un monstruo Seto Kaiba¡Un mal putrefacto¡Joey ya no siente nada por ti¡Nada¡Nada¡NADA¡NADA!

Ravel…

El cielo comienza a tronar. Lluvias de Abril. Sus gotitas frías sobre mis tibias lágrimas. Ya no hay sitio aquí para mí. Eso lo tenía en mente pero preferí quedarme en este sueño imposible, esperando no despertar a la cruel realidad. ¿Soy una abominación¿Una basura? Tal vez, sí eso debe ser. Por eso Joey está con Pegasus. Sí, es cierto.

Ravel…

Las gotas caen aprisa, haciendo bailotear las ramas de los árboles, brincando en los parabrisas de los autos, formando rápidamente enormes charcos y ríos de agua que corren por las calles desiertas ya. El olor a tierra mojada se deja sentir, al igual que el de pasto y árboles. Lluvia. Lluvia. Como aquella tarde en Washington. Como aquel accidente.

Ravel…

Oh, estoy frente a Kaiba Corp¿cómo llegue aquí?

No importa, se por qué vine. Todos me miran asustados. Oh, sí, huyan del monstruo insensible y odioso. Sólo quiero una cosa y me iré de aquí. Sólo una.

-¿Señor Kaiba¿Señor¿Qué ocurre?

Ahí está mi morral. Es todo lo que tengo y necesito. Sí…

-¿Señor, necesita ayuda¿Señor Kaiba¿Señor Kaiba, que pasa¿Señor…?

Oh, la lluvia ya no es tan fría. Es cálida. Sí, el cielo sabe que me voy, como decía Brandy. Para siempre. ¿Llora por mí? No, no lo valgo. Nada vale para mí. No importa, está bien. No lo está. Que importa.

Ravel…

Ahí está el camino, una coladera.

El olor pestilente se ha levantado por la lluvia. Pronto encuentro ese ducto amarillo que me lleva a otro que se conecta más adelante. Ratas corren presurosas por mis pies. Dos vueltas, un largo trecho con sólo el apagado repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el asfalto arriba de mí. Una vuelta más, una desviación. Aquí está.

La corriente de aguas negras se acaba al caer sobre una gigantesca alcantarilla. El camino que conozco, esa luz que está más allá. Silencio. Llueve de nuevo. La gruta que lleva a la vieja fundidora. El almacén abandonado. Sí, la lluvia arrecia como si fueran balas de ametralladora. Dentro del almacén. Ahí está.

-Ravel…

Es todo.

-Ojiazul, what the hell…?

Ravel corre hacia mí al momento que caigo de rodillas, llorando a gritos. Mis dedos se crispan por sí solos. Que dolor tan infinito. Mi garganta arde por mis lamentos desesperados, mi cuerpo se convulsiona de pena. Duele. Cuanto duele.

-¡Ojiazul¿Qué rayos pasa?

Sus brazos me rodean presurosos y preocupados. Amorosos.

-Holy heaven…

Duele demasiado No puedo detenerlo. Es tan grande como si todas las penas del mundo se colapsaran en mi alma como agujas que despiadadamente van desangrándome hasta destrozar todo mi ser.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

Duele.

Joey sonriendo. Joey corriendo a mis brazos. Joey durmiendo. Joey comiendo como loco. Joey llorando…

Busco ese pecho cálido y protector que jamás me ha traicionado. Ya no puedo, ya no puedo más. Tiemblo ante un llanto amargo y desolado. Me siento tan solo y vacío.

Joey no me ama.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

Joey con Mokuba. Joey en la lluvia. Joey peleando con Yugi. Joey contemplándome con tristeza…

Ravel me acurruca entre sus brazos, besando una y otra vez mis cabellos mojados. Sus brazos fuertes rodeándome.

Joey…

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

Joey…

Me aferro a esas peludas solapas. Una mano gentil hace que levante mi rostro lleno de abundantes lágrimas. Esos ojos grises se humedecen también pero me miran con ese cariño ciego que siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

-Ravel…

-Shh, Ojiazul, estás conmigo, no temas.

Es como si toda mi vida pasara en forma de película casera a un ritmo vertiginoso y de pronto se detuviera segundos antes de correr de nuevo. Mi vida llena de desgracias.

Estremezco de dolor.

Pero es que duele tanto…

Mi cuerpo pierde energía… o vida… a medida que estas lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Ya nunca cesarán. Nunca.

-Quiero irme contigo.

Ravel se sobresalta al escucharme.

-What?

-Por favor… -suplico entre hipos- … llévame contigo.

El limpia con su pulgar una de mis mejillas.

-No sabes lo que pides, Ojiazul. Estás herido.

-No… por favor… llévame contigo… no me dejes aquí, Ravel.

-Shh…

-Por favor… por favor…

Sus ojos me miran consternados mientras su mano cepilla mis mechones para apartarlos de mi frente y besarla.

-No me pidas eso, aquí está tu hogar.

-¡No!

-Ojiazul…

-… llévame contigo…

-I can't…

-… por favor… tú no me dejes… por favor…

Ravel trata de decir algo pero calla, volviéndome a abrazar contra su pecho y apoyando su mentón en mi empapada cabellera. Me mece por no sé cuanto tiempo antes de mirarme de nuevo. Su rostro se entristece, inclinándose para susurrarme.

-Está bien. Que así sea.

Sus ojos grises están llorosos, me recuerdan esas imágenes de ángeles mirando a un condenado que tratan de salvar.

Dejo el resto de mi llanto libre mientras él me abraza, meciéndome hasta esperar que me agote y caiga rendido en su regazo. Supongo que es así como se siente cuando la espada te ha atravesado por completo y el dolor abarca todos tus sentidos, que ya no percibes nada más en tu interior.

Así como en los tiempos antaños, Ravel me levanta en brazos para llevarme a su catre en tanto hundo mi rostro en su cuello, llenándome de su aroma a bosque, a libertad y amor. Una paz extraña me consuela.

Me iré con Ravel para siempre.

Joey diciéndome 'te amo'…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	14. El camino por la tierra de los muertos

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… TT

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Bueno, en tiempos mozos conocí a Romanza Violenta, cuyas letras son las que canta Ravel. Lamentablemente no recuerdo los títulos pero si ese grupo que espero siga tocando por ahí…

n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_¿Qué es un fantasma?_

_Un evento terrible, _

_Condenado a repetirse una y otra vez._

_Un instante de dolor quizá._

_Algo muerto que parece vivo aún._

_Un sentimiento suspendido en el tiempo._

_Como una fotografía borrosa._

_Como un insecto atrapado en ámbar…_

_... de la película, El Espinazo del Diablo._

Capítulo 13. El camino por la tierra de los muertos.

Ya es de noche y la lluvia no ha cesado. Los brazos de Ravel me rodean seguros, recostados en el oxidado catre. Mi cabeza reposando en su hombro en la misma posición que cuando viajábamos en tren. Tengo la sensación de un cansancio terrible en mi cuerpo aunque me siento mucho más sereno.

-¿Más tranquilo, verdad? –pregunta Ravel sin moverse ni yo tampoco.

-Sí, gracias Ravel.

-Aún no me agradezcas.

Mis dedos suben a su pecho para enredarse con uno de sus largos rizos negros.

-Te amo, Ravel.

-Je, Ojiazul, no es necesario que me mientas para hacerme sentir bien. Yo te amo y con eso basta. Tu corazón está en otro sitio.

-¿No vas a preguntarme que pasó?

-Lo intuyo, pero si es mejor para ti no decirlo, no necesito entonces escucharlo.

-Te lo agradezco, duele mucho.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó.

-¿Ravel?

-Yeah?

-¿Puedes cantarme esa canción que siempre silbas?

-Of course.

Una de sus manos empieza a acariciar mis cabellos antes de que él de inicio a su canción con una voz gruesa pero armoniosa.

-"_Si el viento dijera lo que eres para mí._

_Te siento en mis ojos, y sé que estás aquí._

_Ahora en la luz de la clara inmensidad,_

_Te vivo y siento, te miro y miento_

_Y sé que estás aquí._

_Mis labios se secan, mis ojos también._

_La línea fue marcada tajante esta vez._

_La rosa ha revivido en cielos compartidos_

_Renace y florece, de lo interno crece_

_Para esta vez no partir._

_Mi mente es cambiada, mi soledad también._

_Cantos vastos, aves sin pies._

_Lejanos cuerpos, cercanos intensos._

_Sentimientos, desencuentros._

_Fe inmaterial._

_Contigo viajar a donde el sol no exista más._

_Contigo escapar de toda realidad._

_Sintiendo paso a paso,_

_Inconscientes en el vasto,_

_Por siempre vivir y juntos morir._

_El día que te tuve y tú a mí,_

_El tiempo se detuvo,_

_Y sigue ahí._

_La inmensa oscuridad que envolvía el ser,_

_Se muere en agonía, se vuelve fría,_

_Mirando hacia atrás_"

Joel… Joey, te amo tanto. Perdóname por haber regresado. Perdóname por haberte atado a esta cadena una vez más. Siempre he sido un egoísta que no te supo valorar. Te mereces ser feliz con Pegasus. Mereces lo mejor del mundo, así que tengo que liberarte.

-¿Sigues decidido a venir conmigo?

-Sí, Ravel.

Él me levanta para sentarnos uno frente al otro. Su sonrisa benévola acompaña a sus palabras.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. El puerto está retirado y hay que cruzar a campo traviesa o no alcanzaremos al Quimera.

-¿Quimera?

-Sí, así se llama nuestro carguero. Anda, vamos Ojiazul.

La lluvia fría por la noche no deja de ser abundante, pero es fina, como un rocío. Ravel me abraza para abrigarme y caminar hacia donde el bosque. Un bosque de nuevo. Su calidez borra el frío que comienza a penetrar en mi piel. Pronto pasamos los terrenos boscosos y húmedos, colándonos entre los árboles enormes y frondosos en un camino invisible. Me aferro a Ravel quien me guía muy seguro a través de la noche lluviosa. Las ramas se mecen al compás del viento, juraría que silban la misma canción de Ravel, tan melancólica y triste. A nuestra vista aparecen cerros rocosos que reconozco muy bien a pesar de no haber estado nunca ahí. Son famosos.

-¿Qué sucede, Ojiazul?

Me he detenido por mero instinto. Es el viejo camino que cruza por las minas abandonadas. Se dice que nadie pasa por ahí si valora su vida. Esas minas fueron cerradas a partir de una explosión que cobró la vida de centenares de mineros que murieron atrapados y asfixiados dentro. Según la creencia popular, si alguien cruza por aquí ellos salen de las minas a robarse el alma del aventurero en cobro de nunca haber sido rescatados sus cuerpos sin vida. Es una leyenda, pero siento un escalofrío en mi espalda, inexplicable.

Tengo miedo de cruzar.

Ravel debe haber leído mi expresión, porque me gira hacia él, acariciando mi mejilla de forma reconfortante.

-Hey, what's the matter? Recuerda que Ravel te cuida.

-¿No podemos ir por otro camino? –pregunto, mirando de reojo el lugar que de pronto luce aterrador.

-No. Es la única manera de estar a tiempo en el puerto. Look –él se quita su roída bufanda que alguna vez fue carmesí para amarrarla alrededor de mis ojos- Así está mejor, remember?

Asiento y Ravel me levanta en brazos, siempre hacia esto cuando cruzábamos un tramo peligroso –aunque sin bufanda, yo estaba ciego- Rodeo su cuello cuando da el primer paso. No sé que me asusta, pero prefiero esconder mi rostro debajo de su mentón y mi brazo. Así, sin ver el camino, aminora mi angustia. Un viento fuerte sopla, golpeando los restos del pueblo minero.

Hay…

Hay varias voces… ¿o es el viento?

Maderas que se rompen.

-…_aaaaaaquuiiiiiiiiiiii…_

Aseguro mis brazos en Ravel. Unas piedras se escuchan desprenderse.

-… _veeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn…_

Seto Kaiba tiembla de miedo. El viento nos golpea como queriendo detenernos, pero Ravel sigue caminando sin inmutarse.

-… _veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn…_

-Ravel…

-Shh, yo te protejo. Confía en mí.

Golpes contra metal. Maderas que crujen y un rumor que proviene de las entrañas de la tierra.

-… _jaaaaaammmmmáááááááááássssssssss…_

¿Son las piedras que ruedan o es mi corazón presuroso?

-Estás en mis brazos, Ojiazul. Nadie te lastimará.

Una súbita explosión llena mis oídos. Mi cuerpo tiembla aún más y siento los brazos de Ravel sujetándome con fuerza. Gritos nos rodean a la par de una lluvia furiosa. El dulce canto de mi ladronzuelo toca mis oídos cuando él pega su boca a mi sien, caminando sin titubear. Sólo escucho entonces su voz.

-"_La claridad se va,_

_El día se vuelve jamás._

_¿Cuántos sueños me esperarán?_

_Sueños de nunca acabar._

_Cierro mis ojos ya,_

_Vuelve la imagen a mí._

_El mañana nunca vendrá_

_Y el camino se vuelve a cerrar._

_Vendo un pensamiento_

_Ardo un sentimiento._

_La paz se muere ya_

_Lo público esperará_

_Todo ahora es intimidad._

_El frío comienza a hablar._

_Oigo mi soledad_

_Fallida la felicidad_

_Regocijo y francosidad_

_Mientras te vuelvo a esperar._

_De todas las formas que el hombre halló_

_Para matar su interior_

_Es el amor la más cruel bendición_

_Todos aquí morirán de pasión._

_¿Cuántas miserias en el corazón_

_Cuántos recuerdos sin sol._

_Se quedarán sin una razón?_

_La luz se apagó."_

El viento ondea con un silbido furioso, la tierra vibra, deteniendo a Ravel en su caminar. Lamentos espantosos llenan el aire, erizando mis cabellos, pero aquellos brazos a mí alrededor siguen seguros.

-He sido una gota en el aire,

He sido una estrella brillante,

He sido una palabra en un libro

He sido un libro originalmente

He sido una luz en una linterna,

Un año y un semestre,

He sido un puente para pasar,

Tres veintenas de ríos,

He viajado como un águila,

He sido un barco en el mar,

He sido un caudillo en la batalla,

He sido el cordón del pañal de un niño,

He sido una espada en la mano,

He sido un escudo en la pelea,

He sido la cuerda de un arpa,

Encantado durante un año en la espuma del agua,

He sido un atizador en un fuego,

He sido un árbol en un refugio,

No hay nada en que yo no haya estado. (i)

¿A quien le hablará? Ravel retoma su camino cuando un silencio mortal nos cubre. Ni el sonido de la lluvia, ni el viento, ni sus pisadas se escuchan. Por un breve instante juraría que me llega una brisa de plumas, pero no lo sé. Al siguiente segundo todo vuelve a la normalidad y Ravel me baja, quitándome la bufanda que deja en mi cuello.

-Well, hemos pasado.

Por detrás de él observo un tanto sorprendido el valle que luce igual que cuando llegamos a él. Su paisaje hostil que pareciera una mueca de disgusto ante nuestro cruce. Ravel toma mi barbilla para hacer que le mire. Quizá por sus ropas acostumbradas al clima adverso él no está empapado como yo, sus rizos largos brillan como si fueran obsidiana. Como su dulce sonrisa que me regala.

-Tenemos que seguir.

Yo le sonrío, tomando su mano para caminar un extenso páramo de piedras altas y verticales, pastos yermos que se mueven al compás del viento silbante. La oscuridad de la noche se va aclarando, las nubes comienzan a dispersarse cuando subimos una larga cuesta. Pronto amanecerá. El olor de la tierra húmeda me llega acompañado de una conocida salinidad. El océano está cerca y con él, el puerto donde el Quimera nos espera.

Al tocar la cima de la cuesta, el cielo es una mezcla de azul opaco que se raya en suaves tonos violáceos de un próximo sol que saldrá en el horizonte marino. La vista del puerto es brumosa a causa de la lluvia nocturna, apenas pueden distinguirse los grandes barcos pesqueros.

-Mira –Ravel señala con su mano hacia un extremo- Ya está ahí el Quimera.

Siguiendo la dirección de su dedo encuentro el barco carguero, su alta chimenea con sus postes metálicos, luces parpadeando se vislumbran por sobre la niebla. Su coraza parece ser de color vino con una gruesa franja en blanco donde se inscriben las ya viejas letras de su nombre. El ronco silbido de su máquina anuncia que se embarca, haciendo eco por todo el puerto que aún duerme bajo los últimos vistazos de la madrugada.

-Ojiazul¿estás completamente seguro? –me pregunta Ravel tomando mis frías y un poco temblorosas manos- Si vienes conmigo, no volverás a ver a tu familia. No hay vuelta atrás.

Mi mirada se desvía hacia el Quimera. Sí, sé que desapareceré en definitiva del mundo como Seto Kaiba y me convertiré en Ojiazul con un destino incierto, pero mi corazón ya no desea sufrir más, ser presa del desamor y una soledad agobiante dentro de unos muros lujosos. Joey tal vez lamente mi ausencia, pero estoy seguro que Pegasus sanará su corazón. Mokuba quizá llore por mí, pero su nueva vida le exigirá seguir adelante sin mi presencia asfixiante.

Por más que desee recuperarlos, sé que no será así, pues ya tienen una bella vida en la que no participaré en lo absoluto. Les estorbo y encadeno a un recuerdo marchito de un ser cruel e insensible a sus sueños y deseos. No tiene caso que siga con esta vida sin amor, sólo para ser el peón del sufrimiento y dolor. Debo cortar las cadenas y dejarlos libres. Yo los amo, por amor a ellos debo y tengo que hacerlo. Al menos tuve por última vez las caricias de Joey, junto con sus promesas de amor. No soy yo lo que él necesita. Es Pegasus. Desde hace años que lo es. Ya nada tengo que hacer aquí.

Si me voy con Ravel, al menos seré algo digno, tan sólo para él. Eso me basta. El amor no fue para mí, la soledad sí; pero la compartiré con mi errante ladrón entre los escombros de la humanidad y desde ahí pediré por aquellos que hice sufrir, esperando que una nueva estrella les ilumine y cure de todos mis males sobre ellos. Aquí ya nadie me extrañará más.

-Vamos, Ravel.

Le escucho suspirar y recibo un beso en mi sien, sus brazos rodean mi cintura al momento de ir bajando hacia el puerto. De nuevo el Quimera se anuncia con un segundo y ronco silbido. Algunas gaviotas comienzan a revolotear al percibir la inminente salida del sol. Con paso firme tocamos un tramo de arena antes de subir al muelle que lleva al carguero. La niebla se ha disipado lo suficiente para mirar un poco más el imponente Quimera.

Una sombra en la proa levanta una mano a nosotros y Ravel le responde con un saludo igual. A pesar de estar consciente de lo que estoy a punto de hacer me siento sumamente tranquilo y hasta contento. Es extraño que la humedad y frío de mis ropas no me afecte. No siento nada en lo absoluto.

Uno, dos, tres escalones de madera y volvemos a un nivel donde nuevamente subimos para caminar frente al barco. El puente está tendido sobre la proa. Un llanto furioso de unas sirenas se avecina con extrema velocidad cerca de nosotros. Patrullas. Al momento de volverme a mirar; el primer auto, el cual se detiene abruptamente deja salir de sus puertas delanteras a Joey y Mokuba quienes bajan disparados.

¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Seto!

-¡Hermano!

Los policías en su patrulla bajan también al tiempo que tres vehículos más llegan derrapando en la arena. Joey corre hacia nosotros subiendo como rayo las escaleras, sin embargo me aferro a la mano de Ravel que me guía hacia el pequeño puente de abordaje. Mi espalda hacia a ellos. Ravel tiene la vista fija detrás de mí.

-¡Seto¡Seto¡Espera!

-¡Señor Wheeler, no lo haga!

-¡SETO!

La vibración del trote de Joey nos alcanza. Ravel posa sus ojos en mí como esperando mi reacción ante las suplicantes palabras que escucho a mis espaldas.

-¡Seto, espera¡Seto¡Por favor, regresa!

Mis ojos se fijan en los de Ravel que me sonríe mientras su mano afloja su agarre de la mía, girándose para retroceder, poniendo un pie en el puente.

-¡Seto, mírame, por favor¡Por favor, Seto!

Su llamado es tan angustiante que me fuerza a girarme un poco sin soltarme de Ravel. Es una imagen inesperada, confusa. Joey está a dos o tres pasos de mí, pero no se atreve a caminar más, aferrado a uno de los viejos postes del muelle. Toda su persona tiembla y sus sollozos aumentan al encontrarme con su mirada, turbada por gruesas y abundantes lágrimas. Sus ojos ya están hinchados; enrojecidos de lo que parece un llanto alargado. Aún viste como me dejó en el restaurante pero sus elegantes ropas están descompuestas. Débilmente se distingue la figura de Mokuba al pie de las escaleras.

Sólo las luces de las patrullas pueden traspasar la niebla que nos rodea.

-… por favor… -Joey extiende un brazo hacia mí- … regresa… Seto…

Ravel suelta mi mano pero le alcanzo con una mirada extrañada.

-¡Seto, no!... no… no… por favor… vuelve a mí… por favor…

¿Por qué Joey me llama con tanta desesperación?

-… no lo hagas… -sus sollozos entrecortados acompañan sus palabras- … te amo, Seto… no lo hagas…

Me vuelvo ante sus palabras. Sus ojos muestran una enorme pena.

-… te amo… -musita apenas- … ven a mí… por favor… Seto… por favor…

Las maderas del pequeño puente crujen cuando Ravel posa ambos pies en el. Nuestras manos apenas se tocan ya por los dedos. Trato de regresar a él pero en un revés inesperado, Joey me deja atónito con lo que hace.

Dejándose caer de rodillas, pone sus manos en el suelo en una actitud de súplica, inclinando su cabeza. Puedo ver como caen sus lágrimas en la madera.

-Ravel, no me lo quites, por favor… dame una oportunidad… no te lo lleves… yo lo amo…

De súbito mi cuerpo tiembla y no sé la verdadera causa, si el frío, el llanto de Joey o Ravel que suelta mi mano. Apoyándose del puente, me besa en los labios; un beso de despedida, antes de guiñarme un ojo.

-Ahí está tu hogar y corazón, Ojiazul. Anda, ve y regresa a su lado, el amor te espera.

El Quimera silba por tercera y última vez.

Ravel pasa el puente, recogiendo la soga que lo hace retraerse hacia el barco cuyo movimiento marca el inicio de su marcha. Con una sonrisa feliz, mi vagabundo se va perdiendo en la bruma. Retrocedo un poco para girarme hacia Joey, quien se levanta de inmediato cuando le extiendo una mano como lo hiciera con Ravel. Al tomarla, me da un fuerte tirón, haciéndome caer al suelo, yo encima de él. Sus brazos rodeándome presurosos cuando busco sentarme pero me hace quedarme en su regazo, besando mis húmedos cabellos y todo mi rostros una y otra vez; como una madre que ha encontrado a su hijo perdido.

-Te tengo… te tengo… estás a salvo…

Sus incesantes besos y brazos que me aprietan contra su pecho no me permiten ver partir a Ravel. Mokuba corre y otro par de brazos me rodean.

-¡Hermano!

En una breve pausa donde puedo separarme un poco para respirar, escucho el murmullo de voces de policías. Una ambulancia ha llegado y creo que a juzgar por otras voces que los amigos de Joey también están aquí.

No escucho al Quimera.

La niebla se ha despejado por completo ante el calor de los nuevos rayos del sol que nos cubre ya por completo. Con una mano en el hombro de Joey, llamo su atención.

-Quiero despedirme de Ravel.

Mokuba y Joey intercambian una mirada llorosa. ¿Qué sucede? Antes de perder de vista el barco carguero, me separo de ellos para ponerme de pie.

Menuda sorpresa.

No hay barco.

-¿Qué…?

Estamos en un apartado y viejo muelle abandonado.

-¿Hermano?

Mi razón se rehúsa a aceptar lo que ven mis ojos. A pocos pasos en donde nos encontramos el muelle se corta abruptamente, con sólo los pilares que le sostenían a la vista. Sus puntas desgastadas se han hecho peligrosamente filosas, además de los trozos de vigas caídas en las rocas abajo en la playa.

Si hubiera caminado otro poco más, estaría muerto.

-Seto, amor…

-¿Dónde está Ravel? –pregunto con un grito casi histérico, volviéndome a ellos- ¿El barco¿El Quimera?

Los dos se muestran perturbados, algo saben. Mi corazón se agita ante cierta idea temible.

-Hermano… -Mokuba vuelve a mirar a Joey- … no hay tal barco…

-Pero… tú lo viste, Joey –le reclamo inseguro- … tú…

-Yo nunca vi nada.

-No… es mentira…

-Seto… -mi hermano me mira con compasión- Joey dice la verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca hubo tal barco… ni Ravel… todo lo imaginaste…

Me vuelvo desesperado al océano solitario. El sol despunta en el horizonte. Gaviotas planean y algunos veleros salen apenas de lejanos puertos. Siento un hueco en el estómago con un leve mareo.

Debería estar ahí.

Debería…

Retrocedo con ciertos tambaleos, vacilando al resbalar en el escalón. Alguien me ha sostenido. Es Atemu. Me encuentro de lleno con sus ojos violetas. Veo mi reflejo asustado de niño perdido. Estoy temblando y me sostengo de sus brazos, terminando de bajar hasta el siguiente nivel.

-Joey –escucho a Atemu llamarle.

Separándome, me llevo una mano a mi sien que la siento fría como el resto de mi cuerpo que titubea como un ebrio. Ni siquiera puedo nombrar lo que está pasando por mi mente.

-Ravel…

-Seto, mírame –me pide Joey al bajar con Mokuba- Ravel no existe, nunca estuviste con él…

Me falta el aire.

-Eso… no… no es posible…

-… por que él ya estaba muerto antes de que tú nacieras.

Sus palabras caen en mí como rayos fulminantes.

Sólo…

Con algo de frenesí me quito la bufanda de Ravel. Comienzo a negar con la cabeza. Es una bufanda, cierto; con su aroma de bosque y tierra ya que tiene trozos de hojas y tierra porque es una prenda vieja, carcomida como aquellas que se pudren con un cadáver…

Y que se deshace como ceniza entre mis dedos que tiemblan pálidos y húmedos.

Recuerdo…

En la lluvia intensa Ravel nunca se empapó como yo…

Todo a mi alrededor pierde color al tiempo que da vueltas. La voz lejana de Mokuba y Joey junto con sus brazos que corren a sostenerme es lo último que siento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Tomado de La Batalla de los Árboles, mito galés.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	15. Crónica de un viaje por el Limbo

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… T.T

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: Ju ju, ya estamos acabando, así que revisen esos pañuelitos para que no se queden sin su reserva…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Ámame cuando menos lo merezca,_

_Ya que es cuando más lo necesito._

_... Proverbio chino._

Capítulo 14. Crónica de un viaje por el Limbo.

Supongo que los hospitales me darán alguna membresía por ser un visitante recurrente. Esta ocasión me encuentro en un cuarto privado del hospital de Ciudad Domino que no es muy diferente a los demás, salvo quizá el paisaje familiar a través de las ventanas. Mis ojos observan mi propia mano que sostuvo con tal fuerza la de Ravel en aquel muelle. Este brazo que se aferro a él, delgado a decir verdad por las veces que estuve evadiendo mis alimentos. Respiro ayudado por una cánula de oxígeno. Dejo recostar mi alterada cabeza en los altos almohadones, mirando el día claro y brillante a mi costado.

La puerta deja entrar a Mokuba, el cual luce cansado pero con ese alivio característico de quien ha superado un peligroso obstáculo. Con una media sonrisa se sienta en la camilla tomando mi mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hermano?

-Aún no lo sé –le respondo- Supongo que listo para entrar al manicomio.

Una risa sosegada escapa de sus labios.

-Dime algo, primero, Mokuba, ¿cómo fue que dieron conmigo?

-Oh… buscamos la señal de tu celular en tu saco… pero estaba descargado y Joey habló de inmediato con Ryou y él se puso en contacto con Bakura, quien supo configurar los satélites de Kaiba Corp para encontrar la emisión del chip del teléfono… justo a tiempo…

Era de imaginarse. Ahora las cosas tienen otro matiz. Con los ojos fijos en mi hermano, por fin me doy valor para hacer lo que nunca.

-Perdóname, Moki. Te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas y sin pensar en ti, decidí acabar con mi vida. No soy el hermano mayor que mereces. No supe cuidar de ti de la forma adecuada, te prohibí alegría y diversión; aún peor, no te di el apoyo y cariño de hermano que se supone teníamos. Fui muy malo contigo y lamento todos aquellos amargos momentos que te hice pasar y lo que no disfruté a tu lado.

Paso saliva antes de tomar aire. Mokuba baja su mirada a su regazo por unos instantes que se me antojan eternos. Cuando vuelve a verme, sus ojos negros están húmedos.

-Todos nos equivocamos, Seto –me dice apretando mi mano- Yo también te juzgué mal. Hasta que no estuve a cargo de la corporación me di cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que hacías por mí. Nunca pensé en lo mucho que sacrificaste cuando Gozaburo murió y tuviste que ser el jefe de familia. Demasiadas responsabilidades para alguien tan joven, debiste renunciar a muchas cosas para que tuviésemos un futuro seguro. Pero ya todo pasó, afortunadamente supimos reconocer nuestros errores a tiempo, hermano. Yo te perdono, lo hice hace mucho; pero en realidad, eres tú quien se tiene que perdonar.

Sonriendo débilmente, asiento ante sus palabras.

-Gracias hermanito.

-No hay de qué, tú nunca dejaste de ser mi familia, mi hermano, mi amigo… y mi padre.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento mis ojos rozarse. Mokuba me abraza con ternura. De nuevo me siento parte de él, de su vida. Cuando se separa de mí, noto algunas lágrimas fugitivas que borro con mi palma antes de revolver sus rebeldes cabellos.

-Debes pensar que soy un loco de remate, ¿verdad?

-¿Lo dices por lo de Ravel?

-Sí.

-Pues no puedo negar que el asunto es de lo más extraño –mi hermano me levanta una ceja- Me da escalofríos ver el video de seguridad cuando él te visitó en Kaiba Corp.

-¿Aparece?

-Como cualquier otra persona, pero… cuando analizamos el negativo… no aparece.

-Moki… -siento mariposas en el estómago- … ¿cómo supieron que él…?

-Oh, bueno. Verás –dice comprendiendo mi pregunta- una tarde Joey fue a buscarme a la prepa para que le dijera todo sobre Ravel, ya vez que se me salió decir su nombre. Pues se puso como loco y mando hacer una investigación al respecto. Roland me pasó un informe el día antes de que te fugaras de la mansión.

-Por eso pusiste esa cara cuando te hablé de Ravel.

-Así es, yo le pedí a Joey que no te dijera nada sino hasta que tuviéramos la seguridad de que hablábamos del mismo Ravel.

Bajo mi mirada a mi regazo. ¿Qué pensarían al verme hablar de él? ¿Qué me había vuelto loco?

-Te juro, Moki, que para mí Ravel era bastante real y es que hay muchas cosas que no tienen una explicación si afirmo que está muerto –levanto mi rostro a él- Debes entender que me es difícil aceptarlo.

-Lo sé, hermano, pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo en él como en un ángel guardián.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que Ravel te rescató y protegió siempre, ¿no? Incluso se dejó ver para que… bueno… eso no me corresponde a mí… pero tengo la firme impresión que él siempre buscó que regresaras a la normalidad, no a ese viejo Seto del cual te apenas sino a nosotros, tu familia, tu vida nueva. Lo que siempre has tenido y tendrás.

No puedo estar más orgulloso de mi pequeño hermano. Es todo un jovencito maduro y confidente. Todo un Kaiba.

-Gracias, Moki, de nuevo.

-Hum, yo agradezco a Ravel por haberte traído de vuelta con esta nueva faceta tuya. Me gusta mucho. Sigues siendo el mismo pero más fuerte y admirable, ¿y sabes por qué?

-No, dímelo.

-Porque ahora usas tu corazón.

Es mi turno para dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Mokuba sonríe, guiñándome un ojo y sacudiendo mi brazo. Joey entra a la habitación con pasos furtivos, saludándonos en silencio con su mano. Aún sigue en esas ropas descompuestas. Es claro que no ha querido separarse de mí. Mi hermano baja de la camilla.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo un hambre espantosa. Voy a la cafetería, ¿quieren algo? Pero tendrán que esperar a que coma y luego regrese.

-Ve, Moki. No tengo apetito –le contesto cortésmente aunque sé porque lo dice.

-¿Tú, Joey?

-No, nada. Gracias.

-Bueno, me voy entonces. Tardaré, ¿entendido?

Mokuba se aleja, caminando con alegría y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Joey camina hacia mí. No me gusta verlo así. Le tiendo una mano que toma presuroso para sentarse cerca de mí. Su rostro se yergue con sumo dolor y lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Seto –musita con la voz quebrada.

-Joey…

-Perdóname… -solloza- … no quise hacerlo.

Oh, creo saber a que se refiere.

-Está bien, Joey.

-No, no lo está… no lo está…

Cae a mi pecho, llorando con tanto desconsuelo que me hace llorar a mí. Le abrazo como al cachorro que consolaba cuando adolescentes. Ahora le veo una función muy útil a las palabras de Ravel.

-Shh, ya, ya pasó… mi cachorro…

Su llanto aumenta al oírme nombrarlo así. Sus manos se aferran a mi bata con ansias. Beso con ternura sus desarreglados cabellos rubios. Como le amo.

-Ese día… -susurra en mi pecho- … ese día te lloré tanto, Seto. Mi vida se hizo oscura al saber que te perdía.

-No sufras más por eso, Joey.

-Cuando la policía descubrió el auto y tu anillo de bodas, llamó al hotel… Mokuba… él recibió la llamada… y me buscó… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Seto, perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

-No tengo nada…

-¡Te fui infiel con Pegasus! ¡Yo estaba con él esta tarde! –Joey solloza con cruel amargura, su cuerpo se estremece en mis brazos al confesarme ese "secreto"- ¡Pero no le amaba! ¡Oh, Seto! ¡Te hice tanto daño!

Me duele que lo diga, pero aún más que llore de tal manera por eso.

-Mokuba nos encontró, Seto… ¡él nos vio!... pero… pero… no fue su mirada acusadora lo que me hirió… sino sus palabras… "Seto ha muerto"… ¡Perdóname, por favor!

-Joey, no llores más.

-Corrí… -continúa entre lamentos- … corrí al lugar… y cuando vi la escena, el incendio, tu anillo… todo se derrumbó en mi interior… tuvieron que llevarme a la fuerza porque no quería irme…

Le sujeto aún más fuerte con cierta opresión en el pecho. Imagino como fue todo para él. Como es ahora que la verdad está descubriéndose.

-Fue terrible, pero la policía volvió para decirme que no estaban los restos de tu cuerpo… que los médicos forenses no descubrieron señal alguna de tu muerte y que podrías estar vivo… y te busqué… hice que te buscaran por todos lados…

Levantándose de mi pecho, Joey me mira a los ojos y descubro de nuevo esa mirada.

Ahora ya lo sé.

Es una mirada de culpa y remordimiento.

-El informe… -sus manos se crispan en mi pecho, algo doloroso está por revelarse- … el informe posterior de los investigadores encontró… que tú… tú… Seto… tú estuviste en el hotel donde me vi con Pegasus ese día…

No hay palabras para describir el tormento que cruza por la expresión de Joey. Me escucho sollozar en algún punto de su confesión.

-… tú nos viste, ¿verdad?... fue mi culpa… fui… yo… todo esto pasó por mi culpa… yo te lo hice…

Cierro mis ojos al recordarlo. Lo inevitable. La catarsis.

-… yo te maté ese día…

Me encuentro llorando, y sin embargo, esta vez la herida más bien parece sanar con estas lágrimas.

Oh, Joey…

Abro mis ojos y contemplo a mi adorado cachorro que parece aguardando algo de mi parte, pero tomo su rostro con mis manos vacilantes para traerlo a mis labios. Lloramos.

Nuestros brazos nos enlazan mutuamente. Si acaso creí que yo estaba pagando mis pecados, para Joey fue mil veces peor. Lo tengo claro ahora. Una vez más mi cachorro era el chivo expiatorio de mis acciones.

Volvemos a mirarnos y le sonrío, poniendo toda mi alma en ello. Una de sus manos sube para rozar mi mejilla. Sin dudarlo, besos su palma.

-No sabes que alegría fue para mí cuando nos llamaron en Nueva Jersey para informarnos que te habían encontrado… después de cuatro años… pero no me esperaba verte en tal estado.

Todo tiene lógica. Su comportamiento. Sus palabras.

-Tus ojos, Seto… tan tristes al verme… Era un despiadado castigo, no sabía que hacer… o decir… y tú parecías rechazarme.

-No es eso, yo…

-Espera… -Joey pone un dedo en mis labios- … estaba volviéndome loco de culpa, quería recuperarte… traerte de vuelta a mí… porque era como si sólo estuviera tu cuerpo pero no tu mente ni tu corazón. Pedí ayuda y consejo a los chicos.

Eso es sorprendente, de nuevo entiendo porque me miraban de esa manera.

-Yo… pedí que investigaran todo lo que te pasó después del accidente… pero era difícil. Nadie sabía nada de ti en ningún lado… y luego un día… Roland me habló que existía un tal Brandy Vodka que te conocía…

Oh, oh…

-Lo busqué por todos lados para encontrarle. Cuando finalmente dieron con él, dijo que buscara en una Misión. Un Cuerpo de Paz que auspiciaban unas monjas en Washington. Después Mokuba mencionó a Ravel y sentí morir.

Tomo sus manos, más para sentirme seguro que otra cosa.

-… mi corazón sufría al pensar que quizá ese tal Ravel te había conquistado, porque me percaté de cómo le buscabas, como sonreías al hablar de él. Pero mi sabueso no tenía datos de que te hubieran visto en su compañía. Entonces apareció en Kaiba Corp.

Joey se sienta por completo pero sin soltarme, lo que agradezco.

-Me puse loco de celos y tú lo viste –murmura con una leve sonrisa- Que te tocara con tanta familiaridad me hizo imaginar que eran amantes. Me decía que no podía ser porque el doctor Hurai jamás mencionó que tuvieras heridas por abuso sexual o algo así, pero mi mente maquinaba escenas entre Ravel y tú. Mi pecado se me revertía.

Eureka, Joey. Sexo macabro con un fantasma. Creo que río para mis adentros.

-Por eso no pude reprimirme más –sus ojos se clavan en mí, un Lobo Feroz parece asomarse por ellos- … cuando bailaste con ese emir amigo tuyo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Yo no quería perderte, no de nuevo… así que… bueno… no paré hasta poseerte –un rubor cubre sus mejillas- y tu actitud sumisa sólo me alentó más… jeje… para mi delicia nadie te había tocado.

Ahora soy yo el que se sonroja. Está claro porque me fue doloroso.

-No entendía nada, pero entonces Ryou fue a buscarme por aquello de tu morral. Casi caigo del asiento cuando me mostró la información de esa Misión. Ravel estaba bien muerto hace décadas. Me mostró una foto y descubrí que era el mismo que vimos en las oficinas. Todo estaba complicándose tanto. Esos inexplicables eventos que te ocurrían, Ravel presente. Todo se mezclaba como un tornado. Pero me faltaba lo peor.

La visita de Pegasus.

-Seto, desde tu accidente no volví a ver a Pegasus. Nunca más. Me di cuenta de que te amaba como la primera vez y se lo dejé claro, pero él no quiso aceptarlo y comenzó a acosarme. Incluso una vez Mokuba intervino por mi al verme tan desesperado por quitármelo de encima.

Es por eso que él y mi hermano se hicieron tan confidentes y Mokuba peleó cuando yo deseaba alejarme de Joey. Saldaron entre ellos sus diferencias. Pero, ¿entonces con quien hablaba?

Joey suspira profundamente, desviando su mirada.

-… la vida me cobraba caro mi falta… pero no dejé pasar la oportunidad de propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Pegasus cuando regresé al restaurante y me enteré… Roland me llamó para avisarme que regresaste por tu morral en las oficinas para luego desaparecer… moría de miedo. Seto, temía lo peor… lloré desesperado cuando no te encontrábamos; hasta llamé a todos para que me auxiliaran, por Ryou, Bakura fue quien vino para solucionar el problema e ideó como localizarte. Cuando dimos con tu ubicación, no dudé en correr por ti… fue demasiado para mí verte ahí, a unos cuantos pasos del suicidio… y sabía la razón… aún con la niebla me di cuenta de que levantabas una mano como si alguien te llamara. Por eso se me ocurrió que Ravel quería llevarte a donde yo ya no podía rescatarte… por eso hice lo que hice… no iba a permitirme perderte así…

Sus ojos amielados retornan a mí.

-… creo que me escuchó, ¿verdad?

Me siento como si en verdad recuperara la vista y el habla, pero no de mi cuerpo sino de mi alma.

-Te amo, Seto… y si tú ya no sientes nada por mí… sería más que justo. Ese accidente me mostró cuanto me amabas, cuanto me necesitabas y no supe darte. Te estabas consumiendo frente a mi ojos y yo solo me fui a revolcar con Pegasus… es justo que me odies… pero por favor, perdóname.

No, Joey.

-Perdóname tú a mi, Joey; quien tuvo la falla fui yo. Me dediqué a destruir lo nuestro con mi egoísmo. Éramos una pareja y te dejé solo, te convertí en un objeto cuando eres el amor de mi vida. Te convertí en un instrumento cuando eres mi vida entera.

Esas palabras me salen como si fueran carbón al rojo vivo.

-¿Cómo, Seto? Yo sabía que si te hacía ver tus errores cambiarías, pero me fue más fácil pelear, ser indiferente. Tú siempre me decías que sólo yo conocía tu corazón y no hice nada cuando te dejaste llevar por otras cosas.

-Te hice daño, Joey. Te lastimé…

-Nos estábamos hiriendo el uno al otro, pero fui yo quien manchó nuestro matrimonio. ¿Desde cuando éramos amantes? Te conocía, Seto. Nadie mejor que yo podía saber cuando estabas triste, desconsolado… asustado. Sólo yo podía leer tus reacciones; es más, yo tenía presente lo que tratabas de decirme cuando peleábamos pero mi egoísta necedad de cambiarte a algo que no eras fue mayor. Tú eras de una manera y así fue como me enamoré de ti. Yo tenía la llave de tu corazón y en lugar de usarla para abrirlo, la tiré con Pegasus.

-Pero, Joey, eso no es cierto. Me equivoqué en muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte. Jamás. Lo que nos ocurría también era mi responsabilidad. Yo pensaba que era mía toda la razón. Siempre yo… bueno, sabes que así soy yo…

"_Recuérdate cuando digas 'así soy yo', porque estarás proclamándote esclavo de un pasado que te atormenta y del cual no quieres liberarte…"_

Oh, gracias, Brandy. Gracias.

-Joey, tú querías cambiarme, yo no quería cambiar. Dejé que una desavenencia se convirtiera en una fosa abismal. Nunca fue mi intención rechazarte, ni antes ni ahora. Sólo no deseaba hacerte llorar más por mi persona. Porque te marchité muchos sueños e ilusiones por satisfacer mi narcisismo. Soy yo el que debe pedir perdón, no tú.

-Nadie ha muerto por el amor propio, Seto, pero si por la traición. Como mi esposo tenía que apoyarte mostrándote tus errores y ayudándote a superarlos; sobre todo sabiendo de antemano que únicamente yo lo lograría. Te dejé solo. Me engañé con las ponzoñosas palabras de Pegasus, me entregué a él cuando siempre en mi mente y corazón existías tú. Sólo tú. Tenías excesos, no infidelidades. A pesar de todo, tu amor se mantenía puro y leal a mí. Yo lo eché a perder.

La balanza de Joey le hace ver como el peor de los pecadores y no es cierto.

-Perdóname, Joey.

-Desde el accidente lo hice Seto. Cuando tu amor se entregó a la muerte arrepentido y triste de yo haberlo olvidado.

Intento debatirle pero no encuentro palabras. Sus ojos tristes piden una clemencia que no sé como otorgar.

"_El amor cura todas las heridas y perdona todas las ofensas, Ojiazul."_

Una oda para Brandy Vodka.

Tomando la mano de Joey entre las mías, la poso sobre mi pecho que se agita. Con completa firmeza, le expreso lo que es el cáliz de nuestra redención.

-Te amo, Joey. Te perdono.

Esos ojos preciosos se rozan.

-Y yo te amo, Seto.

El vuelve a mis brazos y nos besamos una y otra vez. Lloramos pero de felicidad. Mokuba tenía razón, Ravel incluso se mostró de forma física para reunirnos. Sabía cuanto me amaba Joey y deseaba hacérmelo saber.

Siempre lo quiso así.

-Joey… -le interrumpo- hay algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno –me ruborizo, mis mejillas se sienten como filetes ardiendo- Tampoco soy un cordero… Ravel y yo…

Mi cachorro se echa a reír como el niño que descubre a su padre tirado en el suelo por haber tratado de montar su pequeña bicicleta. Lo dije muy en serio, aunque sonara absurdo.

-Creéme cuando te digo que yo soy el primero –Joey me besa suavemente con su sonrisa plantada- Un fantasma difícilmente podría tocarte. Ni Ravel. Yo soy el primero.

-Y el único, cachorro.

Esta vez río ante lo escabroso de pensar en que nunca alguien me tocó, excepto un alma en pena.

-Pero, Joey –insisto con terquedad, hay tanto que necesita una explicación- El… él me cargaba en brazos… me defendía… incluso Brandy lo conocía… ¿cómo puede ser un muerto?

-Es lo mismo que le pregunté a Duke.

-¿Duke Devlin?

-Sí –Joey se muerde un labio- era mi sabueso en Norteamérica. Aproveché sus conexiones con el FBI para indagar todo de Ravel.

Esa si es una sorpresa. El detective privado, Duke Devlin.

-Ryou y Duke llegaron a la misma conclusión –sigue Joey- pero antes de eso yo peleaba mucho con Duke cuando me hablaba…

¿Qué?

-Un momento, Joey, ¿era él con quien hablabas en secreto?- Mi cachorro se sonroja al saberse descubierto.

-Sí, bueno… -comprende de inmediato mi mirada- Oh, Seto, ¿creíste que era…?

Con un bailoteo de mi mano le callo.

-Otra tonta suposición de mi parte.

-¿Estabas tan descorazonado que creías que seguía con Pegasus?

-Sí.

Recibo otro beso.

-Lo siento, amor. La verdad es que moría por protegerte. Sólo te quería para mí.

-Lo soy.

-Que malos entendidos –ríe Joey.

-Nos la hemos pasado en puras conjeturas idiotas.

-Somos unos idiotas.

-Pero eres mi cachorro idiota.

-Mmm –Joey se recuesta en mi pecho, dando un beso a mi cuello- Yo cachorro… tú mi dulce dragón.

Sus labios suben hasta mi lóbulo que succionan mientras sus brazos atrapan mi cintura.

-Cachorro, estoy en camilla, respétame.

-Ouch.

El recuesta su mentón en mi pecho para mirarme con un puchero infantil.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue qué?

-Que Ravel te cortejó.

-Joey…

-Dime.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso.

-Dime.

-Es un fantasma, Joey, ¿te das cuenta?

-Dime.

-Es decir, ni siquiera sucedió.

-Dime.

-No tiene caso.

-Dime.

Aquí va el orgullo Kaiba.

-Cuando me digas como lo hizo Pegasus yo te diré como lo hizo Ravel.

Ja. Touché.

Joey se levanta con un aire de ofensa teatral, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Pues es hora de que sepas que Pegasus no hizo nada. Yo le tuve que enseñar.

Debería enfurecer, pero me da risa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Así es, su único mérito siempre ha sido el parloteo.

-Entonces, ¿no era mejor que yo?

Bueno, un poco de vanidad a nadie le cae mal.

-Seto, eres el número uno en todo –ronronea mi cachorro, agazapándose al acercarse a mi, ¿dónde está ese botón que llama a la enfermera?- En T. O. D. O.

Un Lobo Feroz se ha despertado.

-Ahora –susurra a milímetros de mi rostro- Habla, amor mío.

En cuanto tenga oportunidad escribiré un libro sobre la comunicación de pareja al momento de hablar de relaciones extramaritales con el más allá.

-Seto…

Consejo número uno: una buena oratoria jamás está de más.

-Esto…

Consejo número dos: respuestas simples y francas son recomendables.

-Estoy esperando…

Consejo número tres: entre más pronto se aclare, mejor.

-Pues…

Jadeo sorprendido al sentir la lengua de Joey recorrer por detrás de mi oreja, enviando un delicioso hormigueo a todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos toman mi cintura de nuevo, esta vez con más decisión.

-¡Joey!

-Tirin, tirin, respuesta equivocada, amor.

Se ha recostado sobre mí, inclinando la camilla. Cierro mis ojos al disfrutar de sus besos por todo mi cuello antes de subir a mi barbilla con lentitud agobiante. Mis manos se cuelan entre sus finos cabellos.

Adoro a mi cachorro.

Ese rostro pícaro se yergue sobre el mío, sin moverse para obligarme a verle. Sí, el Lobo Feroz está aquí. Me besa con pasión, enredando nuestras lenguas, saboreando nuestros labios. Su peso no me deja mucha movilidad. Nos separamos jadeando aún más, recibo gentiles mordiscos en la curva de mi cuello.

¿En qué momento se coló la mano de Joey por debajo de la sábana y mi bata?

-Joey… cachorro…

-Mmm…

Esos dedos atrevidos se han ido a mi cadera… oh… oh…

-Joey…

El sigue bastante entretenido marcando mi cuello. Su mano ha encontrado algo interesante de atrapar firmemente pero con delicadeza, haciéndome aferrar a los laterales de la camilla.

-Joey…

Ahora que lo medito, jamás he tenido sexo en un hospital. No es mala idea…

-Por algo no dejan entrar perros al hospital.

Joey casi cae de la camilla del sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Mokuba en la puerta, mientras que yo, bajo él, lo único que puedo hacer es taparme con la sábana que ya iba a medio camino de mi cadera; ruborizándome sin control. Mi hermano ríe al vernos, cruzado de brazos al lado de una enfermera.

-Ese botón verde que ves ahí, Seto –me dice señalando un minicontrol a mi costado- es para llamar por urgencia, no para que veamos una sesión de…

-¡Mokuba! –le interrumpe Joey con el rostro de mil colores.

La enfermera no reprime su risa, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de marcharse. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando esta cosa se quedó bajo mi cuerpo. Mokuba rueda sus ojos, tomando el picaporte de la puerta para cerrarla.

-La próxima vez, cobren al menos. Se paga bien por sexo en vivo –dice mi hermano, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Joey y yo nos miramos un momento antes de reírnos divertidos. Esta clase de alegría la creí perdida, pero todo por ser un tonto crédulo. Mi cachorro se recuesta a mi lado, envuelto entre mis brazos con los suyos alrededor de mi talle. Por un largo tiempo, sólo reina el silencio.

A pesar de confirmar que Ravel nunca estuvo vivo –no al menos conmigo- no guardo temor alguno. Aún ignoro por qué y cómo hizo lo que hizo, pero estoy seguro que mi travieso esposo ya tiene las respuestas. Una muy apacible quietud se apodera de mí, como si hubiera estado cargando un fardo pesado por muchos años y me fuera quitado de los hombros. Debo haber aflojado mi abrazo porque Joey se separa de mí, besando mi frente.

-Descansa, Seto. Yo te cuidaré.

Mis pesados párpados aún me permiten contemplarle de cerca. Sí, ahora estoy seguro que mi hogar y corazón siempre estuvieron y están aquí.

Ya no hay más dolor. La tormenta se fue.

"_Shh, ya, ya pasó, Ojiazul"_

En mis labios se forma una sonrisa al recordar su voz.

Siempre tuvo razón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	16. Ángeles sin alas vagando solitarios

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… T.T

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: un LEMONcito partidito para beneplácito mío y de quienes gustan de esta vitamina C…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_El amor es lo único que crece a medida que se reparte._

…………………………… _Antoine de Saint-Exúpery._

_El amor no mira con los ojos sino con el espíritu._

…………………………… _Shakespeare._

Capítulo 15. Ángeles sin alas vagando solitarios.

Es muy cierto aquello de "renacer" en vida. Ya no es lo mismo para mí ver de nuevo la ciudad de Washington. Sus formas, sus colores, movimientos… todo me es familiar pero en un nivel completamente distinto. Ahora que recuperamos nuestras vidas; entré de lleno a ser el CEO de Kaiba Corp a la par de convivir con mi familia plenamente, dejando atrás temores y equivocaciones para enfocarnos en el cariño y felicidad, en compartir y divertirnos sin más secretos; aprecio entonces lo que ya tenía en su verdadero valor. A través del cristal de esta ventana del hotel, observo a los transeúntes preguntándome si acaso reconocen cuanto tienen en sus vidas, si perciben que todo está conectado, más allá de nuestros sentidos y lo que vivimos.

-Ya no pienses tanto amor, o tus neuronas de genio se carbonizarán.

Una amplia sonrisa se me presenta. Los brazos de Joey me rodean, volviéndome a él para recibir un beso profundo. Su lengua entra ávida a mi boca, recorriendo todo mi paladar. Una traviesa mano se cuela por debajo de mi bata, deslizándose de mi muslo a…

-Joey, no.

-Es mi día.

Cosa que tengo que cambiar de nuevo. El y yo acordamos cambiar de rol de vez en cuando, pero mi dulce cachorro se convirtió en un desenfrenado Lobo Feroz y tuve que convencerlo de asignar días para cada uno con un juego de ajedrez. Tras reñidas partidas yo obtuve cuatro de lo siete días de la semana, dejándole sólo tres a él para ser el dominante. Los dispusimos de forma intercalada para hacerlo equitativo pero eso fue un error de mi parte.

-¡Joey! –exclamo contra sus labios al sentir un exploración muy íntima.

-Mmm, aún sigues húmedo de mí.

Gruño disimuladamente aunque me sonrojo. ¡Acabamos de hacerlo! Esto es a lo que tengo que ponerle un alto. Joey se me abalanza a la menor oportunidad en sus días, dejándome exhausto y con poco ánimo para el día siguiente, mi turno. El resultado de esto: una vez de cada mil puedo ejercer mi papel dominante. Algo que Seto Kaiba no puede permitirse.

-Vamos a llegar tarde…

-Nop, tenemos mucho tiempo.

Recorriendo mi cuello con besos cada vez más lascivos, me lleva a la recién abandona queen size donde caemos suavemente. El aprovecha para meterse entre mis piernas, soltando el nudo que sujeta precariamente mi bata. Oh, bien, sí me excita. No hay piel que me haga vibrar más que la suya. Volvemos a besarnos, sintiendo mutuamente cierta evidencia en nuestros cuerpos que ha despertado con este juego sexual.

Abrazo a mi cachorro que comienza a recorrer con sus labios mi rostro, mordiendo juguetón el lóbulo de mi oreja; provocando un exquisito hormigueo en mi piel. Mis manos recorren sus costados, memorizando esos músculos acentuados que se mueven de manera sensual ante mis caricias. Nos separamos por falta de aire, sonriéndonos y haciéndome sentir tan completo… y tan feliz como no había experimentado antes.

Estamos jadeando mientras nos exploramos con lentitud pero deseosos. Nunca me cansaré del cuerpo de Joey, su aroma y su calor exclusivo que me abriga. Correspondo a sus caricias besando toda la piel que puedo encontrar y alcanzar, probando el sabor salino de su sudor. Busco el aroma de sus cabellos rubios y alborotados para embriagarme de ellos. Un brazo pasa por debajo de mi cintura y gimo al sentirme rozar contra su vientre en tanto una lengua perfila la curva de mi cuello. Sonrío con sorna, Joey quiere que le ruegue y prolonga el momento; pero no lo haré, aún puedo sacarle provecho a esto.

Sus labios viajan a una de mis tetillas para atraparla mientras unos dedos expertos juegan con mi miembro… no rogaré… y sé que eso me concederá más caricias tentadoras. Joey resbala entre mis piernas para usar esa prodigiosa lengua suya en mi muy doliente y ansiosa erección. Se me escapa un gemido, mis manos buscan donde aferrarse por esta avalancha de estímulos que crece al acompañarse de caricias certeras. Joey me recorre y juega conmigo.

Pero eso no le satisface, Lobo Feroz al fin. Tomando mis caderas me levanta un poco y antes de que pueda evitarlo, su lengua atenta con probarme. Hábito que ha adoptado contra mi mayor rubor de toda mi vida. Cierro mis ojos, jadeando con fuerza. Quizá sea buena idea rogar… le siento dentro… una especie de escalofrío recorre mi espalda, mi rostro ladeándose contra una almohada descompuesta.

Me deposita de nuevo en la cama, siento su mirada. Puedo asegurar por experiencia que le fascina verme así. Su aliento y su voz sensual caen sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Y…?

Me giro para mirarle. Joey atrapa mi labio inferior para morderlo y saborearlo. Un par de dedos me han invadido de nuevo con su otra mano rodeando mi miembro… la razón me abandonará pronto… lo sé…

-Joey…

-¿Sí…? –escucho su risa maliciosa. Rayos. Esos ojos dorados brillan tan dominantes.

-… y-yo… ¡ah!

Mi espalda se arquea al sentir esa gloria de placer que esos dedos han provocado con su roce contra mi próstata. Mi Lobo Feroz lame mi pecho con una lujuria increíble.

Está bien, has ganado.

Pero me abandona en sus caricias para enredar mis piernas en sus caderas desnudas. Cielos, creí que al menos dormiría un poco pero mi Lobo Feroz no descansa nunca en sus turnos. Sus labios se sellan sobre los míos al momento de posar una mano debajo de mis caderas para levantarlas un poco y dejarle poseerme con increíble fluidez. Su esencia aún en mi interior sirve de lubricante. Jadeo en su boca al experimentar esa sensación única y un poco de ardor en su penetración lenta pero determinada.

Mi Lobo Feroz sabe como extasiarme… tengo que admitirlo.

Espera un poco más, dándome tiempo para acostumbrarme a su invasión en tanto recorro con mis yemas su ancha espalda que se le excita y gusta. Me mira con deseo, pasión y siento que me quemo en esa mirada. Mi piel ya suda, igual que la suya. Sus mechones rubios caen como cortinillas en nuestros rostros. Sigo acariciando sus hombros y pechos.

Él hace un círculo con su pelvis, rozando apenas mi próstata. Mis dedos se clavan en sus antebrazos ante un conocido goce que viaja en mi cuerpo. Prefiero sujetarme a las sábanas revueltas, no quiero dejarle marcas a esa preciosa piel de cachorrito travieso. Joey me sonríe coqueto pero con una mirada predatoria, buscando mis manos para enlazarlas a las suyas, en tanto siento su firme miembro retroceder un poco para volver con fuerza increíble. Un grito ahogado brota de mi garganta, signo de aliento para él.

-¡Joey!

Sus besos apasionados cubren mis labios, cuello, mejillas… hay un alucinante calor en mi ser, creciendo a cada embestida de Joey… parece como si en cada encuentro sus energías se multiplicaran exponencialmente. Él gruñe al cambiar su ritmo y arremeter con fuerza dentro de mí. Río gustoso apenas, cerrando mis ojos. Su boca marcando mi cuello con mordidas sensuales que sólo me hacen jadear y gemir sin control. Mi Lobo Feroz sabe, conoce y puede hacerme perder la razón, a lo que ya no temo como antes, más bien creo que se está convirtiendo en una droga paradisíaca.

-Te amo…

Su murmullo antecede una serie de frenéticas y profundas penetraciones… oh, mi corazón ya no resistirá más… mi respiración es entrecortada… tengo que cerrar mis ojos ante el exquisito placer que ya reina sobre mí… mi espalda se arquea una vez más… Joey presiona mi punto mágico, haciendo estallar luces multicolores en mis ojos que se abren asombrados, ansiosos… sus labios beben mis gritos…

Mi orgasmo llega aplastante cuando una de las manos de Joey toca mi hinchado pene y termino eyaculando entre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Siento su propio clímax gritando mi nombre y entre cortas pero rápidas embestidas, su semen vuelve a inundarme.

-…. Cachorro…

Todo se me figura como en neblina y pasa un tiempo considerable para que mi mente vuelva a tener su claridad. No me sorprende que Joey esté observándome apoyado en sus codos, con su pecho aún agitado.

-Te amo, Joey.

Él me regala una hermosa sonrisa angelical antes de besarme con ternura. Juego con sus cabellos húmedos, enlazando nuestras piernas. Aún sigue dentro de mí, lo cual es espantosamente sospechoso.

-Joey, tenemos que arreglarnos. No podemos hacer esperar a las hermanas…

-Me vuelves loco.

-Cachorro…

Con un puchero inverosímil besa mi barbilla y nariz como pidiendo un favor especial. Pero no voy a ceder. Ya estoy cansado… y adolorido… y sucio…

-No.

Joey me envuelve en sus brazos, rozando con su nariz mi cuello. Una caricia que sabe me gusta…

No, señor.

Busco zafarme de sus insaciables tentáculos sin mucho éxito.

-Joey, hablo en serio.

Mi boca se abre asombrada ante cierta palpitación en mi interior que se clava profundamente cuando Joey me hace quedar a horcajadas sobre sus piernas flexionadas al levantarse conmigo. La evidencia de nuestra recién sesión escurre entre mis muslos. No voy a poder caminar si no lo detengo.

-Cachorro escucha… ¡Cachorro!

Sujetando mis caderas me guía a un nuevo vaivén. Tengo que aferrarme a sus hombros porque mi traidor cuerpo cede a su conquista sexual. Echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, sonrío vencido ante este mi Lobo Feroz.

Está decidido, voy a volverle a retar a una partida de ajedrez.

Y esta vez me aseguraré de dejarle sólo un día al año.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oye, Seto, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Moki, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Cojeas.

Tengo que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas, entereza y control para no ruborizarme… tanto. Voy a ponerle un tranquilizante a Joey, lo juro. Mokuba ríe malicioso, observándome de arriba abajo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se abrocha su chaqueta para salir del hotel en espera de nuestro taxi que ha de llevarnos a la Misión. Mirando a mi alrededor, levanto mi barbilla para caminar despacio a modo de no evidenciar mi pequeña muestra de dolor por los ataques desenfrenados de mi cachorro.

No, mi monstruoso Lobo Feroz. Juro que le voy a poner un sedante para elefante.

Mi hermano platica animado con una mujer del personal del hotel, al parecer una guía. El exterior sigue húmedo por la corta pero densa lluvia que acaba de caer. El cielo es azulado pero lejanas nubes grises amenazan con un nuevo chubasco. El taxi tardará debido a que, inexplicablemente, todos los conductores han puesto un pretexto para no llevarnos hacia la zona donde se encuentra la Misión. Lo que la superstición puede hacer. Joey decidió que para sacarnos de todas las dudas era mejor ir al lugar donde Ravel creció y murió. Aún sigo sin entender como pudo suceder todo esto.

Salgo del lobby para unirme a mi hermano en las afueras del hotel cuando un muy familiar sonido de ruedas metálicas se escucha. Girándome, busco su origen; pero las ruidosas calles no presentan a la vista nada parecido a un carrito viejo de supermercado. Agudizo mi oído. Sí, vuelve a escucharse. Está cerca pero no del hotel. Saliendo por completo de éste, camino con premura hacia mi extrema izquierda donde se ubica el callejón de acceso para el servicio de los edificios en esta manzana. Al dar vuelta a la esquina, mi corazón se agita al ver alejarse a ese viejo bribón.

-Brandy… -se me escapa su nombre.

Él se detiene sin girarse. Es bajo y obeso como lo percibí. Su canoso y pobre cabello sale disparado de su vieja y negra chistera agujereada. Sus dispares abrigos, sucios, malolientes y roídos le caen aumentando su figura. Tengo que sonreír. Kodak es un flacucho pastor alemán; Googles, un gato común con dos enormes círculos cafés alrededor de sus ojos. Sprite, un fox terrier gris; Botines, un gato negro de patas blancas. Mike, un rudo mastín y Pantuflas un peladísimo gato moteado. Pero mi sonrisa aumenta al ver sobre botellas de licor, bolsas, chatarras y otras cosas a Muñeca de Trapo, aunque también es asombro. Ella es una gorda gata siamesa que carece de un ojo. Quizá por ello era capaz de encontrar a Ravel. (i)

Brandy suelta su carrito para darse vuelta en sus zapatos de minero. No puedo creerlo…

Sus córneas no tienen pupilas, solo son dos pequeños globos blancos en una arrugada, sudorosa y barbuda cara de vagabundo. El me sonríe, enseñando sus pocos, amarillentos y dispares dientes.

-Ven aquí, Ojiazul.

Más que caminar, corro a sus brazos. Esto es lo más extraño que me ha ocurrido este día. Yo no…

-Je, je. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Brandy –no evito que mis manos toquen ese rostro alegre como si fuera una visión.

-La edad me hace ser sentimental. Quería verte, Ojiazul. Ravel me dijo que ya estabas curadito.

Algo parecido a un sollozo se me escapa. Tantas emociones vienen a mí. Y el pensamiento de saber que mi vida ha cambiado con este personaje sin igual.

-Brandy…

-Tuvo razón, ahora puede irse –él toma mis manos para juntarlas entre las suyas. Muñeca de Trapo maúlla- Por fin ganó sus alas…

Lloro y no sé por qué, pero Brandy saca un descolorido pañuelo para limpiar mi rostro como un padre, con su amable sonrisa de aliento alcohólico. Él ha nacido con un sentido menos pero eso no le impide ver un alma.

-Estas lágrimas fueron lo que lo enamoraron, y por tu amor, él conoció el camino correcto para despedirse de este mundo y convertirse en un ángel del Señor. Ahora, Ojiazul, ve y despídete; pero no con lágrimas y si con una linda sonrisa. Su alma ya descansa, preparada para volar a los cielos del Paraíso desde donde nos cuidará de ahora en adelante. Sólo espera tu adiós.

Con todos sus camaradas rodeándonos, él toma mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro.

-Así. Es así como él te quiere ver por última vez.

-Gracias, Brandy –musito con voz temblorosa.

-De nada, Ojiazul hermoso.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? –le pregunto lo que tanto deseo saber.

-Aquí, Ojiazul –él toca mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón- Este es un libro que sólo se lee con el amor, pero para la mayoría, que son ciegos, no existe tal Palabra.

Brandy quita el último rastro de mis lágrimas.

-Conocí a Ravel cuando su alma ya estaba perdida en este mundo. Muñeca de Trapo lo vio por ahí, solito. Todo furioso y rencoroso. Él venía a mi cuando necesitaba consejo pero nunca me escuchaba del todo. Hay veces que la ayuda debilita y eso pasaba con él. Pero el Señor es paciente y un día apareció cierto Ojiazul en su camino que vino a salvarlo salvándole a él. Ravel nunca había vivido hasta que lo hizo contigo y entonces ya pudo morir sin temores, dejando sus cadenas mortales para liberarse a los cielos inmortales.

-¿Tú le diste el bastón? –ignoro como sé esa pregunta sobre mi bastón que aún se halla dentro de mi morral.

-Je, pues si. No siempre tuve estos ojos, mucho tiempo fui ciego también y me anduve perdido.

Un apretón de sus brazos le sigue.

-Brandy, yo quisiera…

-Shhh –un dedo suyo me calla- Todas las sendas se cruzan y separan, Ojiazul. Nuestro tiempo juntos se acabó. Es hora de que sigas con los tuyos. Has aprendido, has renacido. El Reino de los Cielos te pertenece. Yo tengo cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo. No es fácil andar recogiendo Ojiazules tirados a la basura de la desesperanza. Vete ahora y no mires atrás porque ya no hay nada que ver. Vete, vete.

Él me empuja, animándome, pero la verdad me cuesta hacerlo. Quisiera estar con él. Sin duda es un ser excepcional por no atreverme a nombrarlo "mágico". Desearía que conociera a Joey y a Mokuba, que…

-¡Ojiazul!

-¿Te volveré a encontrar?

Brandy se vuelve a su carrito, empujándolo para marcharse. Muñeca de Trapo me maúlla antes de volverse a enroscar sobre su trono de basura. Todos los perros y gatos pasan por mis costados corriendo a alcanzar a su amigo. Una tristeza me embarga, pero le obedezco, dándole la espalda para salir a la calle sin mirar atrás.

Brandy Vodka es un pescador de almas.

Vuelvo al hotel, justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Joey que sale ya del lobby junto con Mokuba. Ellos dos vienen curiosos a mí.

-¿Estás bien, amor mío?

-Sí.

-Luces extraño, hermano.

-No pasa nada –les contesto, sonriéndoles- Comienzo a entender, eso es todo.

-Um, Joey ya te contagió sus pulgas de tanto que te monta.

-¡Mokuba!

Mi esposo y yo nos sonrojamos ante el demonio de mi hermano. El taxi arriba al momento, impidiendo una riña. Antes de subir, trato de escuchar ese carrito singular que busca corazones abandonados para reconstruirlos, pero ya no es posible.

-Adiós, Brandy Vodka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Debo parecer un niño que nunca ha salido de su hogar porque no dejo de pegarme al vidrio de la portezuela al entrar al bosque tupido donde se localiza la Misión, observando su paisaje inaccesible. Los altos árboles de coníferas, verdes y frondosos que casi ocultan los rayos de sol que quieren traspasar sus ramas. Aquí fue donde todo comenzó y terminará, mi mano enlazada con la de Joey acaricia su dorso; la otra descansando sobre un maletín donde llevo el morral que me obsequiara Ravel. Mokuba viaja al lado del conductor de este taxi decorado con varios fetiches religiosos y paganos. El único taxista que nos quiso traer aquí.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? –nos habla el conductor, un joven de ascendencia nativa americana.

Volviendo mi mirada al frente le respondo.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué vienen a este lugar? No parecen necesitarlo.

Joey intercambia conmigo una mirada confundido y un tanto divertido.

-Tenemos que ver a alguien –responde.

-Oh –se limita a contestar el otro.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor? –Mokuba se vuelve a él, siempre curioso.

-Bueno… -el joven se pasa una mano por el cuello por debajo de su coleta.

-Nadie quería traernos, ¿por qué? –insiste mi hermano.

El taxista mueve el volante para tomar una solitaria carretera de terracería, cercada por el bosque. Sus dedos tamborilean antes de atreverse a contestar.

-Este paso le conocen como la Senda del Vagabundo.

Nuestros rostros interrogantes deben presionarle a explicarse porque nos mira por el retrovisor inseguro.

-Nadie quiere venir por aquí porque muchos de mis compañeros que tomaron esta carretera por error dicen haber visto a un muerto caminar por los bosques –su mano señala ambos lados- El Vagabundo Errante, le llaman.

-¿Y como pueden saber que está muerto? –inquiere Mokuba, viéndonos de reojo.

-Porque llevan más de treinta años viéndolo, siempre igual. Mis compañeros le temen mucho, dicen que es mal agüero.

-¿Tú no temes? –Joey interviene.

-Mi difunto abuelo me dijo una vez que un alma en pena solo quiere ser escuchada para dejar la carga que no le permite partir de este mundo al más allá –el joven nativo se encoge de hombros- Yo nunca lo he visto, no le tengo miedo… pero tampoco quiero perturbarlo. Por algo anda así. Es curioso que no les dijeran pero este bosque es su territorio. La zona le conoce y según tengo entendido, es muy violento.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Howie, uno de mis amigos, pasó a pleno mediodía por aquí buscando cortar camino por las montañas y se lo encontró atravesando la carretera. Mi amigo tuvo la mala idea de sonar su bocina mientras le amenazó con atropellarle porque le vio como otro de muchos vagabundos pero su taxi salió disparado contra los árboles. Sobrevivió de milagro y renunció al trabajo. Luego una señora me contó un día que su camioneta se le descompuso y al bajar a revisar el motor, le vio hurgando en sus cosas, pero al rodear la camioneta para detenerle, había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

Los tres nos miramos en silencio. Ravel era agresivo, pero estoy seguro que tuvo alguna razón para ello.

-¿Siempre es así? –le pregunto al conductor- ¿Todo el tiempo?

-Oh, no. Por eso hay una época cuando se puede visitar la Misión, porque él "desaparece" y es cuando entran los nuevos pacientes –explica, refiriéndose a los del programa de rehabilitación que maneja el lugar- Pero las fechas más duras son entre finales de Febrero y Marzo, nadie viene para acá pero ni por un millón de dólares.

-¿Bromea?

-Para nada, puede preguntarle a la policía. Ni ellos hacen rondas por esas fechas.

-¿Y como es que la Misión existe con eso? –dice Joey pegándose a mí.

-Yo digo porque en ese lugar está enterrado el Vagabundo Errante; mis ancestros nos enseñaron que los muertos rondan cerca de su lugar de descanso, convirtiendo su tierra en un lugar sagrado. Pero nunca he estado dentro de la Misión como para confirmarlo.

Damos por terminada nuestra conversación. La antigua construcción de piedra de la Misión sale a nuestro encuentro por el camino boscoso que hemos tomado. Una cruz de piedra bruta se levanta solitaria por sobre el largo techo de tejas. Artísticos vitrales circulares son sus pequeñas ventanas, enredaderas profusas y rosales le adornan las paredes. El taxi llega al pórtico de madera rústica.

-¿No entrará con nosotros? –le anima Mokuba al taxista.

-Mejor aquí –se disculpa éste con una sonrisa.

Al bajar, mi corazón se acelera al descubrir el aroma de Ravel. Es su bosque. La recién lluvia revive el olor a tierra húmeda, hojas verdes y flores. Todo es florido y fresco. La gris cantera de las paredes nos recibe. Joey pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, gracias, cachorro. Entremos.

Mokuba se aventura a jalar de la campanilla de barro y acero. La gruesa y pesada puerta cruje al abrirse un poco. Una joven monja nos observa un momento.

-¿El Señor Kaiba, presumo?

-Yo soy. Buenas tardes, la Madre Superiora nos espera.

Ella nos deja pasar sin más comentarios. El jardín está lleno de rosas, margaritas, azucenas y otras más entre cuidados arbustos verdes. Hay nidos de pájaros en los pequeños árboles frutales que crecen a lo largo. Trinos llenan el silencio de nuestra entrada. Mi vista se clava en un gorrión que se adelanta en una ramita sobre nosotros. Como aquél en Ciudad Domino.

¿Será el mismo?

La monja abre las dos puertas del recinto para que entremos. Mokuba toma mi brazo, recorriendo con su mirada el interior austero; por su expresión reconozco una leve tristeza al saber los días que pasé aquí, herido y solo. Lo mismo que Joey, cuyo brazo me sujeta más, mientras pasamos por el ancho recibidor hacia el atrio solitario que luego nos lleva a las oficinas.

-Por aquí.

Con el mismo silencio nos abre una puerta angosta. Es una oficina algo pequeña pero llena de fotografías viejas y pilas de papeles entre cruces y jarrones de flores. Una anciana de dulce mirada café nos sonríe al vernos entrar, señalándonos las sillas frente a su escritorio para sentarnos. Su hábito es negro y largo de la usanza antigua. Dos gruesos rosarios blancos penden de su cuello delgado y uno más de madera barnizada se enreda en sus dedos arrugados y un poco temblorosos.

Tiene un aire de santidad bastante cálido y su mirada que nos sonríe como sus labios es reconfortante. No deja de observarme y debo darle razón. Ella es Ruth, la misionera que fuese como madre para Ravel. Entre mi hermano y Joey tomo asiento. La Madre Superiora tiene un grueso expediente frente a ella.

-Sister Margaret, Could you bring us a cup of tea, please? –su voz es suave y compasiva, que demuestra cuanta sabiduría le han dejado los años.

-Yes, ma'm.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la anciana abre con lentitud el expediente, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver, Seto Kaiba. Sabía que vendrías antes de que su esposo nos hablara.

-Gracias Madre Superiora, pero, ¿por qué lo dice?

-Ravel ha dejado de aparecerse.

Nos quedamos callados un momento. Ella acomoda sus lentes, mirando hacia el amarillento expediente.

-A decir verdad, desde que ese joven amigo suyo… el señor… Devlin, sí, vino preguntando por Ravel supe que al fin esto acabaría. Dios misericordioso se apiadó de su alma rebelde.

Sus ojos me miran por encima de sus lentes con esa caridad santa.

-Y tú fuiste la razón.

Mokuba deja escapar en bufido de admiración trayendo la atención de la Madre Superiora.

-Esto es increíble –mi hermano nos mira a todos- disculpen…

-Nada es increíble sino el Señor mismo. Todo proviene de El y termina en El.

La Hermana Margaret entra para dejarnos nuestras tazas en silencio para luego salir sigilosamente. El rosario que sostiene la Madre Superiora comienza a moverse.

-Tengo que confesarles que nunca creí que vería viva este día. Había imaginado que haría descansar a Ravel hasta que mi alma misma le guiara. Pero no hay proezas que el Señor no pueda realizar.

-Madre –salgo de mi sorpresa para sacar el morral terracota que coloco sobre su escritorio- ¿Hay alguna…?

Me quedo a mitad de mi pregunta cuando la Madre Superiora exclama con profundo asombro al ver el morral frente a ella. Comienza a rezar algo en latín y besa su rosario entre sus dos manos antes de verme a los ojos, casi llorando.

-¿D-Dónde…?

-Él me lo obsequió… -apenas respondo, sin saber que hacer ante su reacción.

Ella cierra sus ojos e inclina su cabeza, continuando con sus rezos. Los tres nos miramos sin atinar a movernos. Le toma unos minutos a la Madre Superiora recuperarse no sin antes buscar un pañuelo de un cajón del escritorio para limpiar sus tiernas lágrimas.

-Ese morral… fue lo único que le quedó como recuerdo de su patria… familia… padres… ese morral… siempre le acompañó… y le enterramos con él.

Ahora es nuestro turno para alterarnos. Especialmente yo.

-El Señor es el único que sabe los caminos que habremos de tomar –nos dice como consolándonos- Y si Ravel te lo dio, debes quedártelo entonces.

La Madre Superiora empuja apenas ese morral con una mano sumamente temblorosa. Yo lo tomo, no sé con que valentía debo decir, para guardarlo de nuevo en el maletín.

Trinos de pájaros hacen un brevísimo intermedio para dejarnos aclarar la mente. La dulce mujer toma un poco de su té y le imitamos. Ella retoma el expediente con un largo suspiro. Sus cansados ojos se clavan en mí.

-¿Estás listo para conocerlo?

Mi corazón se agita pero no guardo temor alguno.

-Sí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Del libro Los Hijos del Vidriero, aquí un cuervo carece de un ojo y por ello es capaz de ver el mundo de los muertos, es decir, es un médium.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	17. Balada para una tierna despedida

Título: ANIMA.

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: AU (Universo Alterno), Sobrenatural, Angst, Yaoi como siempre.

Parejas¡Qué casualidad! OC/S, J/S

Disclaimers: oh, mundo cruel, Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece ni nada parecido.

Feedback: reviewerénme…

Beta Reader: Sahel, quien se irá al cielo con todo y zapatos por ser tan buena conmigo… T.T

Summary: Los verdaderos cambios vienen del alma, dicen los sabios. Es ahí donde todo es posible, incluso el amor.

_-/ … / diálogo mudo_

" … " tiempo pasado

Nota clumsykitty: La Vida es maravillosa que ya les libra de esta tortura mía. Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me leyeron y quienes me dejaron un review. Esta aficionada se siente honrada.

¡GRACIAS!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ANIMA**

_Recuerda que detrás de las nubes_

_hay un cielo claro cargado de luz;_

_que siempre contarás conmigo_

_que entre dos es más fácil_

_cargar una cruz..._

_Recuerda que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí..._

_Si un día maldices la hora en que naciste,_

_o si tu amor se vuelve un imposible..._

_Recuerda que me tienes a mi_

_para luchar contra todos,_

_para reír..._

_Recuerda que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mi..._

_Cuando temas a lo que te espera,_

_cuando sientas que la muerte llega..._

_Recuerda que me tienes a mí_

_para apoyarte en mi hombro,_

_para subir..._

_Recuerda que me tienes a mí_

_que iré junto a tí..._

_Recuerda que me tienes a mi_

_siempre a mí._

_... Siempre a mí, Gloria Trevi._

Capítulo 16. Balada para una tierna despedida.

-¿Estás listo para conocerlo?

Mi corazón se agita pero no guardo temor alguno.

-Sí.

El fino rosario de madera se desliza entre los dedos de la Madre Superiora cuya mirada se pierde en los recuerdos, haciéndose melancolía.

-Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los sobrevivientes a los campos de concentración se dispersaron por toda Europa tratando de reconstruir sus vidas. Entre ellos los padres de Ravel, gitanos que se fueron a vivir en su comuna en Hungría pero por las condiciones precarias marcharon a Rusia en busca de una promesa de un futuro mejor. Tratantes de esclavos les arruinaron su sueño. Los padres y hermanos de Ravel fueron atrapados como él y vendidos por separado. A Ravel lo llevaron junto con los demás chicos de su edad a un carguero cuyo destino era las minas de diamante de África. Dios se apiade de esos hombres pecadores. Ese barco fue su perdición.

-Disculpe, Madre, ¿cómo se llamaba ese carguero? –le cuestiono con timidez.

Sus ojos siguen perdidos pero me responde.

-Quimera.

Un denso silencio nos reina, no creo que la Madre Superiora lo notara pues sigue su historia.

-Ellos sufrieron tanto a manos de esos desalmados… -su voz tiembla- … nunca se verá mayor crueldad… abusaron, torturaron, mataron a esos pequeños en el viaje sólo para satisfacer sus pecaminosos deseos, obligándolos a las peores monstruosidades que un ser humano puede concebir. Bajo tales condiciones no era raro que brotara una epidemia de varias enfermedades que los pobres niños no pudieron soportar y obligó a esos hombres a buscar algún remedio en España, en las Islas Canarias. Allí la policía les descubrió y zarparon entonces hacia Estados Unidos para cambiar de barco pero la noticia ya se había propagado y los atraparon en Florida, donde rescataron a los pequeños… aunque fue tarde para muchos. Los que no estaban muertos por las infecciones y la epidemia, fueron ametrallados o golpeados hasta la muerte…

Ella toma una fotografía del expediente que nos muestra. Es vieja y descolorida ya. Mi corazón vuelve a estremecerse. Ese carguero donde me dejara Ravel está en esta fotografía, en llamas, rodeado de bomberos y policías.

-… para ocultar sus crímenes esos inhumanos encendieron el barco encallado… de suerte que varios cuerpos de bomberos había acudido y no permitieron que explotara. Aún así hubo intercambio de disparos hasta que asaltaron el barco y los detuvieron cuando trataban de darse a la fuga en un salvavidas. Pero el horror apenas comenzaba.

La Madre Superiora gira su rostro triste hacia la ventana después de pasarnos otra imagen. Siento un nudo en la garganta al ver en ella a un Ravel de aproximadamente cinco años aferrándose a una joven misionera, claramente asustado, herido y llorando a todo pulmón con apenas un pedazo de tela cubriéndole.

-Los niños que la mano de Dios había salvado se negaban a salir del carguero. Nuestro Cuerpo de Paz que en ese entonces dirigía el Padre Smith estaba de paso por ahí cuando Servicios Infantiles nos pidió auxilio. Junto con los bomberos y unos policías entramos a rescatarles. Aún recuerdo como esos pequeños cantaban aterrorizados. Eran las canciones que un día sus padres les enseñaran mientras viajaban a Rusia. Era lo único que los mantenía vivos… y unidos… -los ojos de la Madre Superiora se humedecen de nuevo- Yo acababa de llegar de Sudáfrica pero mis ojos aún no habían conocido el verdadero horror de la maldad. El barco apestaba a carne carbonizada, alcohol, tabaco, drogas y sangre… sobre todo sangre… hasta el Padre Smith tuvo que apoyarse de un bombero cuando vimos los instrumentos infames con que torturaron a los niños. Abrimos las puertas… siempre tengo en mente a Ravel, hecho ovillo en una esquina, abrazando su morralito con todas sus fuerzas. De inmediato corrí a abrazarle, llorando y que el Señor me perdone, maldiciendo el nombre de aquellos blasfemos. Nunca más le soltaría.

Joey se lleva una mano a la boca, con los ojos rozados, igual que yo.

-Era como una pesadilla de nunca acabar, en cuanto los pequeños salieron a la luz, nos dimos cuenta de las dimensiones de aquel infierno que sufrieron. Entré en estado catatónico porque no recuerdo sino hasta que la Madre Superiora de aquel entonces me sacudió el hombro en el hospital donde los internamos para decirme que debía darme un baño porque estaba llena de cenizas y sangre. Pero no quería separarme de Ravel. Su cuerpecito inocente en la mesa de quirófano. Todos esos latigazos, cortaduras, quemaduras… moretones… mordidas… Señor, ten piedad de mi porque ese día sentí que no existías cuando Servicios Infantiles renunció a hacerse cargo de los niños por su diagnóstico. Despreciaron a Ravel.

-¿Po-Por qué? –tartamudea mi hermano.

-A todos los sobrevivientes, la epidemia y las torturas había hecho un daño irreparable en sus cuerpos infantiles. Pero Ravel tenía un problema mucho mayor. Había nacido mudo.

Tomo la mano de Joey como soporte.

-Quizá lo único que no tuvo mayores percances fue su vista, porque incluso su oído fue quemado con los vapores hirviendo de las calderas del barco y se había casi extinguido, y empeoraría conforme Ravel creciera. Los esclavizadores no sabían nada de sus nombres, que les importaba. Hasta que algunos estuvieron conscientes pudimos hacerlos hablar con mil esfuerzos. Fue como supimos de donde venían y que les habían hecho. Lloré cada noche en ese hospital al lado de la camita de Ravel. No tenía manera de consolarme. Quise incluso renunciar a los misioneros para trabajar y sacar a Ravel de ahí. Pero el Padre Smith era un hombre justo y sabio. Él fue quien arregló con el resto de los Cuerpos de Paz la manera de adoptar a todos los pequeños, eran doce en total, y nos los llevamos. Dios en los cielos era nuestro testigo de cuanto estuvimos caminando en las calles para juntar el dinero necesario para su traslado. Como Ravel aún no se recuperaba, la Madre Superiora me aconsejó quedarme con él aquí, en esta Misión. Fue una dura prueba. Dos de los niños murieron inevitablemente durante el viaje. Otro simplemente dejó de comer y pereció a las pocas semanas. Tres más se arrojaron desde un techo. Leucemia cobró la vida de uno más. Meningitis para otro. Un par de niños se dejaron atropellar… sólo quedaban una chiquilla y Ravel… pero la niña murió mientras dormía… como nos dijo un médico, no deseaban vivir más… es que no tenían razón para hacerlo.

La Madre Superiora hace una pausa para calmarse un poco y beber su té. Yo también me doy tiempo para tomar aire.

-Así que todos estaban expectantes de Ravel y venían a verle. Era nuestra única esperanza ya. El Padre Smith le traía muchos regalos y juguetes. Todos le amaban –ella busca de nuevo entre los papeles- ahí me percaté de lo difícil que sería vivir con Ravel. Odiaba su verdadero nombre, se retorcía si le nombraban así. Pero no podíamos nombrarle como le hicieran aquellos hombres crueles –una nueva fotografía nos es presentada- Me gustaba vestirlo elegantemente aunque el gusto me durara cinco segundos… siempre hallaba la manera de ensuciarse… pero lo que nos preocupaba a todos era cuando tenía estos momentos de soledad tan atípicos en un niño.

Su dedo frágil nos señala la foto. Ahora veo a un Ravel más crecido, sentado en una de las pilas del atrio, con su trajecito negro como de colegio particular, con una mano tendida a una paloma que vuela hacia su palma. Sus ojos fijos en la lente dejan ver una increíble desesperanza. Oh, Ravel…

-¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre?

-…mmm … Armand… -la anciana ríe con melancolía- … es incluso extraño para mí decirlo…

-¿Y sus padres? –pregunta Joey.

-Vendidos como trabajadores para Siberia. El convoy donde viajaban de regreso a Hungría cuando los liberaron se descarriló y todos murieron. Fue un accidente provocado. Políticas de estado que no debían saberse. Por ello fue que el Padre Smith quiso adoptar a los niños, ya sabía que no tenían hogar alguno donde volver. El busco el mejor pediatra para Ravel, pero nadie quiso ayudarnos por nada. Debíamos tener un cheque de seis cifras antes de pedir ayuda. Como pude, comencé a animarlo para vivir y lo primero era enseñarle la manera de comunicarse. Todos habían fallado en mostrarle en lenguaje a señas, no lo entendía porque no hablaba inglés. Recé en la noche al Señor por sabiduría para mi empresa y a la mañana siguiente le descubrí con el oído pegado a el viejo fonógrafo mientras la Madre Superiora escuchaba un bolero clásico. Entonces vi mi inspiración y con esa melodía le enseñé y el aprendió.

-¿El Bolero de Ravel? –cuestiono adivinando la música.

La mujer me sonríe con sus lágrimas congeladas.

-Así es.

-Por eso el nombre –interviene Mokuba.

-Ravel decía que ese bolero era suyo… no quise quitarle su intención. Ravel comenzamos a llamarle y Dios nos bendijo permitiéndole crecer lo más sano que podíamos procurarle. Una vez que dominó el idioma tuve una cotorra en lugar de niño. Me enseñó la letra de sus canciones paternas para que yo se las cantara en las noches después de sus oraciones.

-"_Si el viento dijera_

_lo que eres para mí._

_Te siento en mis ojos,_

_Y se que estás aquí_"

Todos me miran al entonar esos versos. La Madre Superiora rueda una vez más su rosario.

-Esa exactamente le gustaba más, como después me confesara, al ser la preferida de su madre. Cuando llegaban los demás misioneros los atosigaba para que le contaran sus aventuras por todo el mundo. Era una esponjita de conocimiento. Pero nadie más que yo veía la verdadera intención en todo eso. Deseaba a toda costa saber de su familia, de sus compañeros en ese barco; porque le mantuvimos el secreto siempre, para no deprimirlo más. Casi no leía porque le lastimaba a la vista, pero era toda oreja si le contaban cosas. Para sorpresa de todos, fue creciendo alto y fornido, aunque esas marcas malditas nunca desaparecieron de su cuerpo.

Ella nos tiende más fotografías. Ravel adolescente. Noto que su mirada ha cambiado. Al levantar mi vista para preguntarle a la Madre Superiora ella me asiente respondiendo antes.

-Quizá yo le hubiera enseñado el camino del Señor pero eso no bastó para limpiar el rencor en su corazón joven y rebelde. Un día descubrió los papeles de adopción donde mencionaba la muerte de sus padres, lo que pasó en el Quimera, en el hospital. No me reclamó nada pero vi que en él algo había cambiado para siempre. Ya tenía trece años cuando escapó de la Misión por primera vez. Sentí morirme y también algo culpable pues yo era la única de su confianza y le había defraudado al no decirle todo. Sin embargo, Ravel regresó a la semana. Quiso buscar a sus hermanos, pero era muy distinto estar con nosotros y salir al mundo donde sus discapacidades eran objeto de burlas y discriminaciones. Siguió ausentándose cada vez más hasta que sólo llegaba a visitarme en mi cumpleaños o en la cena de Navidad. El Padre Smith le obsequió por último ese abrigo peludo que le caracterizaba. No era ninguna ingenua para no darme cuenta de que robaba para comer, ya era un vagabundo. Cuando volvía recuerdo reclamarle sobre como sobrevivía hasta que un día me dijo, "Ruth, ¿qué acaso no es Dios el que provee?" Comprendí que sólo el Señor sabía que deparaba para él.

Su silencio nos alerta sobre la tragedia inminente.

-Ravel era de temperamento impetuoso y volátil, aunque en los momentos importantes mostraba su gentileza. Peleaba a menudo con quien le provocara o se burlara. En la última Navidad que le ví le obsequié un gorro con nuestros datos bordados dentro cuando me dijo que iría a Nueva Jersey a buscar el Cuerpo de Paz del lugar porque al parecer ellos sabían en donde estaban enterrados sus hermanos perdidos. Era un año bisiesto cuando ocurrió. Esa noche llovía con furia sin igual cuando la policía tocó a nuestra puerta –la Madre Superiora se estremece y su voz se quiebra- me traían su gorro…

Un nudo en la garganta aparece en mí.

-… había muerto en un mugriento callejón de Nueva Jersey, en medio de una balacera de pandillas mientras buscaba alimento en los basureros –algunas pequeñas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos ancianos- su casi inservible oído no pudo advertirle del peligro y al ser mudo no pudo pedir auxilio. Murió solo en la nieve en un 29 de Febrero en la misma edad de Jesús Santo, a los 33 años… para mí… fue como perder un hijo...

Joey pasa una mano por mi rostro para limpiar unas lágrimas inadvertidas para mí. Ravel fue todo para mí en mi mayor momento de desolación y con esa gentileza nunca imaginé un pasado tan cruel.

Pasan unos minutos considerables para que tanto ella como nosotros nos recuperemos en un respetuoso silencio. Mokuba posa un brazo sobre el mío como apoyo, aunque le veo lloroso igual que Joey.

La anciana suspira volviendo su mirada hacia nosotros.

-Yo fui a reconocerle a la morgue. Los forenses de ahí se compadecieron de nosotros y nos ayudaron a trasladar su cuerpo hasta aquí donde le enterramos, en las afueras como gustaba andar de niño. Tenía pavor a los espacios cerrados. Pero su alma, como ya dije, se negó a partir. Estaba incompleta, estaba rota por la decepción y el abandono que el mundo le dio en lugar de amor.

-¿Y cuándo…? –Mokuba no termina su pregunta, quizá sin terminar de creer la historia de Ravel.

-Yo ya era Madre Superiora cuando pasó la primera vez. Como saben, en esta Misión nos encargamos de rehabilitar a los caídos en adicciones. En su proceso de desintoxicación pueden sufrir algunas alucinaciones; pero cuando un paciente comentó que ya eran dos noches seguidas que un vagabundo le cuidaba, nos alertamos. Primero creímos que tal vez era un invento suyo pero sucedió que una jovencita que recién ingresaba quiso suicidarse rompiendo una de las ventanas para cortar sus venas. Se salvó porque como nos relató más tarde, un vagabundo le había llevado a la enfermería donde le curó las heridas. Insistía segura en que él había platicado con ella de una manera que le dio ánimos de vivir y además le cantó una melodía rara. Por casualidad una de las hermanas le preguntó si le dijo su nombre, "Ravel" nos contestó y fue como si nos cayera una tonelada de ladrillos.

-Ella… digo… ¿Pudo haberlo inventado? ¿Sabía de Ravel? –pregunta Joey.

-No. Ravel nunca interactuó con los pacientes, de hecho nadie le trataba más que yo. Y en cuanto a saber exactamente todo de él, solo el Padre Smith que ya había fallecido y la Madre Superiora que estaba internada en Nueva Zelanda. Los demás misioneros apenas le habían visto. Y cuando murió nadie quiso hablar más de él.

-¿Cuánto llevaba… muerto? –mi voz no se escucha muy firme.

-Apenas cuatro años. Era un año bisiesto me di cuenta. Pero así como rondaba a los pacientes, cosas terribles ocurrían en las afueras.

-¿Se refiere a los accidentes? –inquiere Mokuba.

La Madre Superiora asiente bebiendo su té.

-Algo que siempre caracterizó a Ravel era lo rudo que se volvía cuando se trataba de proteger algo que estimara. Supuse que estaba siendo agresivo por protegernos, y es que tengo que admitir que en ese tiempo tuvimos una mala época. El gobierno quería retirarnos del bosque porque lo utilizarían como zona residencial. Pero cuando entraron las máquinas… Dios… todos murieron horriblemente… nadie pudo explicar que sucedió o como; aunque se atrevieron a mandar un segundo equipo que terminó peor y por fin cancelaron el proyecto y nos dejaron aquí. A partir de entonces se formó ese mito a nuestro alrededor.

-El taxista nos contó de varios que le han visto por la carretera. ¿Ustedes nunca le vieron?

-No, Seto. Nadie, ni siquiera yo – sus ojos viajan a la ventana de vitral- Algunas ocasiones cuando estaba en mis oraciones sentía su presencia. Yo le pedía que ya abandonara este mundo pero luego desaparecía.

-¿Cómo era que usted lo sentía? –le cuestiona Joey.

-Porque llegaba un aroma de bosque y flores.

Creo que abro mi boca estupefacto.

-Debieron contarles que hay un período de días cuando empeoran los accidentes. Fechas cercanas a su muerte. Y después, casi un mes, hay una calma relativa, que es el momento de nuevos ingresos en la Misión. Aunque las épocas más duras eran en los años bisiestos. En su día luctuoso siempre llovía a cántaros y escuchábamos la puerta golpear con furia. Las primeras veces íbamos a ver para descubrir que nadie tocaba. Luego terminamos por aceptar que se repetían los eventos de esa noche fatal cuando yo misma veía su gorro en la entrada y luego desaparecía.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes… pues… viven con la idea de un fantasma? –Mokuba no oculta su confusión.

-La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado en esta Misión, pero también he conocido tantos hilos del gran manto del Señor que puedo afirmar que no existe ser humano que tenga la capacidad de ver toda su omnipresencia. No podemos decir que es falso o verdadero ni juzgar lo que no conocemos. Sólo comprender sus designios. Por eso llegué a la conclusión de que Ravel necesitaba algo que le hiciera marcharse en paz. Algo que nunca tuvo.

-Un hogar –se me escapa decir.

-Yo le crié, todos le prodigamos cariño, pero jamás puede compararse a esa clase de unión que una familia real provee. Él jamás se quejó ni nunca hizo alusión alguna al tema; sin embargo, era evidente que deseaba tener a alguien a quien amar como parte de un hogar llamémosle, normal. Ravel quería una familia. Quería ser parte de algo que nunca fue.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Nunca les ofrecieron ayuda para él?

-De todo, pecaría al decir que cuando esto tomo más conocimiento popular no dejaron de llegar aventureros, científicos y muchos más dispuestos a explicar lo que sucedía. Pero nada ni nadie calmaba su alma inquieta. Me resigné como dije a vivir esto pero entonces justo en un año bisiesto, algo cambió….

Su mirada se enlaza con la mía, haciéndome sentir que una nueva revelación se me descubre.

-Ese 29 de Febrero, en esa lluvia terrible no azotaron la puerta sino que tocaron a la campana con mucha insistencia. La hermana Christine fue quien abrió apara descubrirte, Seto, en nuestra entrada. Lo más extraño fue que no había rastro de pisadas ni algo que explicara como alguien en tu condición pudo haber llegado a nosotros en tal tormenta y en tal funesto día. Te llevamos a uno de los pabellones desocupados y te atendimos. Me di cuenta que todo era acción de Ravel. Después uno de los pacientes que sufría de insomnio nos dijo que escuchaba a alguien cantar en el pabellón donde te encontrabas. Y es que ví que no sólo agonizabas física sino espiritualmente, necesitabas salvación. Aunque las hermanas optaron por llevarte cuanto antes al hospital del estado, tú desapareciste. Ravel te siguió porque los accidentes y las visitas a pacientes pararon. El Señor me iluminó para hacerme ver que Ravel se había identificado contigo, ahora eras su misión. Al día siguiente de tu partida visité su tumba y me encontré con que su lápida había sido removida desde dentro. Él ya no estaba más con nosotros.

-Y… y… -ni Mokuba puede articular una palabra.

-Pasaron exactos cuatro años y por primera vez desde su muerte, un 29 de Febrero pasó sin lluvia ni hechos sobrenaturales. Entonces nos enteramos que aquel joven al borde de la muerte que estuvo en esta Misión había sido rescatado en Nueva Jersey… Ravel lo había logrado… de aquella tumba donde nunca crecía hierba alguna, ahora se tupía de verde pasto con las flores más hermosas que yo había visto. Mi pequeño Ravel había encontrado su hogar añorado. Descansaba en paz.

La anciana nos contempla con una dulce sonrisa de ojos llorosos. Si consideré a Ravel como un ser noble ahora me parece un santo.

-Vengan –ella toma su bastón a un lado suyo para levantarse- Vamos a verle.

No siento mis pies, toda esta historia detrás de mi propia experiencia está lejos de cualquier descripción racional. Yo, Seto Kaiba, que era una basura humana se topó con el alma más necesitada y bondadosa. Yo, que nunca me rendía a los sentimentalismos, estoy conmocionado hasta las lágrimas por mi ladronzuelo, vagabundo, protector y amante. Joey y Mokuba no me dicen nada, intuyendo que necesito silencio para pensar. Con los pasos cansados de la Madre Ruth llegamos detrás de la Misión a un pequeño jardín, un camposanto dentro del bosque. La anciana nos lleva a través de las lápidas antiguas hasta una que se halla apartada de las demás, pegada a un frondoso y viejo pino, donde un apretado arbusto de flores sube a través de una vieja lápida de piedra. La tumba de Ravel.

-Esa es –nos dice la mujer, apoyando suavemente un brazo en el mío- Los dejo. Gracias por venir, Seto. Gracias por lo que hiciste por Ravel.

Girándose, ella se marcha. Joey viene a mi, con una mano en mi hombro.

-Será mejor que te dejemos solo.

Mokuba toma el maletín de mi mano cuando saco el morral para quedármelo y unirse a Joey.

Veo retirarse a los tres hacia la Misión, en silencio. Me vuelvo a la lápida para acercarme y arrodillarme frente a ella. La luz tenue del sol se cuela en haces delgados tocando apenas la tumba. Un par de mariposas vuelan frente a mi, ascendiendo hacia las altas ramas. Dejando el morral en mi regazo hago a un lado el alto pasto y las flores. Gastadas letras se ven apenas, aunque me hacen sorprenderme una vez más.

_He sido una gota en el aire,_

_He sido una estrella brillante,_

_He sido una palabra en un libro,_

_He sido un libro originalmente,_

_He sido una luz en una linterna_

_Un año y un semestre._

_He sido un puente para pasar._

_Tres veintenas de ríos,_

_He viajado como un águila,_

_He sido un barco en el mar,_

_He sido un caudillo en la batalla,_

_He sido el cordel del pañal de un niño,_

_He sido una espada en la mano,_

_He sido un escudo en la pelea,_

_He sido la cuerda de un arpa,_

_Encantado durante un año en la espuma del agua,_

_He sido un atizador en un fuego,_

_He sido un árbol en un refugio,_

_No hay nada en que yo no haya estado._

Ravel

1947-1980

Las raíces ya han hecho grietas alrededor de su nombre. Mis ojos se humedecen al tocar la fría lápida tallada de su nombre.

-Ravel… ahora te comprendo. Eras tú, ¿verdad? Nunca me abandonaste y te enfurecías al verme abatido por mis negros pensamientos. Tú querías una familia feliz. Mi familia feliz. Le pediste ayuda a Brandy para lograrlo. Tenías que enfrentar de nuevo tu muerte para salvarme a mí… para salvarme de mí mismo… justo como te pasó a ti, por eso fue que me amaste de esa manera….

Una brisa sopla alrededor. Sonrío apenas.

-Gracias por enseñarme que la única fe que mueve montañas es el amor. Que el único poder para resucitar un alma muerta es el amor. Que el verdadero Paraíso está en un corazón que late lleno de amor. El amor, Ravel. Estaba ciego y tú me sanaste. Estaba perdido y tú me hallaste. Estaba mudo y tú me diste el don de la palabra. Me devolviste mi alma sanada a mi esposo y hermano. Y todo lo hiciste por amor, sólo amor. Fui una oveja perdida que encontró a su pastor.

Trinos de aves como un coro alegre inundan el ambiente.

-¿Te digo un secreto? Nunca más estarás sólo, porque tu recuerdo vivirá dentro de mí. Me acompañará como una guía cuando nuevas tentaciones lleguen a mí. Tus palabras me ayudarán a vencer mis demonios para ser cada día mejor por mí y por todos los que me aman. Como tú. Ya no tengo miedo, Ravel.

Recostando mi frente en su lápida, dejo mi llanto libre, no como un lamento sino de agradecimiento. Su aroma esta aquí, su bosque, su tumba, su tristes canciones de cuna, su morral…

Su amor.

-Ravel…

Tomando con ternura el viejo morral terracota, lo muestro frente a la tumba.

-No te olvidaré, Ravel. Y así estarás entre nosotros. Este obsequio se queda en tu hogar que salvaste de la desgracia como un Testamento.

Paso la correa sobre mi cabeza para ponérmelo y levantarme.

-Tu familia te ama. Y ahora sé que es verdad, lo siento en mi corazón. Te amo.

Un largo suspiro nace en mi pecho al tiempo que camino hacia la larga construcción. Puedo distinguir a Joey pasando la rejilla, junto con Mokuba. Mi cachorro sale a mi encuentro, igual que mi hermano. Mi familia.

-¿Listos para irse? –les pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí –responde de inmediato mi hermano- Tantas impresiones de muertos me han dado hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre –comenta Joey, arqueando una ceja.

-Y tú siempre andas de perro caliente –le responde Mokuba.

-¡Respeten este lugar, ustedes dos! –les amonesto divertido.

-Opsie, voy a avisarle al taxi que nos vamos.

-¡Ven acá, Moki! ¡No hemos terminado!

Mi hermano huye de inmediato sólo para ser perseguido por mi alborotador esposo. Sólo niego con la cabeza al verlos perderse dentro de la Misión, adivinando que serán reprendidos dentro por las monjas. Una paloma salta desde el tejado y pasa muy cerca de mí. El vuelo de sus plumas me recuerda cuando crucé con Ravel esas viejas minas. Le sigo con la mirada, girándome al escucharla gorgorear.

Mi respiración se detiene aunque una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad me nace.

Jamás volveré a ver plumas tan blancas y hermosas.

Jamás…

Ni esa sonrisa socarrona, ni esos ojos grises rodeados de rebeldes rizos negros. Ni mucho menos ese par de gruesas manos que se levantan para hablarme.

-/_Adiós, Ojiazul_/

Mi corazón –y mi ser- quisieran estallar de júbilo y cariño mientras mis dedos se mueven casi por si solos, sabiendo que hacer.

-/_Adiós, Ravel_/

Sus alas se extienden para envolverle y desvanecerse con los dorados rayos del sol que iluminan de lleno su tumba.

-¡Vámonos, hermano!

Mokuba y Joey llegan a mí, el primero trotando y el segundo detrás de él. Tanto mi hermano como mi cachorro me miran curiosos y extrañados.

-¿Algo te pasa, Seto?

Sacudo mi cabeza, abrazando a cada uno para caminar a la salida.

-Vamos a casa.

Hay extensos estudios, ensayos y tratados sobre los ángeles y la mayoría tiene una imagen semejante; llena de santidad, gloria e inmaculada presencia.

Pero para mí, mi ángel guardián es un ladrón vagabundo, hijo de gitanos, con sonoras risotadas y bellos cantos que tiene por nombre a un músico clásico autor de un bolero.

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _Epílogo_


	18. Epílogo

**ANIMA**

Epílogo

-Hey tú… si tú… ¡tú!... no te hagas, me estás escuchando, lo sé… no me vengas con tonterías de "no, no soy yo a quien le hablas"… si, es a ti… ¿Qué? ¿Has visto un fantasma?... pues seguro te viste en el espejo, tesoro; mira como andas, deberías poner más atención a tu alma porque la veo muy flaca y desnutrida, ¿Qué no comes o qué?... ¡Maldita sea! Habiendo tanto de donde y tú muriéndote de hambre… ¿Cómo que no me entiendes?... mmm… ahora lo comprendo… Dios le da de comer a las aves pero no les arroja el alimento en el nido, amor mío… abre los ojos que para eso los tienes… ¿Los tienes abiertos?... ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, si traes un montón de raspones y heridas y son de tanto caerte por no ver donde andas… ¿No te digo? Eres una alma en pena… ¿Ves?... ni responderme puedes, andas sin ver ni hablar… ¿Cómo vives entonces?... en fin… tendré que ayudarte porque estás para el bote de basura…

-Meow…

-Mira, bueno no puedes mirar, pero sábete que aquí está Muñeca de Trapo. Ella va a buscar tus cacharros y yo, el viejo Brandy Vodka los reparará. Así que a comenzar… dime criatura, ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a tu corazón?


End file.
